Violinos
by Samantha Michaelis
Summary: E se a existência de Erik fosse um erro? E se foi dada à uma jovem do nosso tempo a chance de concertar o erro do Destino? Será que uma jovem violinista do sec XXI conseguirá fazer despertar um outro lado no tão obscuro Fantasma da Ópera? Leiam e descubram.
1. Chapter 1

Era um dia nublado.

Isso era tudo que Samantha viu antes de sentir uma pancada violenta contra seu corpo. Então o céu branco foi substituído por uma escuridão sem fim.

Quanto tempo ela permaneceu ali? Ela não poderia dizer, poderiam ser horas, dias, talvez até anos.

Raramente ela ouvia sons, às vezes era um bipe irritante, às vezes eram algumas vozes. Mas tudo parecia tão distante. Era como se ela estivesse em outra dimensão.

Pelo menos até aquele momento.

"Talvez eu esteja finalmente voltando." Esse foi o primeiro pensamento que Samantha teve quando viu uma luz solitária brilhar diante dos seus olhos.

"Oh! Isso é quente. Confortável." Disse ela quando a luz ficou cada vez mais forte e começou a atingir o seu corpo. Se isso for a morte, é confortável até demais.

A luz ficava cada vez mais forte e próxima, até ela começar a entrar no corpo dela. Só então ela começou a se assustar.

Ela começou a tentar se mexer e gritar por ajuda. Mas desde aquele momento em que ela caiu na escuridão, não importava o quanto ela tentava gritar, sua voz simplesmente não saia, isso foi o que a fez acreditar que ela realmente estava sonhando.

A luz tomou conta de seu corpo. Tudo que ela conseguia ver era essa luz branca ela estava por todo lado. Ela ergueu as mãos no nível dos seus olhos e se assustou quando notou que seu "corpo" simplesmente brilhava.

Ela ficou nesse estado até ela começar a sentir um repuxar no seu abdômen. Era como se ela estivesse sendo sugada de dentro para fora era simplesmente assustador.

"Não! Não! O que está acontecendo? Isso não é nada bom! Eu estou desaparecendo!"

Cada partícula de seu corpo foi sendo sugada para a luz. Até ela simplesmente desaparecer.

Então finalmente, depois do que poderia ser uma eternidade, Samantha se viu em um quarto de hospital onde havia uma jovem de cabelos negros dormindo.

Era Samantha.

Mas como ela poderia estar ali e vendo a si mesma? Ela não estava morta, a menina na cama estava respirando, mesmo que com um tubo de oxigênio enfiado em sua garganta.

"Não é uma cena encantadora. Certo?" Uma voz soou ao seu lado.

"O que diabos é voc..." Começou Samantha antes de ter a boca coberta pela mão de um velho que parecia ter por volta dos seus 2000 anos.

Não mencione o inimigo de Deus nesse lugar, pode ser perigoso para sua vida.

"Quem é você? Onde eu estou? Por que vim parar aqui?" Disse Samantha em um folego só depois de o homem tirar a mão de seus lábios.

"Se acalme, Samantha Michaelis. Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la."

"Como é que você sabe meu nome? O que é você?"

O velhinho deu um sorrisinho que fez Samantha se lembrar dos seus alunos na escola onde ela lecionava música. Um sorriso de orgulho de si mesmo.

"Eu simplesmente sou aquele que torna a existência de muitos possível. Eu sou algo como um compositor. A diferença é que ao invés de música, eu crio almas."

Essa conversa esta estranha demais para o gosto de Samantha. E o que diabos isso significava? Por que ela estava ali?

"Entendo... Mas por que estou aqui?"

O velhinho começou a bufar de raiva.

"Você quer saber por que eu estou aqui e por que eu a trouxe aqui? É porque você está destinada a passar o resto da sua existência assim!" Ele apontou para a cama onde estava a Samantha desacordada.

"Você foi atropelada por um carro quando atravessava a rua. Você levou uma enorme pancada na cabeça, e nunca mais acordou. Vocês chamam isso de coma. E segundo minhas fontes você vai passar todo o resto de sua vida nessa cama de hospital. Divertido, não?"

Samantha estava sem fala. O que era isso? Esse homem estava dizendo que ela nunca mais sairia desse "limbo" que ela estava presa ali naquela cama sem poder ver seus amigos e mais ninguém. Sem poder tocar, sem poder viver! Por quê? O que ela fizera de errado para estar ali? Ela sempre fora gentil com as pessoas. Ela não cometera nenhum crime nem ferira ninguém. Então por que ela estava ali? E por que aquele velhote que se diz "compositor de almas" estava lá lhe dizendo essas coisas? E por que ele parecia se importar com isso?

Mas nenhumas dessas perguntas foram ditas. Samantha simplesmente começou a chorar.

Mas o velhote pareceu entender o sentido das lágrimas da garota. Pois ele lhe deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas enquanto dizia.

"Eu sei que é injusto. Mas é a vontade Dele. Ele decidiu as coisas assim e não se deve fazer nada."

Samantha parou de chorar e disse

"Quando você quer dizer a vontade _Dele, _você quer dizer a vontade de Deus?"

O velhote deu de ombros.

"O conceito de Deus é meio confuso, não é exatamente um ser que comanda tudo. Mas sim uma grande existência capaz de ser tudo ao mesmo tempo e ser feito de tudo. É meio difícil de explicar, eu levaria a eternidade falando de o que significa Deus e ainda assim não encontraria as palavras corretas. Mas sob todos os aspectos sim, é a vontade de uma parte Dele que rege um aspecto da existência de tudo e de todos."

O velhote estremeceu de raiva antes de dizer.

"Creio que você o chamaria de Destino."

Ele cuspiu no chão depois de dizer isso.

Samantha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"E porque você está aqui me dizendo essas coisas. O que isso tem a ver com você. Você não é algo como uma existência superior? Por que você se importaria com isso?"

O velhinho sorriu

"Aí é que esta a pergunta certa. Eu preciso de você para resolver um probleminha."

O velhote estremeceu de raiva novamente.

"Eu lhe disse que não conseguiria explicar exatamente o que é Deus. Mas pense no paraíso como uma espécie de empresa dividida em setores onde tudo é perfeitamente controlado para que a existência no seu mundo funcione. Existem os responsáveis pelos nascimentos, os responsáveis pelas mortes, os responsáveis pelas famílias, etc. O problema que eu lhe disse é que esse _perfeitamente controlado _nem sempre existe. Alguém mexeu nas minhas criações e pegou uma alma muito valiosa e a fez nascer no momento errado, e isso gerou um estrago enorme na vida de muitas outras almas. Mas o grandioso Destino simplesmente fez alguns ajustes e ignorou a destruição de um dos meus melhores trabalhos. Minha linda alma se foi e a pessoa que a portava morreu em tristeza com uma vida infeliz porque foi incapaz de conhecer o carinho e a bondade humana. A única coisa que esse ser precisava para se tornar grandioso. E então todas as almas que sofreriam a influencia dessa minha criação ficaram com vidas vazias sem proposito ou sequer nasceram."

Samantha sentiu compaixão pelo velho criador de almas, e pela pobre pessoa que teve esse destino horrível por causa de um erro. Ela sabia o que era ver seu trabalho sendo desperdiçado ou tratado como lixo. E ela sabia o que era ser injustiçada. Aquele corpo inerte em uma cama era prova mais do que necessária para justificar o ódio que ela sentia de Deus e do Destino.

Então era assim. Ela iria morrer naquela cama sem ter realizado nenhum de seus sonhos, enquanto o desgraçado que fez isso com ela viveria lucido e acordado aproveitando a vida. Se Deus fosse como diz a Bíblia a imagem e semelhança do homem. Samantha teria o maior prazer em acertar a cabeça divina Dele com um taco de baseball. Mas o que ela poderia fazer pelo velho? Ela não era nada. Nem um corpo ela tinha.

"Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com a sua criação, mas como eu posso fazer alguma coisa? Eu simplesmente sou... eu! Eu não tenho nada demais, como eu poderia consertar um estrago feito pelo destino? Se eu pudesse... eu não estaria aqui!"

O velhinho deu um muxoxo de desdém para o argumento da garota.

"É exatamente ai que você se engana, eu tenho um plano e você terá um papel importante nesse esquema. Eu tenho os meios para fazer com que as almas mudem de portadores, ou dividam um mesmo corpo. Eu colocarei a sua bela alma dentro do corpo de uma pessoa importante na vida dessa pessoa que porta a alma que eu criei. Tudo que você precisa fazer é simplesmente ser bondosa e carinhosa com essa pessoa, para que a alma dele encontre a salvação e possa voltar para mim. Já que o modo como ele morreu foi considerado suicídio pelo Destino e a punição para isso é a destruição da alma em questão."

Os olhos de Samantha deveriam estar do tamanho de pires de chá. O que aquele velhote lunático queria fazer? Colocar a alma dela em outro corpo? Isso é loucura! E de brinde a fazer fingir sentimentos para outra pessoa. Inaceitável! Ela não faria isso. E o seu corpo? Ele não morreria sem uma alma?

"Sem chance." Disse ela para o velhote e disse todas as perguntas e duvidas que estavam na sua cabeça.

"Nossa! Você é bem detalhista e preocupada. Para não dizer desconfiada! Bem vamos por partes. Primeiro, o corpo e alma da pessoa que você se hospedara não sofrera nenhum dano, tudo que você vai fazer é abrir os olhos dessa pessoa para os verdadeiros sentimentos dela em relação a essa outra pessoa. Em segundo lugar, eu aposto que você se dará bem com essa pessoa e não precisara fingir nenhum sentimento. Eu crio almas e sei que vocês se darão muito bem. E em terceiro lugar, um corpo não precisa de alma para sobreviver, ele precisa de um cérebro funcionando e um coração batendo. Ou você realmente acha que uma alma é útil em um corpo semimorto jogado numa cama de hospital?" Ele disse essa ultima parte apontando para cama onde o corpo de Samantha estava em coma. Isso foi cruel.

"Tudo bem, já entendi. Mas por que eu faria isso" Disse Samantha. "Eu não quero viver a vida de outra pessoa, e muito menos bancar o cupido empurrando uma pessoa para outra."

O velhinho deu outro daqueles sorrisos.

"Digamos que com isso eu poderei lhe fazer um favorzinho. Eu posso fazer uns ajustes nos papeis do Destino e dar um jeitinho de fazer você acordar desse coma e voltar a sua vida. Uma mão lava a outra, você entendeu?"

Nossa! Com isso as coisas mudam de rumo, ela só precisa fazer uma pessoa feliz e voltar para sua vida. Mas tem algo estranho aí. Está fácil demais e por que ele foi atrás justo dela. Tudo isso não estava parecendo muito certo. Mas o que ela tinha a perder?

"Posso ao menos saber quem é a pessoa que eu vou tomar o corpo e quem é a pessoa que tem essa sua alma especial?"

"Mas é claro que sim!" Disse o velhinho com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo com o rumo da conversa. "Mas posso crer que esse seu interesse é um sim, certo?"

"Que tal um talvez?" Respondeu Samantha.

O velhinho deu um suspiro e continuou:

"Você talvez ira tomar o corpo de uma jovem chamada Christine Daae e...".

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase porque no momento que ele disse o nome da pessoa Samantha gritou um sonoro palavrão.

"Você deveria lavar essa boca com sabão. Não é adequado uma dama falar essas coisas." Disse ele indignado.

"Mas você disse Christine Daae, esse não é o nome da...".

"Famosa cantora lírica do século XIX?" Completou o velho.

"Não, o nome da heroína do livro O Fantasma da Ópera."

"Ah sim!" Disse o velho. "Tinha me esquecido que havia um livro".

"Se esquecido que havia um livro? Você está me dizendo que aquilo realmente aconteceu?"

"Sim, realmente aconteceu por culpa daquele **** do senhor Destino." Agora parecia que o velhote era capaz de cuspir fogo.

Incrível, agora as coisas estão cada vez mais loucas. Então o legendário Fantasma da Ópera realmente existiu. E um velhote que se diz compositor de almas quer que ela entre no corpo de Christine Daae.

"Isso não pode ser verdade! O Fantasma da Ópera é somente um livro, nada a mais que uma ficção."

O velhote não gostou disso.

"É assim porque o Destino quis que fosse desse jeito. Todas as marcas da existência de Erik foram apagadas do seu mundo, todas as partituras, os desenhos, os projetos arquitetônicos que ele criou preso naquele buraco como um rato escondendo a minha criação do mundo. Tudo foi perdido!" Ele parecia que ia começar a chorar. Samantha realmente estava sentindo pena do velho. Mas principalmente pena do Fantasma. Então Erik realmente existiu e tudo que foi escrito era uma história real! Samantha lera o livro há alguns anos atrás para um trabalho da escola. E ela realmente ficou penalizada pela história do Fantasma e pelo seu fim triste e terrível. Morrer sem amor e solitário. Ninguém merecia isso.

E ela teria o poder de mudar tudo isso. Mas havia um porem:

"Mas se eu fizer Christine se apaixonar por Erik eu não vou mexer com o destino do visconde? Isso não seria ruim?"

O velho soltou uma gargalhada.

"Hahaha! Você realmente acredita com todas as suas forças que Raoul de Chagny seria totalmente infeliz sem Christine? Ele é rico, bonito e tem status. Você acha que ele teria uma vida infeliz e solitária como a de Erik, se Christine escolhesse outro?"

O que ele falou não era mentira. Raoul amava Christine, mas ele não morreria se ela não o escolhesse. Na verdade ele iria para aquela expedição ao Polo Norte e com certeza teria uma vida de muitas aventuras para contar para seus netos.

Erik jamais chegaria perto disso.

A decisão já estava tomada na cabeça de Samantha. Agora só faltava ela dizer.

"Vamos nessa, velhote!"


	2. Chapter 2

O velho parecia que era capaz de beijar Samantha.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ele entregou uma corrente de ouro com um pingente de violino.

Quando você estiver no corpo de Christine Daae, se certifique que este pingente esteja sempre com você. Sua alma está guardada dentro dele. Se você tira-lo em qualquer hipótese, a alma de Christine voltara a ter controle sobre seu corpo.

"Ok, entendido. Mas como você vai fazer isso parar no pescoço de Christine?" Perguntou Samantha.

"Deixe esses detalhes comigo. Agora vamos salvar a minha alma! Pronta?" Disse o velho estendendo a mão para Samantha.

"Com certeza não. Mas vamos nessa!" Ela disse segurando a mão dele e sentindo aquela mesma luz de antes invadir seu corpo.

E então ela estava vendo a cena mais assustadora de sua vida.

Do nada ela sentiu seu corpo sendo brutalmente jogado no chão e viu alguém usando uma longa capa negra desaparecer dentro de um quarto.

Ainda meio tonta, ela se levantou e pôs a mão sobre o peito para sentir seu coração disparado por algum motivo estranho, ela nem estava tão aterrorizada.

Foi então que ela notou.

"Esses não são os meus" Disse ela tocando nos seus peitos.

Agora ela ficou aterrorizada.

Ela passou a mão pelo seu cabelo e ao invés de sentir os longos fios lisos que iam até a sua cintura, ela sentiu cachos que caiam bagunçados até um palmo abaixo dos seus ombros.

Com as pernas bambas, ela correu até um quarto, que ela não sabia o motivo, lhe dava a sensação de segurança.

Era o quarto Louis Filipe.

Deus! A descrição do quarto era igual a do livro. Samantha soltou um gritinho de alegria meio Phan girl só para notar que aquela não era sua voz.

A voz de Christine era delicada e musical, enquanto a de Samantha era mais grave e forte, mas ainda muito feminina.

Ela abriu uma porta que havia no quarto e deu de cara com um belíssimo banheiro. Incrível, pelo estilo da decoração Erik ganharia rios de dinheiro como design de interiores no sec. XXI.

Então seus olhos encontraram o espelho.

Mas não era Samantha que estava olhando para ela.

Era uma jovem loira de rosto delicado e ainda meio infantil. Ela tinha um nariz pequeno e um pouco arrebitado. Seus lábios eram cheios e delicados. Seus olhos eram de um azul pálido. E toda essa combinação a fazia ser a menina mais encantadoramente doce que ela já havia visto na face da Terra. Era totalmente o oposto de Samantha, que tinha cabelos negros e longos e um rosto mais fino e um nariz mais comprido.

"Velhote maluco, no que você me transformou?" Disse ela dançando uma dancinha que ela acreditava ser estupida demais para uma menina daquelas e ainda por cima nascida nessa época dançar. Só para ver seu reflexo repetir o movimento no espelho.

"Uau! Isso realmente esta acontecendo." Disse ela olhando para aqueles grandes olhos azuis que agora eram seus.

"Gostando do seu novo visual, Samantha Michaelis, ou devo dizer Christine Daae."

Era o velhote.

Samantha se virou e soltou um grito.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou ela. "Você me assustou!"

Ele deu uma risadinha

"Bem, eu imaginei que você gostaria de algumas orientações antes de começar a sua missão" disse ele puxando um longo pergaminho.

"Você está no corpo de Christine Daae. Você tem 20 anos atualmente. Você ira receber algumas memorias e conhecimentos que vão servir para a sua missão. Você sabe falar sueco e francês fluentemente. E tem uma boa noção de alemão, italiano e inglês, o suficiente para um bom desempenho na opera. Todas as aulas de canto de Erik também estão na sua cabeça. Pode parecer confuso no momento, mas você vai se acostumar com o tempo."

Ele puxou um relógio do seu bolso.

"Bem, eu parei o tempo no momento que você entrou nesse quarto. Christine acabou de desmascarar Erik e teve aquela reação que você deve ter lido no livro. Eu escolhi esse momento pelo fato de ter sido um divisor de águas no relacionamento dos dois. Então agora você deve voltar lá e concertar as coisas. E não se preocupe, eu vou aparecer de vez em quando para lhe passar algumas instruções e checar seu progresso. Se você se sair bem logo estará no seu corpo novamente e muito bem acordada."

Christine/Samantha respirou profundamente e disse.

"Estou pronta!"

O velhinho apertou um botão no relógio e disse:

"É hora do show! Não se preocupe com o que você deve fazer, só siga seu coração."

Ele guardou o relógio no bolso e desapareceu.

Samantha ficou ali parada por um tempo pensando no que deveria fazer. Ela não tinha muita ideia do que diabos ela deveria dizer a Erik para se desculpar por ter tirado a sua mascara e por ter tido aquela reação horrível. Deus! Ela estava morrendo de medo. O que ela deveria fazer?

Ela estava perdida nesses pensamentos quando começou a ouvir os sons do órgão.

Don Juan Triunfante

A obra de Erik era a coisa mais bela que seus pobres ouvidos humanos poderiam ouvir. A dor e a mágoa começaram a tocar a sua alma, ela era capaz de facilmente imaginar todo o horror que Erik deve ter passado por causa de seu rosto.

O rosto de Erik.

Ela remexeu nas suas memorias, mas não conseguiu se lembrar do rosto dele. Aquele velhote deve ter tirado essa memoria da cabeça de Christine para Samantha não ser influenciada pela sua avaliação do rosto que ela dizia ser terrivelmente monstruoso.

Respirando profundamente ela saiu do seu quarto e caminhou até onde, segundo as memorias de Christine, era o quarto de Erik. E também de onde vinha aquela musica bela e triste.

Ela respirou fundo novamente e se preparou mentalmente para não se aterrorizar com a visão do rosto de Erik, pois isso com certeza o feriria ainda mais.

A porta fez um pequeno rangido quando se abriu, e imediatamente a musica parou. Erik se levantou em um salto e se pôs de costas para ela sem lhe dizer nenhuma palavra.

Samantha se permitiu dar uma primeira olhada nele.

Erik era realmente magro, ele era tão fino que ela não sabia como ele era capaz de se manter em pé. E também ele era realmente alto, cerca de 1,90 metros. Seu corpo tremia com soluços contidos. A cena era tão digna de dó que Samantha caminhou até ele e por impulso fez a ultima coisa que Erik poderia esperar ver Christine fazendo depois do que aconteceu.

Ela o abraçou.

Ela passou seus braços ao redor da cintura dele e sentiu um arrepio ao tocar seu corpo gélido.

"Por favor, me perdoe." Murmurou ela apertando seus braços ao redor dele.

Erik ficou completamente paralisado pelo choque. Depois de alguns minutos ele disse com a voz tremula:

"Christine..."

Ela o libertou de seu abraço e ele se virou para ela.

Então ela viu seu rosto.

E ela teve vontade de acertar Christine com um bastão.

Houve uma guerra terrível com inúmeros ataques e acidentes nucleares por todo o mundo a cerca de oito anos antes de Samantha sofrer aquele acidente. O mundo ainda estava se recuperando disso. Mas várias pessoas sofreram com problemas causados pela radioatividade. Ela vira tantas pessoas com deformidades horríveis. Ela trabalhara com crianças que haviam nascido com malformações terríveis.

O rosto de Erik não chegava nem perto disso.

Seu rosto era magro e encovado. As maçãs do rosto eram tão proeminentes que a pele parecia que ia se romper a qualquer momento. Seus olhos eram profundos e cercados de sombras escuras ao redor. Sua pele era de um tom pálido e amarelado. Mas realmente o mais estranho era a falta do nariz, mas ainda assim ela não achou o rosto dele tão terrível como fora descrito. Com certeza boa parte de sua aparência era fruto das condições em que ele vivia. Christine era uma idiota por ter tido aquela reação. Erik não era tão horrível.

Ela ficou penalizada por tudo que ele deve ter passado por ter nascido assim nessa época cheia de pessoas ignorantes que o tratavam como um monstro.

"Oh! Erik..." Suspirou ela acariciando levemente o rosto dele. "Eu... Eu não me importo com seu rosto. Você é meu anjo e sempre será. Por favor, me perdoe, eu fui tão tola...".

Ela não terminou a frase, pois Erik caíra de joelhos aos seus pés e começara a chorar.

Com um gemido de agonia, ela também se ajoelhou no chão e tomou Erik nos seus braços.

Ele novamente ficou estático perante o contato desconhecido, mas quando ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo, ele também passou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela. Ela sentia o corpo dele sacudir com soluços violentos.

"Shhh, está tudo bem Erik, eu estou aqui agora. Você não precisa chorar mais."

Ela sentia as lágrimas dele molharem seu vestido enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos. Ela o ouvia sussurrar palavras de amor para ela. Nunca ela havia visto tanto desespero em alguém.

Ela não sabia exatamente porque, mas ela estava gostando de ficar assim abraçada com Erik. Era como se o contato com ele a fizesse se sentir em paz. O mundo poderia estar em chamas que ela nem iria se importar.

Eles ficaram assim por cerca de 20 minutos, até ela começar a sentir seus joelhos protestarem pelo esforço contínuo. Erik deve ter percebido seu desconforto, pois ele se desvencilhou dos braços dela com uma agilidade vertiginosa e se ergueu puxando-a junto com ele.

Samantha cambaleou um pouco por causa das suas pernas dormentes e pelo movimento repentino.

"Me perdoe, minha querida. Você estava desconfortável."

Samantha estava chocada demais para dizer algo. Erik saltara daquela criatura frágil que ela estava consolando, para aquele homem com emanava uma grande aura de poder. Não havia nenhum vestígio de suas lágrimas. Ninguém poderia dizer que ele era a mesma pessoa que Samantha estava segurando nos seus braços a momentos atrás.

"Uh! Não... Eu estou bem." Gaguejou ela ainda meio chocada.

Erik soltou uma risada delicada e musical. Era um som tão gostoso que Samantha ficou embasbacada por alguns segundos. Ela queria ouvir isso novamente com toda certeza.

"Creio que nós ainda precisamos terminar a lição de hoje." Disse ele em um tom tão formal e sério. Realmente ele mudou de humor tão rápido quanto ele se ergueu do chão.

"Eh... Hum! Claro, vamos!" Disse Samantha se recuperando do choque. Ela estava realmente ansiosa para ouvi-lo cantar. Ela segurou a mão que ele lhe oferecera. "Estou pronta!"

Erik ficou olhando para as mãos dos dois entrelaçadas por alguns segundos. Mas se recuperou rapidamente e disse.

"Ótimo, siga-me." Disse ele voltando à sala onde estava o piano.

Samantha ficou paralisada ao ver o instrumento.

"Christine? Você está bem?"

Samantha olhou para Erik como se não o conhecesse. Mas a voz dele carregada de preocupação fez com que ela se lembrasse de onde estava.

"Oh! Não, estou bem. Não se preocupe. Eu só me distrai um pouco."

Erik a fitou por um tempo decidindo se deveria insistir no assunto ou não. Mas Samantha pelo visto conseguiu disfarçar suas emoções, pois Erik simplesmente se voltou para o piano. Mas antes ele pegou a máscara que Christine arrancou dele. O estopim de todo esse caos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou ela quando ele fez menção de recolocar a máscara.

Erik a olhou como se de repente tivesse nascido uma galhada de alce na cabeça de Samantha.

Ela puxou a máscara das mãos dele.

"Eu lhe disse que não me importo com seu rosto. Por que você precisa usar essa coisa?"

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

"Oh! Minha doce Christine. Você já foi boa demais para mim, por isso vou livra-la do horror de meu rosto."

Deus! Ela nunca tinha visto uma criatura tão digna de dó. Mas ela simplesmente disse:

"Tudo bem, mas usar ou não essa máscara é uma escolha totalmente sua."

Erik ponderou por um momento, como se realmente estivesse pensando na questão. Mas no fim, para total desapontamento de Samantha, Erik colocou a mascara.

Samantha resolveu não insistir no assunto, mas ela não iria desistir tão facilmente, por ora ela vai esperar ganhar a confiança de Erik o suficiente para que ele tire a máscara por vontade própria.

O resto do dia se passou, conforme Erik prometera, em música. Samantha estava realmente feliz com o fato de que ela conseguia se lembrar de tudo que Erik havia ensinado a Christine.

Mas Erik não parecia pensar o mesmo.

"Não! Tem algo errado "Disse ele depois da quinta pausa". O que aconteceu com a sua respiração?" Ele se levantou e começou a corrigir a postura dela, mas sem realmente toca-la.

Nossa! Ele realmente estava testando toda a paciência dela. Ela estava mastigando a língua para não soltar nenhum comentário sarcástico nas criticas de Erik.

Eles ficaram nesse ritmo durante toda à tarde, até Erik declarar que ela deveria estar cansada e que isso estava prejudicando o seu desempenho. Ele disse isso num tom de tamanho desapontamento que fez com que Samantha sentisse seu rosto corar. Maldição! Ela estava praticamente colocando seus pulmões para fora no esforço de atingir as notas desejadas por ele.

Ele disse que ela deveria descansar um pouco no quarto até a hora do jantar. O que era bom, já que ela estava sentindo seu estomago se contrair de tanta fome. Então sem uma palavra ele se retirou da sala e Samantha foi para seu quarto.

"Seu maníaco perfeccionista!" Disse ela entredentes quando fechou a porta atrás de si.

Então ela sentiu todos os pensamentos de sua cabeça virarem do avesso.


	3. Chapter 3

"O que está havendo?" Gemeu Samantha quando sentiu suas pernas perderem as forças fazendo-a cair no chão.

De repente seu cérebro se encheu de pensamentos confusos que não pertenciam a Samantha. Sentimentos como medo e horror ao se lembrar dos momentos juntos a Erik, alivio ao vê-lo colocar a mascara novamente. Nada disso havia se passado pela cabeça dela durante aqueles momentos. E se esses pensamentos não eram de Samantha, só podiam ser de uma pessoa.

Christine Daae.

Sua cabeça estava cheia de imagens de um homem com seus 40 anos com cabelos loiros que estavam começando a ralear, tocando violino em uma praia qualquer. E depois outras cenas, agora com um menino de uns 11 anos correndo em direção ao mar atrás de uma echarpe vermelha que boiava sobre as ondas.

"Maldição! O que está acontecendo comigo?" Disse ela se apoiando na parede para não cair novamente. "O que diabos foi isso?"

"Ops! Eu ainda preciso pegar o jeito dessa coisa." Disse uma voz esganiçada e muito conhecida.

Samantha teve que enfiar o punho na boca para não gritar ao ver o invasor do "seu" quarto.

Aquele velhote maldito!

Ele viu a cara de Samantha e perguntou no tom mais inocente possível.

"Por que você está com a mão na boca? É algum exercício que Erik lhe passou?"

"O que é que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou ela aos sussurros. "Se Erik pega você aqui..."

"O coitado teria um belo susto?"

"Não, você iria ganhar um punjab no seu pescoço." Corrigiu Samantha.

"Seria interessante, gostaria de ver Erik tentando matar algo que não pode ser morto..." Disse o velhote segurando o riso.

"Me esqueci desse detalhe..." Resmungou Samantha.

"Bem, mas agora, voltando ao que interessa." Disse o velhinho se erguendo de um salto e pegando algo como um bastão.

"Me desculpe pela enxurrada de memorias que eu larguei em você" Disse ele girando o bastão entre seus dedos. "Um amigo do departamento de lembranças me deu isso de presente, mas eu ainda não peguei o jeito para usar isso."

"O que?" Perguntou Samantha. "Isso que aconteceu agora foi você?"

O velhote deu de ombros

"Eu tinha me esquecido de fazer alguns ajustes. Imagine se Erik lhe pergunta algo sobre o passado de Christine. Você iria dizer que se esqueceu? Bem, eu não quero correr o risco de ele desconfiar de algo. E falando nisso..."

O velhote pulou de cima da cama e caminhou até Samantha com os olhos faiscando. Ele pegou o bastão e acertou na cabeça dela.

"Ai! O que eu fiz, seu velhote maldito?" Disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Que desempenho foi aquele? Um pato fanho com laringite cantaria melhor que você! Erik ficou desapontado com você. Ele está se perguntando se a visão de seu rosto fez com que você perdesse o seu talento. Que o fato de tê-lo tocado tenha arrancado a pureza de sua alma e que Deus, para puni-la, arrancou o seu dom."

"Foi tão ruim assim?" Choramingou Samantha.

"Foi tenebroso." Declarou o velhote.

"Erik tem uns parafusos faltando, certo?" Indagou Samantha.

"Não fale assim da minha alma!" Disse o velhote batendo com o bastão na cabeça de Samantha.

"Para de me bater com essa coisa!" Gritou Samantha.

"Christine?"

"Merda! Droga Erik, isso é hora?" Gemeu Samantha. "Suma daqui, velhote estúpido!"

Mas o maldito já tinha desaparecido.

Duas batidinhas na porta. E Erik entrou no quarto.

"Christine? Você está bem?"

Xingando mentalmente aquela peste daquele velhote, Samantha tentou colocar no rosto de Christine o olhar mais inocente possível.

"Estou sim, Erik. Por que a pergunta?"

"Pensei ter ouvido vozes vindo do seu quarto." Disse Erik com um tom desconfiado.

Francamente! Erik precisa de um terapeuta para tratar esse ciúme obsessivo! Ele não acreditava nos seus olhos?

"Hum... Não tem ninguém aqui além de nós dois. Não sei do que você está falando." Disse ela inocentemente. "Mas a proposito, eu queria me desculpar pelo meu desempenho de agora a pouco. Eu estava distraída. Prometo melhorar, eu só estou um pouco cansada."

Ela não podia ver o rosto de Erik por baixo da máscara, mas ela poderia apostar que ele estava sorrindo.

"Você poderá provar isso mais tarde. Agora venha jantar. Me siga."

Uau! Sem nenhum "não se preocupe, você cantou bem" ou qualquer outra coisa. Insensível! – Pensou Samantha

Ela segurou a mão que Erik lhe ofereceu, e novamente ele ficou um pouco atordoado pelo contato entre os dois. Mas ele não disse nada e a guiou silenciosamente para o mesmo lugar onde ela havia almoçado.

Samantha se sentou silenciosamente, mas ao notar que só havia um prato à mesa, ela não conseguiu deixar de perguntar.

"Você não vai comer?"

Erik ficou em silencio por um momento antes de dizer.

"Não se preocupe, não tenho fome."

Samantha insistiu.

"Você não comeu nada o dia todo, e eu estou faminta, sendo que eu almocei." Disse ela "Nenhum ser humano normal aguentaria tanto tempo sem comer."

Algo que ela disse deve ter irritado Erik, pois ele ordenou com uma voz retumbante que com certeza intimidaria a verdadeira Christine.

"Creio que isso não seja da sua conta. Simplesmente coma!"

Ele disse isso e saiu da sala com um giro teatral de seu manto. Era tão clichê que Samantha teve que morder a língua para não começar a rir. Ela não entendia o porquê, mas os momentos de raiva de Erik ao invés de assusta-la a fazia ter vontade de rir.

"Você fica tão bonitinho quando está irritado" Disse ela sorrindo enquanto começava a atacar a comida.

Com certeza a convivência com Erik a estava tirando do seu juízo normal.

Erik voltou cerca de meia hora depois. Samantha resolveu não mencionar o que aconteceu no jantar, pois provavelmente ela cairia na gargalhada e conseguiria um laço punjab bem apertado no seu pescoço.

Ela seguiu Erik até a sala do piano, onde eles imediatamente começaram a sua sessão de música. Samantha se concentrou em lembrar cada dica que Erik deu à Christine durante as aulas no camarim.

Mas não estava dando certo.

"Christine! Você está perdendo o ritmo." Disse Erik num tom indignado. "Você não está respirando direito. Fique com as costas mais eretas! Vamos começar essa linha novamente."

Samantha fez o que Erik pediu. Costas eretas, respiração regular, esse cara está me tirando a paciência...

"Tudo bem, vamos lá."

Ela repetiu a ultima linha da canção, mas Erik bateu os dedos no piano em frustração.

"Christine..." Erik suspirou tirando as mãos do piano. Samantha não podia acreditar em seus olhos, Erik realmente está chorando?

"Erik?" Disse Samantha se sentando ao lado dele no piano.

"É minha culpa, você não pode cantar mais. Não agora que você viu o monstro. Eu arranquei a beleza da sua voz. Me perdoe minha doce Christine..." Ele parecia estar falando mais para si mesmo do que para Christine.

E ela achando que o velhote estava brincando.

"Oh! Erik" Suspirou ela sentindo vontade de bater em si mesma. A dor que ele emanava parecia atravessar o corpo de Christine e atingir a alma de Samantha. "P-por favor, n-não chore..." Disse ela sentindo as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos. Por que ela não conseguia suportar vê-lo daquele jeito, culpando a si mesmo por um erro dela.

Erik não respondeu, mas ela o viu fechar as mãos em punhos, e também ela viu duas lagrimas saírem por debaixo da mascara e caírem nas teclas do piano.

Isso era demais para Samantha. Ela tocou na mascara negra que ele usava. E muito delicadamente ela removeu-a do rosto dele e a apertou contra o peito.

Erik levou alguns segundos até perceber o que ela havia feito.

"Christine!" Exclamou ele avançando para cima dela.

Mas Samantha foi mais rápida, ela saltou para longe dele até se ver encurralada em uma parede.

Erik avançou até ela. Seus olhos brilhavam com os piores sentimentos: dor, mágoa e traição por ela tê-lo exposto novamente.

Os olhos de Erik eram a coisa mais bela e triste que Samantha já havia visto. Dentro daquelas piscinas de ouro líquido jaziam tanta dor e tristeza que só de olhar para eles, Samantha sentiu seu coração apertar. Mas o mais encantador era a pureza e inocência quase infantil que eles emanavam.

Naquele momento ela entendeu o porquê daquela alma ser tão valiosa.

Nem a pior desgraça da humanidade poderia roubar a pureza daquele homem.

Por mais horrores que aquela alma passou, seria impossível vê-lo destruindo a vida de alguém que ele realmente ama.

Por isso ele abriu mão de Christine.

E por isso ela, Samantha Michaelis, não importa o que aconteça, iria esfregar na cara daquela imbecil da Christine Daae, que Erik não era um monstro e sim a verdadeira encarnação do Anjo da Música, com toda a sua pureza de uma alma celestial.

E ela iria salva-lo.

Erik estava a cinco passos de distancia dela, quando Samantha fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente e começou a cantar.

E foi um som tão celestial, que ela não teria acreditado que um ser humano fosse capaz de tamanha beleza.

Ela começou a cantar a canção que estavam praticando, mas ela não se concentrou em respiração, no que Christine faria, ou na postura correta. Ela simplesmente pensou em arrancar a dor daqueles olhos dourados, em secar as lágrimas daquele anjo, em salvar a alma preciosa daquele velhote maluco.

Em salvar Erik.

Ela estava na ultima estrofe da canção quando teve coragem de encontrar novamente os olhos de Erik.

E não havia nada a mais do que surpresa e satisfação dentro deles.

Quando a ultima nota soou solitária no ar, Samantha caminhou até Erik. Sem coragem e sem nenhuma vontade de quebrar aquele momento com palavras. Ele tirou a mascara das mãos dela, mas não a colocou. Ele sorriu levemente e disse:

"Você cantou perfeitamente. Agora vá para seu quarto, já passou da hora de você dormir."

Samantha encurtou a distancia entre os dois o bastante para que ela tivesse que erguer o rosto para não perder o contato visual com Erik.

Eles estavam tão próximos...

Ela pode sentir a respiração dele ficar alterada, e ver uma enxurrada de sentimentos confusos passarem pelos olhos dourados dele. Mas nem ela estava entendendo o que estava sentindo.

Por que ela sentia que precisava se aproximar mais?

Mas, de um modo que ela jamais conseguirá entender, ela voltou à razão e disse simplesmente.

"Boa noite, Erik."

Então ela foi o mais rápido possível se trancar no seu quarto, mas não sem antes ouvir Erik começar a chorar novamente.

Mas como ela poderia consola-lo se ela também estava lutando contra as lágrimas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyah! Eu estou tão cheia de coisas pra fazer que acabei atrasando esse cap. Desculpas minhas leitoras.**

**Eu nunca coloquei nenhum agradecimento a quem deu uma review e então aí vai:**

**Primeiro para a BeautifulRedBird por ser a primeira a ler e comentar! Muito obrigado mesmo pelos seus reviews. São otimos.**

**E em segundo para a Diana Flor. Eu vi hoje os seus reviews e estou muito feliz por ter conquistado mais uma leitora. Eu acho que tem tão poucas fics em Português e nenhuma muito comprida, por isso que resolvi postar em Português mesmo. Me poupa tempo e paciência e eu enriqueço a quantidade de fics na nossa língua.**

**Acho que é isso. Eu não vou me enrolar então boa leitura e vejo vcs nos reviews.**

* * *

Samantha passou a noite chorando em silencio no quarto.

Isso tudo era tão confuso. Era estranho estar no corpo de Christine, era estranho estar no quarto Louis Phillipe, era estranho estar com Erik.

Estar com Erik.

Nessas horas que ela passou ao lado dele foram com certeza as mais estranhas e as mais interessantes de toda sua vida. Erik era realmente solitário, e ela sabia que ninguém havia sido feito para ser assim. Ela imaginava como seria se Erik tivesse nascido no tempo certo. O velhote não mencionou qual época realmente era, mas ela deduzia que deveria ser em algum ponto do sec. XXI pelo fato do velho ter recorrido a ela para tomar o lugar de Christine. Será que ele seria tratado como uma pessoa normal? Talvez, o rosto dele com certeza chamaria a atenção das pessoas. Mas provavelmente ele não seria tratado como um monstro, uma aberração.

Mas nada disso aconteceu. Ele nasceu nessa época cheia de ignorância e superstições e agora cabia a ela, Samantha Michaelis, a missão de salvar a sua alma, ou seja, impedi-lo de atentar contra sua própria vida.

Mas como diabos ela iria fazer isso? Aqueles momentos com ele foram lindos, mas ela não saberia o que fazer durante todo o tempo. Ela tinha as memorias de Christine, mas ela não era Christine. E se ela errar? Se ela magoar Erik ainda mais? Ela não entendia o porquê, mas ela se encantara por Erik. Ele tinha uma aura que lhe dava a sensação de estar completa, em paz consigo mesma. Era algo estranho e ao mesmo tempo bonito. Parecia que essa frase conseguia resumir Erik em tudo.

Ele era estranho e bonito.

Bem, ela não era Christine, mas ela foi a escolhida para isso, ela simplesmente precisava dar o seu melhor.

Com esse pensamento ela secou as lágrimas e tentou dormir um pouco.

* * *

Os próximos cinco dias se passaram sem nenhum grande incidente. Samantha estava até certo ponto grata pelo fato de Erik ter aprisionado Christine em sua morada, pois Samantha ainda não se sentia pronta para assumir totalmente a vida de Christine Daae. Uma coisa era estar só ela e Erik, outra era ela interagir com todos os amigos e conhecidos de Christine.

Segundo o livro de Leroux, Christine era uma menina meiga e agradável durante a maior parte do tempo e todos pareciam gostar dela. Isso era algo que Samantha teria que se esforçar muito para conseguir imitar. Ela era uma pessoa mais viva e tinha uma língua bem mais afiada, ela com certeza não ouviria quieta alguma zombaria de Carlotta ou de alguma menina do balé. Samantha tinha um péssimo gênio e era muito mais explosiva. Ela sempre fora a menina menor e mais magra da turma, o que a fazia se tornar um alvo fácil para valentões. Isso a fez criar um péssimo habito de "lutar com a boca", ou seja, ela sabia tantos palavrões e ofensas que colocariam qualquer um para chorar. E isso com certeza não combinaria com aquela Barbie vitoriana que era Christine Daae.

Mas aqueles dias na Casa do Lago também serviram para Samantha estudar a personalidade de Erik.

Se diziam que Samantha era bipolar, Erik era penta, hexa, decapolar. Ele mudava de humor mais vezes do que Carlotta se olhava no espelho. As mudanças bruscas de humor de Erik eram tão irritantes que Samantha tinha que segurar a língua para não responder a altura, algo que com certeza ela tinha habilidade.

Mas nos momentos em que Erik estava "normal" ele se mostrara alguém extremamente gentil e atencioso. Ele parecia um elfo domestico pronto para servir seu mestre. Ela não se surpreenderia se ele se curvasse para ela a cada pedido que ela fizesse e dissesse "Sim, milady." Samantha sempre fora independente por natureza, então ter um escravo-fã-cão-de-guarda não era algo que ela veria com bons olhos.

E o melhor. Erik era um verdadeiro gênio, Samantha simplesmente adorava quando Erik a levava para a sua biblioteca particular, lá havia tantos livros que ela provavelmente levaria a vida toda para ler todos eles. Sem contar que ali havia exemplares em mais de dez idiomas diferentes e Erik era capaz de ler e falar fluentemente todos.

Quando eles não estavam cantando, algo que eles passavam a maior parte do dia fazendo, ele a levava para a biblioteca. Inicialmente ele dera a ela alguns livros simples de contos e lendas, mas Samantha se cansou logo deles e então, para total estupefação de Erik, ela demonstrou interesse pelos livros de Ciências. Ela notou que havia dado uma fora quando quis discutir as teorias de evolução das espécies com Erik. Christine com certeza não tinha base para esse assunto, o que deixou Erik admirado. Ela imaginou o velhote abrindo seu crânio com o bastão de memorias dele depois dessa furada. Mas para sua alegria, Erik simplesmente achou maravilhoso ela se mostrar tão interessada por um assunto desses, e simplesmente não mediu esforços em mostrar todo que sabia sobre o assunto.

Erik era extremamente inteligente, um verdadeiro superdotado, ele tinha conhecimentos avançados em Química, Física, Biologia, Astronomia, e muitos outros campos da Ciência. Lógico que esse conhecimento era limitado pelo avanço cientifico da época, mas mesmo assim ele com certeza estava muito a frente de seu tempo.

O pai de Samantha era Biólogo, e isso fez com que ela tivesse uma boa base nesse ramo da Ciência.

E assim se passaram esses cinco dias, cheios de música, ciência e artes em geral. Samantha estava no paraíso.

E Erik também.

Ele não esperava que sua adorada Christine se mostrasse uma pessoa tão inteligente e com opiniões tão bem formadas. Ela era uma mulher incrível, e isso só o fazia adora-la mais ainda. Ele não conseguia sequer cogitar a ideia de se separar dela. Não agora que ela se mostrara uma pessoa com tantos dons, além de uma voz maravilhosa, de uma personalidade tão amável, e de uma beleza divina, ela também tinha uma mente afiada e cheia de conhecimento. Como Deus poderia criar uma criatura tão perfeita?

E ela era tão doce com ele. Ela vira seu rosto e não o odiava. Ela sorria para ele quando seus olhares se encontravam. Ela não tinha medo de tocar em suas mãos frias como a morte. Ela até abraçara seu corpo cadavérico, ela passou aquelas mãozinhas de anjo nos seus cabelos e ela não fugiu, ela não morreu! Ela ficou ali consolando seu pobre Erik. Deus lhe dera um presente maravilhoso. Mas ele ainda assim queria mais. Ele não queria deixa-la ir ao fim desses cinco dias, ele precisava dela ali no seu lado. Ele não queria ficar longe de seu anjo. Ele não iria suportar. Ele a amava tanto que chegava a doer.

Ele iria dizer a Christine que ele era um maldito monstro mentiroso, e que ele não iria deixa-la ir como ele prometeu. Ele precisava dela por mais tempo.

Ele sabia que não poderia mais viver sem seu anjo.


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha acordara cedo naquela manhã. Depois de alguns dias ela conseguiu seguir hábitos normais de sono durante a estadia na Casa do Lago, mas o fato de estar debaixo da terra com certeza tirava dela qualquer noção de tempo. Ela sentia falta da luz do dia, das plantas, da vida. Esses últimos dias com Erik haviam sido tranquilos, mas ainda assim depois de um tempo isso começava a fazer falta.

Erik nunca tirara a máscara depois daquele dia e Samantha não insistia no assunto. Mas ela se lembrava da aparência pálida e viscosa da pele de Erik, e ela tinha certeza que um tempo ao ar livre seria ótimo para a aparência dele. Ela estava planejando um modo de dizer isso para ele. Segundo os relatos de Christine no livro, Erik a levava para passeios e ela estava definitivamente ansiosa para isso acontecer. "Seu" corpo implorava por oxigênio fresco.

Ela escolhera um vestido azul claro de um tecido leve. O corpo de Christine não parecia ser muito sensível ao frio, isso se deve talvez pelo fato dela ter sangue escandinavo. O vestido lhe caia muito bem, Erik parecia saber com exatidão quais roupas ficavam bem nela, seu bom gosto era indiscutível.

Ela normalmente dispensava o espartilho. Ela tentou usar aquela coisa, mas era impossível um ser humano normal se enfiar naquela coisa. O uso daquilo deveria ser considerado tentativa de suicídio. Depois de se vestir o mais adequadamente possível, ela foi até o banheiro para se olhar no pequeno espelho que havia nele, provavelmente o único espelho da casa. Deus! O que ela não daria para ter um espelho de corpo inteiro. Era tão irritante se vestir e não poder ver como ficou. Ela teria uma conversinha com Erik sobre isso.

Ela deixou seus cachos loiros caírem soltos pelos seus ombros e deu uma ajeitada rápida neles, com um sorriso ela saiu do quarto para encontrar Erik que estava sentado ao piano tocando para si mesmo.

Ela percebeu na hora que havia algo errado.

"Bom dia, Erik." Disse ela fingindo não ter notado nada de estranho.

Nenhuma resposta. Realmente havia algo de errado.

Ela repassou mentalmente o dia anterior. Não havia nada errado, eles cantaram, ele tocou piano para ela, eles foram até a biblioteca, Erik se trancou no seu quarto, provavelmente compondo, e ela foi para o seu onde ficou até adormecer. Não houve nada de anormal nem nesse nem nos últimos dias.

Quantos dias faziam que ela estava ali? Ela perdera toda a noção de tempo. Dias, datas, horários. É engraçado como a gente fica confusa com essas coisas.

"Erik?" Tentou ela novamente.

Dessa vez ele parou de tocar e se virou para ela.

"Bom dia, Christine. Como você está?"

Samantha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Eu é que deveria perguntar. Está tudo bem, Erik?"

Ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos e disse num tom de genuína inocência.

"Não estou entendo o porquê da pergunta."

Samantha deu de ombros.

"Nada demais, você parecia incomodado com alguma coisa e eu fiquei preocupada."

Erik ficou feliz por estar usando uma máscara para que Christine não visse sua expressão de puro choque.

"Christine está preocupada... com Erik?"

"Você fica estranho quando fala na terceira pessoa, Erik. Por favor, pare." Disse Samantha cruzando os braços. "E sim, eu me preocupo com você. Tem algo errado com isso?"

Erik se levantou de um salto da banqueta do piano, e em um segundo ele estava de pé segurando as mãos dela.

"Repita isso, por favor." Disse ele com lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto e aparecendo por debaixo da máscara.

Samantha estava chocada. Ela sempre se esquecia de que Erik não reagia a certas coisas como a maioria das pessoas. Ela precisava aprender a pesar suas palavras quando falava com ele.

"Erik, por que você está chorando?" Disse ela capturando com os dedos uma das lágrimas que caia de seu rosto.

"Só... Repita, por favor, minha doce Christine. Diga isso novamente."

"E-eu me... preocupo com você... Erik. É claro que me preocupo com você. Não somos amigos?"

Ela percebeu que havia repetido o mesmo erro quando Erik começou a soluçar.

"Oh! Erik. Não há razão para tanto." Disse ela abraçando-o.

Mas Erik rapidamente se desvencilhou do abraço dela e falou num tom estranho que Samantha não entendeu.

"Tola Christine! Como Christine pode dizer que Erik é seu amigo, se Erik é um monstro que mentiu para sua doce Christine enquanto ela foi tão boa para ele? Como Christine pode se preocupar com Erik? Christine está mentindo!"

Samantha tinha cara de quem estava com um ponto de interrogação laranja-neon piscando em cima da cabeça. Do que diabos Erik estava falando?

"O que você está dizendo, Erik? O que você disse que era mentira? Por favor, fale coisas coerentes eu não estou entendendo nada." Disse ela segurando Erik pelos ombros forçando-o a olhar para ela.

"Erik é egoísta. Erik não quer deixar Christine ir mesmo tendo prometido a ela."

Ah! Então era isso. Erik não ia deixa-la ir ao fim dos cinco dias como prometido. Bem isso não era surpresa, segundo o livro, eles iriam ficar juntos por duas semanas. Se Erik estava se culpando por isso significava que ele tinha alguma consideração por ela. Se esse era o motivo dessa depressão repentina, cabia a ela o dever de acalma-lo.

"Oh! Então já se passaram os cinco dias." Disse ela se fazendo de burra "Incrível como o tempo passa rápido quando estou com você." Ela sorriu para ele maternalmente. "Você quer que eu fique mais tempo?"

Erik olhou para ela timidamente. Ele não era mais a figura imponente dos últimos dias, ele agora era nada mais que uma criancinha indefesa ousando se permitir um feixe de esperança no seu mundo escuro.

"V-você ficaria mais tempo com Erik?" Disse ele, era a primeira vez que ela ouvia a voz angelical de Erik falhar.

Samantha ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse num tom divertido.

"Se você parar de falar na terceira pessoa quando se refere a si mesmo, porque isso é muito esquisito, eu fico."

Ela automaticamente passou seus braços ao redor dele, pois sabia que isso iria fazê-lo chorar.

"Shhh, está tudo bem, Erik. Eu estou aqui. Eu prometi que você nunca ficaria sozinho. Vou ficar com você por quanto tempo for necessário. Eu prometo jamais abandona-lo. Você é importante para mim, você é meu amigo querido." Ela afagou seus cabelos com delicadeza enquanto esperava ele parar de chorar.

Samantha se surpreendeu com a veracidade das suas palavras, ela não conseguia acreditar no quanto ela ficara próxima de Erik nesses poucos dias. Ela se sentia estranhamente ligada a ele. Era como se Erik fosse parte dela, como uma espécie de irmão que ela perdera quando era criança. Eles não se conheciam há muito tempo, mas ela podia sentir um laço se formando entre eles.

E de algum modo ela também sentia que isso não iria acabar bem.

* * *

**Nyan! Desculpa pelo capitulo curto, mas foi para acabar com essa enrolação e prometo que no proximo capitulo a história finalmente vai começar. E com a inclusão do visconde mais odiado/amado do mundo. E do resto do pessoal. Eu já estava ficando cansada de tanto Erik e Samantha/Christine.**

**O reinado de capitulos fluff morreu agora a coisa vai ficar boa. hehehehe esperem só nos próximos capitulo o que a minha mente doentia está preparando.**

**Bjs para minhas amadas leitoras e quero reviews logo. Senão farei Erik ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa e a culpa vai ser de vocês mwahahaha.**


	6. Chapter 6

E assim ficou decidido que Samantha ficaria na Casa do Lago por tempo indeterminado. Não que ela tenha se queixado disso. Ela ainda não tinha conseguido engolir o fato de que estava no séc. XIX e que nada do que ela conhecia existia. Realmente seria uma nova vida mesmo que por certo tempo, pelo menos assim ela esperava. O que ela ainda não conseguia visualizar era como ela conseguiria fazer Christine se apaixonar por Erik se ela estava ocupando seu corpo e sua mente. Ela simplesmente se sentia Samantha Michaelis, mas com a adição de alguns centímetros de altura, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e uma voz de soprano. Não era exatamente como se ela fosse uma amiga dando conselhos para outra.

Quando completou uma semana que ela estava no corpo de Christine, as suas dúvidas foram respondidas:

Ela estava se preparando para dormir quando sentiu uma pontada particularmente forte na sua cabeça. Era como se seu crânio estivesse sendo atravessado por uma lança.

Ela caiu sentada na cama quando sentiu sua visão turvar, e então ela começou a ouvir uma voz dentro de sua cabeça.

"Quem é você? O que você está fazendo? Você pode me ouvir?"

Era a sua voz. Ou melhor, era a voz de Christine. Mas ela havia vivido tanto tempo como Christine que ela nem se lembrava direito de como sua voz verdadeira soava.

"Estou ouvindo." Disse Samantha em voz alta quando a dor começou a diminuir. "Quem é você? E onde você está?"

"Eu sou Christine Daae." Disse a voz.

Samantha arregalou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça como se isso fosse expulsar essa voz que estava na sua cabeça. Era só o que faltava. O tempo que ela passou isolada com Erik estava minando a sua sanidade.

A voz continuava a falar:

"Quem é você? Por que você está no meu corpo? O que é você?"

"Ah! O que está acontecendo?" Gemeu Samantha enterrando os dedos nos cabelos.

"O que está acontecendo? Por que não consigo mexer meu corpo? Por que meu corpo está se movendo sozinho? Quem é você? Você é um demônio? Você está possuindo meu corpo?" Insistiu a voz na sua cabeça.

Samantha não estava entendendo nada, mas ela achou melhor mergulhar na sua loucura e responder a voz na sua cabeça.

"Você disse que é Christine Daae, certo?" Disse ela mentalmente. Ela se surpreendeu ao notar que sua 'voz do pensamento' era diferente da voz de Christine, essa deveria ser a sua voz no seu corpo verdadeiro.

Mas antes que a voz pudesse responder certa criatura que Samantha não via há uma semana apareceu do nada no seu quarto.

"Velhote! O que está acontecendo aqui?" Choramingou Samantha.

O velhote não disse nada, ele simplesmente caminhou até Samantha e acertou a sua cabeça com aquele bastão de memórias maldito.

Então ela caiu na inconsciência.

Mas quando ela abriu seus olhos, ela não estava no seu quarto. Ela estava em um lugar que ela imaginou que jamais precisaria voltar.

Ela estava no limbo.

"Olá! Tem alguém ai?" Gritou uma voz. Samantha se virou em direção ao som e se deparou com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Christine Daae.

"Christine? É você?" Perguntou Samantha.

Os olhos de Christine se arregalaram. Ela apontou para Samantha e disse com uma voz chorosa.

"É você! Você que possuiu o meu corpo!" Disse ela caminhando em direção a Samantha.

Samantha deu de ombros, ainda meio perdida, ela disse num tom desinteressado.

"Você deve ser a alma de Christine Daae." Disse ela estendendo a mão. "Prazer em conhecê-la, sou Samantha Michaelis. E sim estou ocupando seu corpo para realizar uma missão especial para o Destino."

Christine ficou paralisada pelo choque, mas antes de Samantha dizer alguma coisa, uma vozinha esganiçada gritou.

"Finalmente! A alma de Christine está desperta. Agora o meu plano vai começar a funcionar."

"Velhote! Seu maluco!" Exclamou Samantha. "Eu sabia que você estava por trás disso tudo."

Christine estava olhando para os dois sem entender nada.

"O que são vocês?" Perguntou ela horrorizada. "E por que ela está possuindo meu corpo?"

O velhote olhou para Christine com uma raiva suprema.

"Você me faz rir Christine Daae. 'Por que ela esta possuindo o meu corpo? ' Eu vou lhe dizer por que Samantha está no seu corpo." Disse o velhote com um olhar assassino. "Ela está no controle para você não arruinar a vida da minha maior criação! Sua menina tola! Erik daria qualquer coisa para você. Ele lhe entregou seu coração e sua alma a você. E você fez o que com isso? Jogou fora! Deixou Erik para morrer. Depois de tudo que ele fez para você! Ele deu a sua música para você. Ele só pediu seu amor em troca. Algo que você tinha, mas foi covarde demais para entregar a ele."

O velhote estava completamente louco de raiva. Samantha olhou horrorizada para ele. Ele parecia estar perdendo a sua forma de velhote e assumindo algo muito maior. Pela primeira vez ela viu o quanto poderoso era aquele ser. Ela sabia que ele era uma divindade, um ser superior. Mas ela nunca tinha visto-o como tal.

Mas divindade ou não, ele estava passando dos limites.

"Velhote! Você está indo longe demais! Christine mal conhece Erik. Ela ainda não fez nada para ele. Ela ainda pode ama-lo." Disse Samantha entrando no meio dos dois com os braços abertos. De certo modo, ela sentiu que precisava proteger Christine da ira do velhote.

Christine estava olhando de Samantha para o velhote com uma expressão terrificada. Ela olhou para Samantha e disse nem tom de pavor supremo.

"M-m-mas eu... mas eu... eu amo Raoul... eu amo Raoul mais do que tudo... eu não p-p-posso eu não posso amar Erik. Eu não amo Erik!"

Samantha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Por que você ama Raoul, Christine?"

Christine hesitou um pouco, mas respondeu timidamente.

"Raoul é doce, gentil, é um cavalheiro, ele me ama e..." Ela suspirou com olhos sonhadores.

"É lindo, alto e loiro. Tem status é um visconde, poderia lhe dar uma vida de rainha e filhos lindos." Completou Samantha secamente.

Christine olhou para ela com uma expressão de ultraje.

"Eu nunca pensei em Raoul desse jeito! Eu não ligo para suas riquezas e posição social!" Disse ela com raiva.

Samantha deu de ombros e continuou.

"Tudo bem, mas agora me responda: Por que você não ama Erik?"

Christine fechou os olhos e algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Mas ele respondeu.

"Ele é um louco! Ele vive debaixo da terra. Ele me trancou na sua casa e me impediu de sair. Ele disse coisas horríveis para mim e ele é... ele é..." Com um gritinho de agonia ela pôs as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar.

"Ele tem um rosto monstruoso e cadavérico." Completou Samantha novamente.

Christine de repente achou muito interessante as pregas do seu vestido. Samantha ainda podia ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela e sendo absorvidas pelo tecido da saia.

Samantha suspirou e disse:

"Olhe Christine. Vou lhe fazer uma ultima pergunta. Dependendo da sua resposta eu vou largar essa missão e vou aceitar meu destino. E você vai ficar livre de mim para sempre."

Christine parou de chorar e olhou para Samantha. Esta por sua vez suspirou novamente e disse.

"Imagine a cena do desmascaramento de Erik. Vocês estão cantando Otelo. Você caminha lentamente até Erik. Ele está tão absorto na música que não nota seus movimentos. Você se aproxima dele e com uma agilidade que não é sua você arranca a máscara do seu rosto...".

Samantha foi interrompida pelos soluços cortantes de Christine. Mas ela a ignorou e continuou a narrativa.

"Você puxa a mascara do seu rosto e seus olhos curiosos vão diretamente ao rosto de Erik. E então, finalmente você conhece o rosto da voz. Seu rosto é de uma beleza indescritível. Seus cabelos castanhos emolduram um rosto de pele pálida como marfim. Seus olhos azuis se encontram com os olhos dourados dele e então você vê a dor indescritível dele ao ter seu rosto revelado. Mas você não consegue tirar seus olhos dele. Ele é tão belo quanto a sua voz. Não há palavras para descrever a beleza suprema de seu rosto."

Ela parou para olhar para a expressão sonhadora de Christine. Ela realmente está imaginando a cena. Então ela continuou.

"Depois de algum tempo você deve escolher entre Raoul seu lindo amigo de infância e Erik seu divino Anjo da Música com uma voz e uma beleza magistral. Quem você escolheria?"

O silêncio imperou no limbo. Christine fitava seus pés, as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Samantha fez a mesma pergunta simples que Raoul havia feito e que Christine se negou a responder. Mas dessa vez a sua liberdade estava em jogo. Ela não tinha como escapar.

"Se Erik fosse belo, você o amaria?" Perguntou Samantha usando as palavras do visconde.

Christine levanta o rosto e olha para Samantha. Ela podia ver a resposta nos olhos dela.

Samantha sorriu e se virou para o velhote.

"Você ainda não disse por que estamos aqui." Disse ela tranquilamente.

O velhote sorriu de volta para ela e disse.

"Como eu disse, a alma de Christine despertou. Eu precisei desativar a alma dela para a sua conseguir se instalar totalmente no corpo dela e assumir o controle. Agora Christine será uma espécie de observadora. Vocês dividirão o mesmo corpo, mas quem está no controle é você, Samantha. Vocês poderão se comunicar mentalmente. Por Deus, Samantha! Não responda em voz alta o que Christine lhe disser. Erik vai pensar que você enlouqueceu de vez."

Samantha riu e se virou para Christine.

"Eu vou provar para você que Erik pode se tornar amável. Eu sei que você tem sentimentos por ele. Você vai se mostrar uma pessoa tão mesquinha e superficial que vai abandonar uma pessoa tão importante por causa de seu rosto? E se Raoul tivesse o rosto de Erik? Você o odiaria? Eu sei qual é a sua resposta mediante a minha pergunta. E essa resposta vai me fazer continuar na minha missão. Nos veremos no seu corpo, Christine Daae."

E então ela se virou para o velhote.

"Isso é tudo?" Perguntou ela.

O velhote acenou com a cabeça.

"Vamos voltar." Disse ele segurando a mão de Samantha e fazendo aquela luz branca invadir o seu corpo.

Quando Samantha acordou. Ela estava na Casa do Lago, mas agora ela tinha uma nova companhia no seu quarto.

Ela podia sentir a dor e o sofrimento de Christine depois do que houve no limbo.

Essa ia ser uma noite muito longa.

* * *

**Oi pessoal! Eu resolvi colocar logo esse cap pq eu decidi dividi-lo em dois para não ficar muito extenso. Esse serviu para dar um gostinho do que está por vir. Logo logo tem mais!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mil perdões minhas leitoras! *Desvia de pedrada* Eu tive uns quinhentos problemas em uma unica semana e isso deixou as coisas meio bagunçadas por aqui. E no final das contas eu fiquei com esse meio cap perdido entre os arquivos do meu pc e cada vez que eu ia postar ele eu achava alguma coisa para mexer e nunca ficava do jeitinho que eu queria! **

**Aviso: Com a adição da alma de Christine na história haverão dois tipos de dialogos:**

**Dialogo "mental" entre Samantha e Christine:** _Itálico_

**Dialogos normais entre as outras personagens: **Normal

**Ah! E de brinde eu tive um ataque de criatividade e comecei o rascunho para uma nova fic. Eu acabei de ler o Phantom de Susan Kay que eu descobri que existia por causa das fics desse site. Na minha opinião ela crepuscularizou o Fantasma da Ópera. Mas ainda assim vale a pena ler. E não achei uma versão em português, mas é bem fácil achar a versão em inglês na net para baixar. E esse novo projeto de fic é meio baseado nessa versão. Eu gostei particularmente do primeiro cap com a história da infância do Erik e tal...**

**Mas vamos ao que interessa. O novo cap tá aí! ****Esse não é o meu favorito, mas... Prometo coisa melhor no próximo. **

* * *

Samantha não conseguiu dormir naquela noite.

O fato de ter que dividir o corpo com outra alma não era algo que se passou pela cabeça de Samantha nesses dias em que ela estava dentro do corpo de Christine. Mas agora que aconteceu a ideia parecia até bem sensata.

Sensata, mas não boa.

Samantha não tinha palavras para descrever a sensação de ter uma pessoa completamente diferente dentro de sua cabeça. Era quase como se ela estivesse desenvolvendo duas personalidades.

Os primeiros dias foram absolutamente irritantes. Samantha era obrigada a suportar horas de falação interminável de Christine. E essas conversas normalmente a tornavam alheia ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

E Erik estava notando isso.

"Christine? Está tudo bem?" Perguntou ele quando Samantha saiu do quarto na manhã do decimo dia em que ela estava ali.

Demorou algum tempo até Samantha entender que havia alguém falando com ela.

Ela olhou para Erik com uma expressão de absoluta inocência.

"Estou bem, Erik."

Mesmo sob a máscara, Samantha não deixou de notar que havia uma guerra na mente de Erik para decidir se ele acreditava ou não nela.

No fim ele ignorou o assunto e a conduziu até a sala de jantar.

Samantha olhou desanimada para o grandioso café da manhã que Erik havia preparado para ela. Tudo aquilo dava para alimentar confortavelmente umas dez pessoas.

"Coma, Christine." Disse Erik se pondo em pé a frente de Samantha, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela comeria.

Samantha suspirou e pegou um croissant e começou a mordisca-lo lentamente.

Quando Erik se deu por satisfeito quanto à alimentação de sua hóspede ele a deixou sozinha na mesa e se trancafiou no seu quarto.

"Três, dois, um..." Murmurou Samantha para si mesma erguendo um garfo como se fosse a batuta de um maestro.

Timing perfeito quando ela chegou no um ela começou a ouvir os sons do órgão.

O órgão nunca foi um dos instrumentos preferidos de Samantha, mas a música de Erik era incrivelmente incrível. Ela não conseguia encontrar palavras grandiosas o suficiente para expressar a experiência musical única que era ouvir Erik tocar. Ela fechou os olhos e ficou ouvindo o som hediondamente belo que Erik fazia sair daquele instrumento poderoso.

Ela estremeceu quando ouviu as notas puras e delicadas serem substituídas por acordes terrivelmente belos e assustadores. De repente ela teve uma súbita vontade de correr para o seu quarto e tapar os ouvidos como uma criança.

Por que diabos Erik estava trabalhando em seu Don Juan Triunfante em uma hora dessas?

E essa era uma parte particularmente obscura de sua peça. Não era nada parecida com o longo lamento que ela havia ouvido na sua primeira noite como Christine Daae.

Esse era o lado obscuro de Erik.

Ela ficou olhando boquiaberta para a porta fechada do quarto dele. Até que a musica sinistra foi substituída por uma mais suave, mas essa era ainda mais estranha do que a sua antecessora. Mas essa musica parecia tentar passar uma mensagem. Ela caminhou suavemente até a porta do quarto de Erik e ficou escutando a música.

_"Ele está irritado_." Declarou Christine dentro de sua mente depois de um longo silencio durante as outras músicas.

Samantha que mesmo sem ouvir Christine dizer nada ainda tinha sentido uma espécie de pavor invadir seu corpo, mesmo sem ter sentido medo. Ela atribuiu esse sentimento a Christine. Ela não via o que temer.

A música tinha períodos agressivos, mas esse era um tipo diferente de agressividade. Ela se lembrava de ter tido esse sentimento em sua outra vida. Ela o relacionava com peças para violino particularmente difíceis, com dias chuvosos, com segundas-feiras que não acabam nunca, com coisas que ela não conseguia fazer perfeitamente.

Frustração.

Erik estava frustrado com alguma coisa.

_"Eu acho que ele não está irritado, Christine. Ele me parece mais frustrado com algo."_

_"Você está cantando terrivelmente mal. Talvez seja por isso."_

_"Você está querendo uma briga?"_ Replicou Samantha.

_"Eu quero você fora do meu corpo."_ Respondeu Christine.

_"Quando você tomar juízo eu me mando rapidinho, loira azeda. Como se eu gostasse de usar vestidos com o dobro do meu peso."_ Respondeu Samantha secamente.

Christine continuou falando, mas Samantha tentou bloquear a sua mente para se focar no problema maior que estava na sua frente.

O que deu em Erik?

Realmente essa de ficar adivinhando o que Erik sentia ou pensava e tentar ser o mais simpática, compreensiva e amigável para resolver o seu problema estava começando a irritar Samantha profundamente. Agora ela era a terapeuta do Fantasma da Ópera? O velhote deveria dar um bônus a ela para cumprir essa missão. Talvez ela acordasse com uns centímetros a mais de altura... Ou de busto...

_"No que você está pensando_?" Gemeu Christine.

_"Tá eu sei. Foco, Samantha."_ Respondeu ela monotamente.

Bem vamos usar o método de Erik para expressar as suas emoções. Música.

Música número1: Doce, alegre e delicada. Soava quase como se fosse uma música sobre esperança.

Música número 2: Simplesmente sinistra. Dava arrepios só de lembrar. Cada nota gritava raiva.

Música número 3: Essa era a mais estranha. Tinha um tom de tristeza e raiva, mas sem ódio. Era mais como raiva de si mesmo por alguma coisa. Tinha aquele tom deprimente da frustração combinado com um pouco de auto piedade.

Esperança, raiva e frustração. Aquilo soava confuso.

Confusão.

Ela se levantou e ajeitou suas saias. Com esse cérebro pequeno ela nunca conseguiria entender a complexidade da mente de Erik. Se ele quisesse dizer algo a ela, bem ela teria prazer em ouvi-lo.

Quando Erik finalmente deu o ar da sua graça, Samantha estava muito bem acomodada na melhor poltrona da biblioteca lendo um livro de contos qualquer. Ela estava um pouco irritada com o comportamento estranho que Erik teve durante a manhã, se trancando no quarto com suas músicas durante todo o dia. Deveria ser por volta das 18 horas quando o maldito órgão emitiu sua ultima nota. Quando ela ouviu Erik caminhar pela casa a sua procura ela teve o cuidado de fingir que estava totalmente absorta no livro que estava lendo.

Ela esperou ele estar de pé na frente dela para ela tirar os olhos do livro e olhar para o seu rosto, digo, máscara.

"Creio que sua tarde foi bem... proveitosa." Disse ela torcendo para que ele notasse o sarcasmo em sua voz.

Erik a encarou por meio segundo, provavelmente se perguntando o porquê do mau humor evidente em sua Christine. Mas ao invés de lhe perguntar algo, ele simplesmente declarou.

"Vamos a um passeio hoje à noite."

Samantha fechou o livro e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Erik.

"Um passeio?" Perguntou ela num tom meio desconfiado.

Erik continuou encarando Samantha.

"Sim, um passeio. Vamos dar uma caminhada." Disse Erik como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

"Hum..." Respondeu Samantha como se não estivesse nem um pouco interessada no programa proposto por Erik. Ela ainda estava zangada demais com ele para deixa-lo ver a alegria que essa ideia tinha causado nela.

"Ótimo! Siga-me." Respondeu Erik oferecendo o braço a Samantha.

Ela deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso. Mas que droga!

"Vamos!" Disse ela agarrando o braço dele com uma animação meio exagerada. O que deixou Erik meio confuso.

Erik a conduziu até uma porta que ela nunca havia reparado e com um toque em um ponto no papel de parede ele fez com que ela se abrisse.

Samantha não estava vendo o rosto dele, mas pela alteração em sua respiração ela adivinhou que Erik estava segurando o riso. Foi então que ela notou que estava com a boca escancarada olhando feito uma idiota para a passagem que ele abriu. Ela se recompôs rapidamente e lançou um olhar a Erik que dizia "Até que você é inteligente, mas não comece a se achar."

Erik a levou por um labirinto de tuneis, ela tentou decorar esquerda, direita, direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda, esquerda de novo, não acho que era direita. Mas o caminho era tão complicado que ela desistiu logo. Era melhor confiar no seu guia.

"Para onde estamos indo, Erik?" Perguntou ela quando começou a ouvir o barulho de água.

"Logo você saberá, Christine." Respondeu Erik.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por mais alguns minutos. Samantha estava mordendo a língua em desespero pensando o que ela deveria dizer a Erik para quebrar o gelo. O que se conversa quando você está sozinha em um túnel escuro caminhando com um homem mascarado ao seu lado? Que não envolva gritar e sair correndo feito uma menininha.

"_Christine! Christine! Você está aí?"_ Choramingou Samantha mentalmente.

Silêncio.

"_Christine! Se você não me responder eu vou cortar todo o seu cabelo e deixar só um rabinho de cavalo atrás. E vou vestir uma das capas de Erik e sair correndo pela casa gritando 'He is there The Phantom Of The Opera! ' como se não houvesse amanhã"._

"_Ah! Você não ousaria_!" Gritou Christine.

"_Ah! Você está aí, loira azeda."_ Disse Samantha._ "Vamos, me de uma ajudinha aqui! Sobre o que eu devo conversar com Erik?" _

"_E por que eu tenho que saber o que você deve dizer a ele?"_ Respondeu Christine.

"_Ele lhe deu aulas de canto durante meses. Não há nada que você queira perguntar a ele?"_ Choramingou Samantha.

Silêncio.

"_Christine!"_

"_Bem... Eu gostaria de saber quem o ensinou a cantar."_ Respondeu Christine timidamente.

"_Boa! Vou perguntar isso!"_ Disse Samantha animadamente.

Ela apressou o passo para ficar ao lado de Erik.

"Hum... Erik?" Disse ela timidamente.

Erik não olhou para ela, mas respondeu:

"Sim, Christine."

Os lábios de Samantha estavam quase em carne viva de tanto que ela os mordiscou por causa do nervosismo.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

Erik pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

"Creio que sim, Christine."

Os ombros de Samantha estavam doendo por causa da tensão. E se Erik se irritar com a pergunta? Ele não parece gostar de falar sobre o passado.

"Eu estive me perguntando durante esses dias. Já que você não é o Anjo da Música, onde você aprendeu a cantar e a tocar tão bem?"

Ela se arrependeu no momento que terminou a pergunta. Erik parou de repente, e por pouco que ela não se chocou com ele. Ela viu suas mãos se fecharem em punhos. Então ela rapidamente acrescentou.

"Se... Se você não quiser responder, realmente não precisa. Eu só fiquei... curiosa."

A postura de Erik suavizou um pouco, mas ele ainda não parecia muito tranquilo.

"Não gosto de mulheres curiosas." Disse ele asperamente.

Samantha continuou em silencio, mas ela estava mordendo a língua para não dar uma resposta. Ah! Se ela estivesse no seu corpo...

Erik pareceu tomar consciência da sua postura exageradamente agressiva perante a uma pergunta tão simples. Então ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Estive em tantos lugares que creio não poder determinar com certeza onde e como desenvolvi meus talentos. Acho que aprendi um pouco em cada lugar."

Samantha sorriu para ele.

"Acho que você deve ter muitas histórias incríveis para contar." Disse ela alegremente.

"Acho que devo ter algumas." Respondeu Erik com delicadeza.

"Adoraria ouvi-las um dia." Respondeu Samantha.

"Um dia... Talvez." Disse Erik.

Samantha se agarrou novamente no braço dele. E Erik pareceu confuso novamente com esse gesto.

"Você não parecia bem hoje. Tem alguma coisa errada?" Perguntou Samantha se surpreendendo com a sua ousadia. Em um momento ela estava muda perante ele e agora ela já estava questionando seus sentimentos.

Erik respondeu sem parar de andar.

"Às vezes a minha mente é confusa, Christine. Nem eu mesmo consigo me entender." Disse Erik num tom que parecia tentar ser divertido.

Samantha riu um pouco.

"Senti sua falta." Disse ela lentamente.

"Minhas desculpas." Respondeu Erik.

Samantha sorriu para ele. E eles continuaram a caminhada.

Passou-se cinco dias desde essa primeira caminhada. Erik a conduziu pela galeria de túneis até chegarem ao lago que separava uma das entradas da sua casa da grade da Rua Scribe. Esse passeio se repetiu todos os dias e às vezes ele a colocava na sua barca e atravessava o lago ou eles ficavam no meio das suas aguas negras como petróleo.

Samantha passava as noites planejando as suas conversas com Erik durante esses passeios. Ela havia tomado à resolução de que ela deveria evitar fazer perguntas muito pessoais a Erik. Seus assuntos variavam entre os planos para a carreira de Christine quando ela se tornasse a Prima Donna e até pequenas fofocas de bastidores, nas quais a ajuda da verdadeira Christine foi muito útil.

Christine parece ter decidido que iria ajudar Samantha na sua farsa. Ela se tornou de repente totalmente prestativa, ela dava dicas sobre como ela deveria se comportar, como se vestir e até como cantar. Samantha estava se tornando totalmente dependente de sua parceira de corpo.

Tudo estava correndo tranquilamente com Erik. Samantha parecia estar conseguindo curar o espirito deprimido e turbulento dele. E Erik por sua vez estava revelando uma pessoa bem sensata e normal. Ele era delicado, sensível e atencioso. Ele conduzia suas aulas de canto com uma calma e paciência que surpreendeu ambas, Samantha e Christine, essa por sua vez comentava que nunca tinha visto Erik tão paciente com os progressos lentos de Samantha.

"_Talvez você esteja certa."_ Samantha ouviu Christine dizer momentos antes de cair no sono.

"_Eu sempre estou certa_." Murmurou Samantha.

É incrível como algo maravilhoso pode se tornar terrível em tão pouco tempo.

Samantha ainda não estava pronta para enfrentar o outro lado da vida de Christine.

Samantha não estava pronta para ele.

Raoul de Chagny.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eu sei que me atrasei com o cap, mas em compensação esse é o maior que eu escrevi até agora. Mais de 3000 palavras! Minha vida está em um momento de transição. Estou me mudando para Porto Alegre \o/ para fnalmente começar a faculdade (8 meses longe da escola e meu cerebro virou geleia). Minhas aulas começam em agosto ( se você tivesse tomado vergonha na cara e estudado para tirar uma nota decente no ENEM e não tivesse errado horrores na segunda prova vc com certeza já estaria estudando sua anta!). Então eu tenho duas semanas para adiantar essa história o máximo possivel antes que eu tenha que começar a estudar novamente.**

**Vou parar de falar da minha vida e deixar vcs lerem a história.**

* * *

"Está pronta, Christine? " Perguntou Erik pela terceira vez.

"Só mais um minuto!" Gritou Samantha do banheiro de seu quarto.

Samantha estava a mais de meia hora tentando prender seu cabelo em um coque arrumado seguindo as orientações de Christine.

"Eu estou parecendo um poodle!" Gemeu Samantha se olhando no espelho. "Um poodle oxigenado! Quer saber? Que se dane! Eu vou com ele solto!" Disse Samantha arrancando todos os grampos e tirando junto uma quantidade enorme de fios loiros junto.

"Estou pronta!" Cantarolou Samantha enquanto entrava na sala.

Ela viu os olhos de Erik se arregalarem por um momento com a visão dela. Samantha havia escolhido um vestido azul turquesa que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. No momento em que ela pôs os olhos nele ela se apaixonou completamente.

O único problema era que esse vestido EXIGIA um espartilho para entrar no corpo dela. Foram os quarenta e cinco minutos mais dolorosos de sua vida.

"Você está linda!" Exclamou Erik apaixonadamente.

Samantha corou. Era estranho ouvir Erik elogia-la desse jeito, como ela deveria responder? Seria estranho responde-lo da mesma forma, não soaria verdadeiro. Droga, Erik!

"Obrigada, Erik." Disse ela timidamente mexendo com as fitas do seu vestido.

"_Eu disse que iria gostar!" _Disse Christine com satisfação.

"_Eu estou sentindo meu estômago sendo prensado contra os meus pulmões e estes por sua vez parecem que estão entrando na minha laringe e prestes a serem expelidos pelo meu nariz. Erik não viveria muito tempo se ele criticasse a minha escolha. Ele pode não entender muito sobre mulheres, mas deve ter nascido com os instintos básicos de sobrevivência na hora de falar da aparência de uma." _Disse Samantha sombriamente.

"_Você é uma pessoa estranha." _Disse Christine.

"_Garota, a minha mãe diz isso desde que eu nasci. Até os loucos me acham estranha, portanto conte uma novidade da próxima vez." _Respondeu Samantha secamente.

"Christine?" Erik perguntou cautelosamente ao ver seus olhos perderem o foco. Ele estava estranhando esse estranho hábito que Christine adquiriu nos últimos dias. Era quase como se ela estivesse entrando no seu próprio mundo dentro de sua mente e se esquecendo do mundo real.

E isso nunca significou algo bom.

Samantha se deu conta dos olhos preocupados de Erik sobre ela. Ela corou com mais violência ainda e se apressou a responder.

"Sim, Erik." Disse ela inocentemente.

"Vamos?" Ele lhe estendeu a mão, e ela a pegou sem hesitar.

"Vamos!" Disse ela jogando seu xale por cima dos ombros.

Erik a conduziu pelo familiar caminho pelos tuneis até chegar ao lago Averne. Ele a ajudou a subir na barca e começou a remar.

"Onde estamos indo?" Perguntou Samantha quando Erik atravessou o lago com a barca.

"Imaginei que nossos passeios estavam começando a entedia-la. Por isso resolvi mudar o nosso roteiro."

Erik parou a barca na margem oposta do lago e ajudou Samantha a descer. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma espécie de alegria contida, o que deixou Samantha ainda mais curiosa a respeito do novo "roteiro".

"Oh! Vamos Erik! Não se faça de misterioso, diga para onde estamos indo?" Disse Samantha se agarrando ao braço dele.

Erik enrijeceu quando Samantha segurou seu braço, ele não se acostumara com a espontaneidade com que Christine o tocava e abraçava como se ele fosse um amigo normal como todos. Isso estava começando a deixa-lo esperançoso, talvez ela tenha começado a vê-lo como um bom amigo, um homem normal. E não como um monstro, uma criatura repugnante, uma aberração.

Mas Erik era bom em esconder as suas emoções, ele se limitou a sorrir levemente e dizer:

"Sempre curiosa, não é, Christine."

Samantha ergueu uma sobrancelha e não disse mais nada. Ela não ia ficar implorando. E também ela já tinha certa ideia do lugar para onde eles estão indo. E mesmo que não fosse ela estava animada para ver a Paris do século XIX, a Paris de um povo que ainda não conheceu o horror das Guerras Mundiais e dos ataques terroristas.

Eles atravessaram as grades da Rua Scribe, Samantha estremeceu quando sentiu a brisa fria do outono.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Erik ao notar que sua Christine estava tremendo. A ideia de vê-la desconfortável de qualquer maneira o aterrorizava.

Samantha ajeitou melhor o seu xale sobre os ombros, ela não deveria ter escolhido um vestido tão decotado. Mas a ideia de ter o que mostrar quando usasse um decote acabou seduzindo-a. Quando Samantha estava no seu corpo ela nunca tinha visto a menor graça em usar roupas que iriam realçar coisas que ela definitivamente não tinha, mas agora no corpo de Christine que era infinitamente mais bem dotada que ela, a ideia de parecer sedutora divertiu Samantha.

Mas estava definitivamente frio.

"Não Erik, eu estou perfeitamente bem. Vamos?"

Ela disse isso com tanta firmeza que até Erik resolveu não contestar. Ele estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a subir no cupê que ele havia alugado para aquela noite. A personalidade de Christine havia mudado nos últimos dias, parecia que a sua menininha estava se comportando mais como uma mulher crescida. A cada dia ele descobria que era capaz de ama-la ainda mais.

E ele não podia negar, Christine estava deslumbrante com esse vestido. Ele se lembrava do dia em que ele o comprou. Ele sabia que aquele vestido iria marcar perfeitamente a cintura curvilínea dela, que aquele tom de azul destacaria sua pele macia cor de marfim e combinaria perfeitamente com seus belíssimos olhos, que o corte do vestido emolduraria com perfeição seu colo e mostraria um pouco mais de seu corpo perfeito do que ela estava acostumada a exibir.

Erik sentiu seu rosto queimar e tentou expulsar todos aqueles pensamentos impróprios que sua mente macabra estava criando. Ele era um monstro nojento e sujo por pensar no seu lindo anjo inocente daquela maneira. Sua alma merecia queimar eternamente no fogo do inferno por se permitir ver sua doce menina daquele jeito. Christine era uma moça pura e honesta. Ele jamais poderia vê-la de outro modo.

Mas mesmo assim ele comprou o vestido.

E hoje mais do que nunca ele viu que estava certo. E que o inferno o aguardava.

Samantha notou que havia algo estranho com Erik, mas resolveu não perguntar nada. Ao invés disso ela segurou a mão que ele oferecia. O seu toque pareceu tira-lo daquele transe e ele se apressou a ajuda-la a entrar.

Samantha alisou e ajeitou suas saias ao se sentar. Ela sorriu para Erik quando ele se sentou ao lado dela. Ela estava tão animada para esse passeio que era impossível tirar o sorriso do rosto. Ela estava com um bom pressentimento de que esse passeio iria revelar coisas importantes para a sua missão. Ela definitivamente estava se afeiçoando a Erik, ele era uma companhia maravilhosa e um ótimo parceiro para conversas. Se ela o tivesse conhecido na sua outra vida, ela tinha certeza que adoraria ser sua amiga.

Ele era uma pessoa especial em todos os sentidos.

Erik deu as orientações ao cocheiro e então eles entraram em movimento e seguiram em direção à periferia de Paris.

Bendito seja o homem que inventou o carro e quem inventou o asfalto. Samantha nunca tinha andado em um meio de transporte puxado por cavalos e não precisou de cinco minutos para ela descobrir que não tinha perdido nada. Ela estava se sentindo dentro do epicentro de um terremoto. Isso não era divertido.

Ela se esforçou para ignorar o desconforto do passeio e se concentrar no seu objetivo.

Erik parecia tenso. Ela notou que suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos sobre os joelhos e que seu rosto estava virado para a janela.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e até abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou no ato, ela precisava perder aquele hábito de ficar comentando tudo que ela acha estranho. Muitas pessoas passaram a evita-la por causa disso.

"_Oh! Você era uma garota solitária."_ Disse Christine. "_Com o seu temperamento é normal que as pessoas evitem manter relações com você." _

"_Cala a boca sua loira azeda. Você fala como se soubesse alguma coisa."_ Disse Samantha. As lembranças dolorosas que ela se esforçava diariamente para manter no fundo da sua mente começaram a voltar.

"_Oh! Eu não sabia..."_ Disse Christine tristemente.

"_É claro que você não sabia!"_ Respondeu Samantha grosseiramente. _"Você sempre esteve segura. Mesmo nos piores momentos da sua vida você tinha alguém para lhe dar um abraço e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem. Você nunca esteve __**realmente**__ sozinha. Você não sabe o qual é a sensação de estar no escuro e ter plena certeza de que __**ninguém**__ vai ajuda-la a encontra a saída correta."_

Samantha tomou o silêncio de Christine perante a essa declaração como um encerramento da conversa. Então ela voltou a se concentrar no mundo "real".

Erik provavelmente conhecia essa sensação. Ela podia ver isso estampado em cada um de seus atos. Ele sempre esteve no escuro e com certeza ele ainda não encontrou ninguém para acender uma luz e lhe indicar a saída.

Samantha tinha sido salva dessa escuridão, mas ela sabia que era impossível esquecer aquela sensação de solidão. Ninguém merecia passar por isso. Talvez seja por isso que o velhote a escolheu para essa missão. Ela já havia experimentado a sensação de estar nas trevas. Agora cabia a ela o dever de guiar Erik em direção à saída.

Ela seria a sua luz.

Quando o cupê finalmente parou, Samantha olhou pela janela e viu que eles estavam na entrada de uma trilha num bosque. O passeio até seria bonito e romântico se fosse à luz do dia. Mas à noite aquilo parecia o cenário perfeito para as filmagens de um algum filme de terror bem trash e sanguinário.

Samantha sorriu um pouco com o pensamento. Christine com seu rostinho de boneca e cachinhos loiros seria aquela personagem inútil que só sabe gritar durante o filme inteiro.

As mãos frias de Erik nas suas a tiraram dos seus devaneios. Ele a ajudou a descer e a guiou até a entrada. As sombras das árvores combinadas com as vestes e a máscara negra que Erik usava lhe deram um ar bem mais sombrio do que o normal.

Mas essas sombras também fazia com que os olhos dele brilhassem mais intensamente do que nunca. Samantha se encantara pelos olhos dele no momento em que os viu.

Os dois seguiram pela trilha no meio das árvores até chegarem a um ponto onde a vegetação começou a rarear. Erik a segurou pela mão e a guiou por um caminho desconhecido até chegarem a uma pequena clareira.

Erik olhava para ela com uma intensidade desconhecida até então. Ele parecia até ansioso. Como se estivesse esperando uma reação dela.

Samantha sorriu levemente para ele, como se quisesse acalma-lo. E deu certo quando ela notou seus ombros relaxarem.

Então ela olhou para o céu.

"Oh!"

Ela soltou a mão de Erik e correu até o meio da clareira.

Erik se assustou com o movimento repentino dela. Ela estava fugindo dele?

Ele não pensou muito nisso e também correu atrás dela alcançando-a com muita facilidade. Ele a agarrou pelo pulso fazendo-a parar.

"Christine! O que houve?" Ele não queria soar tão desesperado, mas a mais remota ideia de que Christine estava tentando fugir dele soava assustadora.

Samantha não pareceu notar o tom dele. Ela simplesmente o fitou com olhos maravilhados.

"Erik! Isso é tão lindo!" Exclamou ela sonhadoramente.

Ele não estava entendendo essa reação estranha dela. Será que Christine perdera a sua sanidade estando trancafiada tanto tempo nos subterrâneos? A ideia simplesmente o aterrorizava.

"Christine! Diga-me o que está acontecendo!" Disse ele chacoalhando levemente o seu pulso.

Samantha notou o tom desesperado de sua voz e o olhou com curiosidade.

"Não há nada de errado, Erik. Eu só..." Ela voltou a olhar para o céu. "Nunca tinha visto um céu tão lindo e estrelado em toda a minha vida. É simplesmente maravilhoso!"

Erik soltou aquele riso delicado e musical que Samantha adorava ouvir.

"Eu nunca havia visto ninguém ficar tão animado por causa de estrelas."

Samantha riu também.

"Você está brincando? Essa é a visão mais linda que eu já tive. Eu poderia passar a noite toda olhando para o céu. Vamos!"

Ela o arrastou pelos pulsos até o meio da clareira. Ela nunca tinha visto algo tão bonito. Ela nunca pode ver as estrelas de onde ela veio. A poluição e as luzes artificiais acabaram com qualquer chance de se ver uma estrela nas cidades.

Samantha se esquecera completamente de agir como Christine. Ela se estava se comportando como a boa e velha Sami que ela sempre fora.

Erik estava maravilhado. Ele nunca havia feito ninguém sorrir daquele jeito. A alegria pura e simples de Christine era algo que ele nunca presenciou em toda a sua vida. E essa alegria era contagiante, naquele momento ele se esqueceu de tudo que ele passara e de todo o ódio que ele tinha das pessoas "normais". Ele experimentou durante aquele tempo o verdadeiro significado da felicidade simples e sem motivo.

Samantha sorriu ao notar a alegria nos olhos de Erik. Ele parecia diferente, era como se alguém tivesse tirado aquele morcego sombrio e depressivo que estava com ela e colocado no lugar um anjo doce.

Ela se sentou no chão sem se importar em sujar o vestido. Ela sorriu para Erik que estava a admirando.

"Vamos! Sente-se." Disse ela acenando para ele.

Erik a fitou por um momento antes de responder.

"Creio que não seja necessário, Christine." Disse ele num tom cheio de dignidade.

Samantha simplesmente se pôs de joelhos e agarrou os pulsos dele.

"Christine!" Exclamou ele quando Samantha o agarrou e o puxou para baixo com uma força inesperada.

"Aí!" Gemeu Samantha quando Erik se desequilibrou e caiu em cima dela.

Ele se levantou em um salto e rapidamente se pôs de joelhos ao lado dela.

"Você está bem? Está machucada?" Disse ele olhando para ela com uma preocupação genuína.

Samantha se limitou a rir.

"Eu estou bem. Você só é mais pesado do que parece." Disse ela sorrindo para ele.

Foi então que ela notou que havia algo embaixo de sua mão.

A máscara de Erik.

Erik não havia notado que sua máscara havia caído de seu rosto durante a queda. Ele levou uma mão ao rosto como se fosse ter certeza de que a mascara não estava lá quando ele viu o objeto negro nas mãos dela.

"Christine!" Gemeu ele em agonia se virando de costas para ela. "Minha máscara! Devolva minha máscara!"

Ele parecia à beira das lágrimas. Samantha se arrependeu de sua atitude infantil. Ela tinha o dom de estragar momentos bonitos. Agora ele parecia tão magoado.

Ela apertou a máscara contra o peito.

"Você realmente precisa usar isso sempre?" Murmurou ela.

Erik se virou para ela em choque.

"O que você está dizendo, Christine? Eu sou um monstro! Um cadáver vivo! Sou feito da morte da cabeça aos pés! Você se esqueceu disso? Pois bem, veja o monstro que ama você novamente! Isso a faz feliz? Admirar a minha feiura?"

Ele não disso isso num tom de fúria, pelo contrário, ele parecia desapontado e profundamente triste.

Samantha entregou a máscara para ele, mas antes dele coloca-la, ela segurou seu pulso.

"Erik, você é o meu amigo precioso, meu professor, meu maestro, o meu Anjo da Música. E eu sempre vou vê-lo desse modo. Se esse é o seu rosto, que assim seja! Isso nunca vai mudar o modo como eu o vejo."

Ela sentiu as lágrimas brotarem nos seus olhos ao dizer isso. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos. O que será que era essa sensação estranha que ela sentia no estômago quando Erik olhava diretamente nos olhos dela? Tudo isso era novo para ela, que engraçado.

"Obrigado, Christine." Disse Erik. Ela notou as lágrimas dele caírem em suas mãos.

Ela sorriu carinhosamente para ele.

"Eu é que teria que viver eternamente para agradecer tudo o que você fez por mim." Disse ela acariciando levemente os cabelos castanhos dele.

Erik se desvencilhou delicadamente dos braços dela e recolocou a máscara. Samantha suspirou em frustração.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele e deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

"Você esteve sozinho por muito tempo."

Não era uma pergunta, e sim uma constatação.

"Sim, desde sempre." Respondeu Erik entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. E ficando surpreso por ela não se desvencilhar dele.

"Eu estou aqui agora. Você não vai mais ficar sozinho." Disse ela se aninhando contra ele.

Erik não respondeu, mas Samantha teve a impressão de ter o ouvido soluçar um pouco.

Ela estava tão confusa. Segundo o velhote ela e Erik se dariam bem, pois suas almas "combinavam", mas mesmo assim ela não estava preparada para esses sentimentos. Ela nunca acreditou nessa história de "amor à primeira vista", na opinião dela as relações amorosas deveriam aparecer com o tempo, amadurecerem. Essa história de pessoas que simplesmente se apaixonavam sem ter a menor ideia de como era a mente da outra pessoa. Isso não existia!

Por isso ela automaticamente descartou a ideia de estar apaixonada por Erik. Eles se conheciam a poucas semanas e estava certo que ele pertencia a Christine. Era inconcebível a ideia de ela, Samantha Michaelis, ter algum sentimento amoroso por Erik. Ele era um amigo querido e só.

Eles ficaram em silencio depois disso. Samantha ficou pensando em silencio enquanto admirava as estrelas. Erik também parecia estar mergulhado em pensamentos. Nenhum dos dois ousou quebrar esse silêncio durante horas.

Deveria ser por volta da meia noite quando Samantha finalmente sucumbiu ao sono e adormeceu nos braços de Erik.

Ela acordou quando sentiu algo roçar nos seus tornozelos, então ela notou que estava sendo carregada por Erik. Ele a levou por toda a trilha.

"Está acordada?" Perguntou Erik delicadamente.

"Hum... Sim, estou" Disse Samantha preguiçosamente. "Desculpe-me por fazê-lo me carregar. Eu posso ir andando a partir daqui."

Erik hesita por um momento, mas ele a coloca no chão. Samantha dá um sorriso e se agarra no braço dele. Erik dá um suspiro, mas não diz nada. Samantha notou que havia algo diferente nele, é um momento bonito e dessa vez ela não iria ousar estraga-lo com palavras. Seus pressentimentos estavam corretos. Aquele passeio com certeza mudou algo entre eles. Mas ainda era cedo para ter certeza, ela ainda se sentia confusa e ainda por cima Christine não se manifestou durante todo o tempo. O que era muito estranho, ela normalmente comentava cada passo que ela dava e vivia dando opiniões de como ela deveria agir. Mesmo assim Samantha não estava lamentando, era bom ter um pouco de paz.

Mal ela sabia que essa paz estava com seus minutos contados.

Eles já estavam dentro de Paris. A viagem até a cidade foi silenciosa e tranquila, ambos estavam perdidos demais nos seus próprios pensamentos para dizerem alguma coisa.

Foi quando aconteceu a ultima coisa que Samantha esperava.

Um maluco tentou saltar sobre os cavalos.

"O que diabos!" Disse Samantha esticando o pescoço para olhar pela janela.

Ela teve uma visão de relance de um rapaz loiro correndo atrás do cupê.

Raoul de Chagny.

Samantha sabia quem ele era por causa do seu acesso as memorias de Christine.

Mas havia algo mais.

Por que o seu coração estava disparado?

E por que de repente ela teve a súbita vontade de pedir socorro para o rapaz? Ela não estava em perigo.

Quando Samantha se deu por si ela estava quase se içando para fora da janela. Com o pedido de socorro se formando em sua garganta.

Mas não era ela que estava fazendo isso.

Era Christine.

De alguma forma ela voltou a ter controle sobre seu corpo.

Então tudo ficou escuro.

Ela sabia que tudo que ela havia feito até agora tinha sido destruído num piscar de olhos.

Estava tudo arruinado.

* * *

**Então? O que acharam? Coisas sinistras vão acontecer no próximo cap mwahahaha**

**Até que eu consegui enfiar uma ceninha romantica nessa parte. Não estava nos planos, mas eu me emocionei hehehe.**

**Ah! BeautifulRedBird eu não esqueci de você, eu só queria responder a sua pergunta depois de você ter lido esse cap.**

**A Samantha não sente o que a Christine sente. Ela tem acesso aos pensamentos de Christine assim como Christine tem acesso aos pensamentos dela. Então ela sabe o que Christine está sentido. E como a Christine é a verdadeira dona do corpo mesmo estando "possuida" pela alma da Samantha ela consegue provocar certas reações no corpo dela, como fazer seu coração saltar ao ver Raoul, sentir medo quando Erik tem um acesso de raiva, etc... mesmo quando Samantha não tem esses sentimentos.**

**Se Samantha se apaixonar por Raoul ou por Erik isso vai ser algo inteiramente dela, Christine não vai ter influência direta sobre os sentimentos dela. Mas isso fica para os próximos capitulos...**

**Bjs para você e para a Diana Flor, minhas leitoras queridas que fizeram eu não desistir dessa história. Eu amo muito as suas reviews por isso não hesitem em me criticar ou tirar alguma dúvida.**

**E Diana posta logo essa fic! Eu to ansiosa para ler! As fics que eu to acompanhando estão demorando muito para serem atualizadas eu PRECISO de material novo para ler!**

**Bjs novamente e tchau!**

**PS: Soube que o ENEM vai ter mais questões a partir do ano que vem. 180 questões e uma redação já não está bom? Coitada da minha irmã que vai fazer a prova ano que vem. Se ferrou! H****ahahaha! Escapei por pouco. :p**


	9. Chapter 9

A primeira coisa que Samantha sentiu quando voltou a si foram as mãos geladas de Erik agarrando seus pulsos e forçando-a a se sentar no banco com uma violência desnecessária. Ela não resistiu aos seus esforços e se sentou obediente ao seu lado.

Ela ainda estava chocada demais para se movimentar. O que foi aquilo? O velhote não mencionou nada sobre isso. Como Christine podia ter feito aquilo? Samantha se sentiu como se tivesse sido empurrada para o fundo de um poço. Aconteceu alguma coisa para que isso acontecesse. Uma força, algo especial e poderoso. Mas o que poderia ser tão forte a ponto de fazer Christine ganhar controle sobre o seu corpo sem a ajuda de alguma força divina?

Samantha soltou um gemido quando finalmente começou a entender os sentimentos malucos que estavam passando pela sua cabeça e que ela tinha certeza que não eram os dela. Realmente havia algo muito poderoso que conseguiu dar forças à alma de Christine.

O amor.

Foi o amor dela por Raoul que deu forças para ela voltar a ser dona do próprio corpo. Samantha nunca havia presenciado tamanho sentimento. Ela já teve alguns namoradinhos na adolescência, mas nada era comparado a aquilo que Christine sentia por Raoul.

Christine realmente o amava.

Mas como isso era possível se a missão era fazer Christine se apaixonar por Erik? Samantha não fazia ideia de como lutar contra algo tão forte. Ela sempre viu essa história de se apaixonar perdidamente pelo príncipe encantado como uma estupidez sem tamanho. Ela acreditava ser capaz de fazer Christine se esquecer de Raoul e se apaixonar por Erik.

Erik.

Toda essa confusão mental durou apenas alguns segundos. Quando Samantha voltou ao mundo real, seus olhos encontraram os de Erik. E nesse momento ela desejou morrer.

Ela havia destruído seu coração.

Naqueles olhos ela viu uma dor tão imensa que ela não podia acreditar que um ser humano pudesse sobreviver a isso. Erik era uma pessoa forte. Samantha tinha certeza de que se ela estivesse no lugar dele ela já teria arrumado um modo de acabar com sua própria vida. Não! Aquilo era demais para uma pessoa suportar sozinha! Ele era forte, mas não indestrutível. Ela sabia muito bem disso por causa do modo como ele iria morrer. Ela sempre achou aquela história de "morrer de amor" uma invenção meio maluca de Leroux.

Mas ao ver a miríade de emoções que estavam passando pelos olhos dele, e nenhuma poderia ser considerada boa, ela começou a acreditar com todas as forças que isso era bem possível.

Mas ver Erik naquele estado não ajudou muito na tentativa de Samantha de se focar. Pelo contrario agora ela estava mais aterrorizada e confusa do que nunca. Ela se sentia horrível por Erik, por Christine e agora por Raoul. O que ela era para destruir sentimentos tão preciosos? O que ela era para determinar qual daqueles homens realmente mereciam aquela mulher? Desde o inicio dessa história ela se viu inclinada a ajudar Erik. Mas depois de receber essa dose de informação ela já não via como transferir aquilo que Christine sentia por Raoul para Erik. E ela sabia que Erik não merecia nada a menos do que esse amor puro e verdadeiro. Ele era uma pessoa encantadora e preciosa demais para estar casado com uma pessoa que não estivesse disposta a dar tudo isso de si para ele.

Ele merecia ser realmente amado.

Mas Raoul era uma pessoa igualmente boa. Ele era um rapaz agradável, doce, amigável e consideradamente mais fácil de lidar do que Erik. Escolher Raoul era a opção mais segura para Christine. Mas diferente dela, Samantha sempre pensou que quando mais difícil fosse a tarefa, maior seria a recompensa no final. Ter um homem como Erik ao seu lado era o sonho de qualquer mulher. Quem não gostaria de ter um homem capaz de mover céus e terras para fazê-la feliz? Pela convivência com Erik ela sabia que quem tivesse o poder de desvendá-lo com certeza encontraria o mais precioso tesouro dentro dele.

E ela também tinha certeza que Christine jamais conseguiria resolver o enigma para o coração dele.

Oh Deus! Ela não podia pensar assim! Se ela visse as coisas desse modo ela jamais conseguiria pensar em um modo de completar essa missão e voltar para seu corpo verdadeiro.

Mas por que ela não estava ligando nem um pouco para isso?

O que aquele maldito homem mascarado fez com ela para que ela colocasse a sua felicidade e a de todos os envolvidos nesse triângulo amoroso na frente da felicidade dela?

Um homem mascarado que estava tentando mata-la cortando a circulação de sangue para suas mãos.

Com o tempo ela começou a se tornar consciente da dor nos seus pulsos por causa da pressão das mãos gélidas de Erik, da dor de cabeça insuportável que ela estava tendo e o pior ela viu aqueles olhos dourados que agora estavam faiscando de raiva. Ela podia imagina-lo soltando lasers daquelas orbitas escuras.

E ela também tomou consciência o quão desesperada ela estava. Ela não estava nem um pouco interessada no perigo que Erik estava representando naquele momento. Ela só queria colo. Ela nunca se sentiu tão vulnerável na sua vida, mesmo durante os piores momentos daquela época.

Com toda a certeza Erik, com os piores pensamentos que sua mente repleta de trevas poderia criar, não estava esperando aquela atitude de Christine depois de tudo que aquela traidora fez ao quase se jogar para a morte ao ver o seu menino.

Samantha estava tão zangada e desesperada com tudo que estava acontecendo que mandou seu papel de Christine para os ares. Ela só queria alguém para passar a mão na sua cabeça e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela se aninhou no peito de Erik e soluçou desesperadamente.

Ela estava com tanto medo, mas tanto medo que ela iria gastar a sua mente torturada com perguntas depois desse terremoto emocional passar. Agora ela só queria ficar perto da única pessoa que lhe trazia alguma sensação de segurança nessa loucura que era seu mundo.

Erik.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi minhas leitoras! Desculpe pela demora, houveram contratempos! Eu estou feliz por mais pessoas terem favoritado. Estou esperando mais reviews *olhinhos brilhando.* Eu estou quase acabando a primeira parte da história! Estou tão feliz! Prometo mais emoções nos próximos capítulos. E alguns tapas e puxões de cabelo...**

* * *

Samantha não podia dizer com certeza o que aconteceu no caminho de volta à Casa do Lago, ela tinha a vaga lembrança de ser praticamente arrastada por todo o caminho de túneis até chegar à passagem secreta que dava acesso a morada de Erik.

Ele a abandonou na sala do piano e entrou no seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

Samantha se sentou na banqueta e ficou encarando o teclado.

Oh! O que aconteceu? Em um belo momento ela estava quase lá. Naquele bosque sob as estrelas Erik estava finalmente dando sinais de mudança. Ele não estava perdido, seu coração partido tinha conserto. Ela viu a alegria nos seus olhos. Era um momento bonito, leve e feliz. Ela fechou os olhos tentando conter as lagrimas que ameaçavam vir. Não! Não mesmo! Ela precisava por um plano em pratica, ela precisava pensar, precisava agir, ela precisava de conforto.

Quando Samantha se deu conta, seus dedos estavam dançando pelas teclas do piano. As mãos de Christine não eram tão bem treinadas quanto às de Samantha, mas a habilidade dela compensava os dedos desajeitados de Christine.

A música sempre foi sua válvula de escape. Era um instinto impregnado na alma dela fugir para a música quando sua mente era incapaz de definir em palavras aquilo que ela estava sentindo.

Ela estava tocando uma canção de ninar que ela se lembrava de ter ouvido sua mãe cantar para ela durante a sua infância. Provavelmente esse era o único modo que ela tinha para se sentir protegida e confortável.

* * *

Erik havia deixado Christine na sala do piano e se trancado no seu quarto. Ele nunca se sentiu tão confuso em toda a sua vida. Ele caminhou até seu órgão com o intuito de acrescentar algumas linhas no seu _Don Juan Triunfante_. Ele posicionou a partitura e ficou encarando as notas escritas em vermelho. Sua mente estava vazia, mas não de um modo ruim, e sim como se sua cabeça estivesse fechada para analisar as informações que já recebera.

Ele passou seus dedos na frente de sua camisa que ainda estava molhada pelas lágrimas de Christine. O que aconteceu naquele momento? Primeiramente Christine estava quase se içando para fora da janela para se juntar ao seu menino e depois como se algo tivesse se acendido em sua cabeça ela voltou ao seu lugar para depois se jogar nos seus braços aos prantos.

Mas ainda havia algo a mais. Ele não reconhecia Christine. Desde os primeiros dias dela na sua casa ele sentia algo diferente no modo como ela falava, sorria e se movimentava. Havia um brilho nos olhos dela que ele nunca havia visto antes. Sem contar que seu talento para o canto parecia ter diminuído consideravelmente, não que ela não estivesse cantando bem, mas faltava a naturalidade que ele tinha visto nela. Ela parecia uma simples cantora que precisava dar tudo de si para se tornar ao menos aceitável. Essa não era Christine. Algo aconteceu para ela ter se tornado uma pessoa tão diferente do dia para a noite.

_"Mas ela parece gostar mais de você"_ Disse uma vozinha no fundo da sua mente.

"Mas ela quase se matou para correr para seu rapaz" Sussurrou ele cerrando os punhos. Suas lágrimas começando a correr pelo seu rosto. Ele arrancou a máscara e a atirou em algum canto do quarto.

_"Ora vamos! Você viu os olhos dela. Você viu como o rosto dela mudou quando ela ouviu a voz do visconde. Você estava olhando para ela. Ela parecia..."_

_"_Com a Christine de antigamente." Disse ele em voz alta se levantando. Era uma suspeita, mas ele já havia lido sobre isso. Ele já soube de casos como este. Mas assim mesmo ele não podia acreditar que Christine, a sua Christine tinha...

O som do piano interrompeu seus pensamentos. Era uma música linda e relaxante. Ele era acostumado a usar a música para embriagar e manipular a mente das pessoas, mas ele nunca havia experimentado a sensação de estar no outro lado, de ser o encantado ao invés do encantador.

Mas ainda assim o pianista parecia um pouco desajeitado. Provavelmente foi por causa disso que ele não se perdeu nas notas mornas e aconchegantes. A parte da sua mente que ainda se mantinha racional se fez a seguinte pergunta.

_"Desde quando Christine sabe tocar piano?"_

Acreditando que essa fosse mais uma ilusão de sua mente deturpada ele caminhou lentamente até a porta do seu quarto parando um momento para verificar se a música continuava, as notas continuavam a pairar pelo ar e ele sentia quase uma necessidade de ver com seus próprios olhos quem estava criando um som tão bonito.

Ele andou feito um cego em direção a porta da sala onde ele tinha visto Christine pela ultima vez.

E quando a porta cedeu, ele viu a cena mais linda do mundo.

Samantha estava tocando as ultimas notas da sua música quando sentiu um arrepio na sua coluna, era aquela sensação estranha de que se está sendo observada. Ela parou de tocar e se virou para encontrar seu observador.

Ela estava com um sorriso no rosto que desapareceu instantaneamente ao notar a expressão chocada no rosto de Erik. Desmascarado!

O que diabos ela estava fazendo? Se ela queria ferrar com o plano todo ela estava fazendo tudo certo.

Ela sabia que Christine não sabia tocar nenhum instrumento com habilidade o suficiente para produzir algum som que se assemelhasse com música. Foi então que um fio de esperança apareceu na frente de seus olhos.

_Ela era uma menina pequena e magra com cachos loiros presos frouxamente com uma fita azul. Ela remexia um fio solto em seu vestido desbotado. A neve caia fracamente de um céu branco. Estava terrivelmente frio. Havia uma música no fundo. Uma mulher de meia idade estava tocando um piano que parecia encher todo o cômodo._

_Ela se levantou da poltrona próxima ao fogo onde ela estava. Seu pai estava se apresentando em um casamento e aquela mulher era sua tia Karin. Sua mãe morrera há alguns dias e seu pai não achava seguro deixá-la sozinha. Ela caminhou até o piano. Sua tia parou de tocar e sorriu para ela fazendo sinal para ela se sentar. _

_"Veja Christine querida." Ela pegou uma partitura que estava em uma mesinha ao lado do piano. "Seu pai lhe ensinou a língua da música, certo?"_

_Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Tia Karin a pegou no colo e a colocou sentada na banqueta do piano. Ela lhe apontou as notas na partitura e as tocou no piano. Elas ficaram assim por horas até seu pai aparecer e levá-la de volta para casa._

"Christine?" Perguntou Erik caminhando até ela.

Tudo bem, ela tinha um plano agora. Tudo dependia de suas habilidades de atriz, que Samantha sabia que não eram muito boas. Mas dessa vez a questão era de vida ou morte.

"Erik." Respondeu ela suavemente, mas sem conseguir deixar de se agarrar nas laterais da banqueta a ponto dos nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

Lógico que Erik não deixou esse detalhe escapar. Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, e Samantha recuou instintivamente. Não que ela estivesse com medo dele, mas ela estava nervosa demais para ficar próxima a ele naquele momento.

Era absurdamente óbvio que Erik interpretou esse gesto do modo errado.

"Oh! Me perdoe." Disse ele se levantando rapidamente com uma mão cobrindo o rosto.

Samantha levou uns segundos para entender o gesto de Erik, mas assim que compreendeu, ela se esticou para agarrar a manga de sua camisa.

"Você não está zangado?" Perguntou ela se levantando, mas sem solta-lo.

Erik se virou para ela com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Como ela adorava vê-lo sem a máscara, era tão fácil entende-lo.

"Zangado?" Perguntou ele olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.

"Você sabe..." Disse ela olhando para baixo, torcendo as mãos.

Erik ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e então timidamente ele entrelaçou seus longos dedos nos dela.

"Não estou zangado." Disse ele. "Ainda não."

Samantha olhou para ele com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Perguntou ele de repente. "Você não é Christine."

Samantha olhou para ele horrorizada. Não poderia ser! Ele é inteligente, mas descobrir algo assim era...

"Acho que você está aqui há muito tempo." Declarou ele. "Amanhã vou levá-la de volta à superfície."

Agora Samantha estava muito horrorizada.

"Erik...E-eu sinto muito." Gaguejou ela com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu não posso explicar o que deu em mim."

Erik ignorou seu pedido desculpas. Ele caminhou até um aparador e de dentro de uma gaveta ele puxou dois envelopes luxuosamente decorados. Ele voltou até Samantha e entregou um dos envelopes.

"O que é isso?" Disse ela pegando o envelope e olhando-o com curiosidade.

"O baile de máscaras." Respondeu ele. "É amanhã. Vamos dar uma voltinha por lá e depois você irá voltar para mim." Ele disse a ultima parte em tom de grande autoridade que fez Samantha erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Então vamos a um baile!" Disse ela num tom de falsa animação. Ela com certeza não era alguém muito indicada para aparecer em um baile com o seu talento para dança.

Erik a ignorou novamente e continuou.

"Sim vamos a um baile. Sua fantasia está no seu quarto na sua casa." Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, como um general explicando a estratégia para uma batalha.

"O baile começa às 23 horas. Eu irei aparecer por lá por volta da meia noite..."

"Clichê." Murmurou Samantha para si mesma. Erik não a ouviu.

"Você deve estar no seu camarim exatamente à 01h30min da madrugada. É melhor você atrasar, Christine e muito menos andar em _certas companhias_."

Tradução: Se comporte. E se a senhorita ousar andar na companhia de certo visconde, eu vou ter o maior prazer de fritá-lo na minha câmara de tortura.

Samantha simplesmente concordou. Ela não estava com animo para continuar aquele assunto. Sua cabeça doía e tudo que ela queria era deitar na sua cama e tentar dormir um pouco.

Samantha se levantou e saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

"Você seria uma pianista talentosa, Christine." Disse Erik se sentando na banqueta.

Samantha sorriu para ele e disse.

"Eu tive algumas lições na infância." Ela abriu a porta do quarto. "Isso é um grande elogio vindo de um músico como você."

Ele fechou a porta antes de ouvir uma resposta. Quando ela se virou para a sua cama ela notou que não estava sozinha.

Havia um homem alto, loiro sentando na sua cama. Ele sorriu ao vê-la e disse.

"Boa noite, Samantha Michaelis."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ai! Mil perdões por ficar quase um mês sem atualizar! A faculdade não me deixa escrever. Estamos perto do fim da primeira parte da história e estou tão contente por conseguir dar andamento a essa ideia, mesmo que eu demore um mês para postar um capitulo :p.**

**Eu vou contar algumas curiosidades sobre a história antes do próximo capitulo.**

**Eu tenho o rascunho inicial dessa história a mais de um ano, mas nunca postei nada antes porque acreditava que ninguém iria ler uma fanfic de Fantasma da Ópera. **

**O tempo em que Samantha vive é no seculo XXI, mas um pouco a frente do nosso tempo. **

**Nessa história Erik é um pouco mais jovem do que é retratado em Phantom. E como Leroux deixou essa informação em aberto nessa história ele tem por volta de uns 40-45 anos. Christine e Raoul tem 20 anos e Samantha tem 27 anos.**

**Hoje, 20/09/2012 além de ser feriado para mim que moro no Rio Grande do Sul também seria aniversário de 7 anos de Samantha se ela existisse.**

**Outra coisa que descobri e não sei se vcs sabem. Erik era o nome de um rei da Suécia que também é visto como santo, mas a Igreja Católica nunca o canonizou. Ele também é considerado o padroeiro de Estocolmo. Creio que deve ter sido dai que Leroux tirou o nome do nosso amado Fantasma.**

**E por fim estou feliz feliz alegre alegre que temos mais uma leitora! **

**Agora vou deixar vcs lerem bjs e tchau!**

* * *

Paris, 01/03/2032

"Boa tarde, Samantha."

Um rapaz alto e magro de cabelos negros entrou em um quarto de hospital carregando um buquê de lírios brancos. Ele colocou as flores em um vaso na cabeceira da cama onde estava uma jovem inconsciente.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e acariciou os longos cabelos negros que caiam por cima dos ombros dela.

"Eu não vou poder ficar muito tempo com você hoje." Disse ele com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu tenho uma reunião com o pessoal da empresa. Os babacas engravatados como você os chama. Vai ser um tédio, mas se o projeto for aprovado eu posso ganhar uma promoção. Eu e Lucille estávamos pensando em nos casar se o meu salário aumentar. Finalmente! Mas eu acho que não vou conseguir. Você prometeu que iria tocar a marcha nupcial junto com seus amigos malucos no dia do casamento."

Nesse momento lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos azuis.

"Como vai haver um casamento sem uma marcha nupcial para noiva entrar? Quem vai contar todos os podres do noivo durante os brindes da festa?"

Ele tirou uma das flores do vaso e colocou no cabelo dela.

"Seu violino está abandonado." Disse ele pegando o instrumento que estava ao lado das flores. "Seria uma ofensa à mamãe se você o deixasse parado tanto tempo."

Ele olhou com tristeza para o rosto apático e inconsciente de Samantha.

"Você sempre passava as madrugadas em claro ensaiando ou compondo e me dizia que dormir é para os fracos. Pois bem, o que você está fazendo agora? Está me dizendo que você é uma fracote? Ninguém pode dormir tanto tempo. Você não foi trabalhar. Os seus alunos estão morrendo de saudades de você. O seu substituto não sabe afinar os instrumentos direito, todo mundo sente sua falta! Josephine não tem mais companhia para assistir aqueles filmes doidos de ficção científica que só você e ela têm cérebro para assistir. Martin não tem mais uma professora incrível para prepara-lo para a Academia de Belas Artes."

Agora ele já havia se afundado nas lágrimas.

"Como uma pessoa tão importante para a vida dos outros pode ser tirada deles? Onde está a justiça nisso?"

"Edmond?"

O rapaz ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para a jovem que estava na porta

"Oh! Olá Josephine." Cumprimentou ele com um sorriso enquanto secava discretamente as lágrimas.

Josephine entrou no quarto e se sentou ao lado de Edmond.

"Eu acho que não faz muito bem a ela você ficar aqui chorando. Está parecendo que você perdeu as esperanças."

"Já se passaram seis meses, Josephine. Os médicos acreditam que ela nunca vai acordar." Disse ele em um tom desesperado

"Aí é que está!" Respondeu Josephine. "Eles acreditam, mas não tem certeza. Então o que você vai dizer à Sami se ela acordar agora e vir você de luto por ela."

"Eu não quis dizer isso." Resmungou Edmond.

"Então não fique chorando! Acredite! Tenha esperança! A nossa Sami vai acordar e vai rir da nossa cara de enterro."

Edmond sorriu e disse.

"Você está certa! Todos que a amam estão aqui esperando por ela. Ela vai voltar para nós."

Nesse momento um médico apareceu na porta.

"Senhor Michaelis, tem um momento."

O rapaz se levantou e deu um beijo na testa de Samantha antes de seguir o medico até um escritório.

* * *

Paris, 01/03/1881

Era engraçado que em algum momento Samantha imaginou que aquela loucura iria dar certo.

Mas agora, estando frente a frente com a criatura mais assustadora que ela já tinha visto, ela viu que nada seria tão simples.

O fato de Christine ter começado a tomar posse de seu corpo era só o inicio do fim.

"Samantha Michaelis!" Repetiu a criatura. "O peão mais valioso desse jogo."

Samantha ainda estava assustada demais para falar. Aquele ser que estava no seu quarto parecia um homem a primeira vista. Mas no momento em que se concentrava o olhar nele se notava que sua pele era de um tom de branco tão puro que parecia que ele não era na mais do que uma estatua de gesso perfeita. Os cabelos que a principio pareciam loiros eram na verdade fios que poderiam ser de ouro puro e havia alguma espécie de brilho dourado circulando dentro desses fios.

Mas era os olhos a coisa mais assustadora nele.

Ela não conseguia determinar a cor exata deles talvez a luz bruxuleante das velas cooperasse para isso.

Aquilo com toda a certeza não era humano

"Quem é você?" Disse ela num sussurro amedrontado.

A criatura andou caminhou lentamente até ela com algo parecido com um sorriso de escárnio nos seus lábios finos e praticamente inexistentes.

"Eu sou o agora e o nunca! O hoje, o ontem e o amanhã! Mas espere minha cara jovem. Esse faz de conta acabou é hora das cortinas se fecharem."

Samantha estava paralisada pelo medo. O que significava que a coisa realmente parecia perigosa.

Mas, de algum modo, as engrenagens da mente dela começaram a funcionar. Ela olhou horrorizada para a criatura quando as palavras que ele disse começaram a fazer sentido.

"Destino." Sussurrou ela mais para si mesma do que para ele.

Mas assim mesmo ele a ouviu.

"Quase isso minha querida." Disse ele enquanto caminhava em direção a ela. "Mas por agora já basta. Temos um lugar para você conhecer." Disse ele encurralando-a contra a parede.

E em um movimento rápido ele arrancou a corrente dourada com o pingente que unia a alma de Samantha ao corpo de Christine.

Ela teve tempo de soltar um grito de terror antes de sentir todo o seu eu ser arrancado da superfície.

A última coisa que ela viu e ouviu foi Erik entrando no quarto seguido de mais um grito de horror, agora da verdadeira Christine.

Erik entrara no quarto sem a máscara.

"Oh! Essa não" Pensou Samantha antes de tudo desaparecer.

* * *

Quando Samantha recobrou a consciência, ela se viu e um lugar completamente estranho. Ela parecia estar em algum salão completamente branco e coberto por uma espécie de nevoa. Ela não conseguia ver as paredes e nem o teto, mas ela estava supondo que deveria existir um uma vez que havia várias colunas brancas que se erguiam em direção ao infinito.

Quando ela se pôs de pé ela notou que o chão era espelhado. Ela engasgou ao ver o seu reflexo.

Ela havia passado tanto tempo como Christine que havia quase se esquecido de como ela realmente se parecia.

Ela era tão magra e pequena, ela odiava essa aparência frágil que ela tinha. Seus cabelos eram pretos e muito compridos o que sempre lhe deu a aparência de ser mais pálida do que ela realmente era. A única coisa que ela gostava nela eram os seus olhos, eles eram de um tom de verde totalmente diferente de todos os outros. De todos os seus irmãos ela foi a única que herdou os olhos de sua mãe. Ela acreditava que esse era o motivo pelo qual seu pai sempre evitou olhar para ela.

Ela estava feliz por voltar a ser ela mesma.

Foi quando sua mente a lembrou do que havia acabado de acontecer.

Ela começou a correr em uma direção aleatória, talvez ela encontrasse uma porta ou qualquer outra saída.

Ela correu, correu e correu. Não importava o quanto ela corria, não havia o menor sinal de aquele lugar ter um fim.

Exausta, ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Lágrimas de desespero começaram a cair pelo seu rosto. Tudo estava acabado. Aquela criatura fez Christine voltar à sua vida e a jogou nesse mundo estranho novamente.

Oh! E Erik? Christine vai destruí-lo! Ela nunca vai ser capaz de dar um décimo do amor que ele merece. Ela vai fugir com o visconde e deixar Erik morrer sozinho naquele buraco.

E ela iria morrer nesse lugar.

Quando soluços de pânico e tristeza começaram a atingir seu corpo, todo o lugar foi iluminado por uma forte luz dourada que a fez lembrar-se das luzes que invadiram o seu mundo escuro e a levaram para Erik.

A luz foi tão forte que cegou Samantha por alguns instantes. Quando ela recobrou a visão ela se viu de frente a uma bancada cheia de criaturas parecidas com aquela que apareceu na Casa do Lago.

Um barulho metálico chamou a atenção dela.

Duas criaturas que pareciam usar longos mantos negros feitos de fumaça escoltavam uma criatura frágil de cabelos grisalhos e que usava pesadas algemas douradas presas em seus pulsos magros.

E essa criatura era extremamente familiar à Samantha.

"Velhote." Sussurrou ela.

Aquele velho maluco que a colocou nessa confusão se virou para ela e deu um sorrisinho confiante a ela.

Antes que ela pudesse responder aquela criatura de cabelos dourados apareceu ao seu lado e disse com uma voz retumbante.

"Agora que todas as partes estão reunidas. Que comece o julgamento!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Aê! Finalmente um capítulo em tamanho decente. Me desculpem pelo tamanho do capítulo anterior. Eu não quis demorar mais para postar pois já se fazia quase um mês sem updates e também porque eu não queria um destaque especial para esse capitulo super revelador.**

**Sem mais delongas obrigada pelos reviews e eu quero uns bem bons depois do que vai acontecer aqui.**

* * *

**_"Agora que todas as partes estão reunidas. Que comece o julgamento!"_**

Julgamento?

Foi isso que ela ouviu? Julgamento?

"Julgamento? Você realmente acha isso necessário, Guardião das Almas?" Disse uma das criaturas.

A criatura que estava do lado de Samantha se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

"Minha cara Guardiã dos Sonhos, as regras sobre o uso de almas por parte dos seus criadores são bem claras. Eu acredito que o julgamento é desnecessário uma vez que as provas esclarecem o desrespeito desse Criador de Almas para com as regras mais sagradas da nossa irmandade."

A tal da criatura que agora se chama Guardião das Almas caminhou até o velhote.

"Mas infelizmente as regras exigem um julgamento para que o acusado apresentar a sua ahn... defesa."

Samantha, que havia passado os últimos momentos paralisada pelo choque e absorvendo a loucura do momento se levantou e disse:

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

De repente todos se viraram para ela como se somente agora tivessem notado que ela estava ali.

A Guardiã dos Sonhos apontou para Samantha e perguntou.

"O que significa isso?"

"Eu é que gostaria de saber..." Resmungou Samantha.

O velhote que agora estava livre das algemas e parecia confortavelmente sentado em sua cadeira de réu fez sinal para Samantha se calar.

O Guardião das Almas simplesmente deu de ombros e disse:

"Imaginei que trazer a principal envolvida nesse disparate seria útil para a apuração dos fatos."

Um ancião que estava sentado de frente para Samantha se levantou e disse:

"Concordo que houve uma violação severa das leis que regem o equilíbrio do fluxo do Grande Destino. Mas será que é realmente necessário um julgamento perante o Conselho dos Guardiões do Destino? Não seria mais sensato você resolver isso junto com os seus subordinados no Departamento das Almas?"

O Guardião das Almas respondeu prontamente.

"Esse criador de almas gerou um motim dentro de seu departamento. Os outros criadores acreditam que sua atitude foi... Corajosa. E insistem em apoia-lo."

"Isso porque eles sabem o quão estupido e horrível é o modo como vocês tratam as almas que eles criaram! Vocês pegam suas obras e as jogam em vidas vazias e sem sentido para simplesmente preencherem espaços!" Disse o velhote lançando um olhar de puro ódio em direção ao Guardião das Almas.

Samantha lançou um olhar de pena para o velhote. Ele a havia metido em uma situação sinistra, mas no fundo suas ações planejavam salvar Erik.

Pensar em Erik fez Samantha ficar nervosa. Ela se lembrou da ultima visão que ela teve dele quando Christine gritou ao ver seu rosto. Ele estava sem a máscara, era a primeira vez que ele apareceu para ela sem a máscara. E Christine deu um fim a essa confiança recém-ganha. Quando será que Erik confiou em alguém ao ponto de aparecer sem a máscara?

E tudo que o velhote falou sobre o fato de que Erik não devia existir. Não naquele lugar, nem naquele tempo e nem naquele mundo. Ela ainda não sabia exatamente quais eram seus sentimentos em relação a Erik, mas ela sabia que se ele tivesse o fim horrível que ele estava destinado a principio ela nunca se perdoaria.

Os tais guardiões estavam ignorando-a totalmente. O Guardião das Almas começou um discurso gigantesco sobre como atitudes irresponsáveis como essa poderiam gerar o caos no fluxo do tempo alterando toda a existência da Terra e etecetera.

"_Esse cara é um mala."_ Resmungou Samantha enquanto ouvia entediada o discurso do Guardião.

"Acho que agora está na hora de ouvir as partes envolvidas." Disse ele tocando no ombro de Samantha.

"Fale as coisas certas e talvez a sua alma seja poupada" Sussurrou o guardião no ouvido de Samantha enquanto a conduzia até uma cadeira ao lado do velhote.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou ela alarmada ao velhote. Ela sentiu seu sangue gelar com o que o Guardião das Almas disse.

"Fui descoberto. Eu deveria imaginar que alterar o destino de uma alma importante como Erik chamaria a atenção, mas eu precisava tentar, ele vale mais do que todas as minhas outras criações. O babaca do Guardião da Morte recebeu uma denuncia dos ceifadores de que a data de morte de uma alma havia sido alterada. A principio ninguém ligaria para isso, mas o Guardião das Almas estava presente, e você deve ter notado que ele é um maldito amante das regras perfeitas que regem o Destino." Disse o velhote em tom baixo para o Guardião não escutar.

"Sim." Concordou Samantha.

O velhote continuou:

"Pois bem, ele fez um longo discurso dizendo que erros assim não deveriam passar em branco e que tudo deveria estar na sua forma mais perfeita e que cada pequeno erro como esse poderia gerar o caos no mundo todo. Ele ficou nesse falatório até o Guardião da Morte resolver descobrir o que houve de errado. Então foi descoberto que certa alma que deveria morrer no dia 25 de novembro de 1871 nos subterrâneos do Palais Garnier em Paris teve sua data de morte alterada. É lógico que o Guardião das Almas juntou dois mais dois e descobriu o meu plano. Veja bem, quando o destino de Erik foi decidido eu entrei com uma petição no Conselho dos Guardiões, inicialmente eu imaginei que havia acontecido um erro já que minhas almas são feitas para nascerem entre os séculos XX e XXIII. Mas eu fui totalmente ignorado, eu expliquei o quão problemático seria o fato de uma alma digamos mais "moderna" ser jogada em uma época tão diferente daquela em que ela deveria estar. Ainda mais nascendo com uma deformidade terrível que o colocaria as margens da humanidade. Eu tive uma briga feia com o Guardião das Almas e é lógico que ele não se esqueceria disso tão cedo. Então quando foi mencionada a data e o local de morte ele rapidamente montou o quebra-cabeça e me prendeu. O Guardião é o meu regente, eu não posso mentir para ele, então eu acabei confessando todo o plano para ele".

O velhote não pode continuar, pois nesse momento o Guardião das Almas se dirigiu a Samantha.

"Você participou desse plano de livre e espontânea verdade?"

Samantha hesitou um pouco. Ela estava com medo do modo como suas palavras poderiam ser interpretadas. Ela tinha a sensação de que tudo que ela falasse poderia ser usado contra ela. Mas ela não tinha ideia do que dizer então ela optou pela verdade.

"Sim. Eu não fui obrigada a participar do plano." Disse ela em um tom firme, mesmo que suas mãos tremendo terrivelmente.

"Pelo conhecimento que tenho de sua personalidade eu não creio que você tenha participado disso sem ter nada em troca. O que foi oferecido a você?"

Ela lançou um olhar assustado para o velhote. Mas ele fez sinal para ela prosseguir.

"Minha vida de volta." Sussurrou Samantha.

"Eu não entendo." disse um Guardião pálido que usava um manto negro. "Você não morreu e nem estava fadada a morrer naquele momento. Como ele poderia prometer a sua vida de volta?"

"Eu estava em coma." Respondeu Samantha. "Ou ainda estou, não sei isso tudo é tão confuso."

"Você não está, nunca esteve e nunca estará" Respondeu o Guardião pálido. "Este é o marco zero do Tempo e Destino. Aqui nada aconteceu, nada está acontecendo e nada acontecerá."

"Oh!" Foi a única coisa que Samantha foi capaz de dizer.

O Guardião das Almas voltou a falar.

"Não vamos nos desviar do assunto. Então se bem entendi o Criador de Almas 20-23 prometeu mais uma alteração no Fluxo do Tempo. Fazer Samantha acordar do coma a qual ela estava fadada a permanecer durante o resto de sua existência como estava planejado no seu destino e fazer com que ela continuasse fazendo alterações na vida das outras almas que a rodeavam."

"Uma vez que a não existência de Erik gerou essa alteração no destino de Samantha uma alteração a mais ou a menos não faria diferença." Respondeu o velhote.

Samantha tomou um choque.

"O que? Você está dizendo que eu só fui atropelada e entrei em coma porque Erik não existia?"

O velhote revirou os olhos.

"Francamente! Quando eu a criei imaginava que você seria mais inteligente."

"Você me criou?"

"Criadores de almas só tem permissão de se comunicar com almas que eles mesmos criaram." Respondeu o velhote.

"Vocês podem parar com isso!" Disse o Guardião das Almas.

Samantha o ignorou e continuou:

"Isso quer dizer que eu e Erik deveríamos ter nos conhecido se nada de errado tivesse acontecido?"

O velhote deu de ombros.

"Vocês são almas gêmeas, é lógico que estavam fadados a se conhecerem."

"O QUE!?" Gritou Samantha.

"Agora basta!" Exclamou o Guardião das Almas. "Mais uma palavra entre vocês dois e eu mesmo vou decidir o que devo fazer com vocês!"

Samantha se calou diante da ameaça. Aquelas palavras ainda estavam ecoando em sua cabeça.

"_Fale as coisas certas e talvez a sua alma seja poupada."_

Ela estava terrivelmente surpresa e se sentindo estupidamente idiota. Como ela não imaginou que ela e Erik tinham alguma relação? O porquê de entre todas as almas o velhote a escolheu para essa missão era uma pergunta que sempre estava presente na mente de Samantha. Agora tudo parecia tão óbvio. Mas ela, Samantha Michaelis, uma menina completamente sem graça ser a alma gêmea de um gênio maravilhoso como Erik era algo ridículo.

_Eu não o amo._

Será que isso era verdade? Erik a fazia sentir todos os sentimentos mais estranhos e malucos, mas amor...

Ela não sentia por Erik aquilo que Christine sentia por Raoul. Ela nunca amou ninguém, na verdade ela nunca amou ninguém "daquele jeito", ela amou seus pais e seus irmãos. Mas não era esse sentimento que ela tinha por Erik. Inicialmente ela achava que era esse o sentimento, ele era querido para ela como um irmão. Ela sentia a necessidade de protegê-lo, ela presava a sua felicidade, ela admirava e respeitava seu talento.

Ela gostava de estar nos braços dele.

Isso era amor?

Samantha não teve tempo de analisar seus pensamentos e sentimentos uma vez que o Guardião das Almas continuava com seu interrogatório.

"Acho que devo acrescentar "revelação de informações proibidas aos mortais quanto aos seus destinos" a sua lista de transgressões." Disse o Guardião maliciosamente.

O velhote fechou suas mãos em punho e respondeu em um tom de quem estava tentando se controlar, mas não estava tendo muito êxito.

"Uma vez que estas informações não revelam fatos que realmente irão acontecer uma vez que certo desgraçado impediu isso de acontecer. Não creio que haja uma transgressão ." Disse ele num tom de zombaria.

"Você zomba desse Conselho. Eu gostaria de saber quem permitiu que você ocupasse um cargo importante como o de um Criador de Almas." Disse o Guardião das Almas.

"Creio que isso seja irrelevante uma vez que eu sou perfeitamente capaz de desempenhar meu trabalho sem nenhum erro ao contrário desse Conselho." Retrucou o velhote.

"Basta! Continue assim e você será punido por desacato." Disse o Guardião das Almas.

"Punido por dizer a verdade você quer dizer" Disse Samantha.

Ela tomou um susto ao deixar seus pensamentos ganharem voz, mas agora que o estrago estava feito ela não tinha como voltar atrás.

O Guardião não gostou nem um pouco disso.

"De todos aqui presentes você é a última que pode acusar esse Conselho de algo e sair impune."

Samantha ergueu uma sobrancelha, sua língua começando a andar mais rápido que sua cabeça. Agora era seu temperamento que tinha levado a melhor.

"Você que se diz o Oh-Grande-Defensor-da-Perfeição-das-Regras-Sagradas-do-Tempo-e-do-Destino-e-sei-lá-mais-o-que, como você deixou um erro como o que aconteceu com Erik acontecer?"

"Você não está em posição de questionar as ações do Destino." Respondeu ele.

"Você não me responde porque não sabe o que aconteceu ou porque não quer admitir seu erro?"

Houve um burburinho repentino entre os membros do conselho que até agora pareciam simplesmente estar observando os acontecimentos do tal "julgamento".

O Guardião se irritou.

"Você não sabe o que esse Criador estava planejando para você depois que tudo terminasse e sua missão tivesse êxito."

Samantha ficou com a maior cara de ponto de interrogação.

"Do que você está falando?"

O Guardião deu um sorriso. Ela mordeu a isca.

"Fale-me sobre a sua família." Disse ele.

Samantha não entendeu o porquê da pergunta.

"O que você quer saber?" Perguntou ela.

O Guardião sorriu.

"Qual o nome dos seus pais?"

"Apollon Michaelis e Jacqueline Métvier Michaelis." Respondeu Samantha sem entender muito bem o porquê de ele querer saber sobre isso.

"E seus avós paternos?"

Samantha olhou desconfiada para ele, mas respondeu.

"Bernardo Michaelis e Antoniette Michaelis."

"E seus Bisavôs por parte de seu avô?"

Samantha se irritou.

"Eu não sei quem são meus bisavôs. Meu avô nasceu na Itália e passou a viver na França depois de se casar com a minha avó. Desculpe-me por não saber a minha árvore genealógica de cor. Mas eu ainda não entendi qual é a relevância disso para esse seu julgamento."

"Nós temos que concordar com a garota." Disse a Guardiã dos Sonhos. "Diga-nos qual é a relevância de suas perguntas ou volte ao assunto do caso."

O Guardião das Almas sorriu e respondeu.

"Deixe-me continuar e logo vocês entenderão aonde quero chegar."

Ele se virou para Samantha.

"Eu como Guardião das Almas sei tudo sobre cada alma de cada pessoa que passou, passa e passará sobre a Terra. Então eu vou lhe dar o prazer de saber mais sobre a história de sua linda família."

Ele sorriu para o rosto confuso de Samantha e começou a falar.

"Seu bisavô era um jovem comerciante de flores, o negócio era pequeno, mas próspero. Tanto que ele era capaz de comprar ingressos para assistir a ópera de vez em quando. Em uma dessas apresentações a Prima Donna ficou doente de repente e teve que ser substituída as pressas. Uma jovem garota chamada Anabelle foi quem cantou naquela noite. Foi um sucesso! A menina tinha a voz mais linda do mundo e essa voz encantou o jovem florista que fez de tudo para descobrir que era essa linda flor que ele estava disposto a conhecer."

"Essa história parece familiar." Resmungou Samantha.

O Guardião riu gostosamente.

"Talvez seja um mal de _família._"

Ele continuou antes que Samantha pudesse interrompê-lo

"Ele a encontrou e se apaixonou perdidamente pela jovem cantora. Todos os dias os buquês com as flores mais belas e exóticas eram mandados para a casa da jovem. A menina aceitou ser cortejada pelo rapaz e dentro de poucos meses o rapaz estava pedindo a mão de Annabelle para o pai dela, Gustave."

"Isso é uma piada?" Disse Samantha sem se conter.

O Guardião não pareceu abalado e continuou.

"Interessante essa coincidência. Uma jovem cantora de ópera com um pai chamado Gustave..."

Samantha não respondeu e ele continuou com sua história.

"Gustave, seu trisavô recebeu esse nome em homenagem a seu avô. Um violinista sueco. Foi a escolha de sua mãe, Christine."

Samantha se levantou.

"Do que diabos você está falando? Você quer dizer que eu sou descendente de Christine Daae?"

O Guardião respondeu.

"Oh! Esse era o nome de solteira da sua tataravó. Você me disse que não sabia muito sobre suas origens." Disse ele em um tom sarcástico.

"Minha tataravó?" Disse Samantha caindo sentada na cadeira.

"Oh sim! Quando seu bisavô Pietro Michaelis se casou com a jovem cantora Anabelle, ela passou a ser chamada de Senhora Michaelis ao invés de Senhorita De Chagny."

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntou Samantha, mas a sua cabeça já estava formando a resposta.

"É exatamente isso que você está pensando. Você é descendente de Raoul e Christine. Depois da morte do Fantasma da Ópera Christine e Raoul se casaram e passaram a viver em uma linda casa em uma pequena cidade da Itália. Lá eles tiveram um único filho chamado Gustave que era um violinista talentoso que foi procurar a fortuna em Roma. Ele se casou com uma bailarina e teve três filhas, por isso o sobrenome De Chagny morreu pela linhagem masculina. A filha mais nova Anabelle tinha lindos olhos azuis herdados da avó. Olhos azuis que passaram para todos os filhos deles entre eles Bernardo Michaelis que era conhecido pelos belos e penetrantes olhos azuis ao se mudar para França depois da II Guerra Mundial que acabou com o dinheiro herdado da família de sua mãe."

Ele sorriu ao ver o rosto chocado de Samantha.

"Creio que a parir desse ponto você conhece a história de sua família."

Samantha levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas para o Guardião.

"Isso quer dizer que Christine...Erik..."

"Exatamente isso." Respondeu o Guardião. "O Criador de Almas mentiu para você. No momento que Erik e Christine se casassem toda a existência da família Michaelis seria alterada. Você, seus pais, seus irmão, seus avós jamais teriam existido".

Ele deu um olhar de pena para Samantha que agora estava deixando suas lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto enquanto seus olhos verdes estavam focados nele.

"Você nunca iria acordar do coma pelo simples fato de que você nunca teria existido."

Samantha se virou para o velhote. Seu olhar dizia mais que palavras.

_Por quê?_

O velhote manteve seu rosto inexpressivo ao dizer simplesmente.

"Você sabe por quê."

Samantha começou a chorar quando entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

"_... ele vale mais do que todas as minhas outras criações."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Oi estou de volta. Hj não vou me enrolar muito.**

**Só um aviso sobre esse capítulo:**

**Ele não é uma continuação do capitulo anterior, mas imaginei que seria necessário postá-lo agora para que se possa compreender melhor algumas atitudes de Samantha no decorrer da história. Eu tentei ao máximo ficar na classificação T, mas me avisem se parecer forte demais a ponto de exigir uma classificação M. **

* * *

Rouen, 23/05/2020

Era uma noite calma. Estava estranhamente quente para Maio, as janelas da bela casa com uma fachada de pedras estavam abertas permitindo que uma leve brisa entrasse na cozinha onde uma mulher que estava por volta de seus 40 anos lutava contra uma panela fumegante.

"Ed, querido! Chame seus irmãos para jantar." Disse a mulher para um garoto que pegava pratos em um aparador na cozinha.

O garoto colocou a pilha de pratos que estava carregando em cima de uma mesa e se dirigiu à escada na sala de estar.

"Ei, vocês! O jantar está pronto!" Gritou ele do pé da escada.

Uma adolescente de longos cabelos negros deixou cair a lapiseira que estava segurando em cima de um caderno cheio de equações e se dirigiu até a porta do quarto.

Ela mal saiu para o corredor antes de sentir uma pancada na sua perna esquerda.

"Ai!" Gemeu ela enquanto segurava um garotinho de uns cinco anos pelos ombros.

"Desculpa mana!" Disse ele com aquela vozinha típica de crianças da sua idade.

A jovem sorriu e ergueu o garotinho nos braços, ele era surpreendentemente pequeno e leve para sua idade.

"Se acalme pequenino." Disse ela beliscando de leve o nariz dele. "A comida não vai acabar."

"E eu teria total certeza disso." Disse uma voz vinda de uma porta fechada.

Ela colocou o garotinho no chão e abriu à porta do quarto onde um belo jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos vivamente azuis tocava acordes aleatórios em uma guitarra.

"Do que você está falando, Bernardo?" Perguntou a garota.

O garoto parou de tocar e disse em um tom sombrio.

"Maman está cozinhando o jantar hoje."

A garota gemeu e saiu caminhando em direção ao seu quarto.

"Acabei de perder a fome." Disse ela.

"Samantha! Vocês vão descer ou não?" Disse o garoto chamado Ed subindo as escadas.

Samantha deu de ombros e respondeu.

"Realmente Edmond, eu não estou disposta a enfrentar os conhecimentos gastronômicos da maman hoje."

Edmond lançou um olhar escandalizado em direção à Samantha.

"Então você vai deixar a nossa maman comer sozinha o jantar que ela preparou com tanto amor e carinho para seus amados filhos." Disse ele num tom teatral.

Bernardo se juntou à reunião no corredor e disse.

"Então o que diabos você está fazendo aqui ao invés de descer e apreciar o cozido da maman?"

Edmond deu de ombros.

"Creio que essa é uma tarefa de alto risco que só o nosso irmão mais velho tem a capacidade de executar." Disse ele com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Bernardo riu e começou a empurrar Edmond pelos ombros em direção a escadaria.

"Ótimo então nós como irmãos mais velhos devemos dar o exemplo aos bebês da casa. O que Samantha e Cédric vão pensar de nós ao ver seus irmãos fugindo do famoso cozido atômico da maman Michaelis?" Disse ele num tom falsamente autoritário.

Samantha e Cédric sorriram um para o outro enquanto observavam a pequena luta entre seus dois irmãos. Bernardo tinha 19 anos e parecia ter a mesma idade mental de Edmond de 17.

Eles estavam tão despreocupados.

Ao ponto de não notarem o som de carros entrando sem cerimônia no gramado zelosamente cuidado.

O som alto da porta da frente sendo arrombada e o grito assustado de sua mãe fez os quatro garotos congelarem no corredor.

Não. Eles não.

Bernardo saiu em disparada em direção às escadas quando sua mãe soltou um novo grito.

Imediatamente os disparos começaram.

Samantha estava paralisada pelo medo a ponto de não notar que Edmond estava chacoalhando violentamente seus ombros.

"Samantha!" Gemeu ele antes de dar um tapa no rosto dela para tira-la daquele transe.

Samantha mal reagiu ao ataque do seu irmão, mas o tapa a fez voltar ao mundo real.

"Edmond. A maman..." Sussurrou ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

Edmond estava tão aterrorizado quanto ela.

"Vá! Pegue Cédric e tentem sair daqui." Disse ele empurrando Samantha e Cédric em direção ao fim do corredor.

Samantha não precisou ouvir duas vezes. Ela sabia que isso iria acontecer. Porque todos ficaram tão cegos? Eles deviam ter deixado à França há muito tempo atrás.

Samantha tomou Cédric nos braços e entrou no seu quarto. Seu coração gelou ao ouvir o barulho de vidro sendo estilhaçado e mais disparos.

Ela também podia ouvir os gritos.

"_Não! Por favor, não faça nada com ela!"_

"_É a mim que vocês querem! Levem-me, mas deixem meus filhos e minha esposa em paz!"_

Samantha sentiu o gosto de sangue na sua boca quando seus dentes cortaram os seus lábios que ela estava mordendo para não gritar ao ouvir a voz de seu pai.

"Samantha!" Choramingou seu irmãozinho.

Samantha pôs a mão na boca dele e fez sinal para ele fazer silêncio.

"Shhh! Vai ficar tudo bem querido. Está tudo bem. Nós só vamos subir no sótão para vermos as estrelas no telhado..."

Ela foi interrompida por mais uma salva de tiros acompanhados por um grito lancinante de sua mãe.

_Não! Seus monstros! Ele é só um menino! Bernardo! _

Isso não estava acontecendo. Não era verdade. Era só um pesadelo, ela vai acordar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Está tudo bem. Maman e papa estão bem, Bernardo está bem. Edmond está bem. Nada disso está acontecendo. Bernardo não está...ele não está...

Ela escorregou lentamente pela parede. As lágrimas estavam caindo sem parar pelo seu rosto.

"Bernardo..." Gemeu ela.

Ela perdeu todo o ar de seus pulmões quando ela viu Cédric sair correndo para fora do quarto.

"Cédric!" Disse ela alarmada ao se levantar de um salto e correr atrás do menino.

"Maman!" Gritou o menino a plenos pulmões.

Cédric era rápido. Samantha se lançou em direção a ele quando ele começou a descer as escadas.

Depois de tantos anos, ela ainda não sabe o que a fez tropeçar naqueles degraus.

Ela ouviu um estalo enjoativo acompanhado de uma dor horrível no seu tornozelo que a deixou cega por alguns momentos.

Ela rolou pelos degraus até sentir o piso frio de madeira nobre embaixo do seu corpo.

A dor a deixou completamente imóvel e alheia a tudo que estava acontecendo.

Até ela sentir alguém pisando exatamente no ponto em que seu tornozelo quebrou.

Ela conseguiu soltar um urro de dor antes de perder a consciência.

Samantha sempre teve um vida tranquila. Filha de um biólogo e uma jornalista, ela era terceira filha e a única menina entre quatro irmãos. Ela era particularmente mimada pelos pais que desejavam uma filha depois de terem tido dois lindos meninos. Ela era a filha caçula até os 10 anos de idade quando Cédric nasceu. Mas esse fato não mudou o seu status de garotinha da casa. Desde criança ela revelara os mesmos traços virtuosos de seus dois irmãos mais velhos para alegria de sua mãe e desgosto do seu pai que ainda tinha esperanças de que algum filho seguisse carreira na Ciência e não se tornasse um hippie vagabundo que andava pelo mundo com um violão velho nas costas.

Quando Samantha tinha 12 anos ela começou a notar que o mundo fora da sua família perfeita não era tão perfeito assim.

Todos culpam uma crise econômica que viu seu ápice de terror quando ela tinha 10 anos. Nos dois últimos anos todo o planeta parecia prestes a falir. As grandes cidades estavam cheias de pessoas miseráveis vestidas em trapos esmolando na rua. Dia após dia grandes empresas faliam, todos os produtos tinham seus preços alterados a cada semana. Pessoas perdiam tudo da noite para o dia. E protestos terrivelmente violentos explodiam a cada hora em cada canto do mundo, governos começavam a cair, países estavam mergulhados na anarquia e as pessoas estavam fazendo suas próprias leis. Os protestos evoluíram para guerras civis e então do nada o mundo inteiro estava mergulhado em inúmeras guerras sangrentas.

De algum modo a família Michaelis não fora afetada pelo caos que rodeava o mundo. Uma sorte que poucos tinham naqueles dias obscuros.

Quando Samantha tinha 13 anos começou um projeto internacional que se dizia capaz de acabar com todos os problemas do mundo e promover a tão esperada Paz Mundial. Durante os últimos cinco anos a ONU se mostrou incapaz de elaborar um meio de acabar com loucura em nível mundial que assolava a humanidade. Com isso certas pessoas que se diziam governantes capazes começavam um pequeno caminho em direção ao poder.

Não se sabia exatamente de que país eles vieram ou de onde tudo começou, mas em pouco menos de um ano essa pequena organização já havia tomado o controle de parte da Europa e Ásia e estava se arrastando lentamente em direção ao seu principal alvo que era a América do Norte.

A França foi um dos primeiros alvos.

No inicio a população aceitou agradecida a oportunidade de ter alguém para seguir e colocar ordem na sociedade.

_Mas após ter se estabelecido esse novo governo mostrou exatamente para o que eles vieram._

"_Toda e qualquer forma de expressão artística, principalmente étnica e tradicionalista que mostrasse a cultura de um povo era expressamente proibida. Não devem mais existir fronteiras. A humanidade que você conhece acabou. Apague a história, o passado está morto e não deve ser lembrado. Toda a Terra será governada por uma única organização, não existem mais países, nacionalidades, costumes. Só existe uma cultura que é o que vamos criar a partir desse momento. Toda a manifestação religiosa, idealística e egocêntrica será severamente punida..."._

Isso era apenas algumas partes do discurso inflamado de um dos líderes desse movimento.

De início isso não parecia ser muito ruim, mas quando começaram os primeiros desaparecimentos as pessoas notaram que paz era a ultima coisa que esse governo estava proposto a fazer.

Um ano antes da tragédia que abalou a vida de Samantha, seu pai se demitiu do seu emprego de professor universitário e transformou o porão da casa em um laboratório de pesquisas. Depois desse dia ele raramente saia do seu novo local de trabalho, ele não respondia perguntas e nunca contou o que aconteceu para fazê-lo abandonar sua vida acadêmica.

A única coisa que nem Samantha e nem sua família esperava era o quão perigoso o novo trabalho de seu pai havia se tornado.

Samantha acreditava fielmente que ela estava morta.

A dor em seu tornozelo era inacreditável e foi a primeira coisa que ela sentiu ao acordar.

A segunda foi que havia sol em seu rosto.

O pesadelo aconteceu durante a noite.

Ela abriu os olhos e sentiu algo pegajoso contra o seu rosto. Um cheiro metálico enchia o ambiente.

Era uma poça de sangue.

Ela soltou um grito de pânico e se levantou em um salto. O seu tornozelo não a deixou ficar de pé por mais de 5 segundos em pé, então ela caiu sentada de frente para a cena que iria decorar seus pesadelos até o fim de seus dias.

A cerca de um metro de distância uma mulher de longos cachos castanhos estava deitada na poça de sangue em que Samantha acordou. Seus olhos verdes estavam vidrados em direção ao teto e todo o brilho natural deles tinha desaparecido. Havia uma única marca de tiro no centro de sua testa pálida.

Samantha estava caída, impotente no chão. Ela desviou o olhar do cadáver de sua mãe para encontrar um segundo corpo caído a cerca de um metro de distância.

Seu irmão Bernardo jazia em cima de uma segunda poça de sangue escarlate no tapete persa da sala de estar.

Não existem palavras fortes o suficiente para descrever o sentimento monstruoso que crescia no peito daquela menina ao ver sua família morta.

Samantha conseguiu ficar de pé novamente, ela não era capaz de sentir a dor, ela não era mais capaz de sentir nada. Ela não derramara lágrimas, ela não conseguia mais sentir nenhum sofrimento. Ela perdera toda a doçura da infância que ela mal havia começado a deixar para trás para se tornar a criatura mais escura e dura que ela já havia visto em questão de poucos minutos.

Ela deu alguns passos incertos pela sala a procura do resto de sua família. O magnifico piano de cauda que seu avô ganhara em um leilão no Palais Garnier há muitos anos atrás estava completamente destruído. Alguém o transformara em uma pilha de destroços de madeira. O violoncelo de sua mãe estava partido em dois ao lado dos restos do piano.

Ela olhou para os estragos causados nos dois instrumentos mais queridos de sua família e sentiu sua garganta apertar.

"S.. Saman... Sami..." Ela ouviu um suspiro dolorido vindo de trás de um sofá.

Ela sorriu ao reconhecer a voz e correu em direção ao som.

E nesse momento seu coração se contorceu novamente.

O corpinho de Cédric estava caído no chão, seus membros estavam em ângulos estranhos.

"Cédric!" Ela caiu de joelhos ao lado dele tomando o cuidado de não tocá-lo para não piorar as suas fraturas.

"Mana... Meu braço está doendo." Disse ele num sussurro.

Samantha olhou para ele em pânico. Cédric era uma criança terrivelmente barulhenta. Se ele estava machucado ele estaria chorando até cuspir os pulmões para fora.

Ela tentou falar alguma coisa, mas se calou ao ouvir o som de passos na casa.

"_É isso que dá não fazer o serviço completo."_ Disse uma voz em francês com um sotaque estranho.

"_Nós não conseguimos localizar o garoto que fugiu. Não vão ficar muito felizes com isso."_ Disse uma segunda voz

"_Esqueça o garoto! Vamos garantir que ninguém saia daqui vivo."_

"_Bem eu tenho certeza que a mulher e o super-herói viraram presunto. O novato pegou o menino para ele, o cara é completamente doente, dava para ouvir os estalos dos ossos do pirralho."_

Samantha travou os dentes ao ouvir a conversa dos monstros.

"_Bem que podíamos deixar a menina viva. Ela é bem gostosinha e eu também queria poder tirar uma casquinha, aquilo foi egoísmo, ele podia ter deixado a gente se divertir com ela também."_

Samantha estava em choque com essa palavras. Foi então que ela notou que ela esta usando somente uma camiseta longa e que havia uma umidade na parte interna de sua coxas.

Ela quase desmaiou ao notar o sangue no interior de suas coxas.

Aqueles desgraçados.

"_Droga! Eu jurava que ele tinha deixado ela do lado da mulher."_

Samantha sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Aqueles homens estavam lá para matar ela e Cédric que agora estava inconsciente ao seu lado.

É incrível como a mente das pessoas trabalha em uma situação como essa. Samantha era míope desde criança, mas ela facilmente localizou um caco do espelho que havia sido estilhaçado, no mesmo tempo ela rapidamente formulou um plano.

Os homens estavam vasculhando a casa e uma hora ou outra eles pegavam algo que parecia ser de valor e enfiavam nos bolsos.

Depois de checar rapidamente o pulso e a respiração do seu irmão, Samantha se colocou em posição. Um ódio anormal estava crescendo no seu coração outrora calmo e feliz. Ela estava vendo tudo em vermelho e ela não via a hora de transformar aqueles monstros em corpos mergulhados em poças de sangue.

Quando o primeiro homem fez menção de olhar para trás do sofá, Samantha saltou sobre ele.

Ela caiu de pé quando sentiu o sangue jorrar da ferida feita na garganta do homem que caiu sobre o sofá tingindo tecido de escarlate.

Ele não teve tempo nem de gritar.

Ela se esgueirou como uma gata em direção à cozinha onde estava o segundo homem.

Ele a viu antes do planejado, ele estava com a arma apontada quando ela se lançou em cima dele.

Ela gritou de dor quando sentiu a bala passar de raspão pelo seu ombro, mas isso só aumentou a fúria com que ela enterrou o fragmento de espelho no pescoço do homem.

Ele morreu instantaneamente.

Samantha cambaleou de volta para o sofá e tentou pegar o seu irmão o mais cuidadosamente possível, mas desistiu quando ele soltou um gemido de dor.

Ela olhou em volta, seu coração pesado de tanto desespero. Não demoraria muito para outros homens como aqueles aparecerem lá. Ela e Cédric precisavam sair o mais rápido possível.

Com a adrenalina toda queimada, Samantha voltou a sentir o seu tornozelo queimar e isso combinado com o tiro e o esforço recente só fez triplicar a sua agonia.

Mas de algum modo a sorte sorrira para ela.

Cinco homens e uma mulher entraram na casa com rifles e velhas espingardas de caça. Ela reconheceu um dos rapazes.

"Edmond..." Gemeu ela alto o suficiente para atrair a atenção do grupo.

Quando os olhos azuis dele se cruzaram com os verdes dela ela finalmente se entregou a neblina que seu cérebro estava lhe lançando para protegê-la aquele mar de dor.

Então ela caiu na inconsciência.

* * *

**Nossa isso ficou sinistro! Só para reforçar, esse capítulo é necessário para se ter um maior entendimento da personagem Samantha e da inclusão de outro personagem que só foi vagamente mencionado anteriormente. **

**Mesmo sendo um capitulo meio dark filler eu quero reviews. Talvez, não é promessa, eu já poste o resto do julgamento amanhã. O cap 14 está quase pronto, mas já são 1:15 da manhã e eu estou com sono.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Olá minhas leitoras! Estou de volta agora com a continuação do cap 12! Boa leitura. **

* * *

Samantha fechou os olhos e deixou a ultima leva de suas lágrimas caírem no seu rosto pálido. Ela se tornou consciente da dor nas palmas de suas mãos e notou que ela estava cravando suas unhas na pele. Nada a havia preparado para aquela revelação, mas o pior foi que aquele maldito velhote não mostrou o menor sinal de arrependimento perante a sua terrível traição.

Ela entendeu imediatamente o plano e seus motivos. A ideia do velhote era realmente boa.

Ela estava em um mundo ainda regido pela religião e em uma sociedade onde os divórcios não eram permitidos. Por isso no momento em que ela, Samantha, mergulhada no êxtase de sua paixão por Erik, se esquecendo de sua vida anterior e egoisticamente tomando a vida de uma jovem inocente dissesse "sim" para ele no altar, ela alteraria permanentemente o destino de Christine e por consequência ela acabaria com a sua existência e simplesmente desapareceria do universo.

E Christine voltaria a ter controle sobre o próprio corpo.

Mas isso não mudaria o fato de que ela estava eternamente presa a Erik.

Até que a morte os separe.

Ela arfou horrorizada quando essa ideia chegou a sua mente.

Mas isso não significaria a felicidade para Erik e muito menos para Christine.

Nos momentos em que estava conectada com a alma de Christine, Samantha teve uma real noção de toda a personalidade da jovem soprano. Christine era uma menina tranquila e frágil, ela não era uma pessoa feita para grandes emoções ou desafios. Ela quebraria na primeira coisa realmente ruim que acontecesse. A morte de seu pai foi prova o suficiente disso. Antes de Erik se tornar seu anjo da música Christine era uma pessoa totalmente infeliz e sem nenhuma vontade de viver. A alma dela era tão musical quanto à de Samantha ou a de Erik. Ela não era um gênio, mas a Música era extremamente importante para a sua alma. Com a morte do velho violinista sueco a Música foi arrancada de sua alma e com isso ela foi destruída.

Então quando Erik com a sua alma forte e encantadora entrou na vida dela, toda a luz que ela havia perdido junto com a Música voltou para a sua existência.

Ela sorriu internamente ao imaginar o fato de que a vinda de Erik para aquele mundo provavelmente evitou que uma jovem menina abrisse os pulsos para se juntar ao seu velho pai.

O Guardião das Almas ficou alguns momentos admirando seu triunfo antes de prosseguir.

"Agora que ambas as partes estão totalmente esclarecidas sobre os fatos desse caso vamos continuar."

Ele se virou para Samantha e continuou seu interrogatório.

"Durante o tempo em que você esteve dentro do corpo de Christine Daae ela estava consciente de sua situação?"

"Sim" Respondeu Samantha apaticamente. Agora ela não via nenhum motivo para não dizer a verdade uma vez que aquele velhote mentiu para ela.

"Christine tinha alguma espécie de controle sobre suas ações?"

"Ela não tinha controle sobre o seu corpo, somente eu podia agir e falar como se fosse ela. Christine só podia pensar." Respondeu Samantha.

"Entendo." Disse o Guardião das Almas.

"Exceto por uma vez." Disse Samantha. "Quando eu estava com Erik voltando de um passeio o Visconde apareceu do nada e tentou nos parar. Christine conseguiu agir por conta própria naquele momento, ela parecia que ia saltar da janela em direção à rua."

Houve um leve burburinho entre os outros guardiões, algo no que Samantha disse parecia ter gerado aquela rápida confusão.

"Silencio, por favor." Disse o Guardião de almas.

O júri ficou em silêncio, mas o ar de tensão era palpável naquele lugar. Samantha estava se sentindo confusa, o que poderia ter causado tanta confusão.

"Uma alma foi capaz de quebrar um selo de confinamento?" Perguntou um dos Guardiões.

Todos olhavam diretamente para Samantha e o velhote, ambos sentados lado a lado de frente para a bancada.

"Imagino que o Criador possa responder essa questão uma vez que foi ele que criou o selo." Disse o Guardião das Almas em tom estranho de voz. "O senhor poderia ter a bondade?"

O velhote sorriu para o seu chefe e respondeu alegremente.

"Um selo fraco era necessário pelo fato de que a alma original precisaria voltar imediatamente para o controle de seu corpo e eu não tinha garantias que minha presença na ocasião fosse possível. Mas vejo que subestimei o poder daquela alma insignificante, nunca imaginei que ela seria capaz de quebrar um selo de qualquer espécie, gostaria de saber o que causou isso."

"Amor." Disse Samantha.

Todo o júri se voltou para ela agora, todos parecendo extremamente interessados.

"Perdão?" Disse o Guardião das Almas. "Você pode ser mais clara?"

Samantha assentiu.

"Amor. O amor de Christine por Raoul e o de Raoul por Christine. O amor dos dois deu forças para a alma de Christine se tornar capaz de subjugar a minha e retomar o controle do corpo dela por alguns momentos." Respondeu ela apaticamente.

O Guardião das Almas parecia realmente interessado no caso, ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro murmurando coisas para si mesmo.

"Realmente o vinculo de almas gêmeas é interessante e mesmo que nós tenhamos um conhecimento aprofundado de suas características sempre nos surpreendemos mais uma vez."

"Vocês trabalham com almas e não dominam todos os aspectos de sua natureza?" Perguntou Samantha sem querer.

O Guardião deu de ombros.

"Já se faz muito tempo desde que nós nos podíamos nos considerar totais dominadores da natureza das almas humanas. A complexidade das mentes humanas se reflete em suas almas. As almas das outras criaturas são infinitamente mais simples e por isso não nos causam nem um milésimo dos problemas que as almas da sua espécie. Mesmo que sejamos nós que as criamos o que acontece depois é por conta de vocês, o Destino rege os aspectos básicos, mas o modo como os humanos irão lidar com isso só depende deles mesmos." Respondeu ele tranquilamente.

Então ele continuou.

"Realmente os fatos são extraordinários, nunca nos deparamos com nada parecido. Mas isso não muda irregularidade das atitudes desse Criador que usou uma das suas criações em um plano que poderia por em risco inúmeros aspectos da existência humana para salvar uma única alma miserável."

O velhote ficou notavelmente rígido de fúria perante essas palavras, mas não fez nenhum movimento para contradizer o seu líder.

Mas Samantha não tinha nada a perder. Ela estava pouco se lixando para a situação daquele velhote estupido, mas a vida de Erik estava envolvida nisso, ela não podia simplesmente voltar para a sua existência medíocre em mundo inconsciente e deixar Erik sofrer tudo que ele estava destinado a sofrer.

"É uma alma miserável só porque vocês quiseram que fosse assim!" Disse ela furiosa. "Durante todos os minutos desse circo estupido a única coisa que eu ouvi foi como essas ações e como esse plano era errado. Mas se vocês realmente querem julgar alguém porque não começam julgando quem cometeu esse erro estupido de fazer uma alma nascer no tempo errado. Isso também deve ter causado mudanças fortes no destino de muitas pessoas além de mim. Então porque nada foi feito em relação a isso."

O júri de guardiões não gostou da atitude dela, de repente todos estavam cochichando entre si e olhando para ela como abelhas raivosas.

"Não cabe a você questionar as atitudes desse conselho ou do Destino, sua existência só é possível porque nós a criamos, e você não deve expressar nada além de gratidão por isso."

Samantha ergue uma sobrancelha.

"E quem diabos disse que eu estou grata por estar viva." Disse ela.

Mais uma onda de cochichos raivosos saiu do júri.

"A vida que eu amava foi tirada de mim há muito tempo. E quando eu finalmente pareço conseguir me acomodar em uma vida não totalmente feliz como era anteriormente, mas ao menos boa o suficiente para se gostar de viver O Destino manda um motorista embriagado tirar tudo isso de mim e se não fosse o bastante me condenar a uma semivida onde eu sei que todas as pessoas que tem alguma espécie de sentimento bom por mim estão sofrendo nesse exato momento por me ver presa em uma cama e não serem capazes de me ver partir de uma vez." Disse ela entre lágrimas.

O Guardião das Almas e o júri estavam em um silencio constrangido. Completamente sem respostas.

"Digam-me como posso ser grata por isso?" Encerrou Samantha.

O Guardião começou a rir.

"É encantador o modo como os seres humanos são egoístas. Era o destino deles morrerem naquele dia. A existência deles se encerrava daquele modo, assim como a sua deve se encerrar naquela cama de hospital e a de Erik naquele subterrâneo da Ópera. Nada é como vocês querem e sim como nós queremos. Vocês deveriam se sentir felizes pela nossa generosidade de compartilhar o dom da existência como vocês."

Samantha estava arrasada. Então era essa a pergunta da humanidade? Nossa vida é regida por esse bando de criaturas estupidas e egocêntricas que se divertem controlando a vida da humanidade. Sua educação religiosa foi completamente agnóstica nem ela nem seus irmãos foram batizados os iniciados de algum modo em alguma religião. Seu pai era um cientista cético o suficiente para não acreditar cegamente em um Deus, e sua mãe também tivera uma vida totalmente desprovida de religião a ponto de não se incomodar com os olhares horrorizados de muitas pessoas ao descobrir que Samantha e seus irmãos eram crianças não batizadas. Ela gostaria de saber qual seria o tamanho da decepção da humanidade ao descobrir o que tornava a existência deles possível.

"Imagino que não há mais nada a ser dito que seja relevante ao caso." Disse o Guardião das Almas. "Os fatos estão claros e o réu admite ser culpado por suas transgressões. A alma humana que foi usada para a execução do plano admitiu que estivesse ciente do seu papel nessa farsa e concordou de livre e espontânea vontade participar dessa atividade, mas ela deu a entender que fora iludida com falsas promessas de recompensa quando tudo estivesse concluído, isso é algo que deve ser considerado. Desde o inicio dos tempos às regras para a criação são claras e se nota que varias delas foram transgredidas. Se o júri não tiver mais perguntas eu acho que estamos prontos para discutir o veredicto."

Samantha sentiu o seu sangue gelar. O júri acenou em concordância para o Guardião e o seguiram até algum lugar na névoa e desapareceram.

Samantha estava sozinha tendo somente o velhote como companhia.

"Perdoe-me por ter mentido para você." Disse o velhote.

Samantha soltou um hunf e não respondeu.

"Eu não estava nem um pouco feliz em usa-la. Mas de todas as outras almas você era a única que poderia rapidamente varrer a escuridão que penetrou a alma de Erik." Continuou ele ignorando a desatenção de Samantha. "A escolha do Destino acabou com a continuidade da sua existência, por isso eu imaginei que seria melhor você não ter existido do que passar o resto do seu tempo em um limbo."

Samantha sorriu.

"Esse não é o ponto. Se fosse simples assim eu aceitaria isso de boa vontade. Eu não sei o que sinto por Erik, mas qualquer idiota enxergaria que a vida dele é mais preciosa que a minha. Mas o que você e nem aqueles outros babacas conseguem ver é que tudo o que acontecer gera uma reação em cadeia assustadora. Se eu fizer o que você quer eu não vou dar só fim a minha existência, mas sim a de todos os meus antepassados, meus irmãos, meu pai."

O velhote deu de ombros.

"Isso não seria o fim do mundo. Eles não sofreriam porque nunca teriam existido."

Samantha bufou de indignação.

"Meus pais. Eles eram almas gêmeas?" Perguntou ela.

"Sim, eles eram." Respondeu o velhote.

"O que seria da minha mãe se meu pai nunca tivesse existido?" Perguntou ela.

O velhote não respondeu e Samantha continuou.

"Se a não existência de Erik me confinou a uma cama de hospital pelo resto da minha vida o que a não existência de um bando de pessoas da minha família poderia causar para a vida de várias outras pessoas? O que seria da minha mãe, de Lucille e de todos os outros?"

"Porque você se importa tanto com essas pessoas?" Perguntou o velhote.

Samantha teve vontade de bater no nele.

"Por quê? Eu não sou egoísta a esse ponto. Ninguém está certo dentro dessa história, pelo contrario esta tudo errado! Eles estão errados em terem deixado Erik nascer no séc. XIX e você está errado em achar que pode destruir tudo para salvar a sua preciosa criação. Eu imaginava que se existisse alguma existência superior essa existência seria mais sabia e não tão tola, egocêntrica, supérflua, tão..."

"Tão humana?" Perguntou o velhote.

Samantha deu de ombros.

"Imagino que sim." Respondeu ela.

"Desculpe decepcioná-la." Respondeu ele. "Mas nós não somos muito criativos, vocês compartilham da nossa natureza. Criado a imagem e semelhança, lembra?"

Se a situação não fosse tão doentia ela teria rido. Tudo era tão sinistro e louco que nada mais poderia surpreender Samantha. Ela gostaria de ter uma chance de consertar tudo, mas ela era tão fraca e mortal perto daquelas criaturas, ela não tinha como salvar Erik e muito menos ela mesma. Por que ela estava metida nisso?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a chegada dos guardiões sendo liderados pelo Guardião das almas que trazia consigo algo que lembrava um pergaminho dourado e uma longa vara igualmente dourada. Samantha ficou se perguntando para que serviam aqueles estranhos instrumentos quando o guardião se pôs de frente para o velhote e disse.

"O Conselho analisou todos os fatos e depois de uma longa discussão finalmente foi chegado a um veredicto."

Samantha sentiu seus músculos enrijecerem de expectativa quando o Guardião abriu o longo pergaminho e anunciou:

"Nós consideramos o réu culpado pelo crime de alteração significativa das linhas do Destino sem autorização prévia de seu superior. Por se revelar a uma criação e por utiliza-la para cometer sua infração nós o consideramos culpado. Por pecar contra a boa imagem do Destino nós o consideramos culpado. Por dar inicio a um motim dentro de seu departamento pondo em risco a segurança deste Conselho nós o consideramos culpado. Por tentativa de atentar contra a existência de inúmeras almas as quais nem todas eram de sua autoria nós o consideramos culpado."

Samantha fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Logo haveria a sentença, o final.

O Guardião continuou:

"A sentença para o Criador será a cassação de sua posição como Criador de Almas e a sua remoção para outro departamento, sendo que o departamento de Criação de Almas será eternamente fechado para você."

O velhote se levantou completamente chocado.

"Você não pode fazer isso! Eu existo para criar almas, não há outra ocupação que eu seja capaz de desempenhar perfeitamente!" Gritou ele indignado.

"As leis desse Conselho são claras e a sentença é a palavra final." Declarou o Guardião.

O velhote caiu sentado na sua cadeira, chocado demais para falar.

O Guardião considerou que o velhote se deu por vencido e continuou:

"Quanto a Samantha Michaelis. A sentença normalmente imposta seria a destruição imediata da alma, mas dadas as circunstancias e a total ignorância de sua parte em relação às regras nós resolvemos antecipar o fim de sua existência."

Samantha ficou tão paralisada quanto o velhote. Antecipar o fim de sua existência? Ela entendeu exatamente o que isso significava para ela.

Morte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Estou super feliz com os reviews. Então capitulo novo na area \o/ espero que gostem.**

* * *

Samantha nunca pensou na morte. Muito menos na mera possibilidade de morrer. Mesmo quando seus pais foram mortos ou quando ela estava no meio de tiros explosões durante a guerra. Em todas essas situações potencialmente fatais o desejo de sair viva era maior que a ideia de estar correndo risco de vida. Mesmo depois de tudo que ela disse para o Guardião sobre não gostar de estar viva, de uma coisa ela tinha certeza:

Ela não estava pronta para morrer.

Ela não estava pronta para abraçar a morte. Ela não era como Erik que via a morte como um prêmio, uma chance de se salvar de um mundo que não lhe mostrou nada além de ódio, humilhação e rejeição.

Mas Erik também se permitiu a esperança. Ele nunca atentou contra a sua vida e já matou para salva-la.

Talvez fosse o medo do desconhecido. Samantha nunca tivera uma educação religiosa e por isso a ideia de paraíso ou vida pós-morte nunca foi um assunto que ocupava a sua mente. Mas mesmo assim ela não queria morrer, ela não podia partir e deixar Erik na mesma situação ou pior uma vez que toda a simpatia que ela demonstrou pode ter dado mais esperanças para o pobre homem. Christine iria acabar com tudo em questão de minutos. Aquela menina fraca, superficial e de mente pequena nunca seria capaz de dar a Erik tudo que ele merecia por parte das pessoas.

Ela não estava muito ciente do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, isso não é muita novidade quando se trata de Samantha Michaelis, mas a agitação que estava acontecendo entre os Guardiões não era de todo ignorável.

Ela notou que um dos Guardiões parecia estar estranhamente focado em sua direção, ela não podia dizer que ela estava olhando para ela uma vez que seus olhos eram de um cinza opaco e sem pupilas, olhos que poderiam ser cegos, mas Samantha tinha certeza que ela podia enxergar e muito bem. A pele e os cabelos dele eram de um estranho tom branco-azulado e ele parecia ser o menos humano dos Guardiões.

Samantha retornou o olhar, mas ela estava com uma expressão tão aterrorizada que essa troca de olhares poderia ser facilmente confundida com um pedido silencioso por socorro.

Talvez a interpretação não fosse de todo errada.

O Guardião das Almas fez sua voz valer no meio daquela confusão. O velhote parecia finalmente contido por duas daquelas sombras estranhas e agora ele se limitava a lançar olhares de puro ódio para o seu chefe.

"Imagino que não a nada mais acrescentar, ou seja, assunto encerrado. Eu mesmo irei garantir que as sentenças sejam cumpridas. Agora se me dão licença irei me encarregar da humana primeiro." Disse o Guardião das Almas com um sorriso no rosto. O maldito estava realmente se divertindo.

"Eu acho que você já se divertiu demais por agora." Disse o Guardião azul se levantando de seu lugar. "A sentença não pode ser executada por quem moveu a ação. São as regras você sabe, para evitar qualquer... abuso."

O Guardião das Almas não parecia mais tão feliz, mas ele não podia discordar. Regras são regras.

"Como queira Guardião do Tempo, uma vez você é a entidade mais próxima das forças do Destino sua palavra tem peso nesse conselho. Mais que a minha imagino." Respondeu o Guardião das Almas em um tom bajulador digno de um verdadeiro puxa-saco. Samantha teve náuseas.

O Guardião do Tempo sorriu e concordou alegremente. Ele saltou da bancada e se dirigiu até Samantha em uma velocidade embriagante.

"Já que minha palavra tem peso nesse Conselho, eu declaro que a humana está sob minha custodia e eu decidirei como executar a sua sentença." Disse ele como se estivesse prestes a comer um doce delicioso.

Ninguém se opôs e ele tomou isso como um sim.

Ele tomou a mão de Samantha e arrastou para a neblina onde eles desapareceram.

* * *

Paris, 01/03/2032

Edmond seguiu o médico até um escritório onde havia uma serie de papeis dispostos na mesa.

"Por favor, sente-se." Disse o médico indicando uma cadeira à escrivaninha e sentando do outro lado.

Edmond assentiu e se sentou.

"Do que se trata doutor?" Perguntou ele sem rodeios.

O medico não respondeu de imediato. Ele alinhou alguns documentos e depois olhou fundo nos olhos de Edmond antes de começar.

"É sobre mademoiselle Michaelis." Disse ele parecendo um pouco nervoso.

"Sim?" Disse Edmond.

"Bem, desde o acidente toda a nossa equipe fez o seu melhor para permitir que sua irmã tivesse todas as chances de ter uma recuperação plena. Mas depois de mais de seis meses não foi notada nenhuma melhora no seu quadro clinico. Ela não deu nenhum sinal de que vai ser capaz de acordar algum dia, pelo contrario, sua atividade cerebral está cada vez menor e ela está totalmente dependente dos equipamentos para sobreviver." Disse o medico.

Edmond escutou em silencio o discurso do medico.

"Bem, nós analisamos os documentos de mademoiselle Michaelis e descobrimos que ela se declarou contra o prolongamento artificial da vida em casos onde não perspectiva de melhora." Continuou o medico parecendo mais nervoso perante o silencio de Edmond.

"E o que isso significa?" Perguntou Edmond.

O medico pigarreou um pouco antes de continuar.

"Bem nesses casos nós não podemos levar só a opinião do paciente em conta. Sua irmã diz ser a favor que desliguem os aparelhos em casos como o dela para que a pessoa possa partir naturalmente e com dignidade."

Edmond começou a achar os cadarços de seus sapatos muito interessantes.

"Você quer a minha permissão para desligar os aparelhos e deixar a minha irmã morrer?" Perguntou ele encarando o chão.

O médico parecia cada vez mais desconfortável.

"Veja bem, sua irmã gostaria que fosse assim. Seria mais justo com ela, ninguém merece ficar para sempre em uma cama de hospital completamente alheio ao mundo. E ninguém merece ver alguém amado nessa situação. Talvez permitir que ela parta possa ser um favor para ela e para todos que a cercam." Disse ele num tom que tentava parecer paternal, ele odiava dar esse tipo de noticia.

"Ela é a minha única família." Disse Edmond entre lágrimas. "Eu não posso desistir dela assim, ela nunca desistiria. Ela vai acordar eu sei que ela vai."

O medico deu sorriso penalizado para o homem que chorava na sua frente.

"É bom ter esperanças, mas no caso dela é praticamente impossível uma pessoa voltar de um coma tão profundo e tão longo. O melhor que podemos esperar é que ela evolua para um estado vegetativo. As convulsões que ela sofreu durante o transporte até o hospital mataram vários neurônios e comprometeram funções importantes do organismo dela, ela não pode sobreviver sem os aparelhos e tudo o que lhe resta é acabar seus dias assim." Disse ele.

Edmond estava ouvindo o medico, mas estava terrificado demais para falar.

"Eu sei que dizer adeus pode ser terrível, mas eu imagino que ela gostaria de ser lembrada pelo que ela era antes de sofrer esse acidente e não como uma doente em uma cama. Seria mais gentil com ela simplesmente deixa-la ir." Continuou o medico.

Edmond se levantou abruptamente da cadeira.

"Não! Não diga o que VOCÊ acredita ser melhor para ela. Deixe-me pensar, eu lhe darei uma resposta, mas não agora. Por favor, eu não posso pensar nisso agora." Disse ele saindo do escritório.

"Sim, eu esperarei uma resposta." Disse o medico tranquilamente, parecendo aliviado por ter acabado com isso de uma vez.

Edmond estava completamente arrasado. Na sua dor ele não conseguiu voltar ao trabalho, ele simplesmente saiu andando pelas ruas de Paris completamente sem rumo.

De repente sua gravata parecia extremamente apertada, mas ele sabia que não era a gravata que estava sufocando-o, era aquela mesma sensação que ele experimentou há quase doze anos atrás quando ainda era um adolescente. Ele só teve Samantha como companhia por muito tempo, ela era a única pessoa que ele conhecia quando seus dias de juventude despreocupada chegaram ao fim junto com a vida de todo o resto de sua família. O modo como ela confiava cegamente nele e seu dom de ver o lado bom das pessoas mesmo quando ninguém mais parecia capaz fazia com que ele a considerasse a pessoa mais maravilhosa que pousara na face da Terra. Ela também perdera o brilho da juventude e inocência naquele dia terrível, mas sobre todos os aspectos ela se saiu bem melhor que ele, Samantha lutou bravamente enquanto ele se conformou com a sua situação.

Aquele ano terrível em que ele ficou em um campo de prisioneiros na Noruega teria feito qualquer garoto de nascido de uma família relativamente rica como os Michaelis encontrar a sua morte nos primeiros meses de trabalho forçado, mas a ideia de que um dia ele encontraria Samantha o fazia suportar as torturas e agressões combinadas com dias de trabalho inútil no inverno escandinavo. Ele acreditava que estava passando pelas piores coisas que poderiam acontecer com um ser humano, mas isso nem se comparava com tudo o que aconteceu com Samantha.

Samantha fora estuprada, baleada, esfaqueada, espancada e muitas outras coisas que ela se negou a contar para ele. Quando sua família fora assinada ele conseguiu escapar e encontrou um grupo de rebeldes que ele conhecia por causa de um amigo da escola. Ele conseguiu reunir algumas pessoas para tentar resgatar a sua família, mas quando ele chegou só havia restado Samantha e seu irmão caçula, Cédric. Samantha parecia a única relativamente ilesa salvo uma fratura no tornozelo. Eles tentaram fazer de tudo para salvar Cédric, mas o garoto morreu antes deles conseguirem auxilio medico adequado.

Aquela foi a ultima vez que ele viu Samantha chorar durante a guerra.

O grupo que eles haviam se juntado era uma espécie de bando de guerrilheiros. Eles andavam pelas redondezas de Rouen causando todo e qualquer tipo de estrago que prejudicasse o andamento da invasão.

Rouen era uma cidade simplesmente linda, mas os horrores da guerra haviam reduzido muitos edifícios seculares a um monte de escombros. Ele e sua família moravam afastados do centro da cidade por isso eles não viram muito dos ataques, mas mesmo assim a atmosfera de morte que baixou na bela cidade causava tanto horror como se tudo estivesse desabando naquele momento.

Ele e Samantha pretendiam seguir o grupo até Boscherville onde eles pretendiam procurar informações sobre sua avó que vivia sozinha na pequena cidade. O grupo não apoiava muito a ideia dos dois irmãos uma vez que era bem claro que a família deles estava sendo caçada e que o melhor seria arranjar uma maneira de sair do país o mais rápido possível ou se juntar definitivamente a eles.

Durante a viagem eles caíram em uma emboscada. Foi um verdadeiro caos. Parecia algo até meio exagerado para capturar uma dúzia de civis rebeldes sem ligação com nenhuma organização grandiosa. Havia cerca de vinte homens no total e eles foram impiedosos. Eles atiravam para matar. Nenhum deles teve chance, ele viu o seu professor de História levar dois tiros nas costas e cair no chão aparentemente morto, naquele momento ele acreditou que tudo iria acabar ali naquele momento. Então ele sentiu uma dor excruciante nas costas e o gosto de sangue na sua boca, então tudo ficou escuro.

Ele acordou completamente enfaixado e em um trem de carga cheio de homens e garotos de aparência faminta e decrepita. Por um algum motivo os solados o deixaram viver e o enviaram para um trem a caminho de um campo de prisioneiros.

Durante todo o seu tempo lá ele tentou desesperadamente conseguir alguma informação sobre sua irmã. Os solados garantiam que todo o grupo foi morto e que ele era o único que sobreviveu. Edmond nunca acreditou nos soldados, ele sabia que eles diziam isso para que ele se conformasse e seguisse sua vida quieto e sem importunar ninguém.

Depois de um pouco mais de um ano infernal veio a boa noticia. As tropas estavam sendo retiradas da França e de todos os outros países que haviam sido ocupados. A Organização foi desintegrada e seus lideres foram executados ou presos. Foi assustador o estrago que eles fizeram em tão pouco tempo, foram quase cinco anos de pressão e quando eles finalmente entraram com as armas eles fizeram em um ano mais que o triplo de caos e morte que as duas Guerras Mundiais fizeram juntas.

Mas com a mesma velocidade que tudo foi destruído, as coisas estavam começando a se ajeitar. É lógico que era impossível as coisas voltarem a ser do jeito que eram antigamente. Não se podem trazer pessoas de volta e não se podem apagar lembranças infelizes. O plano inicial da Organização que era tornar toda a humanidade em uma única nação não parecia ruim, mas eles haviam esquecido que as pessoas têm almas valiosas que não podiam ser controladas. Eles cavaram a sua sepultura quando começaram a banir todas as formas de expressão de pensamento.

A Cruz Vermelha realizou o resgate dos prisioneiros do campo onde Edmond estava. Ele passara uma semana em um hospital de campanha para se recuperar da desnutrição e desidratação. Depois desses dias ele estava em um avião rumo a um abrigo de refugiados em Paris.

Levou um mês depois que ele retornou a França para ele ver Samantha novamente.

Ela parecia ter envelhecido dez anos durante aquele ano de separação. Ela estava terrivelmente magra, e toda aquela aura vibrante que ele conhecia tão bem parecia ter se apagado completamente dos olhos dela. A doce e alegre Samantha que ele conhecia não estava lá. Mas mesmo assim aquele era a sua irmãzinha, ele também havia sido arrasado por causa de tudo que ele passou, por que com Samantha seria diferente? Ela havia se tornado uma guerreira de todas as formas possíveis, ela não desistiu. E quando ele viu o sorriso no rosto dela no dia em que eles se encontraram ele sabia que estava em casa.

Nem ele e nem Samantha havia desistido um do outro.

Por que diabos agora seria diferente?

Com um sorriso de esperança no rosto ele fez seu caminho de volta para o hospital. Aquela maldita reunião podia esperar. Sami precisava dele agora.

Samantha iria voltar. Ela nunca desistiria dela mesma.

* * *

**Mas uma entrada na vida real de Samantha e seu passado. Eu juro que não é minha culpa, mas eu sempre preciso postar alguma coisa sobre o que está acontecendo no sec XXI. Edmond é meu personagem favorito dessa fic, eu tenho uma quedinha por ele e vcs vão saber o porquê mais para frente por isso eu não me aguento e escrevo alguma coisa sobre ele. Amei conseguir escrever um pouco no ponto de vista dele, ele é tão owwn que eu tenho vontade apertar ele mais e mais! Espero que Erik não tenha ciumes. :p **

**Bjs e até o próximo capitulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mais um capitulo para as minhas amadas leitoras! Eu juro que voces estão me deixando convencida com essas reviews super fofas! Mas isso está me deixando com vontade de escrever mais e mais! Eu acho que esse capitulo vai deixar vocês mais alegres e aliviadas ou não :P Bem eu estou com uma semana folgada e com um feriado na sexta-feira eu pretendo escrever mais. **

**Ah e antes que eu me esqueça...**

**Errata: Eu não sei qual erva eu fumei, mas no capitulo 12 eu disse que a data da morte de Erik foi em 1871, quando na verdade eu queria dizer 1881. Eu usei a data de lançamento que está no meu livro e voltei 30 anos o que daria no ano de 1881. Até agora não sei por que diabos eu coloquei 1871... Doh!**

**Tá esclarecido os fatos então boa leitura e vejo vcs nos reviews.**

* * *

O Guardião do Tempo conduziu Samantha até um lugar estranho que a lembrou vagamente de uma visita a um planetário quando ela estava na escola. Ele caminhou até um lugar onde algo como finas teias cresciam a se ramificavam em inúmeros fios prateados ou azulados. Uma vez ou outra ele cortava alguma das ramificações e esta desaparecia no ar.

Samantha ficou alguns minutos observando o Guardião trabalhar. Ele parecia tão concentrado que ela não ousou interrompe-lo durante aquele tempo. Mas ela estava começando a ficar impaciente.

"É engraçado que quando você se torna o responsável pelo Tempo você se acaba se esquecendo como ele pode ser precioso para algumas pessoas." Disse ele quando Samantha fez menção de abrir a boca para falar.

Ela não respondeu. O Guardião parecia estar divagando e não falando com ela.

"Eu odeio hipocrisia." Disse o Guardião.

"Desculpe-me?" Disse Samantha ainda sem saber se era com ela que o guardião estava falando.

O Guardião se virou para ela.

"Sabe, nós nem sempre fomos Guardiões de alguma coisa. Nós nem sempre soubemos de onde viemos qual a razão de nossa existência e coisas assim. A única coisa que nos difere de vocês é que a nossa existência é completamente atemporal e imortal e nós temos o poder de criar outro mundo com outras regras e com outras criaturas nele." Disse o Guardião do Tempo andando de um lado para o outro. "O seu mundo é a personificação do meu mundo do modo como nós gostaríamos de viver. Com objetivos próprios, com limite de tempo. Os humanos vivem para morrer. Tudo que vocês fazem é com o pensamento de deixar algo no mundo quando vocês não estiverem mais nele. A vida, a morte, o tempo, as almas, os sonhos e objetivos são tudo que nós gostaríamos de ter. Nós vivemos por vocês, a nossa existência a nossa tentativa de ser capazes de construir de criar algo e de mantê-lo depende do seu mundo. Sem vocês nós seriamos existências vazias."

Samantha escutou em silencio a declaração do Guardião do Tempo. Ele parecia quase temeroso de estar contando isso para ela, mas Samantha imaginava que esse discurso pretende chegar a algo maior em relação a ela. Ela podia se permitir esperança?

"Mas eu acredito que muitos se esqueceram disso." Terminou ele.

"Por que você está me contando tudo isso?" Perguntou Samantha.

O Guardião do Tempo ficou em silencio por alguns minutos.

"O Destino foi cruel com você." Começou ele. "A sua vida não foi bela e alegre durante todo o tempo, mas havia uma recompensa no final. Algo grandioso que nem todos conseguem ter. O seu amor por Erik não era para ser algo comum. Era uma ligação entre almas completamente nova que nunca havia sido criada antes. As verdadeiras Almas Gêmeas. Uma união tão forte entre dois seres mortais que as nossas forças jamais seriam capazes romper. Mesmo que o Destino tentasse separa-los, mesmo que nada fosse favorável para vocês se encontrarem essas almas sempre iriam à busca uma da outra. Mesmo que o Tempo fosse uma barreira intransponível nenhum seria verdadeiramente completo sem o outro..."

Samantha estava escutando o Guardião atentamente. Lágrimas estavam se formando nos seus olhos. Então era essa a resposta para aquela sensação agonizante que ela sentia durante alguns momentos de sua vida. A Música era a única coisa que aliviava essa angustia que simplesmente brotava no peito dela. Era algo como aquela sensação no estomago que se tem quando você acha que esqueceu alguma coisa, mas não sabe o que é.

Talvez a Musica fosse a única maneira de fazê-la se sentir mais perto de alguém que já havia exalado seu ultimo suspiro muito antes de ela dar seu primeiro.

"Foi convocado o melhor Criador de Almas para desempenhar a tarefa de criar as duas almas mais compatíveis e mais conectadas que já existiram. Ele tomou a tarefa com o maior prazer e desse trabalho surgiu a melhor alma que ele já criou. Não havia lugar no Universo que não fosse capaz de sentir o orgulho desse velho Criador." O Guardião sorriu com carinho nessa ultima parte.

"Mas então algo deu errado. Não se sabe quem ou como, mas eu tenho minhas suspeitas." Continuou ele em tom obscuro. "Uma das almas foi separada de seu par e misturada com almas que estavam prontas para compor outro ramo do fluxo do tempo. Um erro estupido que acabou com uma das nossas tentativas de inovar a existência humana. esse erro não seria tão grave e seria facilmente remediado se não envolvesse um tipo diferente de alma que nunca seria compatível com nenhuma outra senão a sua própria alma gêmea."

Ele voltou a andar de um lado para outro antes de continuar.

"Foi movida uma verdadeira operação para consertar esse erro. O Conselho simplesmente não tinha ideia de como consertar isso. Então apareceu o Guardião das Almas com um discurso gigantesco sobre como isso tudo era exagerado e que nós não precisávamos nos preocupar tanto com uma única alma humana. Quando a sua alma e a de Erik foram criadas ele ainda não era o Guardião das Almas e sim um dos monitores da Criação de Almas. O plano que ele criou para contornar essa besteira imensa que foi feita lhe rendeu um lugar no Conselho dos Guardiões."

"Você quer dizer que aquele babaca só está lá porque ele criou um plano que destruiu a minha vida e a de Erik?" Perguntou Samantha indignada.

"Sim. Por que você acha que ele iria dar tanta importância assim para o seu caso? Ninguém move uma ação no Conselho só porque um velho Criador resolveu se divertir com os humanos. Eu realmente não faço ideia de como ele consegue manipular tão bem aquele Conselho. Tudo o que ele faz os conselheiros aceitam." Respondeu o Guardião do Tempo.

O Guardião voltou a sua atenção para os fios prateados. Ele ficou em silencio por mais alguns minutos antes de voltar a falar.

"Eu temo que não haja mais muito tempo para conversas. A sua sentença precisa ser cumprida." Disse o Guardião se voltando para Samantha.

Samantha engoliu em seco. Ela havia se esquecido do real motivo de ela estar lá. Mas ela não estava pronta para morrer. Ela precisava impedir isso. Ela não podia deixar Erik sofrendo sozinho por um amor que ele nunca seria capaz de alcançar. Ela precisava proteger Christine da ira de Erik. Ela precisava impedir Erik de cometer alguma loucura. E se ela alterou alguma coisa durante aquele pouco tempo que ela passou ao lado de Erik? Com certeza ela foi bem mais próxima de Erik do que Christine teria sido. E se isso modificasse a história original de alguma forma? E como Christine reagiria a tudo isso? Se ela contasse a historia para alguém ela seria taxada de louca. Havia tantas pontas soltas nessa historia que Samantha nunca seria capaz de consertar tudo de uma só vez. Ela queria impedir Erik de sofrer e cometer mais crimes e loucuras. Ela queria impedir Christine de fazer Erik sofrer. Ela queria que todos tivessem um final feliz uma vez que ela precisava que Raoul e Christine acabassem juntos no fim para que a família Michaelis ainda existisse.

Ela estremeceu quando o Guardião agarrou o braço dela.

"Escute-me Samantha Michaelis. Como eu disse antes você é peça de um projeto incrível que para mim era muito importante e eu, tanto quanto o seu Criador de Almas, gostaria muito que ele desse certo. Então preste muita atenção no que eu vou dizer" Disse ele em tom urgente.

Samantha concordou silenciosamente mal se atrevendo a acreditar nas palavras dele.

"Vou lhe dar uma chance de fazer algo para reverter a sua situação e a de Erik. Você vai voltar para o século XIX, mas não por muito tempo, só o suficiente para você dar um jeito de impedir que Erik se destrua."

"M. Mas eu que eu devo fazer?" Choramingou Samantha em pânico.

"Eu não sei! Vocês são almas gêmeas. Faça-o ver quem você é. Ele está ligado a você desde sempre. Diga algo! Convença-o de desistir do seu plano de raptar Christine. A alma gêmea é sua você deve saber o que dizer." Disse o Guardião arrastando Samantha até o lugar onde estavam as teias prateadas.

"Isso é o fluxo do tempo." Disse ele apontando para as teias. "Eu vou larga-la em algum ponto próximo do momento que você saiu de cena. Mas infelizmente eu não tenho o poder de lhe dar um corpo ou de coloca-la dentro de um. Só a sua alma vai estar lá."

"Eu vou ser um fantasma?" Perguntou Samantha.

"Sob todos os aspectos sim. Você será invisível aos olhos dos mortais, mas você estará lá." Respondeu o Guardião.

"Mas então como Erik vai saber que eu estou lá?" Perguntou Samantha alarmada com o plano.

"Com isso." Respondeu o Guardião entregando para Samantha a corrente dourada com o pingente de um violino que ligava Samantha ao corpo de Christine. "Faça alguma coisa para que Erik segure esse pingente. Só assim ele será capaz de ver você."

Ele entregou a joia delicada para Samantha e puxou um fio da teia com os dedos.

"Nós nos separamos aqui Samantha Michaelis. Nos veremos em breve. E lembre-se: Não há força mais poderosa no seu mundo do que o amor. Você pode duvidar dos seus sentimentos por Erik, mas saiba que a conexão que existe entre vocês é mais profunda do que você imagina." Disse ele esticando o fio fino até ele ficar com a aparência de um véu semitransparente.

Samantha não teve tempo de responder porque o Guardião do Tempo jogou o véu branco em cima da cabeça de Samantha e toda a sua visão foi inundada por uma neblina branca.

Quando a visão de Samantha voltou a ficar em foco ela se viu de pé em um telhado com uma visão praticamente total da cidade de Paris no sec. XIX.

Com sua visão periférica ela notou um movimento. Ela se virou a tempo de ver um casal de jovens atravessando o terraço correndo como se algo os tivesse assustado.

Ela imediatamente reconheceu a massa de cachos dourados que estava esvoaçando com a brisa noturna.

Então Christine havia contado tudo para Raoul. E eles haviam acabado de planejar a sua fuga.

O Guardião do Tempo escolheu um momento ótimo para colocar Samantha de volta a cena. Isso tudo significava que ela teria que lidar com um Erik louco de ciúmes e sofrendo por causa da traição descarada de Christine.

Falando em Erik, ela notou um brilho dourado no céu. E não era das estrelas.

Um sorriso involuntário se formou nos lábios de Samantha.

Erik.

* * *

**Vou dar uma respostona geral aos reviews agora.**

**Yes! Erik is back! O nosso Anjo da Música está de volta para a noooooosssa alegria...**

**Eu nunca fui muito boa em escrever na primeira pessoa, por isso eu tento passar o máximo de sentimento possível escrevendo na terceira. Narrador-observador sempre foi o meu melhor jeito de abordar diferentes personalidades e sentimentos ao mesmo tempo. Fico feliz que achem que estou tendo sucesso nisso.**

**E sim, Samantha sofreu horrores e ela tem um passado bem sinistro e uma falta de sorte maldita. Tipo a criatura teve a família assassinada, esteve no meio de uma guerra, sofreu um acidente, entrou em coma e descobriu que o amor da sua vida é quase 170 anos mais velho que ela. Ela é a prova viva da Lei de Murphy! Eu acho que colou chiclete na cruz, metralhou uma sala de espelhos, etc... **

**Mas como a própria Sami disse "_Quanto mais difícil a tarefa, maior a recompensa!" _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Estou de volta! E com o maior capítulo dessa fanfic. Mais de 5000 palavras escritas com todo o amor em agradecimento a vocês que me impediram de desistir dessa história. Essa é maior fanfic que eu já escrevi e eu estou muito orgulhosa dela. Esse capitulo marca o fim da primeira fase dessa história. **

**Talvez haja um pequeno hiato porque de agora pra frente eu preciso planejar o resto da história do zero. Eu sei como tudo vai acabar, mas eu preciso planejar melhor os novos personagens que entrarão na história. Eu tenho um documento com mais de vinte mil palavras com fichas de personagens, biografias e trechos dessa nova fase da história. Estou tão animada para começar a escrever isso que eu acho que já vou abrir o Cap18 assim que eu postar esse capítulo.**

**Eu espero por suas reviews, elogios, criticas, pedradas, tiros de bazuca e o que mais vocês quiserem me dar. Mas me mandem reviews por favor. Mesmo que vocês odeiem esse capitulo. **

* * *

Erik está morto.

Ele sentia algo gelado correndo por suas veias, como se seu sangue tivesse se tornado tão frio quanto sua pele. Isso era quase irônico.

Ela finalmente o havia matado.

Durante uma hora Erik ouviu Christine revelar toda a sua história para seu amante. Nesse momento ele deixou de sentir. Ele deixou de viver. Mesmo depois de todas as infelicidades que sua existência medíocre lhe concedeu, no fim ele sempre se permitiu um raio de esperança "_Será melhor na próxima vez."_ Como se a vida fosse mais um de seus projetos arquitetônicos que podiam ser apagados e aperfeiçoados quantas vezes fossem necessárias para que ele atingisse a perfeição suprema.

Mas era lógico que mesmo com o rosto de um demônio e voz de um anjo, ele ainda estava preso as limitações humanas.

Durante uma fase de sua vida Erik se perguntava por que Deus lhe havia dado um coração e uma alma humana se a sua aparência nunca seria a de um homem comum.

Oh! Um rosto comum. Um rosto que lhe desse a liberdade de simplesmente caminhar pelas ruas em plena luz do dia sentindo o calor do sol e frescor do vento em sua pele. Ele não desejava a beleza, longe disso, ele só desejava a normalidade. Mesmo homens com rostos que as pessoas diziam ser feios tinham a oportunidade de sair livremente pelas ruas sem ouvirem gritos de terror por todos os lados.

Se Deus tivesse lhe dado um rosto comum, ele não estaria escondido entre as cordas da Lira de Apolo chorando de dor e raiva por causa de uma mulher que lhe negara o coração. Como se a feiura monstruosa que ele tinha que ver cada vez que algo refletia seu rosto não fosse castigo suficiente. Como se a convivência com o ódio e repulsa vindos de sua própria mãe desde o seu primeiro momento neste mundo não fosse dor e trauma suficiente para uma vida toda. Mesmo depois de tudo isso ele ainda era castigado e tudo o que ele gostaria de saber era qual o real motivo disso tudo.

Ele era punido e castigado desde o seu nascimento, muito antes de ele cometer seu primeiro crime. Como uma criança nascida do amor, uma vez que seus pais se amavam muito, poderia ter cometido algum pecado para ser punida daquele modo?

Ele estava cansado de tentar achar uma resposta. Durante mais de quarenta anos ele tentou encontrar a felicidade. Tudo, qualquer tipo de toque ou sinal de afeto lhe foi negado. Ele era indesejado por tudo e por todos à sua volta. Ele não aguentava mais. Ele era uma alma humana presa dentro de um monstro e ninguém seria capaz de ver através de seu rosto horripilante. Ele sobreviveu durante mais de quatro décadas, mas ele nunca viveu nenhum dia. Ele nunca sentiu a alegria de estar vivo. Tudo o que o prendia a esse mundo horrível era a esperança de experimentar ao menos uma vez a verdadeira felicidade. Mas parece que isso também é algo que sempre lhe será negado.

Junto com Christine ele havia perdido as esperanças. Se a vida não o queria, ele também não via motivos para se sentir preso a ela.

Ele desceu de cima da Lira de Apolo e de cima dos telhados ele tomou uma ultima visão de Paris. Depois de ter percorrido tantos lugares essa cidade teria a honra de ver o fim de Erik, O Fantasma da Ópera.

Ele deu um passo à frente e arrancou a mascara do seu rosto.

"Ao menos na escuridão eu posso sentir isso." Murmurou ele para si mesmo.

Mais um simples passo e tudo estaria acabado. Não seria a queda de vários metros que o mataria, e sim a parada brusca no final. Só mais alguns minutos e Le Mort Vivant finalmente seria um cadáver.

"_Você vive tempo o suficiente para ouvir o som das armas_

_O suficiente para se encontrar gritando toda noite_

_O suficiente para ver seus amigos te traírem_

_Por anos eu estive pendurado neste altar_

_Agora eu só tenho 3 minutos e contando_

_Eu só queria que a maré me pegasse primeiro e me desse_

_A morte que sempre desejei"_

Ele tomou uma ultima respiração antes de saltar. Ele estava pronto. Tudo estaria acabado. Só mais um passo.

E então, quando ele estava pronto para pular e cair nos braços da morte, algo lhe acertou a cabeça com toda a força.

* * *

Samantha não podia acreditar nos seus olhos.

Isso é se ela realmente tinha olhos.

Mas sendo os olhos ou qualquer outro termo, ela ainda estava enxergando.

E ela não estava gostando nada do que estava vendo.

Ela observou Erik descer da estátua da Lira de Apolo. Havia algo estranho com a sua postura. Ele sempre andava perfeitamente ereto e com a cabeça erguida. Algo que poderia parecer arrogante na visão da maioria das pessoas, mas Samantha havia entendido há muito tempo que isso era o único modo que Erik tinha para se sentir minimamente normal ou superior de alguma forma.

Mas agora ele parecia estranhamente curvado, seus ombros estavam caídos e seus passos incertos.

Ele era a imagem da desolação.

Ela já havia visto pessoas assim. Logo que a guerra havia acabado, a Cruz Vermelha havia colocado a disposição uma lista de pessoas que haviam morrido durante a guerra e que já haviam sido identificadas. O jeito de Erik lhe lembrava das pessoas que haviam visto o nome de praticamente toda a sua família e amigos naquela lista.

Era a verdadeira expressão de quando você sabe que está completamente desesperado e sem nenhuma perspectiva de salvação.

É a imagem da Solidão.

Ela estava completamente penalizada. Depois de toda aquela loucura com os Guardiões, ela sabia o quanto aquele pobre homem significava para ela. Ele deveria ser louvado, aclamado e decididamente muito amado.

Muito amado por ela.

Samantha sentia um calor agradável no seu peito ao pensar nisso. Mas será que ela realmente o amava? Será que Erik realmente deveria ser amado por uma garota como ela? Uma garota que tinha uma mente marcada por traumas e que teve de passar por mais de uma década de terapia para ser considerada mentalmente estável. Ela e Erik já tinham seus próprios problemas e traumas, será que eles realmente precisavam de mais um maluco para se preocupar.

Bem, ao menos um entenderia o sofrimento do outro.

Mas ainda assim o que ela deveria dizer ao vê-lo?

"_Ahn... Olá, eu me chamo Samantha Michaelis e sou a sua alma gêmea. Mas infelizmente por uma burrada do pessoal lá de cima nós somos nascemos com quase dois séculos de diferença e por isso nunca vamos poder ficar juntos. Então, mudando de assunto, eu sou um espectro da única mulher que poderia se apaixonar por você e eu possuí o corpo de Christine Daae a mando de um Criador de Almas que queria que você fosse feliz, mas ele foi descoberto pelas autoridades celestiais e o plano foi por agua abaixo. Depois de um julgamento feito por todas as autoridades divinas que regem a existência desse mundo foi decidido que nós dois vamos morrer infelizes e sozinhos. Mas um dos chefes não gostou dessa decisão e me mandou aqui para tentar clarear a sua mente e impedi-lo de traumatizar uma soprano sueca e desistir da sua ideia de suicídio. Viva infeliz até o fim de seus dias e sua alma não será destruída. Então eu lhe desejo tudo de bom, beijos e até nunca mais."_

Interessante como se pode resumir toda essa história em algumas linhas. Seria divertido ver a cara de Erik ao ouvir essa história. Será que ele ficaria assustado. Seria divertido ver o Fantasma da Ópera com medo de fantasmas. Será que o Guardião do Tempo realmente queria ajudar, ou talvez ele queira assistir algo interessante no mundo dos humanos para matar o tédio.

Samantha ergueu o "dedo do meio" para os céus antes de voltar a sua linha de raciocínio. Só por garantia.

Antes de ela conseguir formular uma simples frase para o seu discurso ela viu algo que fez o seu coração gelar.

Aquele demente, louco, surtado dos infernos!

"Erik! Você não ouse fazer isso!" Gritou ela antes de fazer a única coisa que passou pela sua mente.

Ela jogou a corrente dourada com o pingente de violino em direção a Erik.

Mas ela não pretendia acertar a cabeça dele.

"Ops!" Murmurou ela enquanto Erik olhava assustado para a joia que aparentemente saiu voando do nada.

* * *

Erik realmente não estava preparado para algo assim.

Em um breve e sublime momento ele estava pronto apara pular para a morte. Sua alma e mente estavam serenas, todo o tormento iria acabar.

Até algo lhe acertar a cabeça.

Por um momento ele não acreditou nos seus sentidos. A noite estava silenciosa, não havia como alguém ter passado pelo telhado despercebido pelos ouvidos aguçados dele.

Então ele viu um brilho dourado no chão.

Ele se abaixou e pegou a corrente de ouro. Nela estava preso um pingente delicado no formato de um violino. Era uma joia simples, mas extremamente bonita e delicada. Seu lado artístico não pode deixar de perceber a riqueza de detalhes da minúscula peça, durante o momento em que ele admirava o que deve ter sido o trabalho de um joalheiro realmente talentoso ele se esqueceu completamente da natureza misteriosa da joia em questão.

Ainda segurando a corrente ele se virou na direção de onde saiu a joia.

Então ele foi recebido pela visão de uma jovem garota.

Era uma menina que não deveria ter mais de dezesseis anos. Ela era pequena em todos os sentidos. Ela era extremamente magra, mas nada comparado a ele que tinha a aparência de um esqueleto. Ela também era muito pequena e pálida. O rosto dela era fino e de ossatura delicada. Ela tinha um nariz fino e um pouco comprido demais, os seus lábios também eram finos e levemente rosados. A única coisa notável no rosto dela era um par de grandes olhos de um tom que por causa da escuridão não se era capaz de se distinguir totalmente, mas pareciam ser verdes. Mas mesmo da distância em que ele estava dela, ele podia ver o brilho cintilante que eles tinham.

Sobre todos os aspectos ela era uma menina muito bonita.

Bonita o suficiente para sair gritando em pânico com a visão de seu rosto desmascarado.

Mas ela não parecia assustada. Ela parecia totalmente louca de raiva.

Erik deveria estar louco, mas ele sentiu um pouco de medo ao ver aquela garota olhando para ele desse modo.

"Erik! Não ouse pular desse telhado." Gritou a menina caminhando em direção a ele.

É engraçado que quando você está totalmente chocado, toda e qualquer reação que você poderia ter tido desaparece e você fica olhando tudo acontecer como se algo tivesse se desligado do seu cérebro.

Erik estava se sentindo exatamente assim.

Ele estava chocado pela reação da menina. Ninguém enxergaria um cadáver vivo no meio da noite e sairia falando com ele nesse tom. Talvez a escuridão a estivesse impedindo de ver o rosto horrível da criatura que estava na frente dela.

Ninguém nunca falou com ele nesse tom. Exceto a sua mãe.

Ele se sentiu impelido a obedecer cegamente a essa ordem tão direta, mas no ultimo momento ele se lembrou de quem ele era e de onde ele estava.

Ele se ergue em toda a sua altura antes de exigir.

"Quem é você?" Ele soou poderoso, era o tom que ele usava quando queria intimidar. "O que uma menina como você está fazendo aqui em cima e vestida assim?"

A garota não pareceu se assustar nem um pouco com seu tom. Tudo que ela fez foi olhar para seus pés.

"Oh! Que roupa estranha. Eu não me lembro de ter vestido isso." Murmurou a garota.

Erik estava se sentindo atordoado. Ele estava bem consciente do laço Punjab guardado cuidadosamente dentro do bolso interno de seu casaco, mas ele nunca havia ferido uma mulher e ele não estava nenhum um pouco disposto a começar a fazer isso. Mas ele se sentia encurralado por aquela garota sem nome que simplesmente estava na frente dele sem o menor temor.

"Quem é você. Responda!" Exigiu ele um pouco irritado.

A menina olhou assustada para ele, finalmente.

"Eu não sei por onde começar, mas se isso significa algo para você, talvez Christine tenha contado algo para você. Ou talvez não, acho que ela é inteligente o bastante para não falar sobre algo que com certeza a mandaria direto para o hospício..." Disse a menina divagando.

"Responda a minha pergunta." Interrompeu Erik. A garota simplesmente começou a divagar e isso o irritou profundamente. Mas algo não passou despercebido pelos seus ouvidos. "O que Christine tem a ver com isso?" Perguntou ele.

A menina mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a torcer os dedos. Ela parecia realmente nervosa e a sua linguagem corporal deixava isso bem claro.

"Eu me chamo Samantha. Samantha Michaelis." Disse a garota olhando diretamente para os olhos dele.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos encarando um ao outro. Até uma rajada de vento particularmente fria atingir os dois.

Ele sentiu o vento e até estremeceu um pouco, estava frio até para ele. O vento fez seu manto girar e enfunar ao redor de seu corpo. Mas nem sequer agitou os cabelos da garota.

Mas seu cérebro estava inoperante demais para processar esse detalhe.

Samantha Michaelis. Esse nome agitou as suas memórias.

_O som de um grito vindo do quarto de Christine._

_Ele imediatamente saiu em disparada até o quarto de Christine, sem sequer lembrar que ele estava sem sua máscara._

_Mas a expressão de terror que apareceu no rosto de Christine lhe lembrou disso imediatamente._

_Depois disso Christine teve um ataque de pânico terrível._

_Ela passara duas horas gritando e chorando. Ele rapidamente se afastou dela e voltou para o seu quarto recuperar sua máscara. Ele estava completamente magoado, durante aquelas duas semanas Christine parecia ter perdido o medo de seu rosto. Mas ele parecia ter se enganado sobre isso._

_Mas mesmo depois dele ter vestido a mascara Christine estava longe de se acalmar._

_Ela simplesmente estava fora de si. Ela gritava e chorava de um modo completamente descontrolado. Quando ele se aproximava dela para toca-la ela se encolhia e se arrastava o mais longe dele possível. Ele estava ferido pelo modo que Christine se afastava dele, mas ele estava principalmente aterrorizado. Ele se perguntava o que ele havia feito para deixar Christine naquele estado._

"_Christine! Por favor, pare. Se acalme eu não vou machuca-la, eu juro." Ele tentava soar tranquilizador, mas a sua voz estava pontuada pelo desespero. Ela o estava assustando mais a cada segundo._

_Mas pelo visto ele ainda conseguiu reunir um pouco de poder em sua voz e isso a fez se acalmar um pouco._

"_Ela vai voltar. Ela vai voltar. Ela vai voltar." Chorou Christine se encolhendo contra a parede parecendo uma louca trancada em um hospício._

"_Quem vai voltar Christine?" Sussurrou Erik temeroso pela sanidade mental de sua amada. _

"_Samantha Michaelis!"_

_Desde que Christine pôs os seus pés na Casa do Lago ela começou a agir estranhamente. No inicio ele não notou nada, mas no decorrer dos dias ela estava se mostrando uma pessoa completamente diferente de quem ele esperava que fosse Christine. Durante todos os meses em que ele foi seu anjo e professor ele não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem observa-la. Ele a seguia por toda a Ópera durante o tempo em que ela estava lá e uma vez ele a seguiu até a sua casa onde ela vivia com sua mãe adotiva. Durante todo esse tempo Christine se mostrava uma pessoa de personalidade tranquila e passiva. Ela era uma jovem pacifica que nunca parecia ter erguido a voz na vida. Além dessa tranquilidade que emanava dela ela também parecia ser uma pessoa doce e bondosa. Uma jovem perfeita e bela, tanto por dentro quanto por fora. A sua aparência delicada combinava perfeitamente com a sua personalidade encantadoramente simples e calma. Erik não sabia exatamente por que ele a amava, simplesmente aconteceu. A sua voz angelical e beleza indescritível o atraiu, ele gostava de coisas bonitas. Mas algo na serenidade dela o fez se apaixonar por ela. Ela tinha um coração em paz e isso era tudo que Erik desejava. Ele esperava que Christine compartilhasse dessa paz com ele. Ele nunca se sentia calmo, sua alma nunca foi serena. Ele admirava as pessoas que eram capazes de ser felizes e tranquilas durante cada minuto de sua vida._

_Mas ele descobriu que sua maldição era contagiosa._

_Desde que Christine se aproximou verdadeiramente dele, a paz que vinha da sua alma acabou instantaneamente._

_No inicio ele admirou essa personalidade que passara despercebida por ele. Christine estava longe de parecer uma pessoa tranquila. Ela tinha uma mente que funcionava em uma velocidade assustadora. Ela era inteligente demais para uma mulher que fora criada andando de feira em feira na Suécia acompanhada de um pobre violinista. E depois disso toda a sua educação fora voltada para a música. Não havia como ela ter conhecimentos avançados em diversos ramos da ciência, em especial as biológicas. Ela parecia gostar de ler, por isso ele imaginou que ela simplesmente fosse alguém que aprendia as coisas mais rápido do que o normal._

_Christine era tímida, mas depois que ela o conheceu ela parecia estranhamente extrovertida. Ela expunha as suas opiniões sem medo. Ela era até um pouco teimosa, algo que o surpreendeu bastante. Ela o desafiara diversas vezes durante a sua estadia. Ela nunca aceitava o primeiro "não"._

_Erik era um bom observador, pelo fato de todo o afeto lhe ter sido negado ele desenvolveu um interesse quase mórbido em relação às interações e emoções humanas. Ele era bem sensitivo com os outros. Ele sabia interpretar as emoções muito bem. Ele era um verdadeiro detector de mentiras vivo._

_Por isso ele não acreditava que tinha errado tão feio com Christine. _

_Christine era uma boa atriz, mas não tão boa a ponto de engana-lo. Não. Ela parecia verdadeira com suas palavras e emoções. E ele acreditou nela quando ela disse que não se importava com seu rosto e que ele era um amigo querido para ela._

_Mas pelo visto ele REALMENTE estava enganado._

_Depois daquele surto, Christine conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para falar com ele de um modo normal._

_Mas a sua história estava longe de ser normal._

_Ela contou uma história completamente louca sobre seu corpo ter sido tomado por um espirito de uma mulher chamada Samantha Michaelis. E que isso acontecera após ela ter arrancado a máscara e revelado o rosto de Erik. E que tudo que acontecera entre os dois daquele momento em diante era culpa dessa alma que tomara posse do corpo de Christine._

"Erik? Você ainda pode me ver?" Perguntou a garota que se dizia chamar Samantha.

Ele voltou ao mundo real um pouco irritado. Isso deve ser uma piada.

"Perdoe-me, mademoiselle Michaelis, mas eu não estou com humor para piadas." Respondeu ele secamente.

"Não, você está com humor para se estatelar na calçada da Ópera." Replicou a garota no mesmo tom seco.

Erik riu tristemente.

"Se você reparou nisso, por que não me deixa terminar isso em paz?" Disse ele amargamente.

A garota deu de ombros.

"Eu fui enviada aqui para evitar exatamente isso." Respondeu ela.

Erik ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Oh! Você saiu do seu dormitório e subiu até aqui para impedir um cadáver vivo de se tornar um cadáver real. E o que a fez vir até aqui desempenhar tão nobre tarefa, mademoiselle?" Disse ele com a sua voz pontuada pelo sarcasmo.

"Se eu disser você não vai acreditar em mim." Respondeu a garota.

Erik cruzou os braços.

"E o que a leva a acreditar nisso?" Perguntou ele.

A garota deu de ombros novamente.

"Você não acreditou em Christine. Por que comigo seria diferente?"

Isso foi a gota d'agua para Erik. Primeiro Christine, e agora essa garota estavam brincado com ele. Isso já passou dos limites, ele estava até encantado com o tamanho de sua paciência para com essa bailarina desconhecida. Ao menos ele presumia que ela era uma bailarina levando em conta a sua estrutura física, a camisola de seda branca que ela estava usandoe a hora tardia em que ela estava no terraço da Ópera.

Ele soltou a corrente de ouro que ele estava segurando até agora e avançou para o pescoço daquela menina insolente. Ele não iria mata-la, só acabar com o seu suprimento de ar tempo suficiente para que ela ficasse inconsciente e ele poderia se livrar dela.

Mas não havia ninguém na sua frente.

Ele quase se desequilibrou com o susto. Ele olhou ao seu redor e não havia nem sinal da garota que estava desfiando-o há segundos atrás.

"Uma alucinação! Agora você está tendo alucinações sua criatura desprezível?" Disse ele para o ar.

Mas então ele notou um movimento com a sua visão periférica.

Ele se virou a tempo de ver algo sinistro.

A corrente dourada estava flutuando no ar.

Ele estava fascinado pela visão de um objeto flutuando sem nenhum fio de seda invisível para guia-lo.

Ele estendeu a mão para o objeto e a corrente se enroscou no pulso dele.

E a garota reapareceu.

"Segure o pingente para você poder me ver." Disse a garota.

Erik olhava para ela completamente fascinado.

"Como você fez isso?" Perguntou ele.

A garota deu de ombros.

"Acho que minha alma tem alguma ligação com esse negócio ai. Quando Christine usava isso eu estava presa ao corpo dela. Quando você o segura eu deixo de ser invisível para seus olhos." Respondeu ela tranquilamente.

Erik soltou um riso sem nenhuma alegria.

"Realmente! Eu devo estar alucinando." Disse ele alegremente.

A garota soltou uma risadinha.

"Acredite Erik, eu levei um bom tempo para acreditar nisso. E ainda duvido um pouco. E se tudo isso for da minha imaginação? E se tudo isso não passar de um sonho comatoso de que talvez um dia eu acorde?" Ela olhou para seus pés. "Eu não acreditaria em nada se eu fosse você. Mas de algum modo isso é real. Eu sinto que é. Eu não tenho uma imaginação tão boa. Eu não poderia criar uma pessoa como você."

Erik interpretou errado as palavras dela.

"Claro! Quem imaginaria um monstro tão horrível, uma criatura tão..."

"Adorável? Maravilhosa? Encantadora?" Disse a garota se aproximando dele.

Erik soltou outra risada.

"Você realmente é fruto da imaginação." Disse ele. "Ninguém diria algo assim para o pobre e infeliz Erik." Disse ele tristemente.

"Oh! Erik." Gemeu a garota passando seus braços ao redor dele.

Seus braços se transformaram em névoa quando ela tocou o corpo magro dele.

"Incrível! Eu acho que eu realmente me tornei um fantasma." Disse ela tristemente.

Erik olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. Se ela realmente era uma ilusão, ele estava mais do que disposto a mergulhar nessa fantasia.

"Samantha..." Suspirou ele tocando o rosto fantasmagórico dela só para ver seus dissiparem a imagem dela.

Mesmo na sua imaginação ele era indigno de um toque verdadeiro.

Ele reparou que a menina estava chorando.

Mesmo na sua imaginação ele ainda aterrorizava as mulheres.

"Perdoe-me. Eu não quis assusta-la. Veja, vou vestir a minha máscara agora mesmo." Disse ele desesperadamente.

"Cale a boca!" Gemeu Samantha secando as lágrimas. "Por que você precisa se culpar por tudo?"

Erik a observou em silencio enquanto ela secava suas lágrimas e olhava para ele com um grande sorriso.

Até a sua alucinação não era normal.

"Por que você estava chorando?" Perguntou ele.

Samantha corou levemente antes de responder.

"Você não faz ideia de como é bom ouvir você me chamando pelo meu nome. Sempre era Christine isso, Christine aquilo. Mais um tempo no corpo dela e eu ia esquecer o meu nome verdadeiro." Disse ela timidamente torcendo os dedos novamente.

Erik soltou um suspiro.

"Então você quer dizer que você realmente esteve dentro do corpo de Christine durante aqueles dias?" Perguntou ele se sentando nos pés da estátua de Apollo.

* * *

Samantha deu grande sorriso.

Ele estava acreditando nela!

Até aquele momento ela só ficou falando sem pensar ou respondendo as perguntas sarcásticas de Erik.

Ela sentiu algo no seu corpo como se ela estivesse se desfazendo.

Seu tempo estava acabando e ela não disse nada a ele!

"Erik me escute, por favor. E não me interrompa." Disse ela lhe tomando as mãos só para se lembrar de que ela não podia toca-lo.

Erik olhou para as mãos dela que estavam se desfazendo contra as suas e assentiu fracamente.

"Há uma grande força que rege este mundo e a existência de todos que vivem nele. Acho que a palavra "Deus" seria a mais correta nesse caso. Pois bem, uma parte de Deus chamada Destino é responsável por tudo que vai acontecer com uma pessoa ao longo de sua existência. Existem criaturas que criaram os elementos principais que regem a nossa vida aqui e essas criaturas são responsáveis por tudo o que acontece, aconteceu e acontecerá. Existem também criaturas que criam almas humanas como a nossa. E essas almas depois de criadas têm um destino próprio e um lugar certo no tempo para nascerem."

Ela parou por um momento e olhou diretamente para Erik com os seus olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas.

"Mas nem sempre as coisas funcionam corretamente. Existe uma alma que nasceu no tempo errado, em um mundo onde ela nunca seria realmente aceita ou amada, porque todos aqueles que estavam destinados a amarem essa pessoa não vivem no mesmo mundo que ela. Essa alma acabou sozinha perdida em uma época completamente errada para ela."

Ela viu Erik contrair seus dedos, mas ele não interrompeu o seu conto.

"Mas de algum modo, uma pessoa que precisava muito da existência dessa alma ganhou a permissão de viver com ela por certo tempo, mesmo que ela estivesse dentro do corpo de outra pessoa. Ela precisava salvar essa alma e impedi-la de se destruir uma vez que essa alma é uma alma muito especial."

"Se essa alma era tão especial, por que ela foi condenada a viver em um mundo sem amor?" Interrompeu Erik. Samantha viu as lágrimas correrem pelos olhos dourados dele.

"Ninguém sabe o porquê disso." Respondeu Samantha tristemente. "Essa alma era especial pra o seu Criador e ele fez de tudo para consertar o erro do Destino, mas as outras criaturas não aceitaram isso."

Ela deu um suspiro doloroso antes de continuar.

"E por causa disso muitas outras pessoas além dessa pobre alma foram condenadas a viver vidas sem sentido simplesmente para que depois tudo acabasse de um modo tão vazio quanto às vidas que elas viveram."

"E você é uma dessas almas?" Perguntou Erik.

Samantha assentiu com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"O que aconteceu com você? Como você morreu?" Perguntou ele curiosamente.

Samantha sorriu para ele.

"Oh não! Eu não morri, eu estou em coma." Respondeu ela. "Na verdade eu ainda nem nasci, ao menos na sua perspectiva de tempo."

"Entendo..." Disse Erik simplesmente.

Samantha ficou encarando seus pés antes de dizer:

"Mas eu morrerei assim que a nossa conversa acabar."

Erik olhou para ela completamente chocado, seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas novamente. Ela já havia se esquecido da estranheza do momento e da situação que ele se encontrava. Ele já não pensava em Samantha como uma alucinação, e sim como uma pessoa incrível que estava ali conversando com ele como se ele fosse uma pessoa completamente normal.

Ela era uma pessoa tão boa. Ele não queria que ela morresse.

"Por quê? Por que você vai morrer? Você é tão jovem." Disse ele desesperadamente como se ela já estivesse agonizando na frente dele.

"Porque essa pessoa era muito importante na minha vida, mesmo eu nunca tendo a chance de vê-la dentro do mundo de onde eu vim. Eu simplesmente não posso existir sem ela." Respondeu Samantha com a voz chorosa.

"Então... então essa alma deve morrer também, porque ela não motivos para estar viva. E tudo que ela quer é se juntar as outras almas das pessoas que podem ama-la pelo que ela é." Replicou Erik.

"Se essa alma fizer isso por ela mesma, ela vai ser destruída." Respondeu Samantha.

"E então o que essa alma deve fazer?" Perguntou Erik caindo joelhos aos pés de Samantha.

Samantha estava soluçando. Ela se entregou as lágrimas junto com Erik.

Isso não é justo. Não é nada justo! Por que isso tinha que acontecer com eles. Ela estava morrendo só por ver Erik completamente desolado. Ela não podia suportar isso, ela não podia vê-lo infeliz daquela maneira. Ele merecia ser feliz, o mais feliz dos homens! Mas tudo o que ela podia fazer com ele era revelar a dura verdade e destruir qualquer esperança que ele poderia ter.

Ela estava comprovando a sua condenação.

"Prometa Erik! Prometa que você não vai machucar a si mesmo e nem a mais ninguém." Disse ela desesperadamente. "Eu sei que é injusto. Na verdade é muito injusto, mas eu lhe imploro Erik, não acabe com a sua vida."

Erik estava caído aos seus pés chorando terrivelmente.

"Pois saiba meu querido, que você é amado. Saiba que em algum lugar no tempo existe alguém que lhe ama muito, muito mesmo." Ela estava lutando com as lágrimas, para que suas palavras saíssem bem claras. "Olhe para mim meu querido, por favor, olhe para mim."

Erik ergueu seu rosto e os olhos dourados se encontraram com os verdes.

"Eu te amo Erik."

No momento em que ela acabou de pronunciar aquelas quatro palavras sublimes ela viu algo se quebrar dentro do espirito de Erik. Havia luz em seu rosto. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam mais do que nunca. E ela pode ouvir as palavras vindas dele, mesmo que elas nunca foram ditas.

"_Senhor do céu! Vós me destes toda a felicidade do mundo!..."_

E também nesse momento ela sentiu todo o seu ser sendo levado junto com a brisa fria do outono.

Ela pode ouvir o grito de dor de Erik ao vê-la desaparecer perante seus olhos. Ele estava chamando por ela. Gritando desesperadamente para o vento que roubara a única pessoa que havia dito que o amava.

Ela amava Erik. Ela sabia disso, ela sempre soube. Desde o momento em que ela o viu chorando no seu quarto na Casa do Lago. Ela o amava. Ela amava a pureza da sua alma. Ela amava a capacidade dele de fazer qualquer coisa ser bonita.

Até mesmo um cadáver vivo.

O som do lamento desesperado de Erik foi desaparecendo lentamente e sendo substituído por uma voz de mulher desconhecida.

"_Doutor! Doutor! A paciente está acordando!"_

* * *

*** A primeira e ultima frase sublinhada são citações do livro O Fantasma da Ópera de Gaston Leroux -Traduzido do francês para o português por Mario Laranjeira - Editora: Eu Leio - 3ª Edição. **

***O segundo é um trecho traduzido da canção The Poet and The Pendulum da banda Nightwish - Composta por Tuomas Holopainen.**

**Créditos dados! Vejo vocês nos reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Estou de volta! Muito mais rápido do que eu esperava. Capítulo novo marcando o inicio da segunda fase da história. Talvez isso pareça um pouco confuso inicialmente, mas todas as perguntas serão respondidas ao decorrer da história. Alguns personagens terão uma rápida apresentação e depois vcs irão conhece-los melhor no decorrer da história.**

**O próximo capitulo (Cap19) já está praticamente escrito. Ele foi o primeiro capitulo escrito para essa fanfiction e eu estou muito feliz em finalmente conseguir fazer a história tomar um rumo em que fosse possivel encaixa-lo. **

**Quero reviews bem bonitas para eu postar o proximo capitulo com muita vontade. **

**Boa leitura e vejo vcs nos reviews.**

* * *

Foi um sonho.

Isso era o que Samantha Michaelis tentava enfiar em sua cabeça desde o dia em que ela acordou de um coma que todos os médicos consideravam irreversível. Milagre foi a resposta que muitos deram para a sua recuperação rápida e totalmente sem sequelas.

Ela estava caminhando sozinha pelas ruas de Paris. Já se fazia mais de um ano desde que ela acordara naquela cama de hospital. Fazia um ano desde o dia em que ela declarou o seu amor para um fruto da sua imaginação.

E ela daria qualquer coisa para acreditar que tudo isso não passara de um trabalho maluco de sua mente.

Uma rajada de vento particularmente gélida atingiu seu rosto e a fez sentir suas lágrimas congelando contra a sua pele. Ela se encolheu enfiando o seu rosto no cachecol grosso que ela estava usando.

Droga! Ela estava chorando de novo.

Chorar. Isso foi a coisa que Samantha mais fez durante o ultimo ano. Muitas vezes ela nem sabia o motivo de ela estar chorando. Era como se uma nuvem de tristeza tivesse tomado a sua visão e isso a tornava incapaz de sorrir novamente.

"_Pare de chorar sua estúpida! Você não acha que está crescida demais para isso?"_

Ultimamente isso era algo comum para ela. Falar com si mesma. Talvez fosse porque ela era a única pessoa que entendia o que ela estava sentindo. Ela nunca teve coragem de admitir que ela não acreditava que tudo aquilo fora um sonho. Ela contara tudo para o Doutor Faure, mas ela deu a entender que ela estava contando um sonho extremamente vivido que ela tivera durante o seu coma. Quando seu irmão perguntou se ela ouvia, sentia ou se lembrava de alguma coisa antes de ela acordar ela respondeu que tivera um sonho tão real que a fez acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo.

Ela era inteligente o suficiente para não se passar por louca.

Ela passara mais quatro meses no hospital depois de acordar, os primeiros dias eram confusos, ela estava completamente lúcida, mas sua cabeça não parecia funcionar. Ela não se lembrava de nada, sua mente estava em branco. Ela não sabia quem era, onde estava, porque ela estava ali, etc. Tudo que ela conseguia fazer era abrir os olhos e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Ela rapidamente deixou de se tornar dependente dos aparelhos para respirar. Ela estava muito mais magra do que ela era antes do acidente, e seu corpo parecia estranhamente rígido e inútil. Levou um bom tempo para ela ter forças para voltar a se movimentar.

Foi exatamente nessa época que tudo veio à tona para ela.

Nada, nada mesmo pode ser capaz de descrever com exatidão a sensação de ter a sua mente preenchida com todos os vinte e sete anos de uma vida. De repente sua mente voltou ao seu ritmo normal e ela era capaz de compreender tudo novamente.

E com isso as lembranças confusas começaram a fazer sentido. E a mais vivida e recente também era a mais surreal.

Ela estava infernalmente aterrorizada. Erik? O que aconteceu com Erik? Ela deveria estar morta. Por que ela acordou? Onde estavam os Guardiões? Será que eles mudaram de ideia? O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu com ela?

Inconscientemente ela começou a se encolher em sua cama e chorar de tristeza e pânico. Alguma coisa dizia para ela que tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi piorar a situação.

A expressão que estampou o rosto do irmão mais velho de Samantha, Edmond Michaelis, quando ele viu a sua irmã naquele estado era impagável.

Edmond era sem dúvida a pessoa mais amável que Samantha conhecia. Ele silenciosamente entrou no quarto e envolveu Samantha nos seus braços embalando-a como se ela fosse uma criança. Ele não fez perguntas. Ele sabia o quanto a sua irmã era uma pessoa frágil, mesmo que ela se esforçasse o máximo para não aparentar nenhuma fraqueza.

Quando Samantha finalmente saiu do hospital, ela não era nem um pouco do que se esperaria de uma pessoa que perdera mais seis meses de sua vida presa em uma cama de hospital.

Sua velha amiga Josephine Guerin havia feito Samantha vestir o vestido mais colorido e espalhafatoso que ela já havia visto. Isso era, segundo Josephine, para compensar todos os dias em que ela não usou nada mais do que uma camisola branca sem graça.

A alegria vivaz de Josephine e seu modo de ver a vida sempre foram contagiantes para Samantha, mas desde que ela acordou do seu "sonho" e consequentemente perdeu Erik nem a felicidade contagiante de Jojo era capaz de varrer a dor permanente dos olhos de Samantha.

Mas uma pessoa foi capaz de fazer aparecer um leve sorriso no rosto de Samantha quando ela passou a porta do hospital.

"Sami! Como eu senti sua falta."

Ela nem teve tempo de responder antes de ser erguida do chão em um abraço.

"Enrich!" Suspirou Samantha antes de devolver o abraço com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Enrich Beaumont era o melhor e mais antigo amigo de Samantha. Eles se conheciam desde o Jardim de Infância e são amigos inseparáveis desde essa época. Enrich e Samantha só foram separados um do outro durante duas fases de suas vidas. A primeira aconteceu quando o pai de Enrich começou a ser perseguido pelo governo por causa de suas matérias anti-unificação. Durante o ano em que a família de Samantha foi atacada Enrich viveu escondido com a família nos Estados Unidos. E a segunda aconteceu cerca de um mês antes de Samantha sofrer o acidente quando ele precisou ajudar a sua avó na Alemanha a organizar os negócios de seu avô após seu falecimento repentino. A sua avó era uma senhora frágil e com sua lucidez comprometida e como Enrich era seu único herdeiro vivo, ele ficou responsável por organizar e validar a sua herança. Isso combinado com o acidente de Samantha rendeu mais alguns meses de separação para os dois grandes amigos.

Mas depois de algum tempo Samantha não ficava mais tão feliz em ver seu amigo. Algo nele a fazia lembrar-se de uma pessoa que ela tinha certeza que nunca poderia ter. Era uma sensação desagradável estar ao lado de alguém que constantemente a fazia se recordar de coisas que ela queria varrer para o fundo de sua mente e seguir em frente coma sua vida.

Samantha nunca havia reparado, mas Enrich era realmente alto e magro. Ele tinha um cabelo castanho-claro quase loiro que ele sempre mantinha comprido desde o inicio da adolescência. Ele tinha um rosto magro e pálido, seu queixo era um pouco longo, mas isso lhe dava um ar de altivez então não dava para se considerar como defeito. Ele tinha um nariz fino e anguloso muito bem equilibrado no rosto. Seus olhos eram de um tom escuro de azul quase violeta.

Ele era decididamente bonito.

Talvez se ele usasse algo mais do que jeans velhos e esfarrapados e camisetas de bandas de metal desbotadas alguma garota se interessasse por ele. Para Samantha ele ainda se comportava como um adolescente de quinze anos. Não que ela não gostasse do estilo dele, mas ela estava começando a se preocupar com o futuro de Enrich daqui alguns anos.

Mas agora, depois de quase dois anos que eles se reencontraram, Samantha estava falando muito pouco com ele. A mesma coisa com Josephine. Ela sabia que estava magoando seus dois melhores amigos, mas ela era incapaz de suportar o som dos risos e conversas descontraídas.

Ela estava fugindo.

Ela estava bem consciente de suas ações e do rumo que ela estava seguindo. Ela estava fugindo para não precisar fingir mais. Ela odiava fingir sentimentos, ela odiava mentir. Ela não aguentava mais dizer que tudo estava bem quando tudo o que ela mais queria era correr para o seu quarto e virar mais uma noite chorando por algo que nem ela mais tinha certeza de que fora real.

Ela sabia que ela precisava de ajuda.

Agora, caminhando pelas ruas de Paris maravilhosamente decoradas para o Natal que aconteceria daqui a duas semanas, Samantha estava pronta para dar a sua cara a tapa. Ela iria conversar com o Doutor Faure e iria contar tudo o que acontecera desde que ela havia entrado em coma até os dias de hoje. Ela iria revelar a sua angustia tortuosa e quantas lágrimas ela derramara pelo homem que ela amava e que segundo as criaturas que regem esse mundo era inalcançável para ela.

O Hospital de La Salpêtrière. Era quase irônico o fato de que Samantha provavelmente assinaria o seu atestado de loucura em um hospital que antigamente fora um sanatório.

O Doutor Guillaume Faure não era um psicólogo nem psiquiatra. Ele era o Neurologista chefe do hospital e responsável pelo caso de Samantha. Ele se sentia um pouco culpado pelo fato de tentar tirar as esperanças do irmão de sua paciente alguns dias antes de ela voltar a si.

Mas depois que Samantha acordou ela desenvolveu uma relação de confiança para com o jovem médico durante o tempo em que ela esteve no hospital se recuperando. O Doutor Faure era somente alguns anos mais velho que Samantha e já tinha uma carreira perfeita e promissora.

O médico insistia em acompanhar o quadro de saúde de Samantha a cada mês. Então ela resolveu aproveitar essa consulta para expor o estado caótico de sua mente.

Quando ela entrou no consultório do medico ela sentiu um cheiro que era uma mistura de papeis velhos com mofo. Então ela notou que havia algumas pilhas de papeis amarelados dispostas aleatoriamente ao redor e em cima da escrivaninha do medico.

"Perdoe-me pela bagunça, Samantha." Disse o medico um pouco sem jeito. "Isso tudo são documentos que eu encontrei no arquivo-morto do hospital. Dá pra acreditar que eles ficaram perdidos aqui por quase 200 anos. Eles são do fim do século XIX?"

Samantha sorriu parecendo interessada. Mas com certeza a palavra "Século XIX" não lhe trazia boas lembranças.

O médico indicou uma cadeira para Samantha se sentar, mas quando ele foi tentar retirar alguns desses arquivos antigos de sua mesa para abrir espaço um bipe começou a soar dentro de seu bolso.

O médico leu a mensagem e estremeceu um pouco.

"Samantha me perdoe! Você pode me esperar aqui um pouco? Houve uma emergência e eu preciso ir ajudar imediatamente." Disse o medico já se dirigindo para a porta.

Samantha acenou positivamente e observou o medico sair correndo de seu consultório.

Isso era ótimo. Ela já estava nervosa e agora que ela consegue reunir alguma coragem para falar o único medico que ela confia fica indisponível. Realmente ela é uma garota de sorte.

Ela resolveu sair e conversar depois com o medico. Ela lhe deixaria uma nota avisando que ela tinha algum compromisso e que ela voltaria em outra ocasião.

Mas no momento em que ela se levantou ela conseguiu tropeçar nos próprios pés e derrubar uma pilha de envelopes velhos que se espalharam pelo chão.

Xingando baixinho ela começou a juntar os papeis rapidamente. A maioria era fichas de pacientes. Ela sabia que o Salpêtrière fora um sanatório conhecido por internar mulheres. Só essas pobres almas sabem o que se passava em um lugar horrível como um hospício do século XIX.

Foi então que um nome particularmente familiar lhe chamou a atenção.

Christine Daae.

Ela pegou o envelope com as mãos tremulas. Christine Daae não poderia ser um nome tão comum assim para haver duas mulheres pseudônimas na França durante os anos 1880.

Mas o que fez Christine parar em um sanatório?

Ela rapidamente abriu o envelope e puxou os papeis que estavam dentro dele. Talvez a resposta para todas as suas perguntas estava lá dentro.

Ela engasgou ao ler trechos do primeiro documento.

"_27/12/1881_

_A paciente Christine Daae foi trazida para Salpêtrière a pedido de seu noivo o Conde Raoul de Chagny. O conde alega que a paciente está sofrendo alucinações e casos perigosos de paranoia."_

"_04/01/1882_

_Christine ainda não mostra nenhum sinal de recuperação ou sanidade. Enfermeiros relatam que ela precisa ser constantemente sedada por causa de suas tendências agressivas. _

_A paciente mostra um estranho medo de mulheres jovens de cabelos negros. Uma enfermeira que tinha essas características foi atacada pela paciente quando ela foi trazer a sua comida."_

"Mulheres jovens de cabelos negros." Murmurou Samantha passando os dedos inconscientemente pelas mechas do seu cabelo.

Ela continuou a ler.

"_05/01/1882_

_Finalmente a paciente parece estar calma o suficiente para que se possa dialogar civilizadamente com ela._

_A paciente nos relata que seu corpo foi 'possuído' por um espirito de uma mulher. Ela diz que fora raptada pelo 'Fantasma da Ópera' cerca de quatro meses atrás. E que durante as duas semanas em que ela permaneceu sob o poder do Fantasma seu corpo foi possuído por um espirito de uma jovem mulher de cabelos negros, olhos verdes e pele branca chamada Samantha Michaelis..."_

Todo o ar dos pulmões de Samantha foi drenado. Ela precisou ler mais cinco vezes para ela ter certeza de que o nome escrito na letra elegante de um psiquiatra de Salpêtrière era realmente o seu.

Christine foi parar em um sanatório.

E culpada era Samantha.

Mas Christine deve ter conseguido sair daquele hospício. Ela, Samantha Michaelis, estava ali viva e nada na historia de sua família fora alterada.

Respirando profundamente para se acalmar, Samantha voltou a ler os papéis.

"_... A paciente conta que o Fantasma da Ópera era um homem real chamado Erik. E que esse homem fora quem a raptou durante a representação de Fausto. A paciente se torna muito perturbada e se nega a dar maiores detalhes sobre o caso. Quando questionada sobre o paradeiro desse 'homem' ela alega que ele está morto a mais de um mês. E que coube a ela a tarefa de enterra-lo mediante uma promessa feita ao mesmo."_

Erik sequestrou Christine! Ele não ouviu Samantha. Ele ainda a raptou e provavelmente deve ter ameaçado explodir o Palais Garnier se ela não se casasse com ele.

Ele parecia ter acreditado nela. Então por que ele não desistiu de seu plano?

Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que Samantha duvidou de sua existência durante esse ultimo ano. Ele deve ter pensado que ela realmente era uma alucinação.

Mas não fora isso o que mais abalou Samantha.

"_ela alega que ele está morto a mais de um mês. E que coube a ela a tarefa de enterra-lo mediante uma promessa feita ao mesmo."_

Erik morrera do mesmo jeito que ele estava destinado a morrer. Ele não ouviu o seu pedido para não fazer mal a si mesmo.

A alma do seu amor fora destruída.

Ela era uma completa inútil. Ela não conseguiu salvar seu amado.

O alivio que ela deveria sentir ao descobrir que ela não estava ficando louca foi totalmente ofuscado por uma dor violenta em seu peito ao descobrir que ela não melhorara em nada a história do Fantasma da Ópera. Muito pelo contrario. Ela conseguira causar problemas mentais em Christine grandes o suficiente para coloca-la em um hospício.

Ela não diminuiu o sofrimento deles. E ela os aumentou.

Que tipo de monstro ela era?

Incapaz de ficar naquele consultório apertado por mais tempo ela saiu correndo do hospital e finalmente conseguiu chegar ao ar livre.

Estava começando a nevar levemente. Estava terrivelmente nublado. Ao menos o clima combinava com a sensação de gelo que ela sentia penetrar no seu coração.

Ela não conseguiu resolver nada! Nada.

Foi para isso que ela acordou? Para descobrir que tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi destruir ainda mais a vida daquelas pessoas inocentes?

Talvez fosse por isso que os Guardiões desistiram de mata-la. Era bem pior ela viver solitária até o fim de seus dias com uma culpa rasgando a sua alma.

Ela queria morrer.

Cega pelas lágrimas ela correu totalmente sem rumo pela cidade. Ela era tão idiota. Ela deveria se jogar na frente de um carro e ver se ela morria dessa vez.

Quando ela não aguentou mais ficar correndo ela se encolheu contra a parede de um beco em alguma rua desconhecida. Paris era uma cidade infernalmente populosa e movimentada. Ninguém olhou duas vezes para a garota encostada em uma parede chorando como se alguém tivesse morrido.

A mente de Samantha parecia ter se quebrado. A realidade dos fatos acabou com o pouco de sanidade que restou em sua cabeça após anos lutando contra uma serie infindável de traumas e sofrimentos.

Samantha apertou sua mão contra seu peito. O ar estava fugindo dos seus pulmões e ela não estava conseguindo respirar. Ela engasgou e tossiu diversas vezes.

Ela começou a ver pontos negros na frente de seus olhos.

Uma melodia estranha estava sendo tocada em algum lugar por um violino solitário.

Ela estava sentindo a sua mente fugir para a abençoada inconsciência.

E dessa vez tudo o que ela mais queria nesse mundo era...

...dormir para sempre.


	19. Chapter 19

**Olá leitoras! Só vou dar um aviso/desabafo: Esse não é o capitulo que eu prometi à vocês. O meu computador teve um virus e precisou ser reformatado. E adivinha? A anta só fez backup dos textos que estavam na pasta "fanfictions" o que excluiu boa parte dos meus rascunhos antigos e dentre eles estava o que deveria ser o proximo capitulo. Então eu resolvi me estender um pouco mais e escrever esse capitulo enquanto eu tento reescrever o próximo. E também eu consegui o feito de perder o meu celular onde havia inumeras ideias escritas durantes os meus flashes de criatividade e eu estou louca de raiva por causa disso. **

**Ok desabafo concluido. Só vou dar um agradecimento aos reviews ótimos, esse foi o capitulo com maior numero de reviews até agora e eu espero que esse também tenha essa quantidade animadora para que eu me anime a postar mais cedo. **

**Escritores de fanfics são movidos a reviews. Lembrem-se disso crianças.**

* * *

Samantha fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia aquela música inebriante. Ela sentia uma força tomar conta de seu corpo. Era uma sensação boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Era como se algo tivesse a desconectando do mundo. Era como ser arrastada pela correnteza de um rio, você sabe que mesmo nadando não há como escapar dela. E Samantha estava tão cansada mentalmente depois daquele choque de informações que tudo que ela queria era mergulhar bem fundo nesse rio de esquecimento.

"Você está se sentindo bem?"

Um homem alto que usava um moletom escuro com o capuz sobre a cabeça estendeu a mão para Samantha. Ela não podia ver o rosto dele, mas pelo tom de voz ele parecia estar querendo ser gentil. Ela segurou a mão dele e se levantou.

"Obrigada." Sussurrou ela. Ela se surpreendeu com a sua voz. Ela não tinha reparado no nó que estava subindo por sua garganta.

"Não há de quê." Respondeu o homem.

Samantha finalmente teve um vislumbre do rosto do homem que a ajudou. Ele era meio pálido e seus cabelos eram de um tom estranho de dourado.

E seus olhos eram de uma cor sinistra que era praticamente impossível de descrever.

Samantha arfou em choque. Não poderia ser ele!

Mas depois que Samantha estava de pé o homem se misturou na multidão tão rápido que ela o perdeu de vista imediatamente.

Agora ela estava de pé em uma rua desconhecida e muito assustada.

O som do toque do seu celular a tirou do seu transe.

Com um suspiro ela atendeu o celular.

_"Samantha? Onde você está?_" Era a voz de Edmond.

Samantha deu um suspiro de frustração. Quem Edmond pensa que é? Sua mãe?

"Em algum lugar no centro da cidade." Respondeu ela.

_"Você está perdida."_ Disse Edmond. Não era uma pergunta.

"Eu estou bem Edmond. Eu vou pegar um taxi e voltar para casa. Vá perseguir a sua noiva. Eu já estou grandinha o suficiente pra cuidar de mim mesma." Respondeu ela em um tom mais mal educado do que pretendia.

_"Certo, Samantha. Eu só liguei porque o Doutor Faure me avisou que você desapareceu do consultório dele sem deixar nenhuma nota ou aviso. E ninguém estava conseguindo ligar para você."_

"Aconteceu um imprevisto. Eu precisei ir ao... Oh! Eu não preciso ficar dando explicações da minha vida a você!" Novamente ela soou mais grossa do que esperava. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?

_"Tudo bem Samantha..."_ Respondeu Edmond. Seu tom ácido deixava bem claro que ela conseguira magoa-lo. Parabéns Samantha!

_"... Só tome cuidado ao atravessar a rua."_

Ele desligou antes que Samantha pudesse responder. O que ela estava se transformando? Ela não estava se reconhecendo mais. Ela nunca responderia a Edmond daquele jeito, não depois de tudo que ele fez por ela. Ela não conseguira só destruir a vida de Christine e selar o destino trágico de Erik. Ela também conseguira arruinar a ela mesma. Ela era um monstro que deveria ser mantido trancado para a segurança da população.

Samantha chamou um taxi e deu as instruções para o motorista.

Depois que o carro começou a se movimentar ela puxou novamente a ficha de Christine e começou a ler o desfecho dessa história.

Boa parte do documento não continha nada de muito interessante. A maioria dos relatos continha confissões de Christine sobre o tempo que Samantha tomou conta de seu corpo. Depois de um tempo Christine começou a se repetir durante as "sessões" com o psiquiatra. Ela começou a ler as páginas por cima até que ela chegou a uma interessante.

_"25/01/1882_

_Recebemos relatos de que a paciente está falando durante o sono e perturbando as outras pacientes. Por isso foi decido que ela passara a ficar na oubilette até que pare com esse falatório noturno."_

_Samantha engasgou com a ultima frase. Prender uma jovem delicada como Christine em uma oubilette? Como alguém teria a coragem de fazer isso com uma menina como ela?_

_"27/01/1882_

_Quando questionada sobre suas falas noturnas, a paciente diz não se lembrar dos seus sonhos..."_

_"... Hoje durante a noite a paciente apresentou uma crise de enjoo e desmaios. Ela foi encaminhada ao médico onde foi constatado que a paciente esta grávida."_

Grávida? Christine estava grávida e dentro de um hospício? Samantha estava completamente chocada. E Raoul? O que aquele almofadinhas dos infernos estava fazendo? Como depois de tudo que ele fez para salvar Christine? Seria mais gentil com ela deixa-la se casar com Erik. Ao menos ele jamais consideraria a hipótese de tranca-la dentro de um lugar monstruoso como aquele.

Erik sabe muito bem o que é viver trancado em uma jaula.

Raoul tinha muita sorte em estar morto. Porque Samantha estava com muita vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele do corpo.

Rilhando de raiva ela leu a ultima folha do documento.

_"30/01/1882_

_... Após ser informado da condição de sua noiva. O Visconde De Chagny ordenou que seu tratamento fosse interrompido e que ela voltaria imediatamente para a sua casa..._

_... Quando informado do perigo do estado mental de sua noiva. E os riscos que ela e a criança que ela carrega podem correr em função do estado perturbado de sua mente, o Visconde De Chagny nos informou que pretende desposa-la adequadamente uma vez que ela carrega o seu filho e que depois disso ele pretende deixar o país junto com a sua esposa._

_... É de acordo que talvez uma mudança brusca de ares possa acalmar a mente da paciente. Uma vez que além de suas crises de paranoia e alucinações, a paciente também parece se sentir mortalmente culpada pelo falecimento do tal Fantasma da Ópera e quem ela se refere como 'Erik'._"

Samantha fechou os olhos. Isso era demais para ela. Ela não fazia nem ideia de como se redimir perante as seus atos. Ela fora responsável pela destruição de duas vidas que já haviam passado por uma dose de sofrimento mais do que necessária. Sua mente estava um caos, tudo que ela viu e sentiu durante a sua vida não se equiparava àquele sentimento de culpa que estava corroendo seu coração.

Ela olhou para a janela do carro. As ruas estavam tão decoradas. As pessoas passavam pelas calçadas carregadas de compras. Era uma época feliz, o Natal. Ela se perguntava quando foi a ultima vez que ela conseguira realmente se divertir durante o Natal. Provavelmente quando toda a sua família ainda estava viva. Depois que as coisas começaram se ajeitar com o fim da Guerra, os Natais não passavam de um jantar sem graça com Edmond e sua avó.

Observando as famílias e os casais andando alegremente pelas ruas, Samantha se pegou pensando em algo que nunca tinha se passado por sua cabeça antes.

Será que se as coisas tivessem funcionado como o planejado, ela e Erik seriam um desses casais? Ela já tinha 28 anos, uma boa idade para ter filhos. Ela tentou se imaginar carregando uma criança nos seus braços. Será que Erik ficaria feliz em ter filhos?

Oh Deus! O que estava acontecendo com a mente dela? Ela precisava parar imediatamente com esses pensamentos ou ela também ganharia um lugar em algum hospício. Sendo que passar o resto da vida em uma cela acolchoada chafurdando na própria miséria não seria algo tão ruim. Ela com certeza merecia algo bem pior.

Quando ela finalmente chegou em casa a sua mente não estava nem um pouco melhor. Ela era uma condenada de sorte. Ela tinha até o direito de escolher quais pensamentos poderiam torturar a sua mente agora.

Que tal a sua incrível estupidez em tropeçar em uma escada que ela passou 15 anos de sua vida subindo e descendo? Uma trapalhada ridícula que pode ter custado a vida do seu irmãozinho. Ou talvez as inúmeras mortes que ela causou enquanto andava com aquele grupo de guerrilheiros? Hum... ou então a sua tentativa ridícula de salvar a vida de sua alma gêmea? Ou melhor! Por que não se torturar com a ideia de ter falhado miseravelmente ao tentar salvar a sua alma gêmea combinada com levar a sua tataravó a loucura a ponto de trancarem-na em uma cela de um hospício?

Samantha estava rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Ela era simplesmente a criatura mais repugnante e patética da face da Terra. Se fossem escolher uma alma para ser jogada em um mundo onde ninguém poderia compreendê-la, essa alma deveria ser a de Samantha. Erik merecia estar vivendo nesse mundo esclarecido. Ele saberia como acrescentar algo de extraordinário na História. Ela que merecia ser um pária enterrado vivo em tumulo. Erik merecia a luz, o Sol, a vida! E ela teve a chance de ao menos impedir uma punição pós-morte para uma pessoa que foi torturada o suficiente durante seus anos na Terra.

Samantha começou a procurar pelas suas chaves, mas quando ela finalmente conseguiu encontra-la na bagunça que era a sua bolsa, o molho de chaves escapou da sua mão e caiu dentro de uma poça da água.

Ela ficou parada por um minuto imaginando o que era mais interessante. Chamar um chaveiro e fazer copias novas ou enfiar a mão naquela água suja e gelada.

Mas, quando ela decidiu que ficar sei lá quanto tempo no frio esperando alguém para socorrê-la era mais doloroso do que colocar as suas mãos quentinhas naquela poça gelada, um homem simplesmente se materializou na frente dela.

Tudo bem, ele não deve ter se materializado, mas ele apareceu do nada na frente de Samantha, como é que ela não percebeu sua aproximação.

Mas ele estava lá segurando as suas chaves esperando que ela as pegue.

Samantha se assustou com o homem e deu alguns passos para trás. Ela estendeu a mão para pegar as chaves, mas ao invés de devolvê-las o homem agarrou o pulso dela fortemente.

Era o mesmo homem que a ajudou mais cedo.

"Há quanto tempo! É bom encontrar_ velhos amigos..."_ Sussurrou ele apertando ainda mais o pulso de Samantha.

Ela voltou a se sentir tonta e sem ar. Ela podia sentir o sangue fugir de seu rosto.

O homem deu um sorriso maligno para ela.

Não! Não podia ser ele. De todos que marcaram a sua incrível aventura, ele era o ultimo que Samantha gostaria de reencontrar.

O Guardião das Almas.

Samantha tentou se desvencilhar do aperto dele. A sua boca abria e fechava como se ela fosse um peixe fora d'água. Ela não conseguia falar de tanto terror.

O Guardião continuou segurando o pulso dela, e Samantha podia sentir uma espécie de neblina aparecer na frente dos seus olhos. Era como se ela não pudesse mais ver nada ao seu redor e muito menos sentir. Aquela criatura maligna estava fazendo alguma coisa com ela.

Em pânico, ela tentou se soltar e fugir. Mas ele era incrivelmente mais forte do que ela. Ela tentou ataca-lo com o case de seu violino, mas ele desviou facilmente do seu golpe. O movimento que ele fez para se desvencilhar do ataque de Samantha o fez torcer ainda mais o pulso dela.

Samantha gritou de dor quando sentiu algo estalar no seu braço. E então ele finalmente a soltou. Ela começou a correr no momento que se viu livre dele. Ela pretendia correr até chegar a um policial. Ela sabia que ele era o Guardião das Almas, mas mesmo assim ela precisava arranjar um jeito de se proteger dele.

Mas havia algo errado.

Ela não estava reconhecendo a rua.

Essa deveria ser a Rue de Rivoli. Mas ela estava em uma rua larga, mas sem asfaltos ou carros, pelo contrario, a rua estava pavimentada com pedras.

Quando ela se virou para trás ela o viu novamente.

O Guardião das Almas estava lá, atrás dela e parecendo realmente uma espécie de Anjo Vingador.

Assustada, ela continuou correndo. Estava escuro, o que era estranho, pois mal se passava das 17 horas. E estava nevando muito, uma verdadeira tempestade, o que era estranho mal estava caindo uns flocos e agora uma nevasca surgiu do nada.

Samantha estava perdida, apavorada e congelando em um lugar desconhecido. Ela começou a sentir muito mal, aquele contato com o Guardião parecia ter drenado todas as suas forças e ela não estava pensando corretamente.

Ela começou a ver novamente pontos negros na frente dos seus olhos. Ela estava quase cega. Ela tentou dar mais alguns passos, mas a sua força estava no limite. Ela caiu molemente contra a camada de neve que cobria o chão.

E ela não conseguiu mais se levantar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Olá leitoras! O capitulo 20 está ai! Uma nova marca nessa fic. E Também já batemos mais de 50 reviews! Estou suuuuper feliz com isso.**

**Esse é o capitulo que eu havia prometido no cap 18 mas que infelizmente pufff! sumiu do meu computador. Mas o cap 19 foi necessário para criar uma tensãozinha básica antes dos acontecimentos desse cap e também porque eu quase escrevi uma besteira enorme que eu vou explicar dps... **

**Ah e vcs devem ter notado (eu espero) que a capa da fic mudou. Eu tinha planos de desenhar uma capa pra essa fic desde do primeiro capitulo, mas nunca consegui nada decente e então finalmente dps de quase 6 meses eu finalmente consegui algo razoavel! Vocês encontram esse desenho e mais uma outra tentativa dessa vez de desenhar Samantha no meu Deviantart. Procurem por SuperKonekoSama no Deviantart que lá estão esses dois desenhos. E me digam o que acharam. **

**Agora sem mais delongas. Boa leitura!**

* * *

Os raios de sol fizeram Samantha acordar.

Ela acordou, mas não teve a menor vontade de abrir os olhos. Ela estava se sentindo tão esgotada que tudo o que ela queria era passar o dia todo na cama.

Mas como é que ela foi parar na cama? Ela não se lembrava de ter ido dormir no dia anterior.

Sua mente pouco a pouco começou a funcionar através daquela bolha de cansaço e letargia que Samantha estava. Aos poucos ela começou a recordar os fatos do dia passado.

Os documentos sobre Christine. As descobertas horríveis que ela fez. A visão do Guardião das Almas. Aquela rua estranha onde ela se perdeu. Uma nevasca horrível e o momento em que caiu em um banco de neve. A partir desse ponto ela não se lembrava de mais nada.

Quando esses pensamentos começaram a fazer sentido para a cabeça de Samantha, ela acordou em um salto. Ou melhor, ela se esborrachou no chão.

"Que droga!" xingou ela quando seu peso caiu sobre o seu pulso que parecia terrivelmente inchado. Ela teria problemas para tocar violino durante os próximos dias. E as apresentações de Natal estavam chegando...

Era incrível o dom que ela tinha de simplesmente mudar de assunto dentro de sua mente.

Quando ela conseguiu se desvencilhar dos lençóis que tinham se enrolado em seu corpo ela tentou se levantar.

Mas o que ela viu a fez cair sentada na cama.

Ela não estava no seu quarto. E muito menos no seu apartamento.

Samantha se levantou e notou que ela só estava usando jeans e camiseta. Seu casaco e seu cachecol estavam cuidadosamente dobrados em cima de uma cadeira. Seu pulso estava doendo bastante. Ela pegou o seu casaco e caminhou até a porta.

Mas antes que ela chegasse lá, um homem abriu a porta.

"Oh! Mademoiselle está acordada." Disse ele em francês com um forte sotaque que Samantha não conseguiu identificar a origem.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou ela. "Como eu vim parar aqui?"

O homem se curvou levemente e disse.

"Perdoe-me mademoiselle. Me chamo Darius, e você foi encontrada desacordada na frente da casa de meu amo. Mademoiselle esteve dormindo durante toda a manhã. Meu amo me ordenou que chamasse um medico caso ainda estivesse inconsciente."

Samantha ficou ali parada com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Além do sotaque bizarro ele ainda falava com uma polidez assustadora. Nem a sua avó falava daquele jeito. Ela também notou que ele usava roupas um pouco estranhas que pareciam uma mistura do estilo do oriente-médio com as roupas europeias antigas.

Darius também parecia estar vendo algo estranho nela. Seus olhos se demoraram em sua camiseta amassada e seus jeans meio gastos.

Samantha se sentiu um pouco desconfortável com o olhar avaliativo do homem. Ela estava com medo de que ele fosse algum maníaco sexual ou algo do gênero. Ela imediatamente localizou a sua bolsa em cima de uma cômoda, ela tinha um spray de pimenta guardado lá há muito tempo, talvez com sorte aquilo funcionasse. A porta estava aberta, se ela fosse rápida o suficiente ela poderia escapar...

"Mademoiselle acha que é necessário chamar um médico?" Perguntou Darius.

Samantha varreu aqueles pensamentos loucos de sua mente. Darius parecia estar sendo gentil. Mas ainda assim a atitude dele e do tal "amo" foi estranha.

"Acho que não precisa chamar ninguém." Respondeu Samantha desconfiada. "Mas eu posso saber por que eu fui trazida para cá?"

"Meu amo a encontrou desacordada na calçada em frente. Era tarde da noite e ele acreditava que não haveria nenhum medico disponível àquela hora. E mademoiselle não parecia doente." Respondeu ele educadamente.

Samantha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Imagino que não seria muito difícil para o seu amo chamar uma ambulância. Por que vocês simplesmente me deixaram dormindo aqui?" Perguntou ela.

"Perdão mademoiselle, mas eu não compreendi." Disse Darius parecendo bem confuso.

"Eu perguntei por que vocês não ligaram para a emergência ou me levaram para um hospital? Meu celular está na minha bolsa. Vocês poderiam ter ligado para qualquer um dos números que estão ali. Avisar algum conhecido meu o qualquer coisa assim." Disse Samantha ficando um pouco irritada.

"Está tudo bem Darius?" Perguntou outro homem.

Samantha se virou para olhar para o outro homem que surgiu na porta. Ele parecia mais velho que o primeiro, ele deveria estar por volta dos seus cinquenta anos. Ele usava roupas no mesmo estilo que Darius com a exceção de um boné de astracã. Ele sorriu paternalmente ao ver Samantha.

"Oh você está acordada! Como você está se sentindo?" Disse ele entrando no quarto e se aproximando de Samantha.

"Mademoiselle parece estar um pouco confusa meu amo. Talvez ela esteja febril." Disse Darius olhando para Samantha com uma expressão um pouco assustada que ela não entendeu.

O homem dispensou Darius do quarto. Quando eles estavam sozinhos, Samantha falou:

"Eu estava perguntando para Darius o porquê de eu ter sido trazida para cá ao invés de ter sido levada para um hospital. Não que eu esteja sendo ingrata é só que a sua atitude me pareceu estranha."

O homem deu de ombros antes de responder.

"Ontem estava nevando terrivelmente. E você estava caída na calçada no meio da neve. É muita sorte que tenha sobrevivido. Eu creio que traze-la para dentro e aquece-la era o melhor a ser feito. As ruas estavam intransitáveis ontem."

"Hmm... Certo, acho que entendi." Disse Samantha cautelosamente. "Então eu agradeço a sua generosidade."

O homem sorriu levemente.

"Não há nada para agradecer mademoiselle." Respondeu ele gentilmente. "Mas se não for muita intromissão eu posso saber por que uma jovem como você estava caída no meio da rua em uma hora daquelas?"

Samantha mordeu o lábio nervosamente. Ela se lembrou do Guardião e a sua estranha aparição. Ela queria saber o que ele queria com ela. Talvez só assusta-la, mas ela tinha um pressentimento de que não era algo tão simples assim. E depois aquela sensação estranha de letargia que tomou conta dela antes de cair.

"Eu estava sendo perseguida." Respondeu Samantha. "Eu acho que me perdi. E então eu tropecei em um banco de neve e desmaiei." Ela gemeu internamente com quão ridícula que soou a sua resposta.

Mas o homem pareceu satisfeito com a sua resposta. Ele se levantou e disse:

"Você pode ficar aqui pelo tempo que desejar." Ele realmente parecia generoso. "Mas me perdoe, eu estive fora durante a manhã e estou encharcado pela neve. Infelizmente hoje não é um dia muito agradável para mim."

Ele parecia bastante deprimido. Samantha sentiu pena ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

"Se não for incomodo, eu posso saber o que houve? Talvez eu possa ajudar." Disse ela querendo retribuir a gentileza.

O homem sorriu tristemente.

"Creio que não há nada que se possa ser feito. Eu tive a dolorosa tarefa de anunciar a morte de um velho amigo, apenas isso." Respondeu ele.

"Oh! Eu sinto muito, eu deveria ter ficado calada." Disse Samantha.

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu imagino que ele esteja melhor agora. A vida não foi agradável com ele, talvez agora ele receba alivio para o seu sofrimento." Respondeu ele parecendo cada vez mais triste.

Samantha estava penalizada. Esse amigo deveria estar muito doente para que o homem acreditasse que ele estava melhor morto.

"_Pobre Erik." _Murmurou o homem.

O nome chamou imediatamente a atenção de Samantha. Ela ouvira direito? Isso era uma coincidência incrível.

"Desculpe-me, o que você disse?" Perguntou Samantha. "_Pobre Erik_?"

O homem assentiu.

"Sim, esse era o nome do meu velho amigo." Respondeu ele.

Samantha não podia acreditar. Isso deve ser alguma espécie de piada de mau gosto do Destino.

"Eu ainda não sei seu nome." Disse Samantha.

O homem sorriu.

"Eu me chamo Nadir, Nadir Khan." Respondeu ele.

Samantha empalideceu totalmente. Ela precisou se apoiar na cômoda para não despencar no chão.

Não. Isso é um sonho. Isso não está acontecendo.

"Mademoiselle!" exclamou Nadir ao ver a reação da garota. "Você está bem?"

"Que dia é hoje?" Perguntou Samantha tentando ficar de pé direito. Suas pernas viraram gelatina.

"Hoje é dia 25 de novembro." Respondeu ele assustado.

Não isso estava muito errado. Samantha tinha certeza que o dia anterior era 08 de dezembro. Ou ela estava louca ou algo ainda mais louco havia acontecido.

Mas não podia ser verdade.

"Dia 25 de novembro de que ano?" Gemeu Samantha.

"Dia 25 de novembro de 1881." Respondeu Nadir se apressando a segurar Samantha antes que ela despencasse no chão.

"Você é o Persa? Ou Daroga?" Perguntou Samantha. Agora ela tinha certeza de que iria desmaiar de choque a qualquer momento.

"Sim, sou conhecido por esses nomes" Respondeu ele apressadamente. "Mas a única pessoa que me tratava por Daroga era...".

"Erik!" Completou Samantha.

"Sim, mas como você sabe?" Perguntou ele.

Samantha não respondeu. Ela estava beirando a histeria.

Como isso aconteceu? Isso só pode ser um sonho. Uma alucinação! Deus! Ela estava apavorada. Como é que ela foi parar no séc. XIX em carne e osso?

O Guardião das Almas!

Aquele demônio disfarçado de divindade fez alguma coisa? Mas por quê? Ele queria que Erik e Samantha morressem sozinhos sem nunca ficarem juntos. Mas assim mesmo, ela estava no seu corpo usando as suas roupas e bem visível para todos. Como isso era possível?

Ela se lembrou da rua onde ela caiu. Ela imaginava que fosse a Rue de Rivoli, mas ela parou em um lugar completamente diferente. Será que naquele momento ela...

Sem dar continuidade aos seus pensamentos, ela correu para a sacada que tinha no quarto e olhou para a rua e tentou imagina-la numa noite escura.

Ela estava coberta de neve. Mas era sem duvida a mesma rua estranha que ela encontrou ao fugir do Guardião das Almas. E também, agora vendo-a na luz do dia, essa rua era estranhamente familiar. A fez lembrar-se de uma coleção antiga de fotografias que foram expostas em um museu que ela visitou poucos dias antes de tudo isso acontecer. Ela não havia se perdido. Aquela era a Rue de Rivoli, mas no séc. XIX.

Após uns minutos ela notou que estava tremendo terrivelmente. Mas não era de medo e sim de frio, estava uma Sibéria lá fora.

Tiritando de frio, ela entrou novamente no quarto onde o Persa a observava parecendo completamente assustado.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou ele cautelosamente enquanto observava Samantha pegar o seu casaco e cachecol.

Então algo estalou na cabeça de Samantha e ela voltou a ficar histérica.

O Persa falou algo sobre anunciar a morte de um amigo,

Anunciar a morte de Erik!

Samantha se voltou para o Persa.

"Quando que Erik lhe mandou as coisas de Christine?" Perguntou ela.

O Persa se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

"Como você sabe que Erik me mandou alguns pertences de Christine?" Perguntou ele.

Mas Samantha já estava fora de si.

"Por favor, Nadir, não temos muito tempo! Me responda!" Gemeu Samantha desesperada.

O Persa se viu impelido a responder diante do estado deplorável da jovem.

"N-noite passada." Gaguejou ele. "Um pouco antes de eu encontra-la."

Samantha assentiu. Ela estava andando de um lado para o outro torcendo os dedos de modo insano. Ela só parou quando a dor no seu pulso voltou. A dor a fez voltar para a realidade.

Então ela parou e olhou de modo decidido para o Persa.

"Nós precisamos ir até a Ópera imediatamente!" Declarou ela vestindo seu casaco e calçando suas botas que estavam no chão ao lado da cama.

O Persa parecia chocado agora.

"Perdoe-me?" Ele olhou para Samantha como se tivesse se tornado uma completa insana de um momento para o outro.

"Erik!" Gritou Samantha perdendo a paciência. "Nós precisamos impedi-lo de fazer alguma loucura. Ela não pode...".

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Não, ele ainda esta vivo. Ele não pode morrer. Ela estava de volta! Ela iria voltar para ele e nunca mais deixa-lo. Mesmo que ele não a aceite. Mesmo que ele a odeie por tê-lo abandonado naquela noite nos telhados. Ela iria protegê-lo para sempre. De algum modo ela recebeu uma segunda chance e dessa vez ela não iria falhar.

"Como você conhece Erik?" Perguntou o Persa agora sim completamente alarmado.

Samantha se mexia desesperadamente.

"Não há tempo Nadir. Ele está correndo risco." Disse Samantha. "Eu vou demorar muito para contar a minha história com Erik e irei levar muito mais tempo para fazê-lo acreditar nela."

O Persa estava dividido. Ele queria muito mais detalhes sobre essa jovem misteriosa, mas o estado de desespero dela perante a noticia da possível morte de Erik o fez desejar ajuda-la. Ele também não desejava um fim tão triste para o seu amigo. Ele jogou fora seu trabalho e posição para salvar a vida daquele o homem e depois vê-lo desperdiçar o seu sacrifício morrendo por causa de um amor não correspondido. Ele acreditava que Erik valia muito mais do que isso. Ela merecia muito mais em tudo nessa vida.

E agora ali na sua frente estava uma jovem que ele nem sabia o nome e que estava implorando a sua ajuda para salvar Erik.

E se havia alguém que ele gostaria de tirar satisfação sobre essa personagem desconhecida essa pessoa era Erik.

Mas havia algo a mais. Ele olhou nos olhos verde-vivos dela e lá ele viu algo que ele não conseguia explicar, mas que o fez confiar naquela menina.

Vamos! Eu vou mandar Darius arranjar um transporte e então iremos imediatamente.

Em poucos minutos Samantha e Nadir estavam dentro de um cupê em direção ao grandioso Palais Garnier.

Samantha praticamente saltou para fora do veiculo quando eles pararam em frente ao grandioso monumento.

O Persa teve um pouco de dificuldade para segui-la. Samantha era mais rápida do que parecia.

Os dois entraram juntos na Opera. Samantha não conhecia muito bem o edifício, ela esteve lá pouquíssimas vezes. Mas de alguma forma ela sabia qual direção seguir. Era quase como se algo a estivesse atraindo para certo caminho que ela sabia que era o correto.

O Persa a seguiu sem falar nenhuma palavra, mas Samantha podia notar a inquietação dele. Ele acreditava que estava a par de tudo sobre a vida de Erik naquele momento e com certeza essa aparição dela mexeu com essa confiança. Ele a seguiu até que eles estavam no terceiro subsolo.

"Há uma entrada para a morada de Erik nesse nível." Disse o Persa.

Samantha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Eu imagino que o senhor não vai querer fazer uma nova visita para o Quarto dos Suplícios novamente. Estou certa?"

O Persa ficou realmente surpreso com essa informação.

"Você sabe que existe um Quarto dos Suplícios dentro da casa de Erik? Você já esteve lá?" Perguntou ele parando de caminhar.

Samantha continuou andando.

"Eu já disse que vou lhe contar tudo assim que encontrarmos Erik." Respondeu ela.

O Persa parecia um pouco desolado.

"Mas, mademoiselle é impossível encontrar a morada de Erik. Levaríamos muito tempo até conseguirmos entrar isso se não encontrarmos nenhuma de suas armadilhas." Disse ele.

Samantha parou de andar. O Persa estava certo, entrar na casa de Erik sem sua permissão era praticamente uma tarefa impossível e suicida. Só que então algo veio à cabeça de Samantha.

Erik pode não estar em casa. E sim...

"Na fonte dos Communards!" Exclamou ela.

"O que disse mademoiselle?" Perguntou o Persa.

"A fonte no caminho dos Communards! Erik disse para que Christine que ela o encontraria lá." Disse ela voltando ao desespero. Como ela não pensou nisso. O tempo que eles perderam vagando pelo edifício...

O Persa parou para pensar por um momento e murmurou algo que soava com "_Realmente faz sentido_" e fez sinal para que Samantha o seguisse.

Eles desceram ainda mais nos níveis do subsolo e então foram parar em uma grandiosa rede de tuneis que percorriam toda a construção por baixo.

Samantha estava uma pilha de nervos a essa altura. O Persa disse que ele recebera os pertences de Christine na noite passada. E Erik disse que iria mandar os pertences quando sentisse que a morte estava próxima. Mas o quão próxima? Será que ele foi tão calculista que poderia saber exatamente o momento em que iria morrer? Samantha estava com medo do que iria encontrar. Ela não iria suportar perde-lo novamente. A sua vida estava em ruinas pela falta que ela sentia dele, mas agora ter a total certeza que ele havia partido com certeza iria destruí-la.

Não! Ela não podia pensar assim. Por algum milagre ela acabou voltando para o século XIX e agora ela iria lutar bravamente para concertar as coisas. E ela não teria sido trazida para cá se não houvesse esperanças para ela.

Mas foi o Guardião das Almas que a fez parar nesse lugar. E ela não confiava naquele demônio nem de brincadeira.

Eles caminharam pelo que pareciam ter sido milênios até que Samantha começou a ouvir o marulhar da água.

Ela saiu em disparada em direção ao som.

Ela correu sem se importar com o protesto indignado do Persa. Ela só tinha um pensamento na cabeça que era encontra-lo. Ele estava lá ela podia sentir. Ele era a sua alma gêmea e eles eram eternamente conectados.

E então ela o viu.

Erik estava lá. Sua silhueta magra era fracamente iluminada por uma vela disposta ao lado de seu corpo. Samantha soltou um soluço engasgado ao vê-lo.

Ele parecia tão frágil deitado ali na terra crua.

Samantha correu ate ele e se ajoelhou ao lado de seu corpo. Ele estava impecavelmente vestido, ainda mais do que o normal. Samantha sempre adorou o modo elegante com que ele se vestia e mesmo na morte ele não abandonou essa marca. Até a sua mascara era linda. Ele estava perfeito.

Samantha começou a chorar. Era ele! Era o seu Erik ele estava ali e era real. Ela podia senti-lo, toca-lo e vê-lo perfeitamente.

Depois do primeiro choque ao ver o seu amado. Samantha voltou aos seus modos práticos. Ela não conseguia notar a respiração dele pelos movimentos de seu peito. Em pânico com a ideia de que ele poderia não estar mais respirando ela pegou delicadamente uma de suas mãos esqueléticas e com os dedos ela tentou sentir algum sinal de pulso.

Ele segurou a sua respiração em apreensão. Ela estava torcendo, rezando e esperando que não fosse...

Tarde demais.

* * *

**Cap 20 feito! Me digam o que acharam nas reviews estou super ansiosa por elas! **

**E sobre a besteira que eu quase escrevi:**

** Bem Samantha estava no hospital e lá ela viu os documentos sobre Christine. Quando ela saiu correndo os meus planos era que ela parasse na Rue de Rivoli, mas graças a minha pulguinha atras da orelha eu tive a ideia de olhar o mapa de Paris no Google e descobri que nenhum ser humano normal conseguiria correr do hospital até a essa rua. É isso que da querer escrever sobre uma cidade que vc nunca pôs os pés. Doh! Escritora incompetente!**

**Ok agora q eu compartilhei a minha burrice com vcs minhas leitoras eu espero vê-las novamente nos reviews.**

**Bjs**

**S.M**


	21. Chapter 21

**Realmente eu peço perdão pela demora. Esse capitulo estava praticamente pronto e dois fatores atrasaram a postagem.**

**1- Minha internet e eu resolvemos nos divorciar. Ela me traiu e eu tive que procurar um novo amor e isso demorou um pouco.**

**2- Eu na minha obsessão pela perfeição dos detalhes me fez procurar entre todas as canções de ninar francesas uma que se encaixasse para esse capitulo. E finalmente depois de muito procurar eu encontrei essa belezinha que está mais adiante no cap.**

* * *

Nunca um segundo durou tanto tempo na vida de Samantha Michaelis.

Ela delicadamente pressionou o dedo indicador na parte de dentro do pulso de Erik. Ela prendeu a sua respiração com a apreensão. A pele dele estava mais fria do que ela se lembrava e também parecia muito mais frágil. Era uma camada tão fina e delicada que ela podia observar todas as veias azuis pulsando por baixo da fina e pálida camada de pele.

Sim, o pulsar. Ela podia sentir.

Ele ainda estava vivo.

Ela chorou de alivio. Suas lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto e caíram em cima do tecido delicado da máscara que ele usava, ela rapidamente soltou o laço de cetim que a mantinha presa no rosto dele. Ele arfou de horror com a visão do rosto.

Ele estava muito mais magro do que antes. Seus olhos estavam terrivelmente mais afundados e as suas maçãs do rosto estavam tão proeminentes que pareciam prestes a romper a pele a qualquer momento. Seus lábios estavam secos e retraídos. Mas o pior era um grande corte que ia da linha da raiz dos cabelos até a têmpora do lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Ele parecia que tinha perdido uma boa quantidade de sangue por esse ferimento. Ela ficou se perguntando onde ele conseguiu aquilo. Havia sangue seco por todo o lado esquerdo de seu rosto e também no interior da máscara.

Quando ela tocou o ferimento ela o ouviu arfar levemente de dor. Ela chamou o seu nome delicadamente, mas ele não respondeu. Ele parecia estar inconsciente, mas no momento em que ela o tocou ele ficou visivelmente rígido. Uma leve película de suor se formou na testa dele. O rosto dele estava num tom acinzentado doentio. Ele parecia estar em sofrimento.

Ela notou um brilho dourado na mão direita dele. Quando ela foi verificar ela notou que era a corrente dourada que ela deu para ele poder vê-la naquela noite no telhado.

De algum modo, ele ainda esperava por ela.

Ela tentou se segurar, mas uma nova onda de soluços tomou seu corpo. Ela se sentia horrível e culpada por tudo o que aconteceu. Pobre Erik!

Ela sentiu uma mão pousar delicadamente em seu ombro. Ao se virar ela se deparou com o Persa que olhava para Erik, visivelmente preocupado.

"Ele ainda está vivo?" Perguntou ele pressionando os dedos indicador e médio no pescoço de Erik.

Samantha assentiu ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Sim. Ele está vivo." Confirmou o Persa. "Mas não por muito tempo. Ele está fraco e parece ter perdido bastante sangue. Eu não sei se ele irá sobreviver às próximas horas."

Samantha estremeceu visivelmente ao som dessas palavras. Uma nova onda de soluços percorreu o seu corpo.

"Se quisermos que ele sobreviva precisamos agir rápido." Disse o Persa ignorando os soluços da jovem. "Vamos leva-lo para o meu apartamento e lá faremos o que for possível."

Samantha notou que ele não usou nenhuma palavra de esperança. Ele não fez promessas, o estado de Erik era muito grave. Mas Samantha não queria pensar nisso. Ela faria o possível para vê-lo vivo e saudável novamente e eles não podiam perder tempo. Ela assentiu para o Persa em silencio.

Erik era tão leve que até Samantha poderia carrega-lo, mas com o seu pulso lesionado e pelo fato de Erik ser muito mais alto que ela a tarefa seria difícil de fazer sozinha. Então o Persa conseguiu ergue-lo facilmente eleva-lo pelo caminho de tuneis até a saída da Rue Scribe. Antes de eles começarem a se movimentar, o Persa deu uma chave de ouro para Samantha. Quando eles avistaram as grades ela se apressou a abrir a passagem. Ela ficaria curiosa em perguntar como ele conseguira tal chave, mas a sua mente estava no modo automático, ela só tinha um pensamento que era salvar Erik.

Quando eles voltaram à superfície, havia um cupê esperando por eles. Provavelmente o Persa havia planejado trazer Erik para a sua residência caso ele ainda estivesse vivo. Samantha só podia ser grata a esse maravilhoso benfeitor.

Felizmente o cocheiro não fez perguntas sobre o terceiro passageiro que parecia visivelmente doente. Samantha muito a contragosto concordou com o Persa em recolocar a máscara de Erik com o argumento de que o próprio Erik odiaria ser exposto dessa maneira. Samantha não gostava da ideia, a máscara parecia dificultar a respiração dele e também não parecia fazer nenhum bem para o ferimento que ele tinha na cabeça.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram à Rue de Rivoli o Persa se adiantou em avisar Darius e juntos eles carregaram Erik até o quarto de hospedes onde Samantha estava.

Quando eles depositaram Erik na cama Samantha rapidamente o livrou da máscara. Ela também o despiu de seu casaco, gravata e colete e tirou os seus sapatos. Ela abriu o colarinho e alguns botões para afrouxar a camisa e facilitar a respiração. Mesmo com a camada de suor que apareceu no rosto dele, Samantha achou melhor cobri-lo e mantê-lo aquecido.

O Persa deixou Samantha trabalhar em cima de Erik deixando-o o mais confortável possível. Ele voltou minutos depois com uma bandeja com uma tigela.

"Acho que precisamos alimenta-lo um pouco por enquanto. Tente faze-lo tomar um pouco dessa sopa." Disse ele depositando a bandeja na cabeceira da cama.

Samantha assentiu e pegou a tigela. Todos os livros de primeiros socorros diziam que nunca se deve administrar substancias via oral em pessoas inconscientes, mas era bem provável que Erik nunca fosse acordar se não recebesse nenhum tratamento, e provavelmente não havia nenhuma maneira de administrar alguma forma de alimentação intravenosa no séc. XIX.

Ela posicionou Erik melhor nos travesseiros. Ele soltou um suspiro entrecortado quando ela tocou seu braço esquerdo. Quando ela ergueu a manga da camisa ela notou alguns hematomas espalhados pelo braço. Depois de um exame melhor ela notou que as mãos e braços de Erik estavam repletos de pequenos cortes e escoriações além dos hematomas. Com uma nova leva de lágrimas ela beijou cada um dos machucados em suas mãos talentosas. Era quase um crime que tais instrumentos criadores de tamanha beleza pudessem ficar nesse estado.

Ela o alimentou com pequenas colheradas de caldo. Ela massageou suavemente a sua garganta para auxiliar na deglutição. Ela não era nem remotamente talentosa como enfermeira. Ela levou cerca de meia hora para fazê-lo beber metade do conteúdo da tigela. Ela parou imediatamente quando ele começou a tossir.

Depois de ela tê-lo aquecido e alimentado, o Persa entrou no quarto e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de Samantha. Ele observou Erik dormir por alguns minutos até se virar para Samantha e dizer:

"Eu acho que agora nós podemos ter uma conversa."

Samantha assentiu silenciosamente sem tirar os olhos da forma inconsciente de Erik.

"Você pode começar me dizendo seu nome." Disse o Persa.

Samantha corou levemente. Depois de tudo que Nadir fez ela nem se dignou a dizer o seu nome. Era impressionante que mesmo assim ele confiou nela e trouxe Erik até a sua casa.

"Realmente me desculpe por isso." Disse Samantha envergonhada. "Eu me chamo Samantha, Samantha Michaelis."

O Persa lhe lançou um olhar tão estranho que assustou Samantha. Ele ficou encarando por cerca de um minuto antes de falar novamente.

"Conte-me todos os detalhes da sua relação com Erik e Christine Daae." Disse ele autoritariamente.

Samantha congelou quando ele mencionou Christine Daae. Como ele sabia que ela tinha alguma ligação com a soprano sueca? Erik deve ter mencionado algo sobre ela.

Ela se virou e lançou um olhar desafiador para o Persa, uma resposta automática para o tom autoritário dele. Samantha nunca gostou que falassem com ela nesse tom. Mas o momento pedia para que ela segurasse a sua língua. Ela lançou um olhar preocupado para Erik que parecia estar sofrendo.

"Nós podemos conversar em outro lugar?" Perguntou ela.

"Sim, claro." Respondeu o Persa se levantando junto com Samantha.

Ele andou até a porta e quando se virou ele viu Samantha se inclinar em direção a Erik e beija-lo carinhosamente na testa. Um pouco encantado, um pouco chocado, ele saiu do quarto para dar àquela estranha jovem um momento a sós com Erik. Ele se divertiu ao imaginar a expressão do seu velho amigo ao saber que havia uma jovem muito disposta a beija-lo depois de toda a emoção que ele sentiu quando Christine o beijou naquela noite horrível.

Ele sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta. Erik não merecia morrer, não agora que havia alguém ao lado dele torcendo por sua recuperação. Ele não sabia nada sobre aquela menina estranha que tinha o nome do tal "anjo" que Erik mencionou quando veio ao seu apartamento avisar sobre sua morte iminente.

Quando a porta se abriu ele viu Samantha sair do quarto e caminhar até a sala. Ela parecia bastante calma. Ela apontou um lugar no sofá para ela se sentar e ele, por sua vez, se sentou em uma poltrona de frente para ela.

Samantha estava infernalmente nervosa, mas ela sabia que não havia outro modo de explicar essa estranha situação para o Persa que não fosse revelar toda a verdade. Ela gostou bastante dele, essa generosidade espontânea dele a encantou. Nadir realmente era uma boa pessoa em todos os sentidos. Ela estava feliz por Erik ter ao menos um amigo nesse mundo infeliz.

E ela sabia que ser verdadeira era o melhor jeito que ela tinha de demonstrar a enorme gratidão que ela tinha para esse homem.

Não havia palavras para descrever a expressão de Nadir Khan quando Samantha terminou de contar a sua história. Ele ficou em silencio durante a sua narrativa, mas mesmo após o seu termino ele permaneceu em silencio olhando fixamente para ela com uma expressão indecifrável.

"E isso é tudo." Disse Samantha um pouco nervosa pela falta de reação do Persa.

Nadir se mexeu desconfortavelmente e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Samantha.

"Mademoiselle deve entender que eu não posso acreditar em uma palavra dessa história." Disse ele depois de um bom tempo em silencio.

"Eu entendo." Respondeu Samantha. "Mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, tudo o que eu disse é verdade."

Nadir queria continuar a discussão. Ele não conseguia acreditar naquela história maluca, mas depois de tantos anos na companhia de uma pessoa com Erik ele havia aprendido a não duvidar de muitas coisas. No fim ele decidiu não instigar mais a jovem uma vez que ela parecia realmente preocupada com Erik. Ele estava curioso sobre a reação de Erik ao se ver na companhia de tão misteriosa mulher.

Mas infelizmente com o passar do tempo esse dia parecia cada vez mais longe de chegar.

O estado de Erik piorava cada vez mais com o passar das horas. Durante a noite ele desenvolveu uma febre perigosamente alta e nenhum esforço tanto dele quanto de Samantha parecia ser capaz de reverter seu quadro.

Ambos sabiam que chamar um médico estava totalmente fora de questão. Por isso Samantha se restringiu ao quarto de Erik. Ela nunca saia de lá e quando a exaustão a vencia ela tirava um cochilo rápido na poltrona ao lado da cama de Erik.

Em uma noite particularmente ruim Samantha foi acordada pelos gritos de Erik.

"Por favor, não me deixe sozinho no escuro!"

Ela se levantou de um salto, completamente acordada. Erik estava se debatendo e a sua camisa estava colada no seu corpo pelo suor. Ela pôs a mão na testa dele e imediatamente ela arfou em pânico, ele estava queimando.

"Não! Não, Erik. Por favor..." Chorou ela pressionando uma compressa fria em sua testa.

Ele estremeceu com o frio repentino contra a sua pele ardente. Erik sempre foi frio, o fato de sua pele estar queimando desse jeito aterrorizou Samantha.

"Samantha? O que está acontecendo?"

Era o Persa. Ele pôs a mão no peito ao ver Samantha completamente desgrenhada chorando ao lado de Erik.

"O que aconteceu?" Disse ele se pondo de joelhos ao lado dela.

"Ele está ardendo em febre." Chorou Samantha substituindo a compressa que rapidamente evaporou contra o calor do corpo de Erik.

O Persa afastou Samantha e começou a examinar Erik. Depois de um tempo ele se afastou e olhou para Samantha com olhos tristes.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer por ele. Creio que ele não passará dessa noite, eu sinto muito." Disse ele se afastando da cama.

Samantha não respondeu. Ela se recusava a acreditar nas palavras do Persa. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado da cama de Erik e segurou a sua mão. Ela não notou quando o Persa deixou o quarto. Tudo que ela sabia é que ela não podia deixar Erik ir embora.

"Por favor, Erik me ouça." Sussurrou ela no ouvido dele. "Eu sei que dói, mas, por favor, não desista. Não agora. Eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui por você. Ela não significa nada na sua vida. Não se entregue por causa dela."

Ela estava destruída. A cada minuto a respiração de Erik ficava mais ofegante e difícil. A sua febre não cedia. Samantha chorou todas as lagrimas que podia. Ela inconscientemente começou a cantarolar a sua canção de ninar favorita. A mesma que ela tocou no piano de Erik quando ela era Christine. A sua voz não era boa e soava ainda pior pontuada por soluços desesperados.

_Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot,_

_Prête-moi ta plume, pour écrire un mot._

_Ma chandelle est morte, je n'ai plus de feu._

_Ouvre-moi ta porte, pour l'amour de Dieu._

_Au clair de la lune, Pierrot répondit :_

_« Je n'ai pas de plume, je suis dans mon lit._

_Va chez la voisine, je crois qu'elle y est,_

_Car dans sa cuisine, on bat le briquet. »_

_Au clair de la lune, s'en fut Arlequin_

_Frapper chez la brune. Elle répond soudain :_

_« Qui frappe de la sorte ? Il dit à son tour :_

— _Ouvrez votre porte, pour le Dieu d'Amour ! »_

_Au clair de la lune, on n'y voit qu'un peu._

_On chercha la plume, on chercha du feu._

_En cherchant d'la sorte, je n'sais c'qu'on trouva._

_Mais je sais qu'la porte sur eux se ferma._

Samantha em sua exaustão adormeceu no chão com a cabeça contra o peito de Erik. Ela queria se manter alerta durante todo o tempo. Ela nunca iria se perdoar se Erik morrer enquanto ela dormia. Ao menos na morte ela queria que alguém estivesse ao seu lado.

Mas todos esses pensamentos de culpa se desfizeram quando ela abriu os olhos durante o amanhecer e notou algo.

Havia um par de olhos dourados a observando atentamente.

* * *

**wow! Aposto que vcs gostaram desse final. Quero agradecer aos varios reviews e as novas leitoras. E eu quero mais reviews para postar o próximo cap o mais rápido possível.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AEEEEEE! Finalmente saiu essa cap. Eu não conseguia parar de escrever! Ele passou o marca das 5.096 palavras do cap 17 que era até então o maior dessa fic. Então esse fica pra compensar os dias de atraso. :3**

**Sem mais delongas pq eu sei que vcs estão ansiosas para ler, ( ou não...). Vejo vcs nos reviews.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

Erik acreditava que estava morto. Ele queria estar morto.

Desde o momento que ele deixou Christine ir ele sentiu a sua vida começar a se esvair de seu corpo amaldiçoado. E ele não lamentou por isso. Era o fim e então ele poderia se unir com o anjo que apareceu para ele nos telhados da Ópera.

O anjo que disse que o amava.

Mas quando ele retornou a consciência ele sabia que não estava morto. Cada centímetro do seu corpo parecia pesar toneladas. Ele estava encharcado de suor e a sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir.

Isso era mundano demais para o inferno.

Durante o que poderiam ter sido horas ele tentou ao menos abrir os olhos, mas até isso parecia lhe exigir um esforço considerável. Depois de um tempo lutando contra a neblina de dor e exaustão ele finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos. Levou algum tempo até que sua visão se focalizasse o suficiente para ele notar que ele não estava nos tuneis sob a Ópera e sim no quarto de hospedes do apartamento de Nadir.

Aquele idiota não conseguia deixa-lo ao menos morrer em paz. Dessa vez ele realmente se sentia capaz de matar aquele maldito intrometido.

Ele ficou encarando o teto por alguns minutos. Nem o seu ódio poderia fazer o seu corpo responder. Ele estava fraco demais para se movimentar e aos poucos o sono começou a tomar conta de sua mente.

Mas antes que ele pudesse se entregar a inconsciência ele sentiu algo roçar no seu peito.

Com muito esforço ele conseguiu erguer a sua mão e então ele sentiu seus dedos se enrolarem em uma mecha longa de cabelo. Ele rapidamente tirou a sua mão e a deixou cair inerte ao lado do seu corpo. Ele se mexeu um pouco para olhar para a pessoa que estava dormindo em cima dele.

A sua fraqueza foi a única coisa que o impediu de se afastar rapidamente.

Lá estava ela. O anjo. Ela estava com os seus longos cabelos negros espalhados em cima de seu corpo. Os fios negros contrastavam contra a pele clara de seu rosto delicado. Ele notou que os olhos dela estavam inchados e havia rastros de lagrimas secas no seu rosto. Ele só podia pensar que ela passou a noite chorando.

Talvez ele realmente tivesse morrido.

Erik ficou imóvel durante alguns minutos observando maravilhado e assustado ao mesmo tempo aquela criatura magnifica dormir. Mas isso não durou muito tempo. Depois de poucos minutos ela abriu os olhos e o seu olhar encontrou o dele.

Ele estava certo quanto à cor dos olhos dela. Eles eram verdes. Mas na luz do sol ele podia observar a real beleza deles. Eram os olhos mais lindos que ele já tinha visto.

* * *

Nada poderia descrever a imensidão da alegria e do alivio que Samantha sentiu ao ver Erik acordado.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e se pôs de joelhos ao lado da cama. Ela pôs a mão na testa de Erik, ainda estava quente, mas nada comparado com a noite passada.

Ela viu Erik se encolher visivelmente e lhe lançar um olhar aterrorizado quando ela tocou seu rosto.

"Ei! Como você está se sentindo?" Perguntou ela delicadamente.

"Minha máscara!" Gemeu Erik em uma voz rouca tão diferente do seu tom claro e musical de costume.

Samantha delicadamente empurrou os ombros de Erik para faze-lo se deitar novamente. Ele não lhe ofereceu nenhuma resistência e afundou novamente nos travesseiros.

"Shhh! Está tudo bem Erik. Você não precisa usar a máscara aqui." Disse ela o cobrindo até os ombros e alisando os cobertores.

Erik se mexeu aparentemente desconfortável. Ele desviou o rosto tentando escapar do olhar de Samantha. Como ela poderia olhar para um rosto horrível como aquele?

Samantha soltou um suspiro. Ela se sentou no lado da cama e acariciou delicadamente o rosto de Erik. Ela sabia que teria que dar um monte explicações para Erik, ele merecia isso. Mas ela não sabia o que dizer. Como explicar para Erik toda essa situação? E por que agora ela se sentia tão tímida ao lado dele?

"Por quê?" Perguntou Erik virado de costas para Samantha se esquivando do toque dela.

"Erik?" Perguntou Samantha preocupada com a rouquidão de sua voz.

"Por que você não me deixa morrer?" Perguntou ele com voz frágil. Ele parecia completamente esgotado.

Samantha ficou em silencio por alguns minutos tentando engolir o nó que se formou em sua garganta. Tudo que ela queria nesse momento era envolver Erik em seus braços e nunca mais solta-lo. Vê-lo ferido desse jeito era como se um punhal estivesse perfurando o coração de Samantha repetidas vezes.

Ela não tinha reparado que estava chorando até Erik se virar e olhar para ela.

"Por que você está chorando?" Perguntou ele assustado com a reação dela.

"Não diga essas coisas." Choramingou ela enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos. "Você fala como se realmente quisesse morrer."

Erik se afundou ainda mais nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos. Samantha lhe lançou um olhar preocupado.

"Por que você não me deixou morrer? E onde está o Daroga?" Perguntou ele ainda de olhos fechados.

"É muito cedo ainda, Nadir provavelmente está dormindo." Respondeu ela. "E eu acho que você está muito fraco ainda para que eu possa lhe contar tudo o que aconteceu. Por agora descanse. Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

Erik não lhe respondeu. Ela ficou ao lado dele até que sua respiração se estabilizou. Ele ainda estava muito fraco para ficar consciente por muito tempo.

Ela ficou observando ele dormir durante uma hora. Ela estava tão feliz pelo fato de ele ter acordado. Era um verdadeiro milagre, ele parecia à beira da morte na noite passada. Ela realmente acreditou que iria perdê-lo novamente e dessa vez para sempre. Samantha não se importava com a loucura de estar mais de 170 anos no passado, Erik estava lá e isso já era motivo de muita alegria. Talvez dessa vez as coisas dessem certo.

Ela precisava ter essa esperança.

Com um sorriso de alivio ela saiu do quarto onde esteve confinada nos últimos três dias. Quando ela atravessou o portal ela deu de cara com Nadir.

"Samantha! Que surpresa." Disse ele ao ver a sua hospede fora da sua vigília no leito de Erik. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntou ele ao notar o sorriso estampado no rosto dela.

"Erik acordou." Respondeu ela num sussurro. "Ele acordou e falou um pouco comigo agora cedo. Mas ele está tão fraco que não teve forças para se manter alerta por muito tempo."

O Persa sorriu e tomou as mãos de Samantha nas suas.

"Essa é uma noticia maravilhosa. Mas ele passou esses últimos dias à beira da morte, todo cuidado é pouco. Deixe-o descansar e certifique-se que ele está se alimentando, eu vou preparar algo para ele comer." Disse o Persa se apressando em direção à cozinha.

Samantha sorriu, Nadir era um homem realmente prestativo. Ela se sentia constrangida em não ajuda-lo a cozinhar, mas a sua culinária era a mesma de sua mãe, muito longe do comestível. Então com um sorriso ela foi até a sala onde ela tinha deixado o case de seu violino. Ela estava feliz em ter tido a sorte de ser transportada no tempo com ele. Ela se sentia culpada em imaginar a cara de sua mãe se ela soubesse que a sua filha usou um violino para bater em um "homem". Ela apoiou o violino em sua clavícula e delicadamente passou o arco por cima das cordas para testar o instrumento. Perfeito como sempre apesar das recentes provações.

Ele começou a tocar a parte do violino em uma peça de Chopin. Uma de suas peças favoritas. Ela é originalmente um dueto para piano e violino, mas naquele momento sentada na sala de estar da casa de Nadir ela teria que se limitar a imaginar um acompanhante ao piano. Depois que ela acabou essa peça ela imediatamente começou outra e mais outra, ela estava tão absorta na musica que se esqueceu de tudo que acontecia ao seu redor.

* * *

Erik despertou se sentindo muito mais revigorado. Ele podia dar credito às suas incríveis habilidades de cura. Mas naquele momento em especial isso não era algo que ele desejava. Ele ainda estava fraco demais para sequer sair da cama, mas a sua mente estava funcionando perfeitamente.

Ele se perguntava se as memorias nubladas do anjo eram reais ou sonhos. Aquela criaturinha já tinha se metido em duas das suas tentativas de se livrar desse tormento chamado vida. Mas ele não conseguia odiá-la, a única coisa que ele sentia era frustração. Ele estava cansado, muito cansado de viver e ainda assim sempre parecia haver mais pela frente. Christine apagou a ultima chama de esperança que ainda brilhava no peito dele. Agora que ela se foi com o seu jovem Visconde tudo o que ele queria era se arrastar para o seu caixão e cair no sono eterno. Ele se sentia um pouco culpado também. Ele estava trabalhando em uma sonata realmente boa ele queria ter tido inspiração para termina-la, mas, junto com Christine, toda a sua musica parece ter se esvaído de sua alma. O que era mais uma prova de que a vida o odiava. A música era a única coisa que nunca o abandonou e agora até isso ele não tinha mais. Ele definitivamente era uma concha vazia agora. Sua alma estava morta, só o seu corpo estava presente para testemunhar os momentos potencialmente infelizes que iriam se seguir.

O som da porta se abrindo o despertou de seus devaneios. Era Darius, o criado do Daroga e falando no diabo, o próprio Daroga entrou instantes depois parecendo bem satisfeito em vê-lo.

"Erik, é realmente uma alegria vê-lo acordado." Disse ele entrando no quarto.

O que ele não daria para apertar seus dedos na garganta daquele velho intrometido. Talvez os seus crimes fossem horríveis demais até para o inferno e Deus decidiu puni-lo na Terra mesmo. Ele não conseguia imaginar outro motivo para ser perseguido por esse maldito moralista.

"Infelizmente o sentimento não é mutuo, Daroga." Respondeu Erik friamente.

Nadir não se abalou nem um pouco. Ele já estava bem acostumado com o humor brilhante de seu velho amigo.

"Vejo que está se recuperando bem." Respondeu Nadir sorrindo.

Erik gemeu interiormente. Imagens de Nadir sendo jogado do telhado da Ópera ou no rio Sena com uma pedra amarrada no pescoço de repente se tornaram bem interessantes.

"Você deve estar com fome." Disse Nadir apontando para a bandeja que Darius depositou na mesa de cabeceira da cama. "Você passou três dias desacordado."

Erik lançou um olhar de puro desdém para o Daroga. Ele ainda estava bem disposto a morrer, se inanição fosse o caminho ele o seguiria com o maior prazer.

O Persa parecia um pouco irritado com a atitude de Erik.

"Faça-me o favor, Erik." Disse ele em um tom autoritário. "Você não pode simplesmente parar com isso e seguir em frente?"

Ele se arrependeu de suas palavras assim que ele as proferiu. Erik lhe lançou um olhar tão desesperado que fez com que todos os pensamentos de que talvez fosse melhor para Erik morrer de uma vez voltarem a sua mente.

Mas então ele se lembrou da jovem que estava trabalhando em cima de seu violino na sala de estar.

"Por que você simplesmente não me deixa morrer em paz Daroga?" Disse Erik num tom calmo que ele normalmente usava quando estava escondendo alguma emoção muito forte. "Qual é o seu prazer em prolongar a minha tortura?"

O Persa estava a ponto de perder a sua paciência com essa sessão de autopiedade de Erik.

"Simplesmente porque eu não abri mão de tudo o que eu tinha para vê-lo desperdiçar a vida que eu salvei por causa de uma jovem tola." Disse ele cruzando os braços.

Erik não respondeu, mas ele se tornou bastante rígido, suas mãos se fecharam em punhos.

"E também porque você me deve algumas explicações." Disse o Daroga se sentando na poltrona ao lado da cama.

"Do que você está fal..."

Erik foi interrompido pelo som de um violino tocando uma peça de Chopin em C# menor. Era uma de suas peças favoritas. Inconscientemente seus dedos começaram a tamborilar acompanhando a melodia.

"Quem está tocando essa música?" Perguntou Erik olhando curiosamente para a porta.

Nadir deu uma risadinha.

"Eu creio, meu amigo, que seja o seu anjo da guarda." Respondeu ele se divertindo com a expressão atônita no rosto de Erik.

Erik se sentou na cama e lançou um olhar interrogativo para o Persa.

"Sobre o que você está falando, Daroga?" Perguntou ele.

O Persa olhou para Erik desconfiado.

"Estou falando de Samantha Michaelis." Respondeu ele. "Ela disse que vocês conversaram antes."

Erik parecia encantado.

"Então não era um sonho." Disse mais para si mesmo do que para o Persa.

"Eu quero saber como você a conheceu." Disse o Persa.

Mas então algo bateu na mente de Erik.

"Você a viu?" Perguntou ele.

O Persa não entendeu o motivo da pergunta.

"É claro que eu a vi. Foi ela me fez ir até os subterrâneos da Opera para salvar a sua vida." Respondeu ele.

"Mas como? Ela era invisível a não ser que..." Erik estava agitado. Seus olhos pousaram na corrente de ouro que descansava em cima de sua máscara.

"Quem é essa garota, Erik?" Perguntou o Persa novamente.

Erik ficou em silencio por alguns momentos. Ele odiava essa mania do Persa em se intrometer nos assuntos particulares. Mas dessa vez ele estava admitindo que tinha visto a mesma aparição milagrosa que ele viu nos telhados da Ópera e depois ao lado do seu leito quando ele estava se sentindo um semimorto o que no seu caso era quase que um pleonasmo.

"Eu não sei Daroga. Mas gostaria muito de ter essa resposta." Disse ele em um tom sonhador.

Quando a musica terminou Erik sentiu seu coração murchar. Ele não fazia ideia do motivo para isso acontecer, mas o modo como a música o atingia era diferente do normal. Ele sentia como se sua alma fosse capaz de alçar voo.

Ele se sentou mais eretamente na cama e puxou os cobertores para fora. Ele não suportava ficar nem mais um minuto deitado como um inválido se havia ainda alguma coisa que ele gostaria de guardar era a sua dignidade.

O Persa fez menção de impedi-lo de se levantar, mas o olhar no rosto de Erik era tão determinado que ele não ousou falar alguma coisa. Erik alcançou a sua máscara e a vestiu imediatamente.

"Erik, o que você está fazendo?" Perguntou o Persa finalmente.

Erik não respondeu, ele ainda estava se sentindo fraco, mas ele queria ao menos ter a dignidade de conversar com o Persa de igual para igual e não como se fosse um homem no leito de morte. Ele rosnou internamente com o pensamento de que agora ele devia a sua vida ao Persa duas vezes.

Instantes depois que o violino parou de tocar uma nova musica começou, dessa vez, a parte do inverno das Quatro Estações de Vivaldi. Erik se dirigiu com certa dificuldade até a porta, Nadir se adiantou para ajuda-lo a se apoiar, mas Erik dispensou o seu auxilio.

"Erik..." Suspirou o Persa se limitando ao menos a segui-lo e impedi-lo de fazer alguma estupidez.

Atraído pelo talento da violinista ele se dirigiu à sala de estar. Nessa peça em particular os violinistas normalmente se contentavam em conseguir tocar rapidamente, mas se esqueciam da técnica necessária pra que o som saísse perfeito. Mas essa violinista sabia exatamente como tocar com perfeição ele se admirou de nunca ter ouvido falar de alguém tão talentoso. Mas mesmo com tanta admiração ele não pode deixar de notar certas falhas, por algum motivo ela não estava arcando o violino corretamente, havia algo errado com a flexibilidade do seu pulso.

Mas esses pensamentos críticos foram esquecidos quando ele finalmente conseguiu chegar à fonte desse belo som. E lá ele viu uma cena encantadora.

O seu anjo estava sentado em uma poltrona, ela usava um vestido simples e de uma cor tão sem graça que parecia apaga-la. Seu cabelo negro e muito liso caia sobre seus ombros e se destacava contra o vestido e a sua pele pálida. Ela estava tocando o violino com os olhos fechados e um sorriso leve no rosto como se ela realmente estivesse saboreando a música.

Em um impulso que ele não conseguia controlar, Erik caminhou cegamente em direção a jovem garota. Ele precisava ter certeza de que ela era real e não só mais um sonho perturbador.

* * *

Samantha estava tão absorta em sua música que não notou a pequena agitação que aconteceu no corredor do apartamento. Só quando ela ouviu passos arrastados na sala onde ela estava que a sua atenção foi chamada.

Ela se assustou ao ver Erik apoiado pesadamente contra o batente da porta que dava para o corredor. Mas ele tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos que Samantha não conseguiu interpretar e isso era ainda mais difícil uma vez que ele estava usando a sua máscara.

Passado o momento da surpresa, Samantha notou a respiração difícil e a fraqueza dele. Erik não deveria ter saído da cama depois de quase ter morrido apenas a uma noite atrás.

"Erik!" Exclamou ela se levantando e correndo até ele.

Erik levantou a mão e tocou levemente em uma mecha do cabelo de Samantha. Ela não conseguiu deixar de corar terrivelmente e dar um pequeno sorriso.

"Você é real." Suspirou ele soltando a mecha do cabelo de Samantha e a deixando cair sobre o seu ombro.

Samantha não disse nada, só acenou positivamente. Parecia que ela nunca mais iria ser capaz de falar. Estar ali com Erik a fez se sentir uma garota de 15 anos novamente do nada ela se tornou terrivelmente tímida.

"Como?" Perguntou Erik.

Samantha olhou no fundo dos olhos dele, ela podia ver certo medo e incerteza naquelas piscinas de ouro, mas havia algo nublando a pureza desse olhar. A tristeza.

"Você ainda está muito fraco, Erik. Volte para a cama e conversaremos mais tarde." Ela precisou desviar o olhar antes que ela se visse prisioneira dentro dos abismos da alma de Erik.

Samantha não estava se reconhecendo. Por que depois de tanto tempo chorando e morrendo de saudades de Erik ela simplesmente não conseguia conversar com ele normalmente? Tudo que ela queria era que um buraco se abrisse embaixo dos seus pés para que ela pudesse se jogar dentro.

"Eu quero que você me responda. _Agora."_ Disse Erik num tom gélido que assustou Samantha.

Ela não gostou do modo como ele exigiu essa resposta, mas parando para pensar, ele era a pessoa mais envolvida e atingida nessa história e era a única que não sabia a verdade.

"Certo." Suspirou ela. "Mas sente-se ao menos, você ainda não está muito bem."

Ela ajudou Erik a caminhar até uma poltrona, ele se deixou cair nela pesadamente. Samantha por sua vez se sentou no sofá de frente para ele. Ela guardou silencio por alguns instantes antes de desabafar.

"Eu não faço ideia por onde começar." Disse ela com um sorriso tímido.

Erik também ficou em silencio por alguns instantes se limitando apenas a olhar no fundo dos olhos dela. Samantha se viu obrigada a encarar o chão para escapar daquele olhar.

"Quem realmente é você?" Perguntou Erik depois de um longo e constrangedor silêncio.

Samantha suspirou se sentindo aliviada por não ter sido ela quem precisou quebrar o silêncio.

"Eu me chamo Samantha Michaelis, mas eu acho que você já sabe disso." Disse ela nervosamente começando a torcer os dedos era tão mais fácil conversar com ele quando ela era Christine. Por que ela se sentia tão insegura agora?

Erik também se sentia inseguro, mas de um jeito diferente. Aquela garota parecia estar desconfortável ali na frente dele, será que ele estava assustando a pobre menina?

Samantha notou uma mudança no comportamento de Erik, ele parecia estar olhando para todas as possíveis saídas. Ele estava nervoso e de algum modo ele agia como se estivesse pronto para fugir. Ela soltou uma risada nervosa que surpreendeu Erik.

"Do que você está rindo?" Perguntou ele num tom confuso.

Samantha podia ver a confusão nos olhos de Erik mesmo com ele usando uma máscara, isso só a fez rir mais.

"Eu não sei." Respondeu Samantha tentando controlar o riso. "Só que é estranho estar aqui conversando com você."

Ela se arrependeu de suas palavras quando Erik enrijeceu notavelmente depois de ela dizer isso.

"Oh! Não é que você está pensando. É só que..." Ela ficou muda novamente.

"O que? Do que você está falando?" Perguntou Erik num tom meio desesperado.

"É que eu passei mais de um ano da minha vida tentando me fazer acreditar que você não era real." Disse ela fechando os olhos. Uma lágrima solitária escapou pelo o seu rosto, ela se apressou em seca-la.

Erik olhou para ela em confusão. Essa história estava surreal demais e o que era aquela jovem sentada na sua frente?

Samantha sorriu levemente e disse antes que Erik pudesse falar alguma coisa.

"Eu estou parecendo uma maluca, eu sei. Mas é que o que eu vou lhe contar com certeza é a história mais absurda que você já ouviu em toda a sua vida e eu não consigo imaginar um jeito de fazê-lo acreditar nisso tudo. E assim mesmo eu vou lhe contar."

Ela ficou em silencio por alguns instantes aguardando alguma reação por parte de Erik, mas tudo que ele fez foi ficar olhando para ela em expectativa. Samantha suspirou e começou a falar.

"Você se lembra daquele dia nos telhados da Ópera?" Perguntou ela para Erik.

Erik assentiu.

"Tudo aquilo foi real então." Suspirou ele. "Eu tentei me convencer que não, que tudo isso não passava de uma longa alucinação."

Samantha deu um sorriso triste.

"Acho que estávamos na mesma situação então." Disse ela.

Erik sorriu por trás da máscara.

"Então o que você realmente é?" Perguntou ele desesperado. "Eu acreditava que você era um anjo..." Disse ele sonhadoramente.

Samantha sorriu internamente com a ironia.

"Acredite, eu estou muito longe de ser anjo." Disse ela em um tom divertido.

"O que você é então?" Perguntou Erik.

Samantha deu de ombros.

"Sou um ser humano assim como você." Respondeu ela. "Mas eu acho que não posso usar a palavra normal para se referir a nós dois uma vez que tiramos o bilhete premiado para uma confusão cósmica."

É óbvio que Erik não entendeu nada, será que ela estava se referindo a... Ele fez menção de falar, mas Samantha o calou com um gesto.

"Espere eu sei que é confuso, mas me deixe tentar explicar. E, por favor, por mais louca que a história pareça eu juro que é verdade." Disse ela.

Erik concordou e continuou a ouvi-la em silêncio.

"Eu... Oh droga como isso é difícil." Resmungou ela. "Ok. Eu nasci no dia 20 de Setembro de 2005. E sim eu fui meio que transportada no tempo. Um dia quando eu estava voltando do conservatório onde eu dou aulas de música eu fui atropelada por um carro, eu imagino que você já deve ter visto algum protótipo ou coisa parecida... Pois bem os automóveis do séc. XXI são mais potentes, rápidos e resistentes, dependendo de como eles batem em uma pessoa eles podem arrancar membros. Digamos que eu tive alguma sorte e no final tudo que eu consegui foi uma fratura exposta no meu braço direito e um traumatismo craniano gravíssimo que me colocou em coma por seis meses."

Ela parou para tomar folego e observar a reação de Erik. Ele estava completamente inexpressivo, mas as suas mãos estavam tensas contra seus joelhos. Samantha suspirou e continuou.

"Bem como a medicina é bem mais avançada no meu mundo, foi possível para os médicos operarem a minha cabeça e me manter viva durante esse tempo, mesmo que eu estivesse desacordada. Então agora começa a parte louca..."

Ela soltou um suspiro ao final da história, quanto mais ela avançou no seu conto, mais ridícula ela soava aos seus ouvidos, mas o fato de ela estar ali na frente de Erik contando isso era mais do que necessário para solidificar a sua crença no que ela dizia.

Agora era só esperar que Erik fosse capaz de acreditar nela.

* * *

Para Erik a história era tão absurda que chegava ao ponto de credível. As lembranças daquela noite no telhado o atormentaram durante todos os dias que se seguiram. Mas, segundo Christine havia mesmo uma Samantha Michaelis, e a garota na sua frente era igual à aparição que ele viu naquela noite, ela o impediu de se matar. Ele continuou com o seu plano, se o Destino o odiava, por que ele deveria facilitar as coisas? Se ele estava condenado a viver nesse mundo ele tentaria ao menos buscar algum feixe de felicidade. Ele ainda tinha sentimentos por Christine, mas a visão de Samantha o fez começar a duvidar do seu amor por ela. Mas ainda assim ele adorava Christine e ele seria o mais feliz dos homens se ele pudesse se dedicar inteiramente a sua felicidade.

Tudo estava pronto. Ele havia construído uma casa nos arredores de Paris há alguns anos atrás, a princípio ele pretendia vende-la, mas o trabalho final o surpreendeu era algo tão perfeitamente normal e ao mesmo tempo belo. Quando ele a viu pronta ele não conseguiu se desfazer dela mesmo que ele nunca pusesse os pés lá dentro novamente. A casa seria perfeita quando ele se casasse com Christine, um lugar acima do solo, uma casa com janelas e um quintal fervilhando de flores. Ele também se dedicara a trabalhar em uma máscara tão perfeita que até a própria Christine seria incapaz de reconhecê-lo e talvez até esquecer-se do monstro escondido atrás dela. Era lógico que haveria música, eles cantariam até o fim dos seus dias. Uma esposa comum, uma casa comum e música, esse era o seu único desejo. Ele não queria o mundo ele só queria sentir depois de tantos anos o prazer de ser como todo mundo.

Mas no final tudo deu errado. O maldito Daroga ousou conduzir o Visconde pelos segredos de sua morada. Parecia quase irônico o fato de que eles caíram dentro de sua câmara de tortura, era só acionar um simples mecanismo e dois dos seus maiores problemas deixariam de existir.

Só que então Christine apareceu, ela disse que Samantha havia provado para ela que ele era capaz de mudar em nome do amor, ele inicialmente ficou ofendido pelo fato de Christine ter essa duvida, mas ela estava lá dizendo que se ele libertasse os dois homens ela seria sua esposa durante a sua vida. Uma esposa viva! Ele se lembrava das palavras de Samantha ao dizer sobre a sua morte. Todas as pessoas que poderiam ama-lo não estavam vivas na verdade agora foi esclarecido que elas não estavam mortas e sim eram pessoas que ainda estavam por nascer. Só que havia Christine. Ela estava lá disposta a ser sua esposa e lhe dar um gosto dessa tão almejada normalidade. Uma pessoa viva que ele pudesse amar e quem sabe um dia ama-lo de volta.

Depois de ele ter libertado o Daroga e prendido o Visconde em uma das masmorras dos Communards ele voltou para a sua casa só para encontrar Christine ali de pé divinamente vestida com o vestido de noiva que ele fez para ela. Ela cumpriu com a sua palavra ela seria a sua esposa. A única coisa que ele não contava era com os seus próprios sentimentos. Ele timidamente se dirigiu a Christine e lhe pediu permissão para beijá-la, oh não um beijo de amantes, e sim um casto beijo na testa. Ela aceitou. E então pela primeira vez em sua vida miserável ele beijou uma pessoa. Nada nesse mundo pode retratar o sentimento avassalador que tomou o seu coração. Beijar alguém é a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo, nada se equipara a essa sensação. As pessoas tratam o ato de beijar com uma vulgaridade desconcertante, as pessoas se beijam ao se cumprimentar, se beijam ao se despedir, se beijam ao acordar, se beijam ao dormir. É impossível para as outras saber o que é ter esse direito simples negado durante toda a sua vida, ninguém entenderia o que ele sentiu durante aqueles segundos sublimes. Toda a sua vida foi reduzida àquele momento. Só que no fim seus olhos se encontraram com os de Christine ele não viu nada neles, nem um resquício da emoção que ele sentia. Tudo o que ele via Christine havia colocado em palavras.

"_Pobre infeliz Erik."_

Isso era tudo que ele teria dela.

Pena.

Ele viu tudo que ele havia sonhado e planejado ser destruído por aquelas palavras. Para Christine ele não era nada mais que uma criatura passível de pena. Nada mudaria o modo como ela o vê tudo não importa o que ele faria por ela, suas capacidades, sua genialidade, não, tudo que ela daria para ele era a sua compaixão.

Mas o mais doloroso é que ela estaria sacrificando a sua felicidade em prol dessa vida miserável.

Ele amava Christine. E seria o mais feliz dos homens se dedicando a felicidade dela.

E vivendo com Erik ela seria infeliz.

E com Christine infeliz ele também seria infeliz.

Seria um sacrifício tolo.

* * *

Samantha ficou em silêncio esperando Erik se manifestar. No final tudo que ela disse foi uma repetição do que ela tinha anteriormente na Ópera só que com mais detalhes. Ela omitiu o fato de eles serem almas gêmeas, ela não sabia direito o motivo, mas ela não queria jogar essa perspectiva em cima dele desse jeito.

Erik havia acreditado nela antes e agora ela estava confirmando a sua história. Ela tinha muitas perguntas para fazer a ele, mas ela queria esperar ele falar algo primeiro.

Então finalmente ele se manifestou.

"Você disse que iria morrer depois da nossa conversa na Ópera." Disse ele vagamente.

Samantha piscou um pouco confusa. Não era isso que ela esperava.

"Eu disse." Confirmou ela. "Você não pode acreditar na surpresa que eu tive quando acordei."

Erik guardou silencio novamente. Samantha estava irritada com a sua falta de resposta.

"Por que quando você apareceu na Ópera você não era...uma pessoa de carne e osso?"

Outra pergunta de surpresa, Samantha só podia deduzir que ele estava repassando os fatos e esclarecendo suas dúvidas. Ao menos ele parecia estar acreditando nela.

"Eu não tenho certeza, mas segundo o Guardião do Tempo ele não podia fazer com que eu viesse para cá em carne e osso." Respondeu ela torcendo os dedos.

Erik suspirou pesadamente, toda essa história de Guardiões era absurda demais para se acreditar. Mas ele não estava em condições de discutir com Samantha. A menina ainda era um mistério a ser totalmente desvendado. E talvez ela desaparecesse antes que ele fosse capaz de extrair todas as informações necessárias.

Ele fechou os olhos brevemente. Uma dor de cabeça aguda e repentina o atingiu. Quando ele abriu os olhos ele viu Samantha se debruçando em cima dele com uma mão em sua testa. Ele notou que ela segurava a sua máscara.

"O que você está fazendo?" Rosnou ele avançando nas mãos da garota para recuperar a sua máscara.

Samantha se afastou dele, mas não lhe entregou a máscara.

"Nós estávamos conversando até você simplesmente apagar." Respondeu ela. "Acho que você já teve demais por hoje. Vamos, eu vou ajuda-lo a ir para a cama."

"Eu estou bem, criança. Me deixe em paz por alguns momentos." Suspirou Erik se sentindo repentinamente sonolento, mas ele não iria admitir isso para aquela pirralha petulante.

Erik se levantou, mas parecia que suas pernas tinham virado gelatina. Ele cambaleou até ser apoiado por Samantha.

"Não diga nada." Disse Samantha. "Simplesmente... cama."

O Persa que sabiamente havia ficado em seu escritório deixando o estranho casal a sós apareceu para ajudar Samantha a arrastar Erik para o quarto de hospedes. Chegando lá ela convenceu Erik a voltar para a cama.

"Você é uma ótima violinista." Disse ele meio grogue por causa do sono.

Samantha não respondeu imediatamente. Ela estava preocupada com a temperatura de Erik, ele estava ficando quente novamente e muito rápido.

"Obrigada, Erik. É muito gentil da sua parte." Respondeu ela depois de colocar uma compressa fria em sua testa.

Erik estremeceu um pouco o pano gelado em sua testa.

"Você realmente não se importa com isso?" Perguntou ele apontando para o seu rosto.

Samantha deu de ombros.

"Francamente eu não acho nada demais. Já vi coisas piores." Respondeu ela.

Erik deu um sorriso como se duvidasse dela, mas não insistiu no assunto.

"Eu disse que você é uma boa violinista, mas havia algo errado. Você não estava arcando corretamente, seu jeito de movimentar o pulso estava estranho." Disse ele depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Ah! Eu acho que é porque eu torci meu pulso quando caí há uns três dias atrás." Respondeu ela distraidamente.

"Então você não deve tocar até se recuperar totalmente." Disse ele se recostando nos travesseiros e fechando os olhos.

Samantha riu gostosamente. Erik abriu os olhos com o som e a ficou encarando.

"Eu não acho que eu possa ficar tanto tempo sem tocar." Disse ela. "E para falar a verdade nem está tão ruim assim. Eu preciso de música para me manter sã."

Erik sorriu levemente.

"Eu acho que temos algo em comum." Disse ele. "A minha música se foi e agora eu estou louco. Não que eu já não fosse um pouco insano antes."

Samantha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não se preocupe. A Música nunca lhe abandona você só precisa busca-la dentro de você novamente." Disse ela acariciando levemente os cabelos dele. Erik se encolheu com o toque estranhamente gentil, mas depois o aceitou de bom grado. "Quando você estiver melhor você verá."

Erik estremeceu novamente e Samantha viu lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

"Se você sente falta da Música eu posso tocar para você." Sugeriu Samantha timidamente. A ideia de tocar para alguém no nível de Erik fazia suas bochechas ficarem da cor de um tomate.

Erik não respondeu de primeira. Ele ficou com os olhos fechados e Samantha acreditava que ele já estava dormindo, mas algum tempo depois ela o ouviu sussurrar "_Por favor... toque."_

Samantha colocou a mão novamente na testa de Erik e gemeu de medo, a febre não estava baixando. Com medo de uma repetição da noite passada ela trocou a compressa fria. Depois ela correu até a sala e recuperou seu violino.

Ela se acomodou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Erik e começou a tocar a peça de Chopin que ela tocara mais cedo.

"Hmm... Música." Suspirou Erik sorrindo levemente com olhos fechados.

Samantha tocou todas as músicas calmantes de Chopin até Erik adormecer com uma expressão tranquila no rosto.

Samantha silenciosamente se inclinou e deu beijo na testa de Erik. Ela ficou feliz ao notar que ela estava fria como de costume.

Massageando o pulso que ficou levemente dolorido, Samantha observou Erik dormir tranquilamente. Ela estava esperançosa.

Talvez Erik fosse mais dependente da Música do que ela imaginava.

* * *

**Eu aqui de novo. Espero que vcs tenham gostado. Eu não fiz Samantha contar toda a história novamente porque ela já tinha contado tudo para Erik antes. Agora vamos ver como esses dois vão se entender daqui pra frente.**

**E caso alguém n tenha visto eu comecei a postar essa história em inglês aqui no FF mas n se desesperem que os capitulos vão sair aqui normalmente. Eu vou me esforçar para postar mais um cap essa semana pq sexta eu entro de férias e eu n sei se terei internet a disposição até o dia 2 de janeiro. **

**Bjs e quero ver vcs nos reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Agora me digam: Eu sou ou não sou um amor? Eu consegui terminar de escrever mais um capitulo só para vcs não dizerem que eu abandonei minhas leitoras. **

**Esse capitulo serve para vcs entenderem como é a Christine aos meus olhos e como será a personalidade dela nessa história. Ele não tem Erik e Samantha no meio, mas eu tenho algo especial para recompensar isso.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

_**Audierne – Bretanha, 26 de Novembro de 1881.**_

Christine Daae estava sentada na varanda de uma linda mansão observando o mar. Uma echarpe vermelha extremamente gasta repousava no seu colo.

Foi nesta mesma praia que há quase 10 anos atrás um menininho de cabelos loiros enfrentou a fúria do mar para recuperar essa velha echarpe. E nesse mesmo dia ela ganhou um grande amigo.

Ela estava sorrindo tranquilamente. Uma expressão que contrariava os pensamentos dolorosos que se passavam pela cabeça dela durante a maior parte do tempo.

Mas agora ao menos nesse momento ela podia deixar a sua mente em branco e jogar as suas tristezas para as ondas com a esperança que o mar as levasse embora para sempre. Mas ela sabia que era impossível.

Tudo o que ela se permitia nesse momento era ver uma garotinha loira acompanhada por um violinista caminhar naquela areia. Ela inspirou o ar salgado e isso encheu a sua cabeça de belas memórias. Como ela gostaria de voltar a ser aquela garotinha.

"Christine? Onde você está?" Uma voz masculina soou de dentro da casa.

Christine abandonou as suas divagações e voltou ao mundo real.

"Estou aqui, Raoul. Na varanda." Respondeu ela.

Segundos depois um belo jovem de cabelos cor de areia se juntou a ela.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou ele se sentando ao lado dela e envolvendo-a em seus braços fortes.

Christine acenou positivamente, mas não disse nada com medo de que sua voz a traísse.

"Os pesadelos continuam?" Perguntou Raoul. Era óbvio que ela não iria conseguir engana-lo tão facilmente.

"Oh... Raoul não se preocupe comigo. São apenas sonhos bobos." Disse ela tentando disfarçar o tremor em sua voz.

Raoul não respondeu só a abraçou mais apertado. Ele sabia que havia coisas dentro da mente de Christine que ele jamais conseguiria apagar. Aquele monstro havia manchado a mente de sua doce Lotte e nada do que ele fez até agora poderia apagar essas lembranças horríveis da mente de sua bela noiva.

Depois de terem sido libertados por Erik, o jovem casal se dirigiu para a Mansão De Chagny. Lá eles deram de cara com um Conde Philippe extremamente enlouquecido. Foi necessária a intervenção de cinco criados para que o Conde se sentasse e ouvisse o seu irmão mais novo.

Após o termino da história Raoul conseguiu convencer o seu irmão a aceitar o seu noivado com Christine sem dar muitos detalhes sobre quem a sequestrou (foi dito que um segundo pretendente não aceitou um não como resposta e sequestrou Christine, mas que tudo já havia sido resolvido). Dois dias depois Raoul e Christine viajaram para a Bretanha. Raoul imaginou que a calmaria de uma casa a beira-mar ajudasse Christine a esconder o horror dos últimos acontecimentos.

Mas foi em vão. Todas as noites ele era acordado pelos gritos de Christine que dormia no quarto vizinho. Ela se recusava a contar o conteúdo dos seus pesadelos, mas depois de tanto tempo Raoul estava começando a se preocupar com a saúde mental de sua noiva.

Christine sorriu satisfeita nos braços de Raoul. Seu lindo príncipe encantado era o sonho de todas as garotas, mas era ela que estava nos braços dele. O menino que salvou sua echarpe e a sua vida também seria o pai dos seus filhos. Christine sorriu mentalmente ao imaginar a alegria de seu pai com a sua escolha. Ela também se permitiu imaginar lindas crianças loiras brincando em um jardim, seus filhos provavelmente vão ser as crianças mais lindas do mundo. Ela desejava que seus filhos se parecessem com Raoul com cabelos loiros sedosos e belos olhos turquesa.

Ela ficou com essas lindas imagens na sua cabeça durante todo o dia, ela viu Raoul sorrir satisfeito com a sua melhora de humor. Ela sabia que o futuro para eles seria brilhante, era só ela se esquecer do seu passado.

Mas durante a noite o passado se negava a sair de sua vida.

Todas as noites ela tinha o mesmo pesadelo:

_Ela caminhava sozinha por uma floresta escura. Ela era incapaz de ver naquele labirinto de árvores, ela estava perdida e com medo. Ela desejava que aparecesse alguém para salva-la, ela morria de medo do escuro._

_Então quando ela estava no auge do medo ela ouvia uma voz encantadora._

_Erik._

_Ela sabia que era a voz do seu Anjo da Música, ninguém nesse mundo tinha uma voz tão exótica e bela ao mesmo tempo._

_Aliviada por ter encontrado uma voz familiar, Christine chamava por Erik, mas ele não respondia. Ela voltava a sentir medo. Por que ele não respondia? Erik disse que ela poderia chama-lo em qualquer lugar que ele viria para ela. Como ele se atreve a mentir?_

_Momentos depois ela começa a ver uma grande sombra mais escura que a floresta em si perseguindo seus passos._

_Aterrorizada ela corria pela floresta interminável chamando desesperadamente por Erik. Será que ele iria deixa-la ser engolida pela escuridão? Ele não era o seu anjo?_

_Ela corria fugindo da sombra e seguindo a voz de Erik, ela precisava encontra-lo só ele poderia protegê-la de algo assim._

_Depois de correr até não sentir mais os pés, Christine chegou a uma clareira na floresta. O lugar era iluminado pela luz branca da lua e das estrelas._

_E então ela finalmente o encontrou._

_Erik estava parado no meio da clareira, ele estava de pé com o seu rosto erguido em direção ao céu como se ele estivesse admirando as estrelas. Ele usava uma máscara branca de porcelana que parecia brilhar na luz do luar._

_Ela se viu em uma perda de folego diante da beleza da cena. Erik era desumanamente elegante até quando estava de pé parado. Ele usava as mesmas roupas finas de sempre, ele estava completamente vestido de preto, o que fazia com que a sua máscara se destacasse ainda mais._

_Com um sorriso de alivio no rosto, Christine chamou por ele._

_Erik não respondeu, ele permaneceu parado na mesma posição. Christine ficou irritada, o que havia de tão interessante nas estrelas para fazer com que Erik fosse incapaz de ouvi-la?_

_Ela o chamou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e ele não a respondeu. Ela notou um movimento atrás dela, quando ela se virou ela viu a que a sombra que estava perseguindo-a tinha alcançado as arvores que circundavam a clareira. Ela tentou correr só para descobrir que ela era incapaz de sair do lugar. Ela gritou novamente por Erik e dessa vez ele se virou em sua direção._

_Mas ele não estava olhando para ela e sim para um ponto alguns metros à sua esquerda._

_E então de dentro daquela sombra assustadora ela viu uma jovem sair correndo em direção ao meio da clareira diretamente para Erik. Ela reconheceu imediatamente a garota que chamou a atenção do __**seu **__Anjo da Música._

_Samantha Michaelis._

_Ela arfou de horror com a visão daquele espirito maligno. Mas ela não entendia como Erik podia vê-la. _

_Samantha correu e se jogou nos braços de Erik. Christine arregalou os olhos ao notar que Erik havia retribuído o abraço com entusiasmo erguendo a garota do chão. Eles ficaram abraçados por alguns instantes até Erik afasta-la e se colocar de joelhos diante dela._

_Christine foi incapaz de conter um gemido de ciúmes. Era assim que Erik se ajoelhava diante dela, mas Samantha não permaneceu de pé diante dele como ela permanecia e sim se pôs de joelhos também e passou os braços ao redor dele._

_Ela ficou assistindo aquela cena com uma fascinação mórbida. Como Erik poderia dizer que a amava se ele abraçava aquela garota daquele jeito? _

_Então Samantha fez algo que fez Christine gritar de horror._

_Em um movimento rápido ela passou os dedos pelo laço que prendia a máscara no rosto de Erik e a tirou._

_O rosto de Erik era mais horrível do que ela lembrava. A sua cabeça da morte se tornava ainda mais sinistra com aqueles dois olhos dourados brilhando como nunca. Christine sentiu seu estomago embrulhar ao ver Samantha se inclinar em direção àquele rosto horrível e plantar um beijo em sua testa. Como ela conseguia fazer algo tão revoltante?_

_Mas então ela viu algo que deixou ainda mais chocada, Erik também a beijou. Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa daquela garota._

_Christine virou o rosto para escapar daquela visão, mais então ela descobriu que ela não estava enojada da cena, era outro sentimento que estava fazendo seu estomago apertar._

_Como aquela garota ousava beijar o seu Anjo da Música?_

_E como Erik podia permitir isso? Não era ele que havia implorado para beijar Christine? Como agora ele se atrevia a retribuir os beijos daquela garota estupida?_

_Ao se virar Christine notou que a sombra estava avançando rapidamente em direção a ela. Ela podia sentir o frio que emanava dela roçar nos seus tornozelos._

_Horrorizada ela gritou por Erik e por Samantha, mas os dois pareciam completamente alheios a sua presença. Ela viu Erik cochichar algo no ouvido de Samantha que a fez rir alto e jogar seus braços ao redor dele. Erik riu também quando ela o abraçou. Christine nunca tinha ouvido o som do riso de Erik desse jeito. Erik já havia rido na frente dela, mas era sempre um riso sarcástico desprovido de qualquer alegria. Mas não era assim que ele ria ao lado de Samantha. _

_Erik e Samantha permaneceram assim, trocando beijos e caricias um nos braços do outro por um longo tempo. A máscara branca brilhava no chão, completamente esquecida. Christine estava encantada com a cena, o modo como Samantha o tocava a fazia se esquecer da real aparência do rosto de Erik, o modo como ela olhava para ele o fazia parecer o mais belo dos homens. Como ela podia ver o rosto dele e ainda assim sorrir e toca-lo como se ele fosse normal?_

_E por que de repente Christine se viu com o estranho sentimento de querer estar no lugar dela?_

_Raoul não a tocava daquele jeito, ele não a olhava com aquela adoração suprema. Ela nunca tinha visto nenhum casal se olhar como Erik e Samantha se olhavam, era como se ele estivesse enfeitiçado por ela e ela por ele. Ninguém podia se amar tanto._

_Será que Erik amava Samantha?_

_Christine queria correr até eles e lembrar Erik de quem ela era. Samantha não podia ficar com ele, ela era uma impostora. Ela se aproveitou da boa aparência de Christine para atrair Erik. Porque era óbvio que ela não tinha nenhuma chance contra Christine. Samantha era pequena e magra demais, ela não tinha nenhuma curva ou qualquer outro atrativo. Ela era tão sem graça que ninguém seria capaz de nota-la._

_Com esses pensamentos venenosos na sua cabeça, Christine não notou que a sombra estava engolfando seu corpo. Quando ela sentiu o frio repentino em suas costas ela se virou e viu que a sombra já havia cercado seu corpo na altura de sua cintura e estava cada vez subindo mais e mais._

_Ela gritou desesperadamente. Erik dizia que a amava, mas agora ela estava nos braços de outra enquanto Christine era engolfada pela escuridão. Ele sabia que ela tinha medo do escuro e então porque ele estava sendo tão cruel? _

_Ele preferia ficar nos braços daquela garota sem graça ao invés de vir salva-la como ela sempre dizia que iria. Erik havia mentido para ela! Ele não merecia o seu amor, ela estava certa em escolher Raoul. Por que ela iria se trancar em um tumulo com um cadáver vivo que não servia nem para salva-la de uma sombra?_

_Ela gritava em pânico chamando por Erik, por Samantha, por Raoul, pelo seu pai. _

_Todos a abandonaram._

_E com um ultimo grito a sombra a afogava na escuridão._

Christine sempre acordava aos berros depois dessa cena. Sua camisola estava encharcada de suor e ela estava com a garganta dolorida de tanto gritar.

Era sempre o mesmo sonho e sempre ela via Erik nos braços de Samantha ignorando completamente os gritos de Christine.

Naquela manhã depois desse sonho, Christine viu o olhar preocupado de Raoul na mesa do café da manhã. Ela passava geleia em uma torrada agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela tinha certeza que passara uma noite gritando por Erik e que Raoul provavelmente tinha ouvido o seu apelo pelo monstro mascarado que lhe rendeu tantos horrores.

Mas diferente de Raoul, Christine era incapaz de odiar Erik. Ele lhe havia dado o dom da Música novamente e a havia feito superar a morte do seu pai. Ela não podia odiar um homem que sempre caia de joelhos diante dela jurando seu amor eterno. Ele a havia libertado do seu domínio e permitiu que ela se casasse com Raoul, como ela podia odiar alguém assim? Erik não tinha culpa de ser tão feio e ela se sentia mal em saber que ela nunca conseguiria se esquecer do seu rosto monstruoso.

Raoul se levantou e avisou Christine que ele iria até a cidade comprar mantimentos. Christine concordou distraidamente, a sua cabeça ainda estava cheia de pensamentos confusos.

Antes de sair Raoul se inclinou e beijou Christine nos lábios. Ela corou levemente e retribuiu o beijo com vontade. Ele saiu mais sorridente depois disso.

Christine estava se sentindo mais leve agora, era fácil esquecer as coisas depois de estar com Raoul. Ela retirou os pratos da mesa e se preparava para começar a lavar a louça quando ela notou algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Raoul havia deixado um jornal em cima da mesa que ela não havia notado antes.

Com um nó na garganta, Christine se lembrou da promessa que ela havia feito a Erik. Até hoje ela ainda não havia verificado nenhum obituário. E se Erik veio a falecer e Christine não soube. A ideia do cadáver de Erik estar abandonado nos túneis subterrâneos fez os olhos de Christine se encher de lágrimas, ela não queria que Erik morresse.

Ela pegou o jornal e com um sentimento de culpa ela o folheou até encontrar a pagina que procurava.

Quando Raoul retornou para casa depois das compras, ele notou que a casa estava vazia.

Em pânico ele percorreu todas as redondezas até encontrar a sua amada caída de joelhos na praia em frente ao mar. Ele notou que ela estava chorando terrivelmente e que seus cabelos estavam completamente desgrenhados. Ele correu até ela e a envolveu nos seus braços.

"Christine! O que houve? Olhe para mim!" Gemeu ele tentando controlar a mulher que soluçava enlouquecidamente nos seus braços.

"Erik." Chorou ela com a voz abafada contra o tecido da camisa de Raoul.

Raoul apertou mais o seu abraço ele olhou ao redor como se esperasse que aquele demônio fosse surgir de algum lugar e ataca-los.

"Christine me diga o que aconteceu, por favor." Implorou ele sem sabe o que fazer.

Christine lhe estendeu uma pagina rasgada do jornal que ele havia recebido esta manhã. Era um anuncio necrológico estranhamente pequeno com apenas duas palavras.

"_Morreu Erik."_


	24. Chapter 24

**Olá! Estou de volta das minhas férias e com cap novo só para vocês. Este capitulo está armando o fim do segundo arco dessa história que vai acabar no próximo capitulo. A terceira parte é a final, mas não se desesperem porque a história está longe de acabar, a terceira parte é longa e cheia de respostas e isso vai render muitos capitulos ainda. **

**E sobre o capitulo anterior, sim Christine Loira Desgraçada Daae é uma vaca eno próximo capitulo eu espero vingar Erik e todas as fãs que choraram litros quando leram o fim do livro.**

**Então feliz 2013 e boa leitura!**

* * *

Paris, 03/12/1881

"Eu não consigo me concentrar!"

Samantha fechou o livro que estava tentando ler com um suspiro entediado. Estava anoitecendo e a casa estava completamente silenciosa. Nadir havia e trancado em seu escritório e parecia estar trabalhando furiosamente em algum manuscrito. Samantha tinha uma vaga ideia do que se tratava aquele relatório.

Ela olhou para o relógio, 19 horas. Samantha ouviu um ruído vindo do corredor e quando ela se virou ela viu Erik entrar na sala, ele ainda parecia um pouco fraco, mas os cuidados que ele recebeu nos últimos dias fizeram milagres para a sua saúde.

Mas ainda assim Samantha sabia que havia algo muito errado acontecendo com Erik.

Erik passava a maior parte do tempo em silencio. Dificilmente ele começava alguma conversa com Samantha ou até mesmo com Nadir. De vez em quando ele fazia algumas perguntas à Samantha para depois mergulhar em um silencio perturbador. Ela insistia em ficar ao redor dele, perguntando sobre a sua saúde ou comentando alguma coisa sem sentido. Uma vez Erik pediu para Samantha lhe emprestar o seu violino, algo que ela aceitou com muita animação, mas tudo o que ele fez foi observa-lo de todos os ângulos e ajustar a afinação das cordas. Depois do serviço feito ele entregou o violino para Samantha e pediu que ela tocasse algo. O som que saiu do velho instrumento foi sublime, ela passou toda a tarde tocando todo o seu repertorio de musicas.

Ela já havia perguntado inúmeras vezes se Erik não gostaria de tocar algo para ela, mas ele sempre se recusava e isso normalmente era o estopim para mais um longo período de silêncio. Ela não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se ela pedisse para ele cantar para ela.

Algumas vezes ela ouvia Erik e Nadir conversando no quarto, mas ela nunca conseguiu entender realmente o teor dessas conversas, mas normalmente depois disso Erik se tornava mais próximo dela durante o resto do dia. Não quer dizer que ele começava a conversar com ela, mas sim ele simplesmente ficava observando cada movimento dela com aqueles penetrantes olhos dourados.

Samantha se sentia terrivelmente mal também pelo fato de que ela era tímida demais para forçar um assunto que rendesse uma conversa real com Erik.

Mas o pior era que esse silêncio era saturado por um clima melancólico, ela temia que a saúde de Erik voltasse a declinar por causa disso. Estava na cara que ele ainda sentia a falta de Christine e isso era o suficiente para fazer Samantha rilhar os dentes de ciúme, era algo que ela não conseguia controlar, mesmo que nada estivesse acontecendo entre ela e Erik, ela ainda tinha certo sentimento de posse para com ele, era impossível ela não sentir nenhuma pontinha de ciúmes por causa da influencia que ela tinha na vida de Erik.

Mas esse último dia havia sido particularmente ruim, ela havia escutado Erik murmurar o nome de Christine durante o sono e uma nova onda de febre tomou conta do seu corpo. Ele dormiu a maior parte do dia e isso para os padrões de Erik era decididamente alarmante.

Samantha sorriu ao ver Erik parado no batente da porta, ele estava completamente vestido, ela havia se esquecido do quão elegante ele ficava usando aquelas roupas, ela falhou em conter um leve suspiro de admiração.

"O-olá Erik." Gaguejou ela quando percebeu que ela ficara olhando para ele feito uma idiota. Ela xingou mentalmente o seu corpo por faze-la corar tão furiosamente. Ela corou ainda mais quando se levantou e deixou o livro cair aos seus pés com fazendo um barulho estranhamente alto por causa do silêncio em que a casa estava mergulhada. "C-como v-v-você está se sentindo hoje?"

Erik não respondeu a pergunta. Ele caminhou silenciosamente até uma poltrona e sentou elegantemente nela. Ele a observou em silêncio, cruzando seus longos dedos em seu colo. Samantha estava bem ciente do seu cabelo meio despenteado e do quão amassado estava o seu vestido, Nadir havia lhe arranjado alguns vestidos simples, mas Samantha não tinha muita paciência para andar e se sentar corretamente de um modo que não arruinasse as suas saias. Ela nunca adorou tanto seus jeans e camisetas quanto nesses últimos dias.

Ela juntou o livro do chão e o apertou instintivamente contra o seu peito, não que ela estivesse com medo, na verdade o modo como Erik olhava para ela a fez se sentir intimidada, era quase como se ele estivesse testando-a de algum modo.

Mas parece que Samantha se enganou. Ao reparar o desconforto dela, Erik pareceu terrivelmente deprimido de repente. Samantha percebendo isso rapidamente se sentou de frente para ele e sorriu levemente quando ele lhe lançou um olhar indagador.

"O que você está lendo?" Perguntou Erik de repente.

Samantha foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta, mas também ela se sentiu aliviada por ele quebrar o silêncio que estava começando a se tornar incômodo.

"Os Assassinatos da Rua Morgue." Respondeu ela com um sorriso.

"Edgar Allan Poe?" Perguntou Erik parecendo repentinamente interessado. "Uma leitura um pouco escura para uma garota como você."

Samantha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você só pode estar brincando!" Exclamou ela em tom teatralmente indignado. "Os livros de Poe deveriam ser leitura obrigatória para toda a humanidade. O homem é o pai da ficção policial!"

Erik riu. Samantha olhou admirada para ele quando ouviu som musical de seu riso, ela achava que nunca iria ouvir esse som novamente.

"Eu não sabia que estava conversando com uma fã." Disse Erik alegremente. Samantha notou sua postura se suavizar um pouco.

"E você fala comigo como se eu fosse uma criança." Reclamou Samantha. "Eu não sou tão jovem assim."

Erik a encarou de um jeito um pouco zombeteiro como se ele duvidasse das palavras dela.

"Oh você pensa assim mademoiselle, mas eu creio que eu tenho idade o suficiente para ser seu pai."

Samantha riu gostosamente, ela já estava acostumada com o fato das pessoas acreditarem que ela era muito mais jovem do que ela aparenta. Quantos anos Erik daria para ela?

"Quantos anos você tem, Erik?" Perguntou ela curiosamente.

Erik deu de ombros.

"Algo entre os meus 40 anos alguns anos para mais ou para menos." Respondeu ele. "Eu nunca me preocupei muito com o passar do tempo para contar com exatidão quantos anos eu tenho."

Erik respondeu a pergunta de Samantha com muita tranquilidade, mas ela não quis insistir no assunto, pois ela suspeitava que isso só fosse trazer más lembranças para o seu pobre Erik, ela sabia que ele tinha sido abusado durante a sua infância e que por isso ele sequer sabia o ano exato de seu nascimento.

"Aí está!" Exclamou ela alegremente. "Segundo as suas suposições com certeza não temos muito mais do que uns doze anos de diferença."

Erik parecia chocado mesmo que seu rosto estivesse escondido atrás de sua máscara. Samantha ficou olhando para ele pacientemente até que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

"Você não parece ter 28 anos." Disse Erik num tom levemente irritado como se ela estivesse mentindo para ele.

Samantha riu novamente. Por que diabos Erik deveria acreditar que ela estava mentindo para ele.

"Pois essa é a verdade monsieur. Eu fiz 28 anos em setembro." Disse ela com um sorriso no rosto. "E então, tenho permissão para ler os romances de Allan Poe?"

Essa não era a pergunta que Erik esperava que Samantha fizesse, ele a encarou durante alguns segundos antes de rir das suas palavras.

"Imagino que sim, mas ainda assim devo dizer que você não aparenta ter mais do que 20 anos." Respondeu ele.

"Um dos melhores elogios para se dar a uma mulher." Disse Samantha.

Erik sorriu levemente para ela, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Samantha gemeu interiormente com o fim rápido da conversa, ela e Erik eram experts em dar um fim abrupto para qualquer assunto. Mas antes que Samantha pudesse pensar em algo para dizer ela viu Erik se mexer desconfortavelmente na poltrona.

"Está tudo bem Erik?" Perguntou ela olhando preocupada para o modo como a respiração dele ficou ofegante de repente. "Você está pálido!"

"Eu sempre fui pálido, Samantha." Respondeu ele sarcasticamente.

Samantha rolou os olhos, Erik era impossível. Mas ela ainda se assustou com o modo que ele repentinamente se tornou fraco, ele não fez nenhum esforço para que sua respiração se tornasse tão difícil. A não ser...

"Erik tire a sua máscara!" Disse Samantha se levantando e indo em direção a ele.

Ele colocou seus dedos sobre a máscara, mas não para tira-la e sim para protegê-la de Samantha.

"Não! Pare com isso garota estupida." Rosnou ele para Samantha.

Samantha bufou impaciente.

"Essa máscara esta te sufocando." Disse ela. "Está bem obvio que você está desconfortável com ela. Tire-a!"

Erik se encolheu na poltrona para se afastar de Samantha, uma mão estava na sua mascara mantendo-a no lugar e a outra segurava o pulso esquerdo de Samantha impedindo-a de tocar no seu rosto.

"Samantha, por favor..." Gemeu Erik. Ele não queria machucar essa estranha jovem que lhe mostrou tanta bondade tão espontaneamente.

Samantha entendeu o medo de Erik, ela não lutou contra o seu aperto e ignorou a dor no pulso que Erik estava segurando. Ela se afastou dele e se pôs de joelhos no chão na frente dele.

"Não há motivos para temer, Erik." Disse ela delicadamente. "Eu já vi o seu rosto antes."

"E você não se importa com ele." Disse Erik soltando Samantha e a observando tristemente.

"Realmente, Erik, eu não me importo." Afirmou Samantha olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

"Por quê?" Gemeu Erik.

"Erik?"

"Por que você não se importa? Por que você não foge do monstro como todas as outras mulheres?" Perguntou Erik.

Samantha olhou penalizada para ele. Erik parecia tão desesperado para ouvir a resposta que ela só podia imaginar que essa pergunta ficou martelando em sua mente durante todos esses dias. Realmente o rosto de Erik causava estranheza, mas ela não era tão impressionável quanto Christine. Para falar a verdade ela esperava ver algo muito mais horrível naquele primeiro dia dentro do quarto de Erik quando ela teve a sua primeira visão do rosto dele.

"Erik, olhe para mim." Disse Samantha se pondo na altura dos olhos dele e segurando suas mãos. "Eu não me importo com o seu rosto porque eu sei que não é isso que define quem você realmente é. Eu sei que há muito mais dentro de você."

Erik riu, mas era um riso frio e sem alegria que causou arrepios em Samantha.

"Se você vai começar com essa história de "beleza interior" saiba que esta também não existe. Minha alma é tão deformada e monstruosa quanto o meu rosto." Respondeu ele.

Samantha sorriu e disse:

"Você está se ouvindo, Erik? Como você pode dizer essas coisas sobre você mesmo e esperar que as outras pessoas o vejam de um modo diferente?" Disse Samantha entrelaçando inconscientemente seus dedos nos de Erik.

Erik não respondeu e Samantha aproveitou o seu silêncio para continuar:

"E sobre a sua alma, eu me arrisco a dizer que um dos motivos pelos quais eu mais o admiro." Disse ela apaixonadamente.

Erik ficou olhando para ela estupefato, ele estava chocado demais para falar e Samantha continuou o seu discurso.

"Como você pode dizer que a sua alma é tão distorcida e manchada se tudo o que você produz é beleza? Sua música, seus desenhos, toda a sua arte. Por que você não pode ver isso?"

Erik puxou suas mãos das de Samantha. Ela se sentiu estranhamente fria quando ela perdeu o seu contato com a pele dele.

"Eu não sou bom, Samantha!" Explodiu Erik de repente. "E-eu fiz coisas horríveis durante a minha vida..."

Ele se calou de repente e Samantha ficou olhando estupefata para ele. Ela nunca esperaria ouvir Erik confessar algo sobre o seu passado para uma pessoa que ele conhecia há poucos dias.

Parecia que Erik também tinha notado isso, porque ele se calou repentinamente e desviou seu rosto do olhar de Samantha, a máscara ainda estava presente e a sua respiração continuava ofegante.

Samantha suspirou ela segurou as mãos de Erik com ainda mais força para impedi-lo de escapar dela novamente, no momento que as mãos dos dois se encontraram nenhum deles foi capaz de conter um suspiro de alivio, como se ambos estivessem ansiosos para retomar o contato entre eles.

Erik ficou olhando para os dedos de Samantha entrelaçados com os dele em silêncio. Samantha daria tudo para saber o que estava se passando pela mente dele naquele momento.

Ela sabia que Erik havia matado repetidas vezes durante todos os anos da sua vida, ele matou e arquitetou modos de assassinato e tortura das mais diversas e cruéis formas, isso era o suficiente para afastar qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de bom senso. Mas ela sabia que havia muito mais dentro dessa história e ela jamais se atreveria a julga-lo, o passado está morto e enterrado. Ela se perguntava o que Erik acharia dela se soubesse metade do que ela fez durante aquele ano de guerra.

Samantha ouviu Erik murmurar coisas durante a noite, ela sabia que seu sono era pontuado por pesadelos e ela acreditava que se o passado de Erik o atormentava era bem provável que ele ao menos tinha remorso pelo que ele fez. Ninguém seria capaz de compreendê-lo totalmente, nem mesmo ela. Com todos os horrores que ela viu e sentiu depois que ela acordou e viu sua mãe e irmão mortos na sala de estar ainda assim ela teve uma infância feliz e protegida e durante a guerra ela viu pessoas que estavam sofrendo junto com ela.

O sofrimento de Erik era solitário, ele estava às margens da humanidade desde a sua primeira respiração. Enquanto Samantha sofreu junto com o mundo enquanto toda a humanidade estava mergulhada no caos.

Ela nunca poderia saber o quanto essa rodada interminável de tortura e desprezo marcou a alma preciosa de Erik.

Mas uma coisa ela sabia, desde os seus primeiros momentos junto com Erik ela notou que nada que aconteceu com ele foi forte o suficiente para romper a sua alma. Ele era a pessoa mais forte que ela conhecia. Erik nunca foi amado, mas ele era capaz de amar de uma forma que muitos outros não eram.

Só que ela também sabia que isso não iria durar para sempre.

Erik estava morrendo.

Mesmo que com todos os cuidados e vigilância que Samantha estava mantendo em sua saúde. Ela sabia que ela iria perdê-lo se ele não se recuperasse desse novo golpe em sua alma que foi o seu amor por Christine Daae. A condição de Erik havia melhorado muito, mas não chegava nem perto de sua saúde quando ela era Christine.

Erik sempre demonstrou a sua melancolia de um modo diferente do que ela conhecia. Raramente ele deixou transparecer a sua tristeza, exceto nos momentos em que ela fez ou disse algo que o tocou profundamente como um abraço ou gesto de carinho.

Não existem palavras para o tamanho do choque que Erik levou quando Samantha se inclinou sobre ele e o abraçou.

Foi um abraço desajeitado. Primeiramente porque quem estava sendo abraçado não esperava por isso e também porque Erik estava sentado enquanto Samantha estava de pé quase se jogando em cima dele.

Erik estava sob uma perda de palavras. Ele se mexeu um pouco desconfortável sob o peso de Samantha, mas ele não teve escolha senão envolver os seus braços ao redor da cintura fina dela.

Quando ele fez isso uma espécie de corrente elétrica atravessou o seu corpo e instintivamente ele a apertou ainda mais contra o seu corpo. Ele não estava mais pensando. Os longos e luxuriosos cabelos negros de Samantha que Erik admirou desde a primeira vez que ele os viu caíram sobre seu rosto e máscara e ele sentiu o cheiro delicioso que para sempre ficaria marcado em sua mente. Não era um perfume especifico, ao contrario de Christine, Samantha não parecia usar perfume. Ela exalava um cheiro puro e limpo que o fez se lembrar de quando ele observava a sua mãe estender os lençóis recém-lavados nos varais que ficavam no quintal ensolarado nos fundos da casa onde ele cresceu. Ele nunca entendeu exatamente o motivo de ele ter essa lembrança tão bem guardada na sua mente uma vez que ela não parecia ter nenhuma importância. Talvez fosse porque ele gostava de ficar observando a sua mãe andar ao sol, ela parecia tão feliz quando fazia isso, talvez porque durante aquelas breves horas ela era capaz de escapar daquelas paredes que escondiam o monstro que lhe foi dado como filho. Ele gostava de pressionar a sua máscara branca contra o vidro do seu quarto no sótão e observar o sol brilhar nos seus cachos castanhos enquanto ela cuidava das roupas ou dos canteiros de flores que ela tão amorosamente tratava. Era isso! Essa garota cheirava a flores e lençóis limpos. Que coisa estúpida de se pensar.

Isso era engraçado, uma lembrança tão tola aparecer em um momento estranho como esse. Essa "viajante do tempo", como ele a chamava zombeteiramente, era com toda a certeza a coisa mais estranha que já lhe aconteceu. Ele ainda não havia se acostumado com ela e ele ainda esperava encontrar um furo em sua história que renderia a essa excêntrica criatura uma cela em Salpêtrière.

Samantha se assustou com seus próprios atos. Ela já havia tomado a resolução de não acelerar nada entre ela e Erik mesmo que ela desejasse com todas as forças que algo assim acontecesse. Ela arfou de choque quando ele retribuiu o abraço ela esperava que ele a afastasse no primeiro contato. Samantha aproveitou essa boa disposição para sussurrar no ouvido dele.

"O passado é algo já concluído e imutável, mas cada dia é uma nova oportunidade de se planejar um novo futuro. Eu não posso pedir para você esquecer o passado porque isso é impossível. Eu não posso julga-lo pelo que você fez. A única coisa que eu posso pedir de você é que supere o que aconteceu e não cometa os mesmos erros."

Erik silenciosamente afastou Samantha com delicadeza. Ele se levantou e ficou de pé diante dela. Samantha havia se esquecido do quão alto Erik era. Talvez fosse porque ela era bem menor do que Christine e agora no seu verdadeiro corpo Erik lhe parecia ser bem mais alto que ela lembrava, sua cabeça batia na metade do peito dele.

"Ótimo, Samantha. Se você quer conviver com o horror do meu rosto seja a minha convidada." Disse Erik desatando o laço que prendia a sua máscara.

Samantha sorriu levemente quando ele tirou a máscara e olhou ansioso para ela.

"Saiba que eu só disse a verdade." Disse Samantha agora tomando uma postura mais contida.

"Obrigado." Disse Erik olhando para a máscara em suas mãos.

"Não há nada para agradecer." Respondeu Samantha.

Erik suspirou tristemente.

"Eu odeio admitir isso, mas eu creio que agora estou em divida com você".

Samantha fez uma cara de ponto de interrogação.

"Divida?"

"Até onde eu sei eu devo minha vida a você." Respondeu Erik girando a máscara com seus longos dedos.

Samantha ficou em silencio por uns segundos observando encantada o movimento das mãos de Erik. Se ele soubesse o quão importante ele era para ela ele saberia que na verdade ele salvou a vida dela.

"Não há nenhuma divida." Disse Samantha firmemente. "Você estando vivo é o melhor modo de retribuir o que eu fiz por você."

"Obrigado." Disse Erik novamente. "Mas eu ainda não consigo compreender o porquê da sua boa vontade para com Erik."

Samantha olhou com ternura para Erik, e um pouco de estranheza também pelo fato de ele voltar a falar na terceira pessoa. Ela deu de ombros e disse.

"Eu gosto de você. É motivo o suficiente."

Provavelmente isso foi o mais perto de um "eu te amo" que Erik já recebeu de alguém. Ele ficou parado encarando Samantha com um olhar penetrante como se ele estivesse tentando procurar segundas intenções por trás de suas palavras.

"Ninguém nunca disse que gostava de Erik. Porque você diz essas coisas?" Disse Erik parecendo um pouco atordoado.

Samantha começou a notar que Erik escapava para a terceira pessoa quando ficava nervoso. Ela queria fazer um comentário sobre isso, mas ela se conteve. Ela deu de ombros novamente e disse:

"Você é inteligente, criativo e gosta de música." Disse Samantha. "São bons motivos para eu gostar de você."

Erik riu levemente. Samantha sorriu automaticamente em resposta ao riso musical dele.

"Acho que posso devolver o elogio, Samantha." Disse Erik. "Mademoiselle é extremamente gentil e é uma musica extraordinária."

Samantha corou violentamente, ouvir um elogio desses vindo de Erik era algo para se orgulhar, ela sabia o quanto ele era exigente e infernalmente perfeccionista. Ela ficou em um silencio constrangido até que um movimento na sala chamou a sua atenção.

"Ah! Nadir." Disse Erik para o Persa que havia entrado. "Finalmente. Posso tomar alguns minutos do seu dia ocupado?" Disse ele sarcasticamente.

Samantha se virou para Erik e se assustou ao notar que ele estava usando a máscara novamente. Quando foi que ele a colocou?

"Vejo que você está praticamente recuperado." Disse Nadir já acostumado com o humor de seu amigo.

Samantha sorriu para Nadir, ela simplesmente adorava observar a relação de "amizade" entre ele e Erik. Normalmente as conversas eram tomadas pelo sarcasmo e o humor mórbido de Erik que eram brilhantemente batidas pela personalidade terrivelmente moralista de Nadir. Era engraçado como eles eram tão diferentes e iguais ao mesmo tempo. Nadir era incapaz de entender uma misera nota em uma partitura, mas ele era um grande apreciador das artes e tinha um gosto refinado, ele era uma boa companhia para Erik mesmo que ele insistisse em afasta-lo.

"Sim, Daroga." Respondeu Erik. "E exatamente por isso vou dar o prazer de lhe informar que vou deixa-lo livre da minha presença."

"O que?" Disseram Nadir e Samantha ao mesmo tempo.

"Erik!" Exclamou Samantha olhando indignada para ele.

Erik ignorou o protesto indignado de Samantha e continuou.

"Agradeço por sua hospitalidade, Daroga e lhe garanto que você será recompensado." Disse Erik sem emoção ignorando os olhares chocados que estavam sobre ele.

"Você vai voltar para a Ópera?" Perguntou o Persa.

Samantha olhou chocada para o Persa. Ele concordava com isso? Erik ainda estava debilitado e ela não confiava nele estando sozinho. Ela temia que o isolamento causasse um agravo na sua melancolia.

"Não vou voltar para a Casa do Lago." Respondeu Erik. "Eu me certifiquei que a casa ficasse totalmente impenetrável uma vez que eu não pretendia voltar para lá novamente."

Samantha engoliu em seco. Era óbvio que Erik estava se referindo a sua quase morte. Doeu saber que ela nunca veria aquela casa magnifica novamente.

"Para onde você vai então?" Perguntou Nadir.

"Eu tenho uma casa nos arredores de Paris. Eu a construí há alguns anos atrás, eu pretendia viver lá depois..."

Erik se calou, mas Samantha entendeu que ele estava se referindo a sua intenção de se casar com Christine. Provavelmente essa era a casa que ele se referiu quando disse que queria ter uma vida normal acima do solo.

Erik estremeceu quando sentiu sua mão sendo envolvida pelos dedos de Samantha, quando seu olhar se encontrou com o dela ele sentiu seu coração se aquecer, ela olhava ternamente para ele. Então algo se passou por sua mente. Mas será que ela aceitaria?

"Erik! Você não pode ir." Gemeu Samantha. "Você não está saudável e eu não quero você sozinho..."

Erik sorriu internamente, ela mesma dirigiu a conversa para o assunto certo.

"Eu pretendia convida-la para ser a minha hospede." Disse ele olhando para Samantha.

"Erik?" Disse Samantha sem entender.

"Imagino que esse apartamento seja pequeno demais para dois hospedes. Talvez Daroga queira a sua privacidade de volta." Disse Erik tranquilamente, mas seu coração estava acelerado ele não saberia o que fazer se ela negasse o seu pedido.

"Oh Erik é muita gentileza sua." Disse Samantha timidamente. Erik estava lhe propondo para ficar na sua casa, somente os dois. Ela estava em uma perda de palavras.

"Mas...?" Disse Erik parecendo terrivelmente deprimido, ele estava esperando que ela fosse recusar a sua oferta.

"Oh Erik! Eu ainda não acho sensato você sair assim tão de repente. Você está fraco e deveria estar na cama." Disse Samantha.

"Você aceita meu convite?" Insistiu Erik.

Samantha ficou em silêncio. Ela precisava medir suas palavras com cuidado para não correr o risco de ser mal interpretada.

"Eu ficaria honrada, Erik. Eu não gosto nem um pouco da ideia de ver você sozinho em uma casa, se você quer tanto ir eu ficarei com você." Disse ela.

Erik mal podia conter a sensação de alivio que ele sentiu ao ouvir as palavras de Samantha. Durante esses quatro dias em que ele se viu sob os cuidados dessa mulher excêntrica Erik se tornou tão dependente da companhia dela que ele não saberia o que fazer se ela simplesmente saísse de sua vida.

Ele constantemente pensava em Christine, mas durante todo o tempo em que ele conversava com Samantha ou simplesmente a observava ler ou a ouvia tocar o seu violino ele se esquecia da mulher que levou o seu coração. Quando ele ouvia as notas melancólicas do violino de sua nobre salvadora ele quase podia sentir a chama da Música sendo acesa dentro de sua alma.

"Você tem certeza, Samantha." Disse o Persa delicadamente, mas lançando um olhar desconfiado para Erik.

"Sim, Nadir." Disse Samantha. "Eu ficarei com Erik, mas eu o visitarei constantemente, foi uma honra conhece-lo."

O Persa sorriu para a jovem, mas ele ainda não se sentia muito feliz com essa ideia.

"Então está decidido." Disse Erik num tom triunfante e desafiador ao mesmo tempo. "Preciso ir agora."

"Agora?" Perguntou Samantha assustada.

Erik sorriu por de trás da máscara e apertou sua mão na de Samantha, ela ainda estava com seus dedos entrelaçados nos dele.

"Eu ainda preciso resolver alguns assuntos, minha cara." Disse Erik. "Peço que você abuse da hospitalidade do Daroga por mais algum tempo. Ou talvez você tenha algum familiar para entrar em contato..."

"Você bem sabe que eu não tenho nenhuma família viva nesse mundo, Erik." Disse Samantha começando a se irritar.

"Ah sim é claro, Samantha." Disse Erik educadamente.

Ela se irritou com ele. Era óbvio que Erik a estava testando. Ele continuamente fazia perguntas nas horas mais estranhas esperando alguma resposta de Samantha que denunciasse alguma farsa. Mas ela ignorou a acusação.

Erik se afastou dela caminhou em direção à porta.

"Erik está tarde." Disse Samantha em uma última tentativa de mantê-lo em casa.

"Essa é a melhor hora para pessoas como eu saírem às ruas. Não se preocupe Samantha, eu voltarei logo." Disse Erik.

Samantha gostaria de saber o que diabos Erik entende sobre "logo".

05/12/1881

"E se aconteceu algum acidente?" Gemeu Samantha durante uma manhã de neve. Era cedo, mas Samantha não havia conseguido dormir muito bem ultimamente.

Dois dias. Passaram-se dois dias desde que Erik desaparecera nas ruas de Paris dizendo que voltaria logo.

O mais intrigante era que a preocupação de Samantha não estava sendo partilhada por Nadir. Para ele Erik estava bem e iria voltar assim que estivesse tudo resolvido.

"Eu vou pedir para Darius fazer algumas compras." Disse o Persa se levantando e deixando Samantha sozinha.

"Espere, Nadir!" Disse Samantha se levantando. "Deixe-me fazer as compras. Eu não saio ao ar livre desde que cheguei aqui."

"Você tem certeza, Samantha?" Perguntou Nadir.

"Oh sim, eu ouvi Darius dizer que ele estava se sentindo mal hoje, ele merece uma folga e eu quero retribuir a sua hospitalidade." Disse ela sorridente.

O Persa aceitou a sua proposta e lhe entregou o dinheiro e uma lista de compras. Ele disse que ela não deveria demorar muito e que tomasse cuidado com a neve acumulada nas ruas. Samantha riu do seu jeito paternal e disse que ela já era grandinha para receber esses avisos.

Ela saiu da residência e começou a caminhar em direção ao mercado.

Mas depois dela andar cerca de dez metros algo a vez se virar a tempo de ver um cupê de luxo parar em frente a residência do Persa. Interessada Samantha ficou parada observando e quase engasgou de choque ao ver ninguém mais ninguém menos que Christine Daae. Ela usava um vestido cinza-escuro quase preto.

E ela bem podia imaginar o motivo. Como ela ou Nadir podem ter se esquecido desse fato?

Christine estava lá para enterrar Erik.

Uma série de pensamentos horríveis tomou conta da cabeça de Samantha. E se aconteceu algo com Erik e Christine realmente tem um proposito para estar lá. Oh Deus ela estava tão confusa e com medo.

Só que ela não esperava algo ainda mais agravante.

Ela viu um homem alto envolto em um longo manto negro subir as escadas e parar na frente da porta de Nadir cerca de dois minutos depois que Christine entrou na casa.

Ela nem teve tempo de se sentir aliviada por ver Erik vivo e aparentemente bem.

Erik iria encontrar Christine dentro de poucos segundos.

"Isso não vai prestar." Murmurou Samantha voltando em direção a casa.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha! O que vai acontecer agora? Christine vai descobrir que Erik está vivinho da Silva e muitas coisas vão acontecer... só imaginando a cara da loira azeda. E Erik como ele vai reagir ao ver a sua amada novamente? Veja nos próximos capitulos... (Momento narrador de radionovela antiga.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sinto muito pelo atraso com esse cap. Tudo que eu posso dizer é que esse foi o capitulo mais difícil de escrever e que eu espero q vcs achem q a demora valha a pena pelo que tem aqui.**

* * *

Nos dois últimos dias Erik poderia dizer que ele estava se sentindo feliz. Nem ele próprio sabia o motivo, mas no momento em que ele destrancou a porta de sua casa nos subúrbios de Paris ele se viu cheio de uma energia que até então era desconhecida para ele nos últimos... Vinte anos.

Ele não gostava de entrar nessa casa. Ele a manteve por causa de um capricho infantil, mas tudo nela era tão terrivelmente normal que servia como um lembrete constante de tudo aquilo que ele jamais poderia ter.

Só que agora havia Samantha. Ele sabia de todo o teor sobrenatural da vinda dessa mulher para a sua vida, mas tudo era tão estranho e inconcebível que a sua mente simplesmente bloqueou toda a estranheza da situação. E também com o passar do tempo ele descobriu que isso realmente não importava. Ela era uma mulher que se uniu a ele de boa vontade.

Quando ele abriu as janelas da casa o sol da manhã que despontava invadiu o cômodo que passara tanto tempo no escuro. Ele sorriu internamente ao notar que a casa estava em ótimo estado. Ele sabia da qualidade de cada material que ele usou para construí-la.

A sala de estar era clara, aberta e muito espaçosa. Erik pretendia colocar um grande piano de cauda no centro dela. Em sua casa a Música merecia um lugar de honra. Ele passou pela enorme estante de mogno que cobria toda uma parede da sala, ela pretendia forra-la com seus livros favoritos.

Erik passara os próximos dois dias em função de tornar a sua nova casa habitável, não tanto para ele, mas sim para a sua hóspede. Samantha.

A ideia de dividir o seu espaço com outra pessoa ainda soava estranho para Erik. Houve momentos em que ele se arrependeu de ter convidado Samantha para a sua casa, mas cerca de cinco segundos depois ele estava eufórico pelo fato de ela ter aceitado sua proposta. Que mulher em sã consciência viveria sob o mesmo teto que ele por livre e espontânea vontade?

E assim ele passou os dois últimos dias em função de tornar aquela casa perfeitamente habitável. Ele colocara as melhores toalhas e lençóis que o dinheiro podia comprar a disposição de Samantha. Ele também se preocupou em lhe garantir um guarda-roupa perfeitamente completo, os vestidos simples que o Daroga lhe arranjara não faziam jus a beleza de sua doce amiga.

Amiga. Samantha era a sua amiga...

Quando Erik deu os últimos ajustes e se certificou que tudo estava em ordem, ele reparou que o sol estava nascendo. Ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo ele passou atirado nessa tarefa.

Ele trocou de roupa e colocou seu longo manto negro junto cm seu chapéu de feltro. Ele realmente odiava andar pelas ruas de Paris durante o dia, mas se ele desse alguma sorte era capaz de ele não se cruzar com muitas pessoas nessa hora do dia.

Erik conseguiu facilmente um transporte, os cocheiros não ligavam muito para a estranha figura coberta de preto e com um grande chapéu que escondia o rosto. Erik garantia que eles seriam muito bem pagos pelos seus serviços e isso já bastava para evitar perguntas.

Quando desembarcou na Rue de Rivoli, Erik nem notou o cupê que estava estacionado na frente do edifício. Ele subiu a pequena escadaria e tocou a campainha.

No mesmo momento ele sentiu que havia algo errado.

* * *

**Alguns minutos antes:**

Nadir estava a meio caminho do seu escritório quando Darius veio a sua procura.

"Meu amo, tem uma mulher a sua procura." Disse Darius.

Nadir inicialmente pensou em Samantha, mas ele não via motivos para Darius anunciar a sua hóspede.

"Quem é a mulher?" Perguntou Nadir.

"Christine Daae." Respondeu Darius.

O Persa mandou Darius recebe-la imediatamente. Ele se perguntava o porquê de Christine estar a sua procura até que algo estalou na sua memória.

O obituário!

Como ele pode ser tão estúpido, ele avisara Christine sobre a morte de Erik e no final Samantha acabou aparecendo e o convenceu a resgatar o seu velho amigo. Agora como ele poderia explicar para aquela garota que Erik na verdade estava vivo?

Christine Daae estava tremendo.

Ela se sentou desconfortavelmente na poltrona que Nadir lhe ofereceu. Ela girava no seu dedo anelar direito o anel de ouro que Erik lhe dera antes de liberta-la. Cada vez que ela sentia o peso desse anel no seu dedo, ela se lembrava do motivo pelo qual ela estava de volta a Paris.

Quando ela recebeu a tão malfadada noticia, tudo que ela podia pensar é que Erik tinha morrido sozinho nos subterrâneos da Ópera.

E que ela havia sido responsável por sua morte.

Raoul tentou dissuadi-la da sua ideia de ir até os subterrâneos da Ópera e enterrar o seu maestro. Essa foi a primeira grande briga que ela teve com Raoul, e seu coração ainda estava ferido pelo modo como ele a tratou.

E também havia algo estranho quando Nadir a recebeu. Ela sentia que havia algo muito errado acontecendo.

"Mademoiselle Daae." Cumprimentou o Persa.

Christine sorriu delicadamente.

"Só Christine, por favor." Respondeu ela elegantemente.

"Christine." Concordou o Persa. "Ao que devo a sua visita?"

A jovem soprano olhou para ele estranhamente.

"Eu imagino que o senhor saiba o motivo dessa visita." Suspirou Christine.

Era lógico que o Persa sabia o motivo, mas ele não entendia o porquê de ela ir a sua procura.

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar, Christine continuou.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha." Disse ela timidamente.

"E o seu noivo? Onde está Raoul." Perguntou Nadir.

Ele viu a expressão de Christine endurecer. Era bem claro que Raoul era contra essa vinda.

"Eu jamais ousaria ofender a memória de Erik desse jeito. Ele e Raoul se odiavam." Respondeu ela parecendo ferida.

Isso já era demais. Ele precisava contar a verdade para ela. Ele imaginou por um momento que ele seria capaz de dissuadi-la da ideia sem revelar a verdade. Mas ele podia ver que ela estava terrivelmente abalada pela noticia da morte de Erik. Ele não sabia o que Erik poderia estar fazendo naquele exato momento, mas era bem provável que ele ainda estava vivo e bem apesar de suas recentes provações.

"Mademoiselle Daae..." Começou ele antes de ser interrompido pelo som da campainha.

Darius apareceu na sala indo em direção a porta, mas o Persa o deteve. Ele não sabia exatamente como, mas ele tinha uma leve sensação de quem era a pessoa do lado de fora.

Ele deu alguns passos em direção ao hall de entrada. E notou pela sombra na porta que ele estava certo.

Erik.

"Daroga, eu posso ver a sua silhueta através da porta." Disse uma voz melodiosa. "Está um pouco frio aqui fora."

Instintivamente o Persa se virou em direção a Christine que havia se levantado e estava estática e totalmente pálida olhando em direção à porta.

Sabendo que ele não tinha como fugir dessa situação, o Persa abriu a porta.

* * *

Samantha fez o caminho de volta em direção a casa. Ela gemeu quando Erik entrou, ela temia pela segurança de Christine, pela sanidade de Erik e também – e ela odiava admitir – pelo frágil relacionamento que ela e Erik haviam começado a construir.

Quando ela estava ao pé da escadaria, Samantha decidiu não entrar, de algum modo ela sabia que essa história só poderia ser resolvida entre Erik e Christine.

Ela já havia interferido demais na história desses dois.

E por isso ela se limitou a ficar parada na porta sentindo uma mescla de curiosidade e ciúme queimar no seu peito.

Ela sentia que hoje algo grandioso iria modificar a vida de todos os envolvidos para sempre.

* * *

Nada pode resumir em palavras o clima estranho que se formou no momento em que Erik entrou por aquela porta.

Nadir tentou evitar que Erik visse Christine logo de cara para que ele ao menos pudesse avisar seu amigo que algo estava acontecendo, mas como se uma força sobrenatural o atraísse para aquela garota, os olhos de Erik rapidamente encontraram os de Christine.

O silêncio imperou na sala durante vários minutos. Nadir caminhou até Christine e ficou em uma posição que sugeria claramente que ele estaria disposto a defender a jovem contra qualquer espécie de ameaça que Erik poderia trazer.

Foi Christine quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Erik." Sussurrou ela levemente.

Erik olhou para Nadir com uma expressão que mostrava que ele estava prestes a entrar em pânico. Ele estava usando uma máscara de porcelana branca que cobria parte de seu rosto, salvando os seus lábios e queixo ao invés da mascara negra que cobria toda a face. Mas apesar da mascara o seu sentimento de medo era praticamente tátil.

"Christine." Respondeu Erik depois de um momento de silêncio.

Sua voz era fria e sem emoção, ele estava tomando aquela posição altiva que ele costumava usar quando queria intimidar, mas naquele momento em particular era bem provável que ele estava tendo essa atitude para não deixar trair nenhuma emoção em particular. Christine olhou para ele completamente hipnotizada antes de falar novamente em um sussurro.

"Você está vivo!"

Erik sorriu por trás da máscara, mas não havia nenhuma chama de alegria nele.

"Isso minha cara, é bem óbvio." Disse ele friamente.

Christine corou levemente e ficou sem resposta. Ela não estava acostumada a ser tratada tão friamente por Erik. Ele a fazia se sentir quase... Insignificante.

"Vejo que você está negligenciando seus exercícios vocais." Disse Erik num tom autoritário que ele costumava adotar quando ele era o seu Anjo da Música.

Christine sorriu levemente. Seus olhos azuis estavam inundados por lágrimas. Era uma visão tão adorável que Erik sentiu seu coração apertar. Como ele sentia falta dela. A sua memória não fazia jus àquela beleza.

"Sinto muito, maestro." Respondeu ela timidamente.

"Por que você está aqui?" Perguntou Erik parecendo levemente abalado.

As mãos de Christine se fecharam em punhos, ela parecia estar lutando para não sucumbir às lágrimas.

"E-eu prometi... que... que viria... até você quando..." Gaguejou ela.

Erik estava confuso.

"Estou ciente da sua promessa, Christine." Disse ele polidamente. "Imagino que tenha ocorrido um grande mal entendido, minha cara."

Christine sorriu para Erik, seus olhos azuis se fixaram em suas pupilas douradas quase invisíveis.

"Eu estou feliz que tenha sido."

Isso foi demais para Erik. Tudo isso era um sonho. Christine estava sorrindo para ele, ela estava feliz em vê-lo vivo. Não, ela fugiu com o Visconde e o deixou para morrer sozinho enterrado sob a Ópera. Ela não o amava.

Mas ela estava dizendo que estava feliz por ele estar vivo, Erik não podia deixar de sentir aquela chama começando a aquecer o seu peito, ele poderia sentir esperanças?

Ah! A Esperança. Esse sentimento maldito que o manteve vivo durante todos esses anos. Ele já devia ter aprendido a enterrar esse ultimo feixe de luz nos confins mais escuros da sua alma. Por que, em nome de tudo que é mais sagrado, ele tinha que ter esperanças?

Erik riu internamente da sua desgraça.

"Eu confesso, Christine, que estou admirado com você. Eu não esperava que você fosse cumprir essa promessa." Disse ele inexpressivamente, mas lutando para impedir o seu coração de criar expectativas.

Christine parecia realmente ultrajada por esse comentário.

"Como eu poderia, Erik?" Disse ela com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto perfeito. "E-eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas... eu...".

Ela não conseguiu continuar, as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Ela era a imagem perfeita da desolação. E Erik sabia que não podia suportar vê-la assim.

Ele caminhou instintivamente em direção a ela, embalado pelo impulso de expulsar qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer mal para o seu doce anjo.

Oh! Como ele a amava...

Mas Christine não parecia pensar o mesmo. Quando ela reparou nas ações de Erik, ela inconscientemente deu dois passos para trás. O medo primitivo que ela sentia dela ainda brilhava nos seus olhos claros.

Erik já sabia que ele deveria aprender com seus erros. Isso só foi um lembrete sobre quem realmente estava na frente dele.

Ele havia ficado tão acostumado com a bondade de Samantha para com ele que talvez ele tenha se esquecido de como o resto do mundo o via.

Erik parou no momento que viu o modo como Christine reagiu a ele. E rapidamente ele se elevou no máximo de sua altura e voltou a sua posição ameaçadora inicial, e dessa vez ele não lamentou quando Christine estremeceu.

"Onde está o seu marido, madame? Ou devo dizer condessa?" Perguntou Erik. "A sua presença faria essa reunião mais interessante."

Christine pareceu ter sido pega de surpresa com essa pergunta. E estava bem claro que era um tema que ele não desejava abordar.

"Eu vim sozinha." Disse ela simplesmente. "E eu e Raoul não nos casamos ainda."

Erik pareceu realmente intrigado com essa declaração.

"Eu não entendo o motivo. Vocês pareciam bem animados para se casarem a três semanas atrás."

"Nós preferimos esperar." Respondeu ela. "Eu queria voltar para a Escandinávia, mas...".

"Ah! É claro." Disse Erik. "Você decidiu esperar até que eu estivesse morto. Concordo que fazer uma viagem da Suécia até a França para enterrar um cadáver seria algo desgastante."

Christine permaneceu em silêncio e Erik continuou.

"Bem, eu não pretendo ser um obstáculo para a sua felicidade."

"O que você quer dizer?" Interrompeu Christine.

"Eu a liberto Christine, de tudo o que pode liga-la a mim." Declarou Erik. "Esqueça qualquer promessa, você está livre. Case-se com o seu noivo."

"Erik..." Suspirou Christine.

"E seja feliz." Terminou Erik.

Christine ficou paralisada no seu lugar e sem conseguir dizer uma palavra. Tanto ela quanto o Persa pareciam estar em um silêncio descrente, como se não acreditassem no que acabaram de ouvir.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Erik caminhou calmamente em direção à porta da rua.

* * *

Samantha não podia mais aguentar a sua curiosidade.

Ela passara os últimos 20 minutos parada na frente da porta usando toda a sua força de vontade para não entrar por aquela porta e arrancar o seu Erik das garras daquela soprano maldita. Se ela ousasse feri-lo novamente, Samantha teria o maior prazer de fazer um picadinho de piranha sueca.

Samantha sabia que Christine não podia amar Erik —e verdade seja dita, ela não lamentava nem um pouco esse fato—mas ela viu o estado que Erik ficou por causa do abandono de Christine. Mesmo que ela não gostasse nem um pouco de um cara, mas ela soubesse que ele a amava incondicionalmente, ela não conseguiria ser tão cruel assim.

"Oh! Eu preciso entrar." Gemeu Samantha se virando em direção à porta.

Mas antes que ela fosse capaz de dar ao menos um passo, a porta se abriu e Erik saiu por ela. Ele passou por Samantha sem nota-la, ela olhou intrigada para Erik, mas não foi em direção a ele. Erik parecia tão decidido que Samantha não ousou impedi-lo.

"Erik..." Suspirou ela olhando para a sua figura desaparecer nas ruas.

"Samantha!"

Samantha se virou para ver o Persa correr até ela.

"Nadir! O que houve...".

Ela se calou quando viu a pessoa que estava logo atrás de Nadir.

"Você!" Exclamou Christine empalidecendo totalmente. "Realmente é você?"

Samantha sabia que chegaria o momento em que ela estaria cara a cara com Christine assim que ela viu a sua figura loura desembarcar daquele cupê. Mas ela não fazia ideia do que dizer.

"Eh sim, sou eu." Respondeu ela.

Christine abriu a boca para responder, mas Nadir a interrompeu.

"Samantha, você precisa ir atrás de Erik."

Samantha olhou assustada para o Persa.

"O que houve Nadir?"

Tanto o Persa quanto Christine ficou em silêncio. Mas Samantha estava tendo um mau pressentimento.

"O que você disse a ele?" Perguntou Samantha se voltando para Christine.

Christine não respondeu, na verdade ela parecia que nunca mais seria capaz de falar. Ela parecia tão aterrorizada que Samantha se apiedou da jovem. Ela se lembrou dos papeis do hospital e um nó se formou em sua garganta, ela ainda tinha a chance de consertar o caos que ela instaurou na vida daquela garota. Pela primeira vez ela notou o quão mais velha ela era do que Christine.

"Christine." Disse ela tomando as mãos da garota nas suas. "Eu sei o quão assustador é tudo isso. Eu também estou assustada, mas eu sei que de um jeito ou de outro as coisas vão se acertar."

Christine não respondeu, ela ainda parecia estar muito incomodada.

Samantha suspirou e continuou.

"Olhe para mim, Christine." Pediu ela.

Christine obedeceu, e no momento que o olhar das duas se cruzaram, Samantha percebeu o quão ligadas elas eram. Esse olhar já foi visto por Samantha inúmeras outras vezes.

Era o olhar de Bernardo quando ele ouviu o som dos invasores atacando a sua família. Era o olhar que ela viu em Cèdric quando ele ouviu os gritos de sua mãe. Era o olhar de Edmond quando ele se viu responsável por Samantha depois de tantos meses de guerra.

"Christine." Disse Samantha com a voz embargada por causa do choro contido. "Eu sei que tudo isso é muito louco, mas eu juro que eu nunca pensei em causar nenhum estrago em sua vida. Eu espero que de algum modo você possa me perdoar, tudo que eu fiz por causa de algo maior."

"Por Erik." Disse Christine.

Samantha concordou com a cabeça, ela não conseguia falar sem correr o risco de cair no choro.

"O que vai acontecer com ele?" Perguntou Christine timidamente.

Samantha conseguiu sorrir ao dizer.

"Eu cuido dele." Disse ela tentando soar confiante. "Ao menos eu espero."

Nadir que estava observando a cena em silêncio com os olhos cheios de lágrimas precisou interromper.

"Samantha." Disse ele simplesmente.

Samantha olhou para Nadir e entendeu a mensagem que ele quis passar.

Erik precisava dela naquele momento.

Ela se virou para Christine.

"Me escute." Disse ela apressadamente. "Case-se com Raoul e seja feliz. Não se culpe por nada, Erik ficaria feliz em saber que _você_ está feliz."

Christine acenou positivamente, as lágrimas corriam novamente pelo seu rosto.

"Ótimo." Disse Samantha. "Agora se me derem licença."

"Vá atrás daquele idiota." Disse Nadir com um sorriso no rosto.

Samantha sorriu e saiu correndo em direção à rua, mas antes ela se virou e disse para Christine.

"A Itália é um bom lugar para viver uma nova vida."

Ela não ouviu a resposta. Ela saiu correndo a toda velocidade. Mas então ela começou a se perguntar onde diabos Erik poderia estar.

"_As pessoas se jogam no Sena todos os dias."_

Assustada ela se virou em direção ao som da voz misteriosa que disse isso. Ela não podia deixar de sentir um calafrio, ela tinha certeza que já tinha ouvido essa voz antes.

"As pessoas se jogam no Sena todos os dias." Repetiu ela em voz alta. "Oh meu Deus!"

Sem mais nenhum pensamento ela correu desesperadamente em direção ao Jardim as Tulherias, ela atravessou o jardim chegou à rua as margens do rio. Desesperada ela olhou para todas as direções até avistar um homem alto se posicionar perigosamente na beira da Ponte Royal. Imediatamente ela reconheceu a figura alta coberta de preto.

"Erik! Erik!" Gritou ela desesperadamente enquanto corria o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam leva-la.

Aquele idiota, lunático, maluco, estúpido! Como ele ousava pensar em dar fim a sua vida depois de tudo o que ela fez por ele? Todos os seus pensamentos bondosos em relação à Christine sumiram no momento que ela viu o que suas palavras levaram Erik a fazer.

Mas por mais deprimida que uma pessoa esteja, é decididamente impossível alguém não notar uma pessoa correndo feito uma louca em sua direção e berrando o seu nome a plenos pulmões. E com Erik não podia ser diferente, a imagem de Samantha correndo desesperadamente em sua direção o distraiu de seu ato suicida.

E ela não parou quando ela se viu próxima a ele, pelo contrário, ela o agarrou e o afastou da beirada da ponte. Erik foi pego de surpresa a ponto de que ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima da garota.

Samantha estava chorando, quando ela conseguiu colocar Erik em um local seguro ela se virou de frente para ele e começou a socar o peito magro dele.

"Essa é a terceira vez!" Disse ela com a visão turva em razão da quantidade de lágrimas que enchiam os seus olhos. "Qual é a droga do seu problema? Essa é a solução para tudo? Morrer?"

Erik não reagiu aos golpes de Samantha, mesmo que eles tenham sido um pouco dolorosos. Ela era forte apesar do seu tamanho.

Quando a sua raiva abrandou, Samantha notou que a ultima coisa que Erik precisava era de mais golpes.

Com um gemido ela passou os braços ao redor de cintura fina dele e enterrou seu rosto em seu peito magro.

"Meu pobre Erik." Gemeu ela.

De algum modo essa palavras quebraram algo dentro de Erik, porque ele deixou de resistir e caiu de joelhos contra Samantha.

Com um soluço desesperado ela caiu de joelhos e o abraçou novamente. Exatamente do mesmo modo do dia em que ela o abraçou pela primeira vez como Christine.

"Por favor." Chorou Erik ao ser envolto pelos braços de Samantha.

"Erik?" Perguntou Samantha entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios delicados do cabelo dele.

"Por favor, me deixe ir." Gemeu ele.

"Erik!" Reprendeu ela. "Pare com isso, por favor."

"Eu não posso, Samantha." Gemeu ele tentando se afastar do corpo dela.

Samantha o apertou com mais força, como se sua vida dependesse disso. E pensando bem com toda a certeza dependia.

"Eu não consigo mais..." Suspirou ele entre soluços.

Samantha se afastou um pouco dele para olhar em seus olhos.

"Você consegue sim." Disse ela colocando uma mão na lateral de seu rosto mascarado. "Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço. Você é incrível, não ouse dizer que você não pode fazer algo, porque eu sei que você pode. Você pode fazer qualquer coisa."

Erik se irritou com esses gestos de Samantha.

"Pare com isso! Você acha que é bom viver com isso?" Disse ele apontando um dedo para o seu rosto. "Eu estou cansado disso Samantha. Eu não aguento mais!"

"Erik..." Suspirou ela com uma nova leva de lágrimas enchendo os seus olhos.

"Me deixe! Por favor, me deixe ir..." Chorou ele tentando se desvencilhar dela. "Me deixe..."

Ele foi interrompido pela ultima coisa que ele imaginou que poderia acontecer com ele em toda a sua vida.

Menina estranha essa jovem chamada Samantha.

Ela não fugia do seu rosto horrível...

Nem da frieza dos seus lábios.

* * *

**Sim, é isso mesmo que você está pensando. Surtem... Podem surtar a vontade :) **

**Vejo vcs nos reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Estou de volta depois de alguns milênios! Eu tive alguns contratempos e o teclado do meu pc estragou :) e levou tipo uns bons 15 dias para ele ficar pronto. Eu escrevi todo esse cap em um caderno e quando o meu pc voltou eu como a boa rainha da procrastinação que sou fiz mil coisas, menos passar a história para o word.**

**Eu sei q vcs estão ansiosas para o próximo cap então vou parar por aqui.**

**Boa leitura **

* * *

Christine Daae estava completamente abalada.

Ela a viu! Samantha Michaelis, a garota cujo espirito havia possuído seu corpo durante aquelas duas semanas horríveis que ela passara na casa de Erik. Mas agora ela não era só uma mera alma sem corpo vagando pelo Limbo

Christine tinha a sua fé. Durante os anos em que ela vagou pela Suécia com seu pai, eles sempre tiravam alguns momentos para ler a Bíblia. E por isso, após todos os acontecimentos recentes, ela não pode pensar em nada além de que ela fora vitima das artimanhas de algum demônio.

Mas após ver Samantha novamente, ela pode perceber coisas que ela não havia reparado. Ao olhar no fundo daqueles olhos ela pode ver traços do mesmo medo que ela havia sentido.

Talvez Samantha fora tão vítima de toda essa situação quanto ela era.

E agora após ela ver Erik vivo e aparentemente bem e Samantha em carne e osso ela começou a ver que talvez ela fosse a pessoa que menos entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Após Samantha desaparecer nas ruas, Christine ficou parada observando a jovem mulher correr a procura de Erik.

Erik.

A última coisa que ela desejava era machucar Erik, mas parecia que por mais que ela tentasse não feri-lo, mais ela conseguia fazer com que suas palavras mal pensadas fossem capazes de criar mais buracos na alma já ferida de Erik.

Ela sabia que não devia se intrometer, mas Samantha ao invés de respostas só havia trazido mais perguntas. Ela precisava dessas respostas.

Enquanto corria pelo caminho que Samantha fizera, Christine pensava:

Ela não estava pronta para dizer adeus a Erik. Quando ela aceitou ser a esposa de Erik ela chegou a pensar que no fim isso não era tão ruim. Ela amava Raoul, mas ela também queria Erik. Ele era o seu professor, seu maestro, seu amigo.

Ela arfou ao concluir que no final de tudo Erik acabara se tornando uma espécie de substituto da figura paterna em sua vida. Perde-lo seria como reviver a perda do seu amado pai.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente com essa ideia. Então ela percebeu o quanto ela sentiu falta da sensação de proteção que Erik lhe proporcionava.

Raoul era uma lembrança constante do seu falecido pai, mas Erik era a mesma figura protetora que seu fora um dia. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de perder Erik.

Mas ainda havia Raoul.

Talvez ela pudesse convencê-lo a voltar a viver em Paris. Ela podia arranjar um modo de se comunicar com Erik secretamente. Erik não faria qualquer coisa por ela?

Enquanto ela atravessava o Jardim das Tulherias uma imagem incomoda de uma jovem bonita de cabelos negros como um céu sem Lua apareceu em sua mente.

Samantha era apaixonada por Erik.

Ela se deu uma sacudida mental. Isso não significava nada. Erik era apaixonado por ela, Christine Daae e ele nunca teria olhos para uma garota tão simplória e deselegante como Samantha. Seria fácil tira-la do caminho.

"_Quem poderia acreditar que a doce Christine Daae era capaz de tamanho egoísmo"_

Christine parou para se ver cara-a-cara com um belo homem alto de cabelos desumanamente dourados.

Ela recuou instintivamente.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Christine hipnotizada pelos olhos estranhos daquele homem.

O homem simplesmente sorriu revelando uma fileira de dentes perfeitamente brancos e retos.

"Não há tempo para apresentações, mademoiselle." Disse ele educadamente. "Creio que está acontecendo algo nesse exato momento que é do seu total interesse."

Christine o encarou em silêncio. Algo na voz encantadora e na aparência sublime do homem a fez segui-lo sem pedir mais explicações, embora a sua cabeça estivesse cheia de dúvidas.

O homem a conduziu tranquilamente pela rua até que eles estivessem a poucos metros da Ponte Royal.

Ela reconheceu imediatamente a silhueta alta e magra parada no meio da ponte. Erik estava lá e parecia estar discutindo com uma garota pálida de cabelos negros que esvoaçavam por causa da brisa invernal. Ela também reconheceu a garota com muita facilidade. Só podia ser Samantha.

Ela não podia ouvir o que os dois estavam falando, mas Samantha parecia muito irritada com algo enquanto Erik recebia seus golpes apaticamente.

Christine fez menção de correr até o casal, mas foi rapidamente detida pelo homem loiro.

"Eu disse que você iria assistir e não intervir." Disse o homem sem demonstrar emoção.

Ela encarou o homem assustada. Mesmo que suas palavras não fossem carregadas por nenhuma espécie de emoção, ela podia sentir ele a estava ameaçando.

"Garota esperta." Disse o homem. "Quem diria."

Christine não respondeu ao comentário e voltou a sua atenção para a cena que se desenrolava na sua frente.

E o que ela viu fez o seu coração apertar dolorosamente em seu peito.

Erik e Samantha...

"Não pode ser." Sussurrou ela.

Christine não podia dizer qual dos dois iniciou aquele beijo. Parecia mais que os dois tiveram a mesma ideia exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

Foi um beijo estranho, pensou Christine. Quase cômico. Erik era demasiado alto para Samantha, a garota precisou se colocar nas pontas dos pés como uma bailarina para alcançar Erik e este, por sua vez, precisou ainda se curvar levemente para alcançar os lábios da garota, mas após eles o aprofundarem, Erik a abraçou com tanto entusiasmo que ele facilmente ergueu Samantha do chão.

Christine estava em choque. Mesmo sem ela querer, imagens daquela noite horrível em que Erik a sequestrara vieram à sua mente. Ela se lembrou de quando Erik lhe havia pedido permissão para ele beijar a sua testa. Ele fora tão tímido, tão hesitante e era apenas um beijo rápido na testa. Ela se sentiu pior ainda ao lembrar de que ela, mesmo inundada de piedade, ainda tinha tido o instinto de negar aquele pedido desesperado. E agora ele e Samantha compartilhavam um beijo como se fossem dois amantes.

Ela não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada particularmente dolorosa de ciúme atingir o seu peito. Ela sabia que não tinha o direito de sentir isso uma vez que ela e Erik não estavam romanticamente envolvidos, e ela nem desejava isso, mas de algum modo ela ainda sentia como se Erik de alguma forma pertencesse a ela.

"Oh! Em nome do Fluxo Sagrado das Almas, você pode ouvir o que está passando por essa sua cabeça?" Perguntou o homem loiro.

Christine se virou chocada para o homem. Ela estava confusa demais para formar uma frase coerente. Essa pergunta só serviu para embaralhar a mente bagunçada de Christine por causa da mescla de diferentes emoções e sentimentos que dançavam por sua cabeça.

"Vamos sair daqui." Disse o homem pegando no seu antebraço e a arrastando para longe da ponte sem a menor cerimônia.

Ela nem ousou discutir e seguiu o homem sem nenhum protesto. Ele caminhou a passos firmes e constantes. Christine estava tão preocupada com o que aconteceria a seguir que ela nem pensou em olhar para trás e quando ela o fez, Erik e Samantha haviam desaparecido de vista. O homem caminhou sem parar até chegar a um beco onde ele parou e se virou para enfrentar Christine.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Christine antes que o homem pudesse silenciá-la.

O homem deu de ombros e sorriu levemente antes de responder.

"Você humanos e essa maldita pergunta." Disse ele em um tom monótono e desdenhoso. "Formule algo melhor." Ordenou ele.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Perguntou Christine imediatamente.

O homem sorriu satisfeito e respondeu:

"Nomes são atributos humanos. Algo para marcar as suas almas."

Os olhos de Christine se arregalaram e ela perguntou com a voz trêmula.

"V-você t-tem algo a... a ver c-com o que está... com o q-que está acontecendo?" Gaguejou ela.

O homem se pôs a rir.

"Minha cara se você soubesse só a metade do que está acontecendo, eu imagino que mal conseguiria se manter consciente por mais de cinco minutos." Disse ele num tom debochado.

Christine manteve silêncio e por isso ele continuou.

"Mas, respondendo as suas perguntas, eu estou sim muito envolvido nesse caos e como eu não sou um mero humano mortal, eu não tenho isso que vocês chamam de nome, mas a sua amiguinha Samantha me conhece como Guardião das Almas."

O rosto de Christine se pôs em uma expressão de terror incrédulo tão forte que era possível imaginar que ela jamais conseguiria tirar essa expressão do rosto.

"Você é como aquele velho que colocou Samantha dentro de mim?" Perguntou ela.

O Guardião soltou um gemido de nojo.

"Pelas Linhas do Destino! Não me compare com aquela criatura desprezível. Eu sou muito superior a aquele velhote Criador de Almas que não sabe fazer nada mais do que se lamuriar por causa de uma única maldita alma perdida!"

"Erik..." Sussurrou Christine.

"Sim! Erik!" Exclamou o Guardião jogando os braços para cima; "Se eu sonhasse que uma maldita alma pudesse me causar tantos problemas eu teria dado um jeito de providenciar que ele nunca tivesse nascido."

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntou Christine não parecendo mais tão assustada.

O Guardião das Almas deve ter notado que ele havia falado demais, os estresses dos últimos acontecimentos o fizeram perder aquela postura friamente calculista que era tão comum a ele.

"Bem isso não lhe diz respeito mademoiselle." Respondeu ele lutando para manter o seu tom polido e enfadonho.

O Guardião puxou algo parecido com uma ampulheta do bolso do seu casaco, ele a girou algumas vezes e a guardou novamente.

"Eu não tenho muito tempo para perder com você. Tudo o que eu tenho para lhe dizer é suma do caminho, nunca mais procure por Erik e não diga uma palavra sobre ele, Samantha e tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses."

Christine estava paralisada, exceto pela torrente de lágrimas que escaparam de seus olhos e dos soluços ocasionais que atingiam o seu peito.

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Soluçou ela. "Erik. Eu não posso deixa-lo."

O Guardião a fuzilou com os olhos.

"Você pode e vai fazer isso." Sibilou ele perigosamente.

Como Christine não parava de soluçar e se recusar a abandonar Erik, o Guardião não pode conter um rosnado de fúria antes de dizer raivosamente:

"Pois saiba, Christine que se dependesse dessa sua súbita devoção para com Erik, o pobre homem estaria morto e apodrecendo nos subterrâneos da Ópera por mais de uma semana. Você não parecia tão interessada em mantê-lo como seu amigo enquanto gritava de horror ao ver o seu rosto. E nem quando narrou o quão horrível ele se parecia para o seu amado Raoul. Você não parecia querer a sua companhia enquanto armava o seu plano de fuga. Você não parecia interessada em seus sentimentos enquanto ele rastejava aos seus pés implorando o seu amor."

Os soluços de Christine se tornaram mais altos e ela tapou os ouvidos como uma criança para não ouvir mais as acusações mordazes do Guardião.

"Você sabe que o a única pessoa que você é capaz de se preocupar verdadeiramente é com você mesma!"

Christine gritou implorando para que ele parasse.

"Oh! A pobrezinha Christine. Ela perdeu o seu papai. Tenham pena dela, mesmo que ela tenha sido adotada por um casal rico e sem filhos que não fez nada mais do que lhe proporcionar do bom e do melhor enquanto outros milhares de órfãos vivem mendigando nas ruas ou trancados em orfanatos e nem por isso eles ficam choramingando pelos cantos."

Isso já era demais para Christine. Ela caíra contra uma parede suja, seu pequeno corpo sendo sacudido por soluços violentos.

Mas o Guardião das Almas era implacável.

"Para uma pobre menina que passou por tanta dor, você é bem capaz de provocar dor nas outras pessoas sem o menor remorso."

Christine gemeu.

"Isso não é verdade!" Disse ela finalmente.

O Guardião sorriu maldosamente.

"Oh ho! Eu posso ver o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha. Portanto você não pode mentir."

Christine soltou um lamento agudo com essa declaração. O Guardião sorriu e continuou.

"Você sabe o quão Erik sofreu com a sua negação e com o horror de toda a humanidade. Você não se importou nem um pouco com o fato de que finalmente existe alguém que é capaz de ama-lo verdadeiramente. Não, tudo o que você pensou foi que ele ainda a ama e por isso seria fácil varrer essa pequena semente de felicidade da vida de Erik. Boa forma de retribuir tudo que ele proporcionou a você."

"Pare, por favor." Implorou Christine.

O Guardião não se importou nem um pouco.

"Você não queria respostas? Pois então você as terá!"

Christine parou de chorar e olhou para o Guardião através dos seus olhos vermelhos e inchados.

O Guardião sorriu satisfeito e continuou.

"Erik deveria ter nascido no ano de 1993 no calendário Gregoriano. Muitos anos a frente do seu tempo. Você deveria ser grata por esse erro de cálculo do Destino, pois sem ele você não tem ideia dos horrores que lhe aguardavam. As aulas de canto que Erik tão gentilmente lhe proporcionou lhe deu um destaque que não estava nos planos originais do seu destino. Ele fez Raoul notar a sua existência e consequentemente se apaixonar perdidamente por você. O que arrancou você, uma bela e pura donzela órfã dos perigos de um mundo cheio de libertinagens comum à vida de uma artista. Você deveria ser grata, muito grata a Erik."

"Eu sou grata." Murmurou Christine.

"Então demonstre a sua gratidão deixando Erik em paz para procurar a sua felicidade. Você não pode acrescentar nada na vida dele e tudo o que você pode fazer por ele é sair de seu caminho."

Dizendo isso o Guardião tomou a ampulheta novamente e a girou uma vez. Com um sopro frio de uma brisa de inverno ele desapareceu.

Christine lentamente se levantou. Ela não estava muito ciente do seu estado desgrenhado. Ela saiu para a rua e recuou com o brilho do Sol encoberto. Ela vagou pelas ruas por alguns minutos até ouvir uma voz familiar.

"Christine! Christine!"

Ela quase chorou de alegria ao ver Raoul correndo em direção a ela. Ele sabia da promessa de Christine e provavelmente ele passara um bom tempo a procura dela.

Ela se assustou ao ver que seus passos incertos a levaram para as ruas ao redor da Ópera.

Isso serviria como uma boa desculpa.

Raoul se aproximou dela. Ela viu seus olhos se arregalarem ao ver os seu cabelo desgrenhado, seu rosto inchado de tanto chorar e seu vestido caro completamente arruinado.

"Está tudo acabado então?" Perguntou ele delicadamente.

Raoul estava se referindo a promessa, com certeza ele acreditava que ela havia acabado de enterrar o corpo de Erik.

Ela acenou positivamente e sem nenhum aviso se jogou nos braços de Raoul e começou a soluçar.

Raoul foi gentil e a consolou com palavras vazias. Ele a levou até um carro e deu ordens ao cocheiro para leva-los de volta a mansão De Chagny.

Christine resolveu deixar Raoul acreditar que Erik estava morto. Seria mais fácil para todos. Mesmo que ela não quisesse admitir, as palavras do Guardião haviam atingido seu espirito de alguma forma. Mesmo que ela sentisse seu coração se partindo em inúmeros pedaços ela decidiu seguir as ordens do Guardião.

Fora tarde demais, ela se viu obrigada a carregar uma dor para o resto da vida por causa dessa descoberta tardia que agora inundava o seu coração.

Ela amava Erik.

Era um amor fraco, volátil e imperfeito. Mas era amor.

E ao mesmo tempo ela soube que Erik, que era uma pessoa maravilhosa e encantadora demais para ser real, não deveria ser condenado a viver preso em uma ilusão de um amor quebrado como esse. Ele merecia alguém que fosse capaz de se entregar totalmente a ele. Alguém que tivesse mãos habilidosas o suficiente para segurar aquele pobre coração quebrado e mutilado por décadas de desprezo e ser capaz de juntar todos os pedaços e lhe entregar um coração inteiro, forte e feliz.

E ela só conhecia uma pessoa capaz disso.

Samantha Michaelis.

O que quer que tenha acontecido durante todo o esse tempo, de uma coisa Christine tinha certeza:

Seu papel nessa história acabava aqui.

* * *

Isso literalmente não estava nos planos.

Samantha queria bater nela mesma. Onde diabos ela estava com a cabeça? Ela beijou Erik!

Mesmo que ela tenha ouvido sininhos alegres e visto fogos de artificio no momento em que seus lábios tocaram os dele, ela sabia que isso tinha sido um erro.

Não que ela não quisesse beijar Erik. Ela queria e muito. Tanto que ela precisou se controlar inúmeras vezes para não se atirar nos braços dele e cobri-lo de beijos.

Ela queria bater nela mesma e ao mesmo tempo ela queria sair saltitando pelas ruas assoviando musiquinhas de amor.

Na verdade tudo que ela queria era não ter beijado Erik naquele momento. Era cedo demais! Mesmo que ela tenha passado duas semanas trancada em uma casa com ele e ainda tenha passado um ano lamentando e amadurecendo seus sentimentos para com ele, para Erik, ele a conhecia há apenas alguns dias.

Mas ela tinha que admitir que a reação de Erik foi totalmente inesperada.

Ela sempre fantasiou o primeiro beijo dela com Erik como algo completamente terno e romântico. E sempre ela imaginou um Erik pego de surpresa e completamente paralisado pelo choque.

Com certeza ela não esperava ser agarrada e erguida do chão. Mesmo que ela tenha adorado isso.

Era verdade que Erik tinha sido pego de surpresa, mas ela acredita que ele de certo modo também pretendia beija-la, por mais absurda que tenha sido a ideia. Ela podia afirmar que aquele era o primeiro beijo de Erik. Ele ficara sem reação por alguns segundos, mas como se algo tivesse tomado conta do seu corpo ele a puxou para si e desajeitadamente ele retribuiu o beijo. No início ele se limitou a imitar os movimentos de Samantha, mas ele era um ótimo aprendiz e rapidamente ele entendeu o mecanismo do ato, o suficiente para deixar Samantha sem ar.

Mas quando toda a empolgação do momento se foi, ela se viu tendo que encarar as consequências.

Erik se afastou rapidamente dela e a encarou como se ele nunca a tivesse visto antes.

"E-eu não sei o q-que... Perdoe-me." Murmurou Erik nervosamente.

O pobre homem tremia terrivelmente. Ele colocou a mão na sua máscara para se certificar que ela continuava ali, seus dedos desceram a tocaram nos seus lábios. Ele tinha um olhar completamente assustado e descrente enquanto ele se tornava consciente do que ele acabara de fazer.

A cor do rosto de Samantha estava próxima a de um pimentão maduro. Ela resistiu ao impulso de sair correndo completamente envergonhada porque ela tinha certeza de que Erik interpretaria mal essa atitude. Então ela se resignou a ficar ali parada sem jeito e com o rosto ardendo em chamas.

Erik se mexeu abruptamente e começou a andar em direção a rua. Samantha agarrou o seu manto e murmurou o seu nome.

"Erik..."

Ele parou e se virou para ela. Ele tinha um brilho estranho no olhar, era algo parecido com o pânico.

Samantha não sabia o que dizer e Erik se virou novamente e continuou o seu caminho. Ela sabia que ele desejava ficar sozinho, mas depois do que aconteceu ela não confiava nele vagando solitário pelas ruas com só os seus pensamentos mórbidos como companhia. O homem estava prestes a cometer suicídio, Samantha não queria nem pensar no que teria acontecido se ela tivesse demorado mais alguns segundos.

A imagem do corpo sem vida de Erik boiando nas aguas sujas do Sena trouxeram lágrimas para o rosto de Samantha. Ela apertou o passou e se agarrou ao braço de Erik.

Ele parou e os dois se olharam por um minuto antes de Erik continuar o seu caminho com Samantha enganchada no seu braço. Se não fosse pela figura estranha de Erik, os dois poderiam ter se passado por um casal de namorados desfrutando de uma pequena caminhada matinal.

Na verdade, essa ilusão acabou bem rápido. Com o avanço da manhã, a rua se tornou movimentada, e Erik arrastou Samantha por entre as sombras com uma velocidade inebriante demais para os seus pés.

Ele a levou até um cupê onde ele trocou algumas palavras rápidas com o cocheiro e lhe entregou uma boa quantia de dinheiro. Ele ajudou Samantha a subir e depois ele se sentou ao seu lado.

Erik estava extremamente tenso e ele parecia estar tomando todo o cuidado para não tocar Samantha. Ela ousadamente em resposta esticou a sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos esqueléticos de Erik. Ela ouviu a súbita ingestão de ar dele quando ela tocou a sua pele fria. Erik se virou para ela e olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes dela. Samantha devolveu o olhar na mesma intensidade e seja lá ele estava procurando nos olhos dela ele pareceu ter achado uma vez que seu olhar se suavizou e ele pareceu relaxar um pouco.

"Para onde você deseja ir?" Perguntou Erik delicadamente.

Samantha sorriu e fechou os olhos. De repente todos esses dias de estresse com a vida e a saúde de Erik pareceram desabar sobre ela. Ela se inclinou para o lado e deitou sua cabeça no braço de Erik.

"Vamos para casa." Respondeu ela tranquilamente.

Mesmo com os olhos fechados ela sabia que Erik estava sorrindo.

Ela permaneceu consciente tempo o suficiente para ouvir Erik dizer o endereço para o cocheiro.

Ela sabia que era em algum lugar nos limites da cidade.

* * *

**Eu sei que o Guardião das Almas deu uma primeira má impressão. Mas ele merece uma joinha depois lavar a alma de todas as fãs. Quem queria estar lá para ver isso levanta a mão **

**\0**


	27. Chapter 27

**Estou de volta! Cap novo, até que consegui me adiantar...ou não. Tá eu não tenho muito o que falar aqui. Só vou dar um aviso: Preparem suas injeções de insulina pq a pedidos esse cap é um fluff bem meloso... ou não.**

**Ah e eu também mudei a capa da fic. O cap até teria sido escrito mais rápido se não fosse pelo tempo que eu levei para desenhar essa capa nova. Como a história vai mudar um pouco agora ( eu também passei ela de Romance/Humor para Romance/Angst) eu achei que ela merece uma capa nova que combine com o que vai acontecer daqui para frente.**

**O link da capa para melhor visualização é esse superkonekosama .deviantart art/ Violinos -capa -2-356240355 (tirem os espaços)**

**Ok ok parei por aqui.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

Era uma manhã particularmente fria. Samantha não queria sair do seu ninho quente de cobertores por nada nesse mundo.

Ele gemeu para os raios de sol que entraram pela sua janela e atingiram em cheio o seu rosto. Muito a contragosto ela abriu os olhos. Ela emitiu outro gemido. Pelo jeito que o sol estava brilhando mesmo estando escondido por uma camada de nuvens, ela só podia presumir que era tarde.

Não querendo parecer uma preguiçosa dorminhoca, Samantha chutou os cobertores e saiu da cama maravilhosamente macia e confortável.

Erik havia levado Samantha para a sua casa há uma semana. Ele havia lhe preparado um quarto ricamente mobiliado e decorado. Ela amou tudo, desde os móveis de mogno até os lençóis de cetim. Ele também lhe arranjara um guarda roupa completo com tudo que uma senhora respeitável do sec. XIX poderia desejar. E era óbvio que ela era incapaz de usar metade daqueles montes de tecidos maravilhosamente cortados, costurados e bordados. Ela já era tão pequena, usando aquelas fantasias de bolo de casamento ela conseguia parecer ainda menor.

Com um suspiro ela puxou um vestido azul que não parecia ser tão complicado de vestir. Quando ela conseguiu parecer levemente apresentável, ela se sentou na penteadeira para escovar o seu longo cabelo.

Samantha tinha uma relação de ódio e amor com o seu cabelo. Ela odiava o fato de que ele normalmente caia completamente esticado e sem volume emoldurando o seu rosto. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela adorava a praticidade que ele lhe proporcionava, ela não era uma mulher muito vaidosa e o fardo de ter que passar um bom tempo se vestindo para ter permissão de aparecer para o café da manhã estava desafiando a sua paciência.

Ela riu ao imaginar a expressão de Erik se ela aparecesse na copa com o seu velho pijama de flanela puído e com o cabelo parecendo um monte de feno. Provavelmente ele ficaria escandalizado. Samantha suspirou ao imaginar novamente como teria sido a vida deles dois se nada de errado tivesse acontecido. Ela imaginou Erik sentado em uma cadeira na cozinha do seu apartamento assistindo o noticiário enquanto ela lutava para fazer um café da manhã comestível. Era uma imagem parecida com o que ela via todas as manhãs durante a sua infância.

Ela teve que conter uma gargalhada ao tentar visualizar Erik com o cabelo desgrenhado e usando um pijama xadrez do mesmo jeito que seu pai usava.

A cena parecia tão errada que ela não teve o menor sucesso. Um Erik mal vestido era a mesma coisa que uma Samantha impecavelmente maquiada usando algum daqueles vestidos lindos que pareciam ter saído de algum romance vitoriano.

Com um suspiro, Samantha prendeu seu cabelo em uma trança frouxa com uma fita de seda do mesmo tom de azul do seu vestido. Ela estava apresentável.

No momento em que pisou no primeiro degrau da escada, Samantha ouviu um som maravilhoso vindo do andar de baixo. Era Erik, ele estava cantando novamente.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Samantha se sentou no degrau e fechou os olhos enquanto saboreava aquela melodia inebriante. Erik estava cantando uma canção francesa que ela lembrava vagamente de ter ouvido alguma vez há muito tempo, mas ela não lembrava onde. Ela não ouviu nenhum som vindo do piano, ele provavelmente estava cantando enquanto fazia alguma coisa pelo simples prazer de cantar.

Desde o dia em que eles passaram a viver juntos nessa casa, Erik nunca havia tocado nenhum instrumento e muito menos cantado. Na maior parte do tempo ele estava em uma espécie de silêncio pensativo que Samantha não ousou atrapalhar. A única pessoa que trazia música para aquela casa era Samantha. Quando ela perguntou se poderia tocar o piano magnífico que tinha na casa, Erik simplesmente declarou que ela era livre para fazer o que quiser antes de voltar sua atenção para o livro que estava lendo.

Durante todos esses dias, Samantha não podia negar que esses períodos silenciosos de Erik eram muito frustrantes. Eles nunca discutiram o que aconteceu na Ponte Royal há uma semana. Erik provavelmente não tinha ideia de como entrar em um assunto desses e Samantha por sua vez era tímida demais para falar nisso.

Samantha se sentia muito confusa pelo que aconteceu. Ela não planejava fazer algo tão significativo para Erik como beijá-lo em um período tão curto de tempo desde que eles se conheceram. Havia muitas perguntas sem resposta e nenhuma garantia de que essa situação seria permanente. Por mais que Samantha gostasse de Erik, a ideia de passar toda a vida presa no sec. XIX era decididamente aterrorizante. E dessa vez não havia o velhote ou a alma de Christine sussurrando conselhos em sua cabeça. Ela estava nessa bagunça por ela mesma. Ela também temia o fato de que ela poderia simplesmente desaparecer desse mundo deixar Erik completamente solitário. Ela sabia que ambos morreriam se algo assim acontecesse.

Erik parou de cantar, com um suspiro Samantha se levantou e desceu as escadas. Ela se sentiu mais feliz com essa novidade. Talvez isso fosse o sinal de que Erik finalmente estava se recuperando da rejeição de Christine. Ela nunca perguntou o que foi dito entre os dois na casa de Nadir. Ela tinha a sensação de que isso não era algo que ela deveria mencionar com Erik em um estado de espirito tão sensível. Ela precisava ajuda-lo a esquecer do passado e o melhor jeito de fazer isso com certeza é evitando menciona-lo.

"Bom dia, Erik." Disse Samantha alegremente quando cruzou com ele na sala de jantar.

"Bom dia, Samantha." Respondeu Erik polidamente. "Espero que tenha dormido bem."

Ela sorriu calorosamente para ele.

"Sim, muito bem. Obrigada por se preocupar." Disse ela.

Samantha sorriu durante todo o café da manhã. E quando Erik (que não tocara na comida) se levantou para tirar os pratos ela se adiantou.

"Você não precisa fazer isso." Disse Erik quando Samantha começou a empilhar os pratos.

Samantha continuou sorrindo e respondeu alegremente.

"Eu gosto de ser útil às vezes."

Erik se pôs na frente dela.

"Eu não vou deixar você lavar os pratos. Você é minha convidada." Disse ele indignado.

Samantha riu um pouco e colocou os pratos na pia.

"Você é um cavalheiro, Erik." Disse ela ligando a torneira e ignorando os protestos dele. "Tudo bem." Ela pegou um pano e jogou para ele. "Que tal dividirmos a tarefa?"

Erik se rendeu. Ele pegou o pano e começou a secar os pratos que Samantha lhe passava. Os dois ficaram absortos nessa tarefa em silêncio, tudo que se ouvia era o barulho da água e o tintilar suave das louças.

"Quanto tempo você vai ficar?" Perguntou Erik quebrando o silêncio.

Samantha não respondeu de imediato, ela estava chocada demais absorvendo o fato de que Erik fora quem teve coragem de começar uma conversa.

Erik interpretou seu silêncio de maneira errada.

"Eu não quero dizer que a sua presença não seja agradável, pelo contrário. Eu apenas estava pensando que um dia você ira partir já que você não pertence a esse mundo." Acrescentou ele rapidamente.

Samantha deu de ombros.

"Eu realmente não sei, Erik." Disse ela tristemente. "Essa pergunta esta martelando na minha cabeça desde o dia em que eu fui parar aqui."

Erik não respondeu. Samantha alcançou mais um prato para ele. Erik o secou e guardou em silêncio antes de Samantha falar.

"Estou feliz que você tenha perguntado isso."

Erik parou repentinamente e olhou para ela.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou ele.

Samantha sorriu delicadamente para tranquiliza-lo.

"Nada demais, apenas que isso significa que você acredita em mim." Disse ela secando as mãos com o pano que Erik estava segurando.

A cena de Erik de colete e camisa parado na cozinha e segurando um pano de prato era tão bizarra que fez Samantha sorrir ainda mais.

"Eu realmente não vejo mais motivos para não acreditar, Samantha." Disse Erik. "Por mais que os acontecimentos sugiram o contrario, minha mente nunca foi insana o suficiente para produzir alucinações. Mesmo que eu tenha acreditado anteriormente que tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite não passou de um sonho muito confuso..."

Erik estendeu a mão para Samantha, que a aceitou sem hesitar. Os dois ficaram olhando para as suas mãos entrelaçadas por alguns momentos. Samantha foi a primeira a corar e desviar o olhar, Erik pigarreou levemente e a conduziu até a biblioteca.

"Se algum dia você descobrir que irá precisar partir, eu gostaria de saber." Disse Erik tranquilamente.

Samantha abriu a boca para responder, mas Erik a silenciou.

"Eu só imagino que você não está feliz por ter sido arrancada de sua vida." Disse ele dando as costas para ela e caminhando até uma janela.

Samantha não estava entendendo onde Erik queria chegar com aquela conversa. Ela caminhou atrás dele e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Ela podia sentir seus ossos através do tecido da camisa. Ela sempre se perguntou como ele conseguia sobreviver sendo tão magro.

"Bem, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que estar aqui não é algo assustador. Eu estou tão perdida e com medo do que pode acontecer." Disse Samantha tristemente.

"Qualquer pessoa estaria assustada ao se ver longe de todos que conhece e presa a um monstro." Disse Erik apertando os punhos.

Samantha suspirou impacientemente e puxou Erik para ficar de frente para ela. Ela lhe tomou as mãos em um aperto e disse:

"Para inicio de conversa, não, você não é um monstro. E sim, eu estou completamente assustada e isso não tem nada a ver com você e sim porque o fato de eu estar aqui é quase a mesma coisa de estar em um planeta alienígena."

Erik suspirou levemente. Ele estava usando novamente aquela maldita máscara que escondia todo o seu rosto, mas Samantha sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

"Você não entenderia. O mundo mudou muito em quase dois séculos." Resmungou Samantha.

Dessa vez Erik riu.

"Imagino que tenha mudado o suficiente para fazer com que uma garota bonita não saia gritando ao ver o rosto de um monstro." Disse ele em um tom divertido.

Samantha sorriu também.

"Errado. Talvez o mundo tenha mudado o suficiente para fazer com uma garota não seja ignorante a ponto de confundir alguém tão encantador com um monstro."

"Samantha..." Suspirou Erik.

Lentamente Samantha se aproximou mais dele. Ela ergueu a mão e entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo delicado de Erik. Ela adorava o cabelo dele, ele era de um tom claro de castanho e tão fino e macio quanto o cabelo de uma criança. Erik ficou paralisado com o toque. Samantha tinha total certeza de que se ele não estivesse usando a máscara, ela o teria beijado novamente. Seus lábios formigavam com o desejo. Instintivamente ela puxou os laços da máscara que caíra com um baque surdo no assoalho aos pés deles.

O barulho fez Erik despertar do transe que ele entrara no momento que Samantha o tocou. Ele rapidamente se afastou dela e cobriu rosto com as mãos.

"Oh! Desculpe-me, Erik." Disse Samantha. "Eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim."

Erik ficou em silêncio. Com um suspiro, Samantha se abaixou e recolheu a mascara do chão.

"Eu sinto muito, Erik. Eu sei que eu não devo fazer isso, mas ver você usando essa máscara é simplesmente agoniante." Disse Samantha tentando encontrar os olhos de Erik através das frestas entre os seus dedos esqueléticos.

Erik não fez nenhum movimento para tirar a máscara das mãos de Samantha. Ele parecia estar mais preocupado em esconder o seu rosto dela. E para tomar a máscara ele precisava de suas mãos. Samantha rilhou os dentes, irritada. Ela agarrou o pulso magro de Erik e o forçou para baixo.

"Não seja tolo." Resmungou ela impacientemente. "Pegue isso." Disse ela entregando a máscara para ele. "Eu prefiro que você não use isso o tempo todo. Eu já disse isso antes."

Erik girou a máscara entre seus dedos antes de responder.

"Você diz muitas coisas." Suspirou ele.

Samantha cruzou os braços.

"Do que você está falando?" Perguntou ela desconfiada.

"Você fala coisas que eu daria tudo para acredita, mas eu sei que não devo."

"Como o que, Erik?"

"Como as coisas que você disse na Ópera."

"Sobre você ter nascido no tempo errado?" Perguntou Samantha erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Olha, eu sei que isso é estranho. Mas tudo o que eu disse naquela noite foi verdade, eu não tinha muito tempo para explicar tudo então..."

"Você disse que me amava." Interrompeu Erik.

Samantha quase engasgou com essa declaração. Erik foi bem direto. Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar, ela tinha se esquecido disso na emoção do momento. Sim, ele estava falando a verdade. Samantha tinha dito que o amava, mas isso fora em um tempo em que nem ela tinha certeza dos seus sentimentos para com Erik. Foi tudo tão rápido, ela estava tão desolada. Ela vira seu Erik prestes a saltar para a morte. E tudo o que ela podia fazer por ele era confirmar algo que ele já suspeitava. Que ele estava condenado à solidão.

Só que agora as coisas haviam mudado. Ela passou quase dois anos sofrendo por ter perdido o seu grande amor. Ela tinha total certeza dos seus sentimentos. Ela amava Erik. Ela amava cada pedacinho dele, cada palavra, cada gesto, cada respiração. Ela se sentia tão intimamente ligada a ele, que ela não tinha certeza de como ela sobrevivera a uma vida toda sem ele. Mas ela também sabia que Erik havia se apaixonado perdidamente por Christine, mesmo que ela própria tenha sido Christine durante o primeiro contato direto entre eles. As palavras de carinho, o afeto e a amizade que Erik recebeu de "Christine" na verdade vieram dela, Samantha. Ela não tinha certeza de que Erik havia entendido isso totalmente. Ela amava Erik e queria se casar com ele usando um vestido branco e carregando um buque de flores. Mas ela queria dar a ele espaço o suficiente para se apaixonar por ela por motivos próprios e não por causa de alguma estupidez sobre Almas Gêmeas ou porque ele se sentia na obrigação de devolver os sentimentos dela. Ela queria que ele a beijasse e que ele se declarasse para ela.

Erik novamente interpretou o silêncio pensativo dela de forma completamente errada. Com um suspiro triste ele fez menção de recolocar a sua máscara, mas Samantha agarrou o seu braço com força antes de impedi-lo.

"Eu não sei o que você está pensando, Erik." Disse ela em um tom duro. "Mas quando as pessoas querem saber de algo, elas simplesmente perguntam. Então, pergunte-me o que você quer."

"Samantha..." Gemeu ele tentando se desvencilhar do aperto dela. Cristo! Como essa garota pode ser tão mirrada e ainda assim ser tão forte?

"Pergunte Erik." Disse ela em tom desafiador.

Os olhos de Erik brilharam sinistramente.

"Como queira." Respondeu ele friamente.

Ele estava usando aquele tom que praticamente berrava "Perigo!"

Samantha não se deixou abalar.

"Estou esperando." Disse ela.

Erik olhou diretamente nos olhos dela e fez a pergunta final:

"Você me ama, Samantha?"

"Sim." Respondeu ela sem hesitar.

Erik não absorveu a resposta imediatamente. Ele ficou encarando-a completamente chocado antes de cair de joelhos no chão. Seus olhos dourados estavam vidrados e a sua respiração parecia ofegante.

Samantha se ajoelhou na frente de Erik. Ela se aproximou dele e tocou o seu rosto. Ela estava decididamente preocupada com a reação dele.

Sem qualquer aviso, Erik começou a chorar alto.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela o puxou para um abraço que ele não evitou. Ele simplesmente caiu contra o corpo de Samantha e continuou chorando desesperadamente. Exatamente como na primeira vez que ela o encontrou. Mas dessa vez ela não estava agindo movida pela pena e pela promessa de que sua vida seria salva.

Ela o apertou com mais força contra o seu peito e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

"Eu te amo, Erik."

Ele soluçou ainda mais contra o ombro dela. Samantha simplesmente acariciou as suas costas e pressionou seus lábios no cabelo dele.

Erik ficou chorando e murmurando palavras incoerentes nos braços dela por alguns minutos antes de se acalmar o suficiente para voltar a falar com ela.

E ele parecia estar em uma total perda de palavras.

"Samantha... eu..." Gaguejou ele parecendo completamente aterrorizado.

Com um sorriso Samantha pressionou dois dedos contra os lábios finos dele para fazê-lo se calar.

"Não diga nada." Disse ela delicadamente.

"Mas..."

"Shhh! Ouça-me, se você quiser, nós podemos tentar. Eu gosto muito de você e nós somos duas pessoas livres e bem crescidas. Vamos simplesmente deixar as coisas acontecerem e ver no que vai dar. O que você acha?" Disse Samantha segurando as mãos dele.

"Como?" Perguntou Erik com a voz ainda falha pelo choro.

"Vamos nos conhecer. Sem promessas, sem compromissos e sem preocupações." Disse ela sorrindo para ele.

"Sem promessas..." Suspirou Erik.

"Sim." Disse ela. "Nenhum de nós quer se machucar. Vamos simplesmente deixar as coisas fluírem sem pressão nenhuma. Não se preocupe em corresponder os meus sentimentos."

"Você me beijou... você não fugiu do meu beijo." Disse ele com a voz tremula.

"Sim." Respondeu Samantha.

"Você disse que me ama." Gemeu ele. "Duas vezes."

"Sim, eu disse." Confirmou ela.

"E ainda assim você não quer..."

"Você quer?" Perguntou Samantha seriamente. "Você está pronto?"

Erik não respondeu, mas ele apertou as mãos dela como se estivesse buscando apoio. Samantha continuou:

"Eu posso esperar até você estar pronto. Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a alguma coisa. Quando você tiver essa resposta, então nós conversaremos sobre isso novamente."

Inesperadamente Erik soltou uma risada.

"Eu acho, minha cara, que eu é que deveria estar dizendo essas coisas para você." Disse ele em um tom divertido.

Samantha soltou um riso leve também. A tensão rapidamente sumindo do ambiente.

"Eu acho que levando os fatos em consideração, nós não precisamos nos preocupar tanto com o 'como as coisas deveriam ser', acho que nós temos o direito de inventar as nossas regras."

Erik sorriu. Ele olhou para Samantha como se a estivesse vendo sobre uma nova luz. Ele estava completamente encantado.

"Você é maravilhosa!" Exclamou ele.

Samantha riu sem jeito.

"Engraçado você dizer isso. Porque 'maravilhoso' é a primeira coisa que vem à minha mente quando eu penso em você." Respondeu ela.

Erik ignorou o elogio. Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou a bochecha dela. Como Samantha não se afastou, ele se aproximou mais dela. Samantha podia sentir a respiração dele contra a pele do seu rosto.

"Eu posso?" Perguntou ele.

Antes que Samantha pudesse responder ele se afastou rapidamente dela.

"Por favor, me perdoe." Gemeu ele. "Eu nunca poderia..."

Samantha piscou confusa antes de segura-lo pelos braços para impedir que ele se levantasse.

"O que, Erik?" Perguntou ela confusa. "O que você queria?"

"Eu quero..." Disse ele nervosamente.

"O que?" Perguntou Samantha ansiosamente. "Erik, você não precisa ter medo."

Erik ficou olhando para o chão durante alguns minutos. Samantha estava perdendo a paciência, mas antes que ela pudesse insistir na pergunta Erik disse num sussurro quase inaudível:

"Eu quero... um... um beijo."

"Um beijo?" Perguntou Samantha.

"Sim, um beijo. Eu queria... dar-lhe... um beijo." Respondeu ele olhando nervosamente para Samantha.

Samantha corou um pouco antes de concordar. Ela se aproximou dele e esperou ele cumprir o seu desejo.

Ela esperava um beijo nos lábios, mas ao invés disso ela recebeu um toque leve de lábios em seu rosto. Ela sorriu com os olhos fechados, aproveitando o formigamento estranho que ficou no ponto em que Erik tocou os seus lábios.

"Obrigado." Sussurrou Erik.

Samantha abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele.

"Posso devolver o beijo?" Perguntou ela timidamente.

Erik concordou em silêncio. E Samantha sem hesitar pressionou seus lábios contra o osso da maçã do rosto dele. Foi beijo demorado, a pele dele era fria e ainda tinha o gosto salgado das lágrimas que faziam rastros levemente avermelhados contra a pele pálida do rosto dele. Ela também podia sentir leves escoriações nos pontos onde a máscara pressionava mais.

Ela ouviu Erik soltar um suspiro leve quando ela afastou seus lábios do rosto dele. Erik parecia estra prestes a chorar novamente. Ela lhe deu mais um beijinho leve no outro lado do rosto.

"Samantha..." Suspirou Erik dizendo o nome dela como se fosse uma palavra sagrada.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, um barulho chamou a atenção dos dois.

Estava nevando terrivelmente lá fora. Eles ouviram um grito de dor e o som de algo caindo na neve lá fora.

Samantha correu para a janela e soltou um grito assustado.

Havia um corpo caído a poucos metros da janela da casa.

"Erik!" Exclamou ela. "Veja! Tem alguém lá fora."

Sem nenhuma palavra Erik correu em direção a porta.

Samantha o seguiu até o hall, quando Erik percebeu isso ele disse:

"Fique aqui dentro." Ordenou ele.

Samantha não discutiu, mas seu coração apertou quando ela viu a silhueta magra dele entrar naquela tempestade.

Em poucos minutos Erik voltou para a casa carregando o corpo de uma mulher magra de cabelos castanhos.

Erik a colocou deitada no sofá.

"Ela está viva." Sussurrou ele pressionando os dedos contra o pescoço dela. "Ela deve estar com hipotermia."

Samantha se aproximou do sofá e quando ela viu o rosto da mulher ela sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco. Ela empalideceu totalmente e caiu de joelhos no chão.

"Samantha!" Exclamou Erik preocupado.

Mas Samantha não ouviu. Seu cérebro estava entorpecido com a visão daquela mulher.

"Dominique Rouvier." Sussurrou ela para si mesma. "Você está viva!"

* * *

**Erik e Samantha estão avançando em seu relacionamento... E é CLARO que eu não poderia deixar de acabar o cap com um suspense básico...**

**Vejo vocês nos review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Desculpe a demora. Foi meio complicado organizar as ideias para esse capitulo. Mas finalmente a história vai começar agora! **

**Boa Leitura**

* * *

_Em algum lugar próximo a Paris, 15/07/2019._

Clap, clap, clap...

O som dos saltos da enfermeira era o único som que ecoava pelos corredores brancos do Instituto 13. A enfermeira era uma mulher alta de cabelos castanhos cacheados e um nariz anormalmente longo. Ela caminhava a passos rápidos e parecia saber de cor o caminho pelo labirinto de portas e corredores que era o edifício.

Ela escoltava uma adolescente de 16 anos. A menina era magra e muito alta. Ela tinha cabelos cor de canela que foram brutalmente cortados. A jovem caminhava em silêncio atrás dela, mas a enfermeira não podia ver o olhar de puro ódio que brilhava nos olhos dourados da garota.

Ela tinha uma seringa cheia de uma substância esbranquiçada. Uma dose quase letal de tranquilizante pronta para ser injetada ao menor sinal de resistência que a garota pudesse demonstrar. A enfermeira não podia negar, ela estava com seus dedos formigando para poder aplicar aquela injeção nessa garota em especial.

Ela parou na frente de uma porta pesada de metal onde se lia os números 4315. Ela sorriu levemente antes de puxar um cartão magnético e colocar na fechadura da porta.

"Bem, você fica aqui." Disse ela secamente para a menina enquanto apontava o interior do que seria uma espécie de cela.

Chamar aquilo de cela era um elogio. Aquele lugar era um cubículo de cerca de 1,5 metros quadrados. Tanto o chão quanto as paredes tinham a mesma cor de concreto. Não havia nada lá a não ser um pequeno buraco no canto de onde vinha um cheiro de esgoto horrível.

Sem cerimonia, a enfermeira pegou a garota pelo antebraço e a arrastou para dentro da cela. A menina não ofereceu nenhuma resistência e entrou tranquilamente dentro do cubículo.

Levemente frustrada pelos modos apáticos da garota, a mulher fechou a porta.

"Espero que goste das nossas acomodações, Dominique." Disse ela antes de selar a jovem garota dentro da cela.

* * *

_Um ano depois._

Clap, clap, clap...

Os saltos da enfermeira ecoavam novamente pelo piso dos corredores que já sentiram a tortura daqueles saltos finos inúmeras vezes com o passar dos anos.

Os corredores não eram mais tão brancos. O piso e os azulejos ganharam um tom encardido que mostrava o uso excessivo daquelas dependências. E também o som dos saltos da enfermeira não era mais o único som que ecoava naqueles corredores, agora havia gemidos e choros dos jovens presos que se espremiam nas celas que não eram mais solitárias.

Um leve cheiro de podridão encheu as narinas da enfermeira. Ela fez uma nota mental para se lembrar de checar as celas daquela ala, provavelmente alguém morrera dentro de alguma delas. O que era inevitável, mas não lamentável. Aquele instituto estava cheio de delinquentes e filhos de delinquentes que não sabiam fazer nada além de tentar atrapalhar o desenvolvimento da União. Era um bando de tolos que preferiam viver mergulhados no caos, na fome e na miséria do que aceitar a mão amiga do Conselho da União.

Dessa vez ela escoltava dois soldados. Eram dois homens altos e fortes que arrastavam uma adolescente que não podia ter mais do que 15 anos. Em comparação com os soldados ela parecia minúscula. Seu rosto estava inchado e completamente colorido por diversos tons de roxo, vermelho e azul. O cabelo dela também fora brutalmente cortado, mas tinha a aparência de que cresceria rápido. A garota era pequena e parecia estar extremamente desnutrida. A pele dela tinha a flacidez aparente de alguém que perdera muito peso em pouco tempo. A camisola branca que ela usava estava manchada por pequenas gotículas de sangue que escorriam do seu nariz torto que estava quebrado em no mínimo dos lugares.

A enfermeira massageou levemente as suas costelas. Essa garota não fora fácil de controlar. Assim que se viu livre, ela atacou, socou, chutou e mordeu sem parar. Ela conseguiu nocautear um guarda que era duas vezes maior que ela. O pobre homem estava na enfermaria com o seu intestino perfurado por um bisturi que sabe-se lá onde aquela pirralha conseguiu.

Mas cinco homens e uma enfermeira com uma bela seringa de tranquilizante foram suficientes para parar aquele demônio. Quando trouxeram a garota para o instituto não havia nenhum aviso sobre o perigo que ela representava. Pessoas descontroladas desse jeito não eram trazidas para Instituto 13.

Com esse pensamento na cabeça, a enfermeira puxou um papel com a ficha da garota. A primeira linha respondeu a sua pergunta.

_Nome: Michaelis, Samantha._

Como ela não pensou nisso. Essa pirralha provavelmente era a filha do Dr. Michaelis, aquele cientista louco que trabalhou para eles durante anos até ter um ataque de consciência e querer largar tudo. Durante três meses eles mentiram para ele dizendo que seus quatro filhos estavam sob o poder deles, o que foi um bom estimulante para dissuadi-lo dos seus pensamentos humanistas.

Bem, após três meses, isso não era mais mentira. Em um mês eles conseguiram por as mãos em um dos filhos, eles o mandaram para um campo de prisioneiros na Noruega. Eles descobriram que dois dos quatro filhos estavam mortos junto com a esposa. Só restava a menina. Foi um inferno caçar aquela fedelha, mas agora eles tinham um bom trunfo nas mãos para garantir a cooperação de Apolon Michaelis.

Ela chegou na frente da porta da cela e a abriu. Ela espiou dentro e só viu uma jovem de aparência quase cadavérica encolhida contra um canto da cela.

Bem, parece que um ano trancada finalmente derrubou a temida Dominique Rouvier. A garota estava completamente imunda e acabada e seus cabelos cresciam sujos e já estavam na metade das costas. Ela resistiu bem ao regime "especial" do Instituto 13, normalmente os jovens não duravam muito tempo trancados sem luz solar e com uma única refeição a cada dois dias.

Com um sorriso maldoso ela fez sinal para os homens largarem Samantha dentro da cela. Essa pirralha mirrada provavelmente não duraria mais que um mês lá dentro.

Os sons dos malditos saltos daquela vaca maldita ecoavam pelo corredor.

Dominique rapidamente enfiou o pedaço de papel e o pequeno lápis que ela estava usando dentro do pequeno buraco que ela escavara com a colher que ela tinha sob seu poder durante os quinze minutos de refeição.

Ela ficou duas semanas sem comer para aproveitar cada minuto em que ela podia usar aquela ferramenta abençoada. Depois de sete dias ela conseguiu escavar um pequeno buraco no cimento de péssima qualidade que fora feito o chão.

Dominique se arrastou para o canto e se sentou sobre o seu precioso esconderijo para mantê-lo longe da vista daquela vaca ou de algum guarda. Ela amaldiçoou em silêncio quando ouviu os sons daqueles sapatos se aproximarem da porta de sua cela e pararem. O que diabos aquela desgraçada queria com ela?

Com o cuidado de nunca olhar nos olhos dela, Dominique viu dois guardas jogarem uma garota inconsciente dentro de sua cela. O que era estranho, pois eles sempre preferiram lotar as outras celas do que dar a Dominique o luxo de uma companhia.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, a enfermeira trancou a porta e Dominique voltou para a escuridão costumeira. Ela se arrastou lentamente até a garota inconsciente e gemeu ao ver o seu rosto. A garota tinha a aparência de uma batata mutante e roxa. Provavelmente ela ganhara o "Boa Noite Cinderela" especial da enfermeira maldita com o direito a um sanduiche duplo de pancadas sabor coturnos de soldados.

Ela pegou a garota e a colocou deitada no seu colo. Era estranho tocar e ver de perto uma pessoa depois de tanto tempo trancada sozinha em uma caixa de concreto. Ela desejou ter ao menos um pouco de agua para lavar o sangue seco do rosto dela.

Aquele não era o dia da comida, Dominique só podia torcer que essa sua nova companheira sobreviva até o meio dia de amanhã.

Samantha acordou sentindo cada milímetro do seu corpo doer. Com um gemido ela se perguntou por que ela despertou. Foi então que ela sentiu algo molhado esfregar no seu rosto.

"Boa tarde!" Disse uma voz alegre e meio rouca.

Samantha gemeu um pouco e conseguiu abrir os olhos e focalizar uma silhueta escura de uma pessoa que estava pairando sobre ela.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Samantha se afastando da garota.

A menina não se deixou abalar e respondeu.

"Eu me chamo Dominique, Dominique Rouvier."

Samantha conseguiu gemer um "Hum", mas a garota nem ouviu e continuou a tagarelar.

"Nossa! você não faz ideia de quanto tempo eu fiquei sem dizer meu nome ou qualquer outra palavra. É tão estranho dizer o meu nome novamente. Dominique, Do-mi-ni-que, Domi-nique."

Samantha ficou encarando aquela garota. Provavelmente o isolamento enlouqueceu a pobre criatura.

"Como você se chama?" Perguntou Dominique.

"Samantha Michaelis." Respondeu Samantha.

Dominique estendeu a mão direita para ela.

"É um prazer conhece-la, mademoiselle Michaelis."

Por mais horrível que fosse a sua situação, Samantha conseguiu sorrir naquele dia.

"Veja! Você perdeu a hora da comida, mas eu consegui esconder esse pão e eu encharquei esse pedaço de tecido com a água é só você torcer e beber." Disse Dominique atirando um pedaço de pão mais duro que pedra de dentro de um buraco no chão.

"Hmm, obrigada." Murmurou Samantha começando a roer o pedaço de pão.

Com o passar dos dias, Samantha começou a conhecer a sua companheira de cela.

Dominique era a filha de um jornalista famosíssimo que ancorava o noticiário noturno. Ela era filha única e depois que seu pai foi preso por se posicionar contra a Organização e a União, ela usou os seus conhecimentos avançados de programação de sistemas para invadir e atacar os sistemas de computadores do governo. Ela roubava dados e jogava nas redes para todos verem. Ela fugiu de sua mãe quando elas estavam prestes a embarcar em um voo para o Canadá para fugirem da guerra e da perseguição. Mas Dominique queria vingar o seu pai, então ela escapou para um esconderijo em Paris e durante um ano ela instaurou o caos na União.

Depois que foi presa, o principal objetivo de Dominique era juntar o maior número de coisas possíveis que um dia pudessem se tornar armas. Um dia ela atacou um guarda só para apanhar o suficiente para ganhar uma tarde na enfermaria. Dominique tinha as mão mais habilidosas para roubar coisas sem ninguém perceber. Ela dizia que tinha sido ladra em outra vida. Seu maior triunfo foi conseguir um bisturi que estava muito bem guardado havia mais de cinco meses.

"Cinco meses?" Gemeu Samantha. "Com um bisturi eu acabaria com a raça daquela maldita Ménetrier."

"Ménetrier?" Perguntou Dominique curiosa enquanto aumentava o seu buraco com a colher.

"Aquela enfermeira maldita." Resmungou Samantha enquanto lutava para mastigar um pedaço de pão mofado.

"Oh! Então esse é o nome dela." Disse Dominique.

Samantha acenou com a cabeça.

"Mas assim mesmo." Disse Dominique. "Do que adiantaria matar aquela desgraçada? Eu não estou interessada em uma revanche estupida. Eu posso até matar aquela vadia, mas tudo o que eu vou conseguir é um maxilar fraturado e uma semana sem comida. Não, Samantha, o que eu quero e dar um jeito de fugir daqui."

Samantha olhou interessada para Dominique. O pão velho foi deixado de lado.

"_Coloque os talheres em cima da bandeja." _Disse uma voz do lado de fora da cela.

Com um suspiro, Dominique limpou a colher na barra de sua camisola para varrer qualquer vestígio de cimento e a colocou na bandeja presa a uma abertura da cela. Automaticamente a bandeja foi puxada e abertura se fechou.

"Tudo que eu estou esperando é uma chance boa de verdade." Disse Dominique.

* * *

_Paris, 12/12/1881_

"Samantha, quem é essa mulher?"

Samantha olhou desnorteada para Erik que a fitava parecendo genuinamente preocupado.

"E-eu a conheci há mais de 10 anos atrás. Quando eu era adolescente." Disse Samantha se levantando. "Mas como ela está aqui? Isso não pode ser possível."

Erik ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de sair da sala.

"Vou buscar alguns cobertores." Disse ele enquanto subia as escadas.

Samantha se aproximou de Dominique. Uma mistura confusa de sentimentos brotavam no seu peito, mas ela não podia negar a alegria de ver essa sua estranha amiga novamente. Depois de anos acreditando que ela estava morta.

A pela de Dominique estava gelada e levemente azul. Os lábios dela estavam roxos e a garota tremia de frio. Samantha chamou-a pelo nome, mas a garota não respondeu.

"Como você veio parar aqui?" Suspirou Samantha ao mesmo tempo em que Erik voltou carregando um monte de cobertores.

"Ajude-me a colocar esses cobertores ao redor dela." Disse Erik.

Samantha enrolou Dominique nos cobertores segundo as instruções de Erik. Ela não deixou de notar o quanto ele parecia preocupado com Dominique. Isso não combinava muito com Erik. Um dos defeitos dele era ser essencialmente egoísta, uma vez que ninguém nunca se preocupou com ele.

"Samantha?" Chamou Erik tirando Samantha de suas divagações. "Você tem algo a dizer sobre o que está acontecendo?"

Samantha se afastou para a porta. Ela precisava ficar sozinha, analisar, pensar...

Erik foi rápido. Samantha sentiu uma mão fria se fechar em seu pulso.

"Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Eu estou verdadeiramente assustada agora." Choramingou Samantha.

Erik ficou em um silêncio pensativo. Ele soltou Samantha e ficou olhando para o nada por alguns instantes.

"Rouvier... Esse nome não me é estranho." Disse ele de repente.

"Do que você está falando Erik?"

Erik olhou para Samantha comum sorriso estranho no rosto.

"Minha memória é perfeita. Eu consigo lembrar com detalhes de todos os dias da minha vida desde muito criança."

Samantha olhou interrogativamente para ele e esperou ele continuar a falar.

"Mas esse nome não me é estranho, na verdade é quase como se fosse parte de algo importante. Algo que eu não deveria esquecer. Por que eu não me lembraria de algo assim? Seria a primeira vez."

Samantha não estava entendendo nada dessa conversa estranha, mas para Erik parecia fazer todo o sentido. Ele se afastou dela e começou a andar de um lado para o outro murmurando coisas para si mesmo.

"Rouvier... Rouvier... Rouvier. Por que isso soa tão familiar..."

Um gemido vindo do sofá atraiu a atenção dos dois. Samantha correu até o sofá.

"Droga eu não devia ter bebido daquele jeito..." Gemeu Dominique com os olhos fechados.

"Dominique?" Sussurrou Samantha delicadamente.

Dominique abriu os olhos, mas os fechou rapidamente quando a luz da manhã atingiu seus olhos.

"Que droga!" Xingou ela lutando contra os cobertores.

"Dominique? Você está me ouvindo?" Insistiu Samantha.

Dessa vez Dominique abriu os olhos. E arfou de terror quando viu Samantha.

"Quem é você? Onde eu estou?" Disse ela se pondo sentada e o mais longe possível de Samantha.

Samantha suspirou. Explicar tudo para Dominique não seria fácil. Ela não esperava que outra pessoa fosse acabar parando aqui. O que será que os Guardiões pretendiam com isso?

"Sou eu, Samantha." Disse Samantha sem conseguir esconder um pequeno sorriso.

Os olhos castanhos de Dominique se arregalaram ainda mais.

"Sami? É você mesmo? Você está viva!"

Samantha fez que sim com a cabeça. Um grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Sem nenhum aviso Dominique se jogou em cima dela em um abraço apertado.

"Eu não acredito! Eu procurei por você, mas no hospital disseram que você tinha ficado presa no ginásio. Como você escapou? Me conte tudo, por favor."

Samantha sorriu com o tagarelar repentino de sua velha amiga. Ela também acreditou que Dominique tinha morrido naquele lugar horrível.

Um pigarrear leve chamou a atenção das duas.

"Oh! Desculpe-me. Esse é Erik, um... grande amigo meu." Disse Samantha sorrindo calorosamente para Erik.

Nem Erik, nem Dominique falaram algo. Erik estava visivelmente desconfortável por estar sendo observado por uma desconhecida. E o fato de Dominique estar obviamente encarando-o sem nenhum constrangimento não estava ajudando em nada.

"Muito prazer, monsieur...".

"Apenas Erik."

Dominique sorriu educadamente para ele.

"Bem, e a quem devo agradecer por me tirar de onde é que eu tenha ido parar?"

Samantha indicou Erik com a cabeça e o sorriso de Dominique se alargou.

"Muito obrigada, monsieur."

Erik parecia um pouco abalado por ser tratado com tamanha civilidade. Mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de confiar nela tão rapidamente. O que era mais estranho era a sensação de afeto que ele sentia por essa Dominique. Ele teve vontade de imitar o sorriso dela.

"Não há nada para agradecer mademoiselle Rouvier." Respondeu ele.

"Ugh! Pode me chamar de Dominique." Respondeu ela.

Dominique escapou dos cobertores e se pôs sentada.

"Ok, eu agradeço por tudo, mas eu preciso avisar que estou bem." Disse Dominique remexendo no bolso do casaco dela e puxando um telefone celular. "Droga, aqui está fora de serviço."

"Dominique..." Gemeu Samantha. "Contar para ela onde ela estava com certeza não seria fácil."

Dominique olhou para ela esperando o que ela tinha para dizer.

"Você se lembra do que aconteceu antes de você ficar inconsciente?"

Dominique ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos tentando lembrar do que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

"Hmmm... Eu estava em um bar com uma amiga. Ela tinha me ligado avisando que o canalha do meu noivo estava lá com outra mulher." Dominique fechou os olhos com força, sua mandíbula estava tensa e seus pulsos fechados. "Peguei os dois no flagra e terminei tudo. Eu joguei o anel dele dentro de uma caçamba de lixo. Ele ficou mais furioso por eu ter feito isso do que por eu ter rompido com ele. Nós discutimos e eu saí de lá e fiquei vagando pelas ruas. Eu encontrei um homem que me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo ali sozinha àquela hora da madrugada. Era um cara estranho, ele se ofereceu para me acompanhar até um ponto de taxi, nós caminhamos e então eu comecei a ficar tonta, o cara parecia meio desesperado e me pediu para ficar consciente. Ele começou a falar coisas sobre manter minha alma forte e outras bizarrices e isso foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de apagar."

Samantha mordeu o lábio. Ela tinha suspeita de quem era o tal homem que ela encontrou, mas ela ainda não conseguia entender os motivos de ele conduzir uma pessoa sem relação nenhuma com o que aconteceu com ela e Erik. O modo como Dominique "viajou no tempo" era parecido com o de Samantha. Ambas estavam extremamente fragilizadas, Samantha por causa dos documentos antigos de Christine e Dominique por causa do rompimento de um noivado. Agora Samantha tinha certeza que havia algo muito maior acontecendo.

"Há algo de errado?" Perguntou Dominique. Ela olhou para a janela e viu que estava em um lugar cercado de neve e sem sinal das ruas. "Onde realmente eu estou? E como vocês me encontraram."

"Você estava inconsciente na frente da minha casa." Respondeu Erik já que Samantha estava distraída demais para responder.

"Como?" Gemeu Dominique. "Onde nós estamos? Em que parte da cidade?"

Samantha saiu dos seus pensamentos e olhou decidida para Dominique.

"Dominique, essa história é completamente louca e sem sentido, mas é a verdade e é facilmente provável."

Dominique parecia um pouco assustada. Ela olhou para Erik atrás de confirmação, mas ele estava olhando atentamente para Samantha.

"O quão louca você diria que eu sou se eu dissesse que você meio que 'viajou no tempo '?"

Dominique encarou Samantha em silêncio.

"Do que diabos você está falando?"

Samantha se virou para Erik com um olhar que pedia auxilio. Ele puxou Samantha para uma poltrona e se sentou em outra ao lado dela. Dominique que ainda estava sentada no sofá ficou olhando de um para o outro em expectativa.

"Nós estamos no ano de 1881..." Começou Samantha.

* * *

_Cerca de uma hora depois..._

"Vocês são completamente loucos!"

Erik fez menção de falar, mas Samantha tomou a palavra antes.

"Como eu disse, é fácil de ser provado. É só você sair nas ruas e verá que estou falando a verdade."

Samantha tentou contar a sua incrível história para Dominique. Erik confirmou o que ela disse e acrescentou detalhes. Mas tanto ele quanto Samantha tinham que concordar que ambos haviam soado como uma dupla de insanos. Samantha não deu muitos detalhes sobre o real motivo de ela ter ido parar no séc. XIX, ela não queria falar muito sobre a vida pessoal de Erik para alguém que ele mal conhecia e que ela não via há mais de uma década. Entretanto, ela falou sobre o seu acidente e como ela voltou para o seu corpo real e depois foi trazida de volta para Erik.

Dominique escutou tudo em silêncio sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção em particular. Samantha estava ficando nervosa com a falta de reação de Dominique até ela encerrar a história.

"Tudo bem, vamos supor que essa loucura descabida seja verdade." Disse Dominique. "Onde é que eu entro nessa história?"

"Eu realmente não sei." Disse Samantha. "Mas eu espero descobrir logo, talvez isso nos ajude a entender o que realmente está acontecendo aqui."

Dominique se levantou abruptamente e foi em direção à porta da frente.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou Samantha se levantando.

"Eu quero ver com os meus próprios olhos." Disse Dominique saindo no meio da neve que se acumulou devido a forte nevasca de algumas horas atrás.

Samantha e Erik correram atrás de Dominique, mas a garota era bem rápida. Ela conseguiu uma boa distância de Erik que estava mais próximo a ela. Mas a corrida não durou mais de dois minutos antes de Dominique dar um grito e cair no chão.

Algo a havia atingido.

Samantha gritou de susto e Erik mergulhou a mão no bolso interno de seu casaco e pegou algo que parecia com uma corda fina.

O laço de Punjab.

Samantha passou por Erik, que estava pronto para atacar, e se ajoelhou ao lado de Dominique que parecia tentar se levantar com dificuldade.

"Dominique, você está bem?" Perguntou Samantha segurando uma das mãos da amiga. A pele dela estava gélida.

Dominique gemeu levemente, mas antes que ela tivesse tempo de responder as duas ouviram um som que atraiu imediatamente a atenção das duas.

Um silvo de algo cortando o ar e logo depois o som de um corpo caindo no chão.

Samantha se levantou rapidamente e puxou Dominique consigo. Ela viu Erik segurando a ponta do laço que estava firmemente amarrado ao redor de um homem de aparência idosa muito familiar que ela reconheceu imediatamente.

Ela sorriu com a ironia da situação.

O que o velhote tinha dito para ela tempos atrás?

"_Eu gostaria de ver Erik tentando matar algo que não pode ser morto."_


	29. Chapter 29

**Estou de volta com capitulo novo. Esse capitulo é mágico, é o capitulo que eu esperei para escrever assim que imaginei a trama de Violinos. Muitos segredos serão revelados e eu amei escrever isso. Agora a história vai voltar a esquentar**

**Eu sou grata a todas vocês que leem essa fanfic por ter me dado apoio para chegar até aqui. Eu realmente adoro vocês!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

"Erik!" Gritou Samantha correndo até onde o velhote estava caído.

Erik soltou o laço e observou Samantha ajudar o velho se levantar.

"Mais um conhecido, Samantha?" Perguntou ele sarcasticamente.

"Muito obrigado." Agradeceu o velhote.

"Não me agradeça." Cortou Samantha. Ela ainda não tinha perdoado o velhote por causa do seu plano maléfico de destruir a sua vida, mesmo que fosse para salvar a de Erik. "E Erik, infelizmente é um conhecido."

Ela se afastou do velhote e foi em direção a Erik. Ela apertava as suas mãos no seu vestido para secar a neve que derreteu em suas mãos. Ela não tinha pegado um casaco antes de sair atrás de Dominique e o vento frio a estava fazendo tremer.

Ela sentiu um peso sobre seus ombros e o frio praticamente desapareceu. Erik tinha gentilmente colocado o seu pesado casaco de lã sobre Samantha. O casaco era muito grande para ela, mas a aqueceu instantaneamente. Ela se virou para Erik e sorriu em agradecimento.

Erik não respondeu o gesto. Ele estava olhando diretamente para o velhote que agora estava de pé diante do casal com um olhar encantado no rosto.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Erik.

Samantha também olhou para o velhote a espera de sua resposta. Ela não pode deixar de se lembrar do seu primeiro encontro com aquela curiosa criatura. Um movimento a alguns metros dos três chamou a atenção de Samantha. Era Dominique, a garota estava tremendo de frio e Samantha se lembrou de que há poucas horas atrás a garota estava inconsciente e congelando. Ela caminhou em direção a ela.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou ela aos sussurros para Dominique.

Dominique assentiu. Samantha tirou o casaco de Erik e colocou envolta de Dominique. Ela se admirou ao ver que o casaco servia bem melhor nela. Samantha não tinha percebido o quão alta Dominique era.

"Você não faz ideia da minha alegria em vê-lo." Disse o velhote com a voz tomada de emoção.

O velhote foi até Samantha e lhe tomou as mãos.

"Muito obrigado, minha cara. Eu sabia que você iria conseguir no momento em que a vi pela primeira vez."

Samantha se afastou do velhote. Ela fechou os punhos. Era muito fácil agradece-la agora sendo que há um ano ele estava planejando acabar com a existência dela em prol do seu plano de salvar Erik. Mesmo que a felicidade que ele estava planejando para a sua preciosa criação era na verdade uma ilusão que custaria a vida de muitas outras pessoas.

"Mas pelo visto o seu plano não funcionou." Disse Samantha. "Eu estou viva pelo que você pode ver."

O velhote não se abalou pelo modo frio de Samantha. Ele olhou para Erik com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

"E ver vocês dois juntos finalmente é algo melhor ainda."

Erik olhou para Samantha. Ela pode ver um brilho confuso passar pelos olhos dele. Ela se segurou para não seguir os passos de Erik e tentar estrangular aquele maldito.

"Não irei perguntar novamente." Disse Erik caminhando até Samantha e Dominique.

O velhote se voltou para Erik e lhe fez uma reverencia respeitosa.

"Imagino que a sua doce Samantha tenha falado de mim antes. Eu sou um Criador de Almas..."

"Ex-Criador!" Disse uma voz familiar.

Todos se viraram em direção ao som. E Samantha sentiu seu queixo cair ao ver as criaturas que tinham surgido.

O Guardião das Almas sendo seguido de perto pelo Guardião do Tempo e mais uma criatura semelhante aos dois que provavelmente deveria ser algum Guardião ou Criador de Almas.

"Tarde demais." Disse o Guardião do Tempo ao avistar Erik, Samantha e Dominique. "Ele os encontrou primeiro."

Samantha não sabia se ficava feliz ou aterrorizada ao ver os familiares olhos brancos do Guardião do Tempo, de uma forma ou outra ele foi o único que realmente a ajudou sem ser desonesto com ela.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Erik, Samantha e Dominique se entreolharam. Os três fizeram a mesma pergunta ao mesmo tempo.

"Francamente a estupidez de vocês é absurda." Disse o Guardião sem nome se dirigindo ao Guardião do Tempo. "Os cargos de vocês correm sérios riscos agora."

Samantha se encolheu contra Erik ao ver os Guardiões se aproximando. Erik também parecia assustado, mesmo que sua pose altiva estivesse sugerindo exatamente o contrário. Samantha sabia que a resposta de Erik ao medo era a hostilidade. Ele não podia engana-la.

"Acho que vamos ter as nossas respostas agora." Disse Samantha apertando a mão enluvada de Erik.

"Quem são eles?" Perguntou Erik.

"Os Guardiões que eu lhe falei." Respondeu Samantha.

Com essa informação Erik ficou rígido. Ele empurrou Samantha para trás e para a surpresa de Dominique, ele fez o mesmo com ela.

Pobre Erik. Com o seu cavalheirismo, ele acreditava ser capaz de proteger as duas mulheres contra aquelas criaturas. Mal ele sabia que ele nunca seria páreo para três Guardiões caso eles resolvessem fazer algo contra eles. Samantha ignorou a sua tentativa silenciosa de protegê-la e tomou a frente do grupo dos mortais.

"Eu sabia que tinha dedo de vocês no meio disso." Disse ela corajosamente. "O que diabos vocês querem agora? Por que eu e Dominique estamos aqui?"

O Guardião das Almas sorriu maldosamente.

"Insolente como sempre, Samantha Michaelis. Como é bom ouvir a sua voz novamente. Eu já estava ficando entediado."

Samantha não respondeu. Ela se limitou a ficar olhando irritada para aquele babaca odioso.

"Houve uma mudança no caso." Respondeu o Guardião do Tempo. "Descobrimos informações novas. Acredite minha cara essa confusão foi o estopim para descobrirmos a maior transgressão já feita na criação humana."

Ele olhou para Erik que estava completamente silencioso, talvez pelo choque ao ver com seus próprios olhos a confirmação da história contada tantas vezes por Samantha.

"Eu posso imaginar pela sua estupefação que Samantha já lhe disse quem somos nós." Disse o Guardião do Tempo.

Erik assentiu respeitosamente, algo que surpreendeu Samantha.

"E também deve ter contado tudo o que sabe sobre os últimos acontecimentos."

Mais uma vez Erik assentiu. Samantha olhou tristemente para ele. Nada do que aconteceu com ela por causa desse erro chegava perto do que Erik teve que passar.

"Eu imagino que dizer 'eu sinto muito' não vai adiantar muita coisa." Disse o Guardião. "O crime que aconteceu dentro do Conselho está acima de qualquer possibilidade de desculpa."

"Então tudo isso é realmente verdade." Disse Erik para si mesmo. "Toda a minha vida não passou de um erro."

Samantha queria abraçar Erik e dizer que isso não era verdade, mas ela sabia que era. Ela se aproximou mais dele, para tentar passar ao menos um pouco de conforto para esse pobre homem. Ela queria gritar de raiva pelo modo brando que o Guardião do Tempo estava falando com Erik. Nenhum deles poderia ter o direito de se dirigir a Erik. Foi por causa da incompetência deles que Erik viveu essa vida.

"Sim, infelizmente sim." Disse o Guardião do Tempo. "Nós temos muito que falar e eu acho que no meio dessa nevasca vocês não vão durar muito tempo."

O Guardião do Tempo fez um sinal para o Guardião das Almas que assentiu e puxou uma espécie de vara dourada de dentro do sobretudo negro que ele usava.

Samantha se encolheu quando ele apontou a vara para onde ela, Erik e Dominique estavam junto com o Criador de Almas.

Em menos de um segundo depois, Samantha perdeu a consciência.

* * *

Quando acordou, ela se viu no mesmo lugar branco onde aconteceu o julgamento. Ela sentiu um frio na espinha com a lembrança.

Ela se levantou se sentindo meio tonta. Com a visão periférica ela viu um movimento a sua direita e quando ela se virou ela viu Erik se levantando e Dominique de pé a uma pequena distância dele olhando para tudo com os olhos do tamanho de pires.

"Samantha!" Choramingou Dominique correndo até ela. "O que está acontecendo aqui? O que é tudo isso? Eu estou com medo!"

Samantha suspirou e olhou a sua volta.

"Eu já estive aqui antes." Disse ela. "Quando os Guardiões se reuniram para decidir o meu destino e o de Erik."

Ao ouvir isso Erik se aproximou dela. Ela pode ver o medo em seus olhos, ela teve a súbita necessidade de ser envolvida por seus braços. Ela só queria enterrar seu rosto no peito de Erik e respirar o aroma reconfortante dele. Ela também estava apavorada.

"O que vai acontecer com nós?" Perguntou Erik analisando as colunas brancas intermináveis.

Samantha suspirou.

"Eu adoraria saber. Mas eu tinha certeza de que eu não viria para aqui sem nenhum motivo."

Erik se virou para ela.

"Do que você está falando?"

Samantha deu de ombros.

"Por que os Guardiões colocariam mais duas almas em um local errado no tempo?"

"Entendo..." Suspirou Erik.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ambos estavam mergulhados em seus pensamentos.

"Eu só gostaria de saber qual é o meu papel nessa confusão toda." Disse Dominique quebrando o silêncio.

"Isso será respondido com o tempo." Disse o Guardião das Almas aparecendo do nada.

"Seu..." Rosnou Samantha ao ver aquele maldito desgraçado.

O Guardião ergueu as duas palmas em direção a Samantha.

Minha cara, tudo será explicado. Por isso eu peço que se comporte civilizadamente por algum tempo.

"Interessante você exigir civilidade depois do que você fez." Disse o Guardião do Tempo sendo ladeado pelo Criador de Almas e o outro Guardião.

Ele sorriu para o trio que observava os Guardiões lançarem faíscas pelo olhar uns nos outros.

"Sentem-se, por favor." Disse o Guardião do Tempo.

Os três ficaram estupefatos ao ver três confortáveis poltronas surgirem do nada na frente deles. Mas sem nenhuma palavra eles tomaram seus lugares.

O Guardião das Almas e o Guardião desconhecido também se sentaram em cadeiras menos sofisticadas de frente para eles.

Ele fez uma reverencia ao Guardião desconhecido e se dirigiu aos três mortais que estavam sentados em silêncio.

"Eu sou o Guardião do Tempo, meu trabalho e garantir que os fatos propostos pelo Destino aconteçam no lugar correto do Fluxo do Tempo."

O Guardião do Tempo apontou para o Guardião das Almas.

"Esse é o Guardião das Almas, ele é responsável pelo controle das almas e para garantir que as almas existam nos lugares onde elas devem desempenhar as suas missões."

"Aham, sei..." Disse Samantha entredentes.

O Guardião ignorou o comentário de Samantha e apontou paro o Guardião sem nome.

"E esse é um dos Guardiões responsáveis por uma das partes mais importantes para a existência. Esse é o Guardião da Vida."

Samantha olhou para o Guardião da Vida com curiosidade, ela não se lembrava dele durante o julgamento. Esse Guardião usava uma longa toga marrom e sua pele era ligeiramente esverdeada. Ela achou que a aparência dele combinava com a sua função. Ela gostaria de saber por que ele estava junto com os outros dois Guardiões.

O Guardião do Tempo sorriu para os três mortais.

"Eu acho que não preciso apresentar vocês três. Então sem mais delongas vou começar a explicar o que está acontecendo porque eu acho que vocês não vão suportar esperar mais."

"Oh! Por favor." Disse Samantha.

Erik e Dominique olharam para Samantha, nenhum deles conseguia acreditar no modo descontraído e familiar que ela estava se dirigindo a uma divindade.

O Guardião ficou diante de Samantha e começou a contar a sua história.

"Bem, depois que eu a reconduzi de volta para o mundo dos mortais, mas como uma espécie de fantasma, algumas coisas interessantes aconteceram no Conselho."

O Guardião começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Durante aqueles poucos minutos que eu lhe concedi para falar com Erik, uma nova denuncia chegou aos meus ouvidos. Uma informação chave que mudou todo o curso desse caso."

Ele parou diante de Erik.

"Sabe, quando nós descobrimos que havia uma alma deslocada no tempo a nossa primeira providência foi reorganizar todo o planejamento do Destino para evitar maiores catástrofes."

Erik permaneceu em silêncio e o Guardião do Tempo prosseguiu.

"Mas o ponto principal, foi que ninguém teve a capacidade de fazer uma simples pergunta. Como uma alma pode nascer no tempo errado se teoricamente ela não teria nenhum corpo para se hospedar?"

"Eu não entendo." Suspirou Samantha.

O Guardião fez sinal para que ela se calasse.

"O corpo onde uma alma irá residir é de responsabilidade do Departamento da Vida. A alma, o ser de uma pessoa é algo separado do corpo. Um corpo não precisa de uma alma para sobreviver, mas precisa de uma para ser relevante no tempo em que vive. Por isso só foi possível coletar a sua alma, Samantha, pelo fato de que você estava em um estado de coma. O seu corpo não precisava de uma alma naquele momento."

"E então, como Erik nasceu durante o séc. XIX se seu corpo estava pronto para nascer no dia 25 de maio do ano de 1993 segundo o seu calendário?"

Ninguém disse uma palavra, mas Samantha sentiu a mão de Erik estremecer ao seu lado. Ela não podia imaginar história mais louca do que essa. A colocação do Guardião do Tempo fazia sentido. Havia algo mais nisso tudo. Algo muito maior do que ela imaginava.

"Não foi só uma alma que foi deslocada. Um corpo também." Disse Samantha para si mesma.

"Exatamente!" Disse o Guardião do Tempo. "Com esse pensamento, eu decidi fazer uma pesquisa no Departamento da Vida. Com a ajuda do Guardião responsável, nós escavamos muito mais fundo do que o de praxe. Segundo os registros Erik nasceu no dia estipulado."

"Mas isso é impossível!" Disse Erik finalmente.

O Guardião sorriu para Erik e continuou, se dirigindo a ele.

"Mas também, descobrimos algo estranho. Esse nascimento em particular tinha uma alma envolvida. Segundo o Departamento da Vida, você nasceu no dia 25 de maio do ano de 1993 e seu corpo tinha a alma a correspondente. O surpreendente é que o Departamento de Almas dizia o contrário."

O Guardião das Almas se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Samantha lançou um olhar intrigado para ele.

"Com isso eu só pude concluir uma coisa, alguém forjou os registros do Departamento de Almas, mas esqueceu de que como o Departamento da Vida é extremamente ligado a esse Departamento já que um depende do outro e por isso os registros muitas vezes têm as mesmas informações."

Samantha estava boquiaberta. Ela não podia acreditar que os imortais responsáveis pela existência da Terra podiam ser tão desorganizados.

"Espere aí!" Disse Dominique levantando a mão. "Você disse maio de 1993?"

"Sim, minha cara." Respondeu o Guardião com um sorriso que nem Samantha, nem Erik entenderam.

"Não pode ser..." Começou Dominique, mas ela foi interrompida pelo Guardião do Tempo.

"Eu acho que sua mente está indo pelo caminho correto, mas cada informação em seu tempo."

Dominique ficou olhando para o Guardião com os olhos arregalados, mas ele não ligou para o espanto da jovem e continuou o seu discurso.

"Isso tudo significa que Erik nasceu no dia correto e a sua alma havia sido conduzida para a linha do tempo correta. De alguma forma, alguém ou algo o trouxe para o ano de 1841. O motivo real disso ainda é um mistério."

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre todos como um véu transparente. Samantha instintivamente apertou a mão de Erik e para a surpresa dela, Erik respondeu a apertando com mais força. Ela sabia que era ele que precisava de mais apoio nesse momento.

O que se deve fazer quando se descobre que sua vida é uma mentira?

"Isso quer dizer que... Madeleine..." Sussurrou Erik.

O Guardião entendeu e deu um muxoxo de pena.

"Sim, Madeleine não era a sua mãe biológica. Alguém alterou as memórias dela para fazê-la pensar que deu a luz a você. O filho verdadeiro dela morreu ao nascer."

Nada podia descrever o sentimento de dor e raiva que cresceu no peito de Erik. Ele custou a lembrar de que ele estava de frente com criaturas responsáveis pela existência de toda a humanidade, se não fosse por isso ele não teria permanecido sentado naquela poltrona.

"Vocês arruinaram a vida dela. Vocês a fizeram pensar que ela tinha dado a luz a um monstro. A vida dela acabou no momento em que eu nasci e na verdade ela nem sequer era a minha mãe. Ela passou nove anos presa com um cadáver-vivo sem ter nenhuma responsabilidade por isso." Disse Erik tremendo de raiva.

Samantha viu algumas lágrimas escorrerem por debaixo de sua máscara. Ela compartilhava com ele o desejo de acabar com todos aqueles imbecis. Se ela tivesse algum poder...

"Nós sentimos muito." Disse o Guardião do Tempo.

"Vocês sentem muito?! Como vocês podem dizer algo assim. Vocês a destruíram!"

"Ela deveria ter morrido durante o parto junto com o filho natimorto. Ela ganhou vários anos a mais de vida." Disse o Guardião das Almas.

Samantha teve que agarrar o braço de Erik para impedi-lo de saltar sobre o Guardião das Almas que não se abalou e continuou.

"Vocês humanos são tão ingratos. Nunca são capazes de ver o dom maravilhoso que nós nos damos o trabalho de criar para vocês. Não, vocês desperdiçam o seu maravilhoso tempo lamentando o quão infelizes são e esperam que tudo caia na frente de vocês ao invés de se levantarem e lutar."

"Guarde as suas palavras, Guardião." Disse o Guardião da Vida. "Você era responsável pelo subdepartamento das memórias quando isso aconteceu quem quer que seja que modificou as memórias de Madeleine Renard para fazê-la acreditar que Erik era seu filho, e as de Genevieve Rouvier para pensar que o seu filho morrera momentos depois de nascer estava sob a sua responsabilidade."

"Eu sabia!" Gritou Dominique se levantando. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso."

Erik e Samantha olharam para a jovem que derramava lágrimas e tremia de raiva.

"Como vocês puderam! Vocês a deixaram arrasada. Ela nunca superou ter perdido o filho sendo que na verdade ele estava vivo!"

"Você disse Rouvier..." Disse Erik olhando horrorizado para o Guardião do Tempo.

O Guardião das Almas se levantou.

"Já que vocês resolveram transgredir todas as regras estipuladas desde o inicio dos tempos, deixe-me apresenta-los corretamente." Disse o Guardião das Almas.

"Guardião..." Reprendeu o Guardião do Tempo.

"Dominique Rouvier, deixe-me apresentar o seu irmão mais velho, Erik."

"Guardião das Almas!" Disseram o Guardião do Tempo e o da Vida no mesmo momento.

Samantha estava paralisada pelo choque. Mas nada se comparava com o olhar de Erik para Dominique e o de Dominique para Erik.

Dominique estava chorando de verdade agora. Erik estava de pé, sem nenhuma reação. Samantha se perguntou se ele seria capaz de se mover algum dia.

"Então é por isso que você usa a máscara? O seu rosto..."

"Você sabe?" Perguntou Erik com a voz estranhamente embargada.

Dominique assentiu. Ela olhou para o chão por alguns minutos. Erik viu que ela estava chorando novamente.

"Meu... Nosso pai..." Disse ela simplesmente.

"Ele também..." Perguntou Erik em um sussurro.

Dominique assentiu novamente, mas agora havia um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto.

"Eu sei o quanto assustador é saber disso." Disse o Guardião do Tempo. "Mas eu preciso esclarecer mais alguns fatos."

"Você fez os meus pais pensarem que meu irmão tinha morrido. Durante toda a minha infância eu e meus pais depositamos flores no túmulo de um irmão que eu nunca conheci porque vocês o tiraram de nós. E você ainda diz que tem mais?" Disse Dominique revoltada.

O Guardião do Tempo só fez sinal para que eles se sentassem novamente e continuou.

"Como o Guardião da Vida fez o favor de informar anteriormente, o nosso Guardião das Almas era o responsável pelo subdepartamento de memórias dentro do departamento de criação das almas. E durante a minha investigação eu descobri fatos interessantes. O Guardião das Almas pretendia ser promovido na época e para isso acontecer ele precisava garantir que uma de suas criações da época em que ele era apenas um Criador de Almas tivesse 100% de sucesso em sua missão. E como escrúpulos é algo que eu nunca vi nesse ser, eu tinha certeza de que ele seria totalmente capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para alcançar esse objetivo."

Erik, Samantha e Dominique olharam para onde o Guardião das Almas estava. Mas só viram que ele tinha desaparecido.

"Não se preocupem." Disse o Guardião do Tempo. "O Conselho vai dar conta dele mais tarde."

"Mas onde nós entramos nesse plano do Guardião das Almas?" Perguntou Samantha. "Por que ele fez tudo isso?"

O Guardião começou a andar de um lado para o outro novamente.

"Essa alma que ele precisava proteger era a alma de Christine Daae."

"Christine?" Disse Erik que parecia ter se recuperado do choque e estava mais calmo.

"Sim, como ele sabia sobre todas as almas que estavam sendo criadas, ele sabia exatamente qual alma geraria uma reação na vida de Christine forte o suficiente para garantir que ela fosse seguir o caminho correto sem nenhum grande obstáculo e assim ele alcançaria o seu objetivo."

"Desgraçado!" Disse Samantha indignada. "Maldito desgraçado! Como ele pode?"

"Acredite, ele pode." Disse o Guardião da Vida que tinha ficado em silêncio.

"Mas por que vocês esperaram tanto tempo? Por que não consertaram isso quando nós ainda éramos crianças?" Perguntou Erik. "Por que vocês escolheram esse momento para consertar isso?"

O Guardião sorriu em resposta.

"Essa é uma boa pergunta, Erik." Disse ele alegremente. "Infelizmente não é tão fácil transitar entre as linhas do tempo. Só se pode fazer isso em certos pontos onde as linhas se conectam de alguma forma, sendo possível criar uma espécie de portal. Somente nesses pontos podemos levar um corpo e uma alma de uma época para outra. Por isso que eu só pude conduzir a alma de Samantha para o ano de 1881 para falar com você naquele dia nos altos da Ópera. Mas eu fui capaz de fazer isso quando a alma dela estava no ano de 2033. Se você analisar os calendários padrões de seu mundo, verá que o ano de 2033 tem o mesmo calendário que o ano de 1881. E também verá que o ano de 1993 e o ano de 1941 também tem essa semelhança. Isso indica os pontos no tempo onde se é possível viajar entre as épocas."

Não dava para dizer quem estava mais embasbacado com tudo isso. Os três humanos estavam olhando para o Guardião do tempo feito um trio de idiotas.

"Mas essa facilidade de viajar através do tempo pode ser perigosa. As almas que estão conectadas de alguma forma tendem a se atrair. Quando Samantha foi tirada do seu tempo, o portal se abriu atraindo a alma mais próxima que era comum a dela e de Erik que já estava lá. Dominique sendo irmã de Erik partilha uma ligação com alma dele e por consequência partilha também uma ligação com a alma de Samantha. Se o portal não for fechado, as almas vão se deslocar através do tempo gerando um caos terrível no Fluxo do Tempo."

"Nossa!" Exclamou Samantha.

"Isso pode acabar com a humanidade."

Erik e Samantha se entreolharam. Dominique deixou escapar um gritinho.

"E como isso pode ser impedido?" Perguntou Samantha.

"Eu faria isso imediatamente." Disse o Guardião do Tempo tristemente. "Mas como o Guardião das Almas disse, eu já infringi regras demais. Se eu for punido vocês perdem todo o apoio. O Conselho quer aniquilar as almas de todos vocês e limpar as memórias de quem os conheceu. Eu sinto em dizer que apenas eu, o Guardião da Vida e o Criador de Almas somos contra essa decisão. Por sorte o Conselho exige que uma medida dessas só pode ser cumprida se houver unanimidade entre os Guardiões e ela só pode ser realizada pelo Criador que criou as almas envolvidas ou o próprio Guardião das Almas que nesse momento está afastado de sua funções."

"E então como isso vai ser impedido? Se o Guardião do Tempo não pode fazer uma coisa dessas, quem pode?" Perguntou Dominique torcendo os dedos de ansiedade.

O Guardião do Tempo olhou para cada um dos humanos e suspirou.

"Vocês três são a minha única chance."

"O que?" Perguntaram Erik, Samantha e Dominique em uníssono.

O Guardião deu um sorriso encorajador para eles.

"Vocês são as almas deslocadas, por isso são as mais interessadas em achar o portal. Infelizmente o portal se move rapidamente e pode ir parar em qualquer lugar do mundo. Mas há algo a nosso favor. Como existem almas deslocadas, o portal tende a se estabelecer por mais tempo em um lugar no mundo que seja comum na vida de todos os deslocados. Por isso precisamos pensar."

"Provavelmente o lugar é na França." Murmurou Samantha.

"Sim, mas não teremos tempo de vagar por todo o país." Disse Erik. "Estávamos em dezembro, o ano está acabando."

"Qual é o local de nascimento de vocês?" Perguntou o Guardião do Tempo.

"Rouen." Respondeu Samantha.

"Paris." Respondeu Dominique.

"Boscherville." Respondeu Erik.

"Não, Erik." Disse Dominique. "Você também nasceu em Paris. Nossos pais sempre viveram lá."

"Oh! Sim, é claro." Disse Erik. Ele se esquecera por um tempo de que na verdade ele nem sequer nascera no século onde viveu. "Sua mente ainda não absorveu a ideia."

"Em que locais vocês viveram?"

"Eu vivi em Paris até meu pai ser levado pela União." Disse Dominique. "Depois mamãe tentou fugir para fora do país, mas eu escapei dela e me escondi na casa da minha tia-avó em Boscherville. Depois da guerra eu voltei a viver em Paris."

"Eu vivi em Rouen até os quinze anos." Disse Samantha "Depois da guerra eu vivi na casa da minha avó em Boscherville até completar 18 anos, depois disso eu passei a viver em Paris."

As duas garotas olharam para Erik esperando a sua resposta. Samantha sabia que falar do passado só trazia lembranças dolorosas para Erik que com certeza ficaram piores agora que ele descobriu tudo. Ela segurou uma de suas mãos esqueléticas nas dela para dar apoio. Erik olhou para as mãos deles por um momento e depois começou a falar.

"Eu vivi em Boscherville até meus nove anos de idade. Após fugir da casa da minha mã... da casa de Madeleine eu vivi entre os ciganos e vaguei por inúmeros países até me estabelecer finalmente em Paris."

Samantha sorriu para Erik. Ela sabia que ele ocultara um monte de coisas, mas isso já era algo vindo dele.

O Guardião começou a andar de um lado para outro.

"Bem, nós temos Paris e Boscherville. Se o Portal estivesse em Paris vocês três estariam no século XXI agora. Por isso a nossa melhor aposta é Boscherville. Vocês devem ir para lá imediatamente assim que voltarem para o seu mundo. O Conselho vai decidir nos próximos dias o que fazer em relação a vocês. Por isso é melhor vocês ficarem por lá caso a decisão seja favorável."

Os três acenaram em acordo. O medo era um sentimento comum entre eles.

"Eu estou torcendo por vocês. Espero vê-los em breve." Disse Guardião do Tempo. "Fiquem confiantes, sem o Guardião das Almas para importunar a vida de vocês será muito mais fácil. E agora vocês devem ir."

Samantha se levantou e os dois irmãos repetiram o seu gesto. Agora que sabia que Erik e Dominique eram irmãos, ela começou a notar certas semelhanças entre eles. Dominique e Erik tinham o mesmo tom de castanho nos cabelos. Ambos tinham um físico alto e magro, mas Dominique tinha uma aparência muito mais nutrida e bem cuidada.

O Guardião do Tempo puxou a vara dourada que estava com o Guardião das Almas anteriormente e apontou para os três.

Samantha teve a sensação de estar sendo sugada para dentro de si mesma e então a escuridão tomou a sua visão.

* * *

**E então? O que acharam? Vejo vcs nos reviews ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Não, você não está sonhando. Eu retornei do submundo (aka faculdade) e estou postando mais um cap.**

**Bjs e Boa leitura :)**

* * *

Samantha estava enxergando tudo turvo. Sua cabeça estava rodando e ela não conseguia reconhecer o lugar onde ela estava. Tudo que ela sentia era um peso em cima de seu corpo e algo fazendo cócegas no seu rosto.

"Onde eu estou?" Disse ela com gemido sem conseguir abrir os olhos.

Ela tentou se mover, mas viu que era impossível o que quer que esteja em cima do seu corpo era pesado demais para ela levantar. Soltando um segundo gemido, ela abriu os olhos só para ver uma massa de cachos castanhos cobrindo a sua visão. Ela varreu os cabelos com a mão e viu Dominique completamente inconsciente ao seu lado. Piscando um pouco os olhos pra clarear a visão ela viu o que estava fazendo peso no seu corpo. Erik estava caído em cima dela também desacordado. Ela sorriu um pouco ao imaginar a estranheza da cena se tivesse sido vista por outra pessoa. Ela tocou os cabelos de Erik e imediatamente ela o ouviu suspirar levemente e abrir os olhos.

"Bom dia, dorminhoco." Disse ela com um sorriso. Erik se afastou dela em um salto.

"Minhas desculpas." Disse ele parecendo extremamente constrangido.

"Não foi nada." Disse Samantha se sentando e olhando em volta para ver que eles estavam de volta na sala de estar da casa de Erik.

"Cara, eu tive o sonho mais estranho do mundo..." Resmungou Dominique ao lado de Samantha.

Quando os olhos castanho-dourados de Dominique se abriram e ela viu Erik e Samantha sentados no chão ao lado dela, ela enterrou o rosto no tapete.

"Droga!" Resmungou ela.

Erik e Samantha se levantaram. Dominique gemeu e seguiu o exemplo dos dois. Os três se entreolharam por um momento antes de Samantha romper o silêncio.

"Tá legal, todo mundo estava lá para ouvir o que os Guardiões tinham para dizer, certo?"

Erik e Dominique se entreolharam, Samantha pode ver o mesmo brilho passar pelos olhos dos dois. Eles acenaram positivamente e Samantha suspirou.

"Eu sei que isso é completamente louco, mas eu acho que nós temos que seguir as ordens deles." Disse Samantha olhando de Erik para Dominique.

Os dois irmãos concordaram. Samantha pode ver o olhar que Erik e Dominique trocaram, ela sabia o peso das descobertas que os dois fizeram. Ela não podia deixar de se lembrar dos seus dois amados irmãos que haviam partido de forma tão brusca da vida dela. Ela pensou no que ela faria se encontrasse o verdadeiro culpado por ter tirado Bernardo e Cèdric da sua vida. Dominique estava olhando intensamente para Erik. Samantha caminhou até ele e apertou a sua mão levemente do mesmo modo que ela fez para consola-lo no mundo dos Guardiões.

"Eu acho que vocês dois têm muitas coisas para discutir." Disse Samantha para Erik e Dominique. "Eu vou deixar vocês as sós."

Ela se afastou de Erik, mas ele segurou a sua mão com força, impedindo-a de sair.

"Samantha..." Começou ele.

"Não, Erik." Disse ela fazendo-o se calar. "Esse momento é necessário para vocês dois. Eu sei que você está assustado, mas vocês merecem isso. Converse com a sua irmã, Erik."

Erik hesitou um pouco, mas ele soltou a sua mão. Com um sorriso simpático no rosto, Samantha se pôs nas pontas dos pés e beijou a bochecha mascarada de Erik. Ele ficou um pouco desorientado com o estranho gesto de afeto, mas depois sorriu levemente para ela.

"Obrigado." Sussurrou ele.

Samantha sorriu novamente e se encaminhou para fora da sala, mas antes ela passou por Dominique que observava a cena com um sorriso tímido no rosto e lhe deu um olhar de apoio que Dominique retribuiu com um sorriso.

"Vejo vocês depois." Disse Samantha saindo da sala e indo em direção às escadas.

Depois que Samantha saiu, Dominique olhou timidamente para Erik. A sua pose altiva e poderosa a intimidava um pouco. Ele lembrava vagamente o seu pai, mas ao contrario de Erik, o seu pai parecia carismático e convidativo. Os dois se encararam em silêncio durante um minuto antes de Erik apontar um lugar no sofá.

"Sente-se." Ordenou ele e Dominique obedeceu imediatamente com um olhar curioso no rosto.

Erik ocupou um lugar na poltrona de frente para ela. Dominique começou as estralar os dedos longos, uma reação ao nervosismo. Ela olhou para Erik e viu que ele tinha os mesmos dedos longos e ossudos que ela, algo que ela sempre odiou na sua aparência. Mas então ela se lembrou de que Erik partilhava o rosto de seu pai, dedos longos e estranhos com certeza não eram a sua maior preocupação. Ela olhou curiosa para a máscara que ele usava. Uma ideia um pouco estranha e extrema para esconder a sua deformidade.

"Bem..." Começou Erik. Dominique olhou para ele em expectativa. Ela não tinha ideia de como começar essa conversa.

"Erik?" Respondeu ela olhando para ele.

"Por que você estava olhando para mim?" Perguntou ele se mexendo desconfortável.

Dominique sentiu seu rosto arder rapidamente.

"Desculpe-me." Disse ela olhando para suas mãos.

"Você não respondeu." Disse Erik olhando implacavelmente para ela.

Dominique sentiu o seu rosto queimar novamente, mas dessa vez não foi por constrangimento e sim por uma súbita irritação. Quem ele pensa que é para falar com ela desse jeito?

"Isso não é coisa que se pergunte." Disse ela olhando desafiadoramente para Erik.

Erik não diminuiu o seu olhar dela. Dominique sentiu o seu mau gênio começando a despertar. Com uma respiração profunda ela se esforçou para se acalmar. Isso não era hora e nem lugar para começar uma briga.

_Uma briga com seu irmão mais velho._

Dominique riu baixinho com o pensamento. Erik olhou para ela em confusão.

"Do que você está rindo?" Perguntou ele parecendo bastante incomodado. Dominique se controlou, mas continuou sorrindo.

"Estamos conversando há menos de cinco minutos e já estamos ensaiando uma briga." Disse ela para Erik que continuou a olhar para ela em confusão. "Acho que realmente somos irmãos."

Erik ficou em silêncio absorvendo a ideia de ter uma irmã. Deus! Quantas vezes em sua vida ele olhou para trás e se perguntou como seria se ele tivesse tido alguém além de sua mãe na sua vida, um irmão por exemplo. Muitas vezes ele rechaçou a ideia de sua mente ao pensar que se esse irmão tivesse um rosto perfeito, provavelmente ele seria mais um para renega-lo e infernizar a sua vida. Mas em contrapartida, se esse irmão tivesse nascido com o mesmo rosto que ele, Erik teria odiado a vida ainda mais por saber que havia mais alguém condenado como ele. Um monstro já bastava.

Mas agora havia Dominique. Essa garota estranha sentada na frente dele. Ela usava roupas bizarras e tinha uma aparência estranha. E também ela não parecia uma pessoa muito normal, ela estava sentada na frente dele sorrindo em expectativa. Quem estaria sorrindo assim ao descobrir que tem um monstro horrendo como irmão.

"Erik? Você está bem?" Perguntou Dominique parecendo bem preocupada. "Eu disse algo errado?"

"Não, Dominique." Respondeu Erik desviando o olhar. "Apenas..."

"Você está assustado. Eu entendo." Disse Dominique.

Erik soltou um riso sem alegria.

"Você e Samantha gostam de usar essa palavra. Por que a primeira coisa que vem à mente de vocês duas é que eu estou assustado?"

Dominique deu de ombros.

"As pessoas têm medo do desconhecido, então se sentir assustado perante uma situação nova e inesperada é muito comum. Nesse caso em particular você deveria estar muito assustado."

"Você me faz parecer um covarde." Respondeu Erik amargamente.

"Não há nada de errado em estar assustado, Erik, isso o faz simplesmente humano. Eu também estou muito assustada."

"Qualquer pessoa estaria assustada se descobrisse que tem um monstro na família." Disse Erik.

Dominique ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele não podia estar falando serio.

"Desculpe?" Disse ela sem querer acreditar nas palavras de Erik. "Eu pensei que você era mais ou menos inteligente."

Erik olhou para Dominique que sustentou o seu olhar. Os dois ficaram se encarando em um desafio silencioso por vários minutos até Erik dizer:

"Talvez você seja tão louca quanto Samantha. Todas as mulheres correm, gritam ou desmaiam ao ver meu rosto. Ela foi a única que não fez isso, mas ela é uma garota estranha."

Erik ficou olhando para o nada com uma expressão deprimida no rosto. Dominique o observou por alguns instantes. Ela viu que a vida de Erik não deve ter sido nem um pouco fácil por causa de sua deformidade. Ela não o entendeu a principio. Seu pai também tinha a mesma desordem genética que Erik, mas ele não encarava a vida desse jeito autodepreciativo. Mas também ele tivera pessoas amáveis ao redor dele. Pelo que ela viu Erik não teve a mesma sorte. O coração dela doeu ao lembrar-se da dor que sua mãe carregou durante todos esses anos. Ela tinha sete anos quando encontrou uma caixa enorme no sótão da casa. Com a curiosidade típica de sua idade, ela a abriu e encontrou várias roupas de bebê, bichinhos de pelúcia, brinquedos, fotografias de sua mãe grávida e uma série de documentos que ela não tinha entendido o significado na época, mas que depois ela descobriu que eram exames médicos, ultrassonografias, um registro de nascimento e também um atestado de óbito. Todos eles estavam em nome de uma pessoa que ela nunca tinha ouvido falar:

_Erik Johann Rouvier._

Ela ficou com esse nome na cabeça durante vários dias até que ela inocentemente perguntou aos seus pais durante o jantar:

"Mamãe, quem é Erik?"

A reação dos seus pais a essa pergunta a deixou aterrorizada. Sua mãe caiu em lágrimas na mesma hora e seu pai correu para apoia-la. Dominique também começou a chorar, mas de nervosismo ao ver sua mãe naquele estado. Seu pai disse para ela subir para o seu quarto em um tom gélido que a fez obedecer sem hesitar.

Quando seu pai entrou no quarto ele viu Dominique chorando em cima da cama abraçada a um ursinho de pelúcia. Ele perguntou onde que ela encontrou aquele brinquedo. Dominique se agarrou com mais força ao bichinho e contou sobre a caixa que encontrou enquanto brincava no sótão e que estava cheia de brinquedos e que foi de lá que ela tirou o ursinho que ela estava agarrada.

"Eu estou de castigo?" Perguntou Dominique com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

O olhar duro de seu se suavizou com o medo que ele viu nos olhos da filha. Ele respondeu que ela não estava encrencada, mas que ele precisava contar uma história para ela. Foi assim que ela descobriu que há muitos anos atrás seus pais tiveram outro filho antes dela e que esse irmão vivera apenas alguns dias após nascer e sua mãe ficou imensamente triste por causa disso. Após esse episódio ela passou a tomar o cuidado de nunca mencionar Erik na frente de sua mãe, mas para a sua surpresa em maio os seus pais a levaram até o cemitério onde supostamente o seu irmão estava enterrado. Esse ritual se repetiu por anos até a guerra chegar à França...

"Dominique, você está bem?"

Dominique piscou rapidamente, a voz de Erik a despertou dos seus pensamentos. Ela olhou para o homem sentado na sua frente. Aquele era Erik, o verdadeiro dono do ursinho que ela manteve até os dias atuais como uma lembrança do irmão que ela nunca conhece, mas que mesmo não estando ao lado dela sempre teve um lugar na casa e na família Rouvier. Ele nunca foi esquecido, Erik estava presente na mente dos seus pais e depois daquele incidente na dela também.

"Dominique?" Insistiu Erik. "Por que você está olhando para mim desse jeito?"

Dominique sorriu timidamente.

"Sabe, desde que eu soube sobre você eu me perguntava como seria ter um irmão mais velho ao meu lado. Eu sempre odiei ser filha única, era muito solitário." Disse ela em um tom sonhador.

"Mesmo que esse irmão fosse um monstro?" Perguntou Erik acidamente.

Dominique bufou de raiva.

"Talvez não, principalmente se esse irmão for idiota o suficiente para pensar que é um monstro." Respondeu ela encarando Erik. "Você não parou para pensar por um misero instante que eu sei muito bem o que há por trás dessa máscara e sei também que eu não me importo nem um pouco."

Erik ficou atônito. Mas o seu choque durou por apenas um momento. Ele deu uma risada sarcástica.

"Eu sabia, você e Samantha são duas pessoas muito estranhas." Disse ele.

"Talvez nós sejamos as únicas pessoas inteligentes o suficiente para perceber que o seu rosto não diz nada sobre você." Respondeu Dominique.

"Obrigado." Suspirou Erik olhando para Dominique com admiração.

Dominique sorriu para ele. Ela estava se vendo diante de um homem quebrado de todas as formas possíveis. Mas ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao saber que aquele era o Erik que tomava conta de seus pensamentos.

"Como ela é?" Perguntou Erik repentinamente.

"Quem?" Perguntou Dominique pega de surpresa.

"A sua mãe. Como ela é?" Perguntou Erik desviando o olhar dela para que Dominique não percebesse as lágrimas ameaçando cair. Nos últimos dias ele parecia uma criancinha chorando por qualquer motivo estúpido. Ele não era nem uma mera sombra do temível Anjo da Morte que ele fora anos atrás.

Dominique deu de ombros e começou a falar:

"Ela é parecida comigo, mas mais bonita. Ela é meio maluca às vezes e toma decisões sem pensar direito nas consequências. Ela é uma chorona sem igual. Eu nunca a vi ser grosseira com ninguém. Ela parece ser vinte anos mais nova do que ela realmente é. Ela é atenciosa e doce com os problemas dos outros e ela é a minha melhor amiga..."

Ela precisou se interromper para impedir as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Erik olhava para ela em admiração. Ele tinha uma expressão sonhadora no rosto.

"Você tem os olhos dela." Disse Dominique.

"Como?" Perguntou Erik sem entender o que ela quis dizer.

"Seus olhos." Respondeu Dominique. "São os mesmos da mamãe. Ela tem os mesmos olhos dourados que você."

Erik ficou em silêncio sem saber o que responder. Ele sempre odiou os seus olhos, eles eram de um amarelo animalesco que só o fazia parecer ainda mais com uma besta. A ideia de ter herdado isso da mulher doce que Dominique descrevera era simplesmente estranha.

"Ela tem o mesmo brilho triste nos olhos que você." Disse Dominique. "Ela nunca superou o fato de ter te perdido."

Erik não conseguiu deixar de soltar um riso zombatório. Claro! Era fácil chorar quando o filho deformado estava morto. Madeleine fez a mesma coisa, ela escolheu ama-lo somente após ele ter saído de sua vida.

"Imagino o quão triste é chorar a morte de um filho que já nasceu parecendo um cadáver."

Dominique teve que segurar toda a sua força de vontade para não bater naquele bastardo idiota.

"Não fale de coisas que você não sabe." Disse ela entredentes.

"Então me esclareça." Rebateu Erik.

"Ótimo!" Disse Dominique com raiva. "Você quer ouvir? Então ouça!"

Erik olhou com curiosidade para a jovem.

"Você não faz ideia do quão arrasada a sua mãe ficou depois de pensar que você tinha morrido. Eu nasci dez anos depois de você e mesmo depois de todo esse tempo ela não tinha nem começado a superar a sua perda. E se você quer saber se ela te aceitaria ou não por causa do seu rosto, deixe-me relembra-lo que o nosso pai tem a mesma deformidade que você. Quando eles descobriram que você também nasceria desse jeito, papai ficou arrasado, ele não queria condenar uma pessoa inocente a ter o mesmo estigma que ele".

Como Erik só se limitou em observar a explosão dela, Dominique continuou a falar.

"Depois que você 'morreu. '" Ela disse a ultima palavra fazendo aspas com os dedos. "Eles decidiram não ter mais filhos. Mamãe já estava extremamente deprimida e os dois acordaram em nunca mais passar pelo mesmo sofrimento. Eu fui apenas um infeliz acidente. Antes mesmo de eu tomar conhecimento sobre você eu tinha reparado que havia algo de muito errado com meus pais. Principalmente no dia 25 de maio, mamãe normalmente se trancava no quarto e passava o dia chorando e no dia 27 ela ia até o cemitério."

Erik fechou os olhos com o pensamento.

"Ela queria você, Erik. Eu vi uma fotografia no meio das coisas dela uma vez. Foi tirada no dia que você nasceu. Ela estava com você nos braços e ela estava simplesmente radiante. Eu nunca a vi sorrir daquele jeito. Ela é sempre doce e simpática, mas ela não sorri com a alegria que ela estava sorrindo naquela fotografia."

"Pare!" Pediu Erik que estava tremendo. "Apenas, pare com isso. Eu não quero ouvir mais nada!"

"Oh! Desculpe-me." Disse Dominique secando as lágrimas com a manga do seu suéter de lã.

A respiração de Erik estava rasa e rápida. Dominique notou que ele tinha fechado os olhos. Ela se perguntou como seria se a sua mãe estivesse ali e por um momento ela desejou que ela estivesse. A sua família teria sido plenamente feliz se Erik estivesse com eles? Ela sempre pensou que sim. O único grande drama que ela conhecia era a onipresença do seu irmão "falecido" dentro de sua casa. Ela sempre cresceu sob o fantasma de Erik. Ela não tinha a mente afiada e as palavras inteligentes de seu pai, nem era doce e virtuosa como a sua mãe. Ela gostava de computadores e matemática e tinha a mente lógica demais para a música e literatura. Sua mãe tentou inicia-la na música, mas depois de alguns meses de birras ela se rendeu ao fato de que sua filha não compartilhava o seu apreço pelas artes. Dominique sabia que todos naquela casa se faziam a mesma pergunta: "Será que com Erik seria assim? Será que Erik teria desenvolvido o dom para a música? Será que Erik teria se comportado desse modo?" Dominique sabia que o grande sonho de sua mãe era ter um menino e vê-lo se tornar um grande maestro ou compositor. Mas ao invés disso ela teve Dominique, uma garota estranha e muito nerd que vivia trancafiada no quarto trabalhando em cima do seu computador ou em algoritmos para algum programa.

Dominique não sentia ciúmes dessa "presença" em sua vida. Na verdade ela partilhava o mesmo sentimento que sua mãe, ela também desejava que Erik estivesse vivo, se fosse assim ela não teria que viver sob as expectativas de seus pais, se seu irmão mais velho não correspondesse a elas, por que ela precisaria?

E agora vendo a dor em seu irmão, ela desejou isso mais do que nunca, mas não por motivos egoístas e sim porque ela queria que ele tivesse tido a chance de ser amado pela sua família. Eles precisavam de Erik tanto quanto Erik precisava deles.

"Como você e Samantha se conheceram?" Perguntou Erik repentinamente.

Erik queria desviar o rumo da conversa. Ele viu que tinha tocado em um ponto muito sensível de Dominique ao duvidar dos sentimentos de sua mãe por ele.

Mãe. Durante tantos anos o rosto de Madeleine seguido pelas lembranças infelizes de sua infância foi tudo o que essa palavra trazia para a sua mente. Mas agora havia algo, talvez esperança de que as coisas não eram bem assim. As palavras de Dominique evocaram a imagem de uma mulher com um sorriso estranhamente parecido com o que Samantha lhe reservava. Havia uma mulher assim, pronta para ama-lo desde o primeiro dia de sua vida? Alguém que estava disposto a protegê-lo quando ele ainda era indefeso? A ideia de que existe uma mulher capaz de segurar uma criança com o seu rosto monstruoso e sorrir era surreal demais para a sua mente que só conheceu horror e desprezo da mulher que ele pensava ser a sua mãe.

E havia o seu pai. Um homem condenado à mesma marca que ele. Talvez comparar essa sua mãe com Samantha não fosse algo assim tão estranho, segundo Dominique, sua mãe aceitara um cadáver vivo como seu marido. Aceitar um filho com o rosto da morte não poderia ser mais difícil. O coração de Erik doeu terrivelmente com a ideia de viver com alguém como ele e com uma mãe amorosa.

Madeleine tinha uma amiga que a visitava às vezes, até o dia em que ela se casou e deu à luz a uma menina. Ela trouxera a filha recém-nascida em uma dessas visitas. Ele era proibido de sair do quarto quando a sua mãe recebia alguém na casa, mas isso não o impedia de espionar. E ele viu o modo como ela segurava a filha, o jeito delicado que ela a acariciava, o modo doce que ela sussurrava quando a criança se agitava. Ele viu na sua mãe o olhar de inveja que ela lançava para a criança, provavelmente se questionando o porquê ela não fora presenteada com um filho perfeito como aquele bebê perfeito. Erik também compartilhava dessa inveja, mas no caso dele era dirigida ao fato de que sua mãe nunca falou com ele de modo tão doce, nunca sorriu para ele e muito menos o tocou com afeto.

Ele já havia superado essa dor, mas agora a descoberta de que tudo isso não passou de um erro e que ele havia sido privado da chance de ser amado por uma mãe só reabriu as feridas que ele tivera tanto cuidado em fechar.

Ele não queria falar e muito menos pensar em Madeleine. Por isso a sua mente puxou a outra mulher pela qual ele estava começando a ter esperanças de algo maior.

Mas parece que Dominique não estava feliz em entrar nesse assunto. Ele se admirou ao ver o pouco de cor que ela tinha no rosto desaparecer completamente. Ele saíra de um ponto sensível só para chegar a outro.

Os lábios de Dominique começaram a tremer. Ela os mordeu com força para esconder a emoção que ela sentia em trazer lembranças daqueles dois anos terríveis.

"E-eu não sei se posso falar muito sobre isso, Erik." Disse ela um pouco tremula.

"Por que não?" Perguntou Erik levemente intrigado com a reação de sua irmãzinha.

Dominique escapou do olhar de Erik e suspirou.

"Porque isso não diz respeito só a mim, Erik." Respondeu ela. "Eu e Sami não nos conhecemos em circunstâncias muito boas."

Erik ficou em silêncio. Agora, parando para pensar ele se deu conta de que não sabia muito sobre Samantha. Mulheres são sempre tão tagarelas sobre cada momento de suas vidas. Erik devia ter notado que Samantha não falava muito sobre ela.

"Ok! Eu acho que você vai precisar saber sobre isso de uma forma ou de outra, então eu vou tentar lhe dar uma visão geral da coisa."

Erik concordou e esperou em expectativa.

"No ano de 2018, eu tinha uns quinze anos naquela época..." Começou Dominique.

Samantha entrou no seu quarto depois de deixar Erik e Dominique sozinhos. Ela sabia que os dois precisavam de um tempo só para eles. Do mesmo modo que ela precisava ficar sozinha por um tempo para organizar seus pensamentos e digerir toda essa nova gama de informações.

Os feitos do Guardião das Almas haviam ultrapassado os limites da imaginação. Ela se encolheu com a ideia de que Erik havia sido arrancado de sua família e jogado em um mundo onde ele não conheceria nada além da repulsa e desprezo. A vida que Erik poderia ter tido era algo que a torturava. A vida que eles poderiam ter tido a torturava ainda mais. Se não fosse por aquele maldito ela não teria passado por aquele ano infernal, ela não teria sofrido aquele acidente horrível e ela teria passado o resto dos seus dias na maravilhosa ignorância sobre as forças que regem a vida na Terra.

Tudo teria sido muito mais fácil. Talvez Erik não tivesse tantos fantasmas para serem exorcizados e a sua alma não seria tão danificada. Erik permaneceu forte durante todos aqueles anos até que Christine apareceu na vida dele. Guiar Christine era a sua nova missão e no momento em que ela alcançou o seu destino, a missão de Erik acabou e ele fora condenado a uma morte lenta e horrível.

Samantha passou a ultima hora encolhida em cima de sua cama imersa em pensamentos sobre tudo. Mas Erik era quem mais aparecia em sua mente. Ela sabia que o amava, mas ela não tinha certeza se o sentimento era mútuo. Seu coração sangrava com essa possibilidade. E se Erik nunca a amasse do mesmo modo que ele amava Christine? E se ele só ficasse com ela como uma forma de substituição?

O som da porta se abrindo puxou Samantha de volta para o mundo real. Ela se virou a tempo de ver uma Dominique chorosa entrando no seu quarto antes de se jogar nos braços dela aos prantos.

"Dominique?" Disse ela assustada ao ver a amiga naquele estado. "O que houve?"

Dominique soluçou contra Samantha por mais algum tempo antes de ter forças para falar.

"Oh! Samantha me perdoe." Choramingou ela. "Eu não podia deixar de contar tudo para ele."

Samantha ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que Dominique disse a Erik que poderia deixa-la com medo da reação dela? Só havia uma coisa...

"Você falou das "Instituições"?" Perguntou Samantha depois que Dominique se afastou dela.

"Sim." Disse Dominique.

"O que você disse?"

"Eu não falei nada sobre você, apenas que você também esteve lá. Erik ficou horrorizado. Eu contei o que aconteceu como nosso pai e sobre a guerra. Oh! Sami."

Samantha segurou Dominique nos seus braços por mais alguns momentos. Essa reação descrita por Nique não combinava com a personalidade de Erik. Ela sabia muito bem que Erik havia experimentado horrores muito piores durante a sua juventude. Não havia motivo para Erik se sentir horrorizado por causa de uma prisão que não fugia muito dos padrões das do século XIX.

"Eu vou falar com ele." Anunciou Samantha se desvencilhando de Dominique.

Dominique concordou e observou em silêncio Samantha sair do quarto.

Samantha desceu as escadas e foi até a sala de estar, Erik não estava lá. Ela caminhou pela sala e viu uma silhueta negra do lado de fora da casa. Pegando uma capa, ela se aventurou no tempo frio que fazia lá fora.

Erik estava parado de pé na varanda olhando para o sol que estava se pondo. Samantha o observou encantada por alguns momentos. Erik parecia tão real e imponente estando ali parado em pé apenas observando o céu. Ele emanava uma aura de poder e masculinidade que deixava Samantha completamente desnorteada por alguns segundos. Ela deu alguns passos incertos em direção a ele. Erik, com seus ouvidos aguçadíssimos não pode deixar de ouvi-la.

"Olá, Samantha." Disse ele inexpressivamente quando a avistou.

"Olá, Erik." Respondeu Samantha fingindo não notar a frieza do cumprimento.

Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a iniciar uma conversa. Samantha ficou ao lado de Erik e simplesmente ficou observando o céu junto com ele. Ela resistiu ao impulso de olhar para ele, o que será que ele estava pensando? Erik era um homem volátil e ela sabia que a sua mente era um grande e complexo quebra-cabeças. Delicadamente, para não assusta-lo ela apertou o braço dele e disse:

"No que você está pensando?"

Erik suspirou e ficou encarando o horizonte em silêncio por mais alguns segundos e quando Samantha abriu a boca para repetir a pergunta ele disse abruptamente.

"Por que você precisa saber?"

Samantha mordeu a língua para não responder a grosseria de Erik. Ela suspirou e contou mentalmente até dez.

"Claro que quero saber. Eu deixei você e Dominique a sós para conversarem e do nada ela aparece no meu quarto aos prantos." Retrucou Samantha.

Isso foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção de Erik. Samantha sorriu internamente ao vê-lo se virar para ela parecendo chocado.

"Por que ela estava aos prantos?" Perguntou ele.

Samantha estava espantada pelo tamanho estoicismo de Erik. Para alguém tão perspicaz às vezes ele era completamente obtuso. Ele não reparou que sua irmã estava extremamente magoada pela reação que ele teve ao ela contar sabe-se lá o que sobre o passado dela.

"Eu que deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta." Disse Samantha erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Erik suspirou e olhou para Samantha com um brilho estranho no olhar.

"Uma vez você me disse que o mundo havia evoluído o suficiente para que uma jovem como você fosse capaz de ver alguém como eu como uma pessoa e não um monstro."

"Sim, eu disse isso." Afirmou Samantha se perguntando onde que ele queria chegar com essa conversa.

"Mas parece que não evoluiu o suficiente para não trancarem crianças em celas." Replicou Erik.

"Foram tempos horríveis." Concordou Samantha. "Mas já acabou. É algo complicado de explicar, eu era uma criança quando as coisas começaram..."

"Dominique foi trancada porque o pai dela afrontou o governo." Disse Erik. "Mas eu não sei os motivos de trancarem você naquele lugar."

"Dominique não lhe contou?"

"Não, ela disse que era algo que só diz respeito a você."

"É um pouco complicado, Erik." Disse Samantha encarando o chão. "Eu fiz coisas horríveis, não sei se é algo que você entenderia."

"Você tem certeza que sabe com que quem está falando?"

Samantha riu um pouco sem jeito e se surpreendeu ao ver que Erik também estava sorrindo.

"Eu não preciso saber. Essas coisas muitas vezes não valem a pena serem repetidas."

Samantha sorriu com a compreensão de Erik.

"Mas eu quero que você saiba." Respondeu Samantha tranquilamente.

Isso foi inesperado. Erik se virou para ela com um olhar curioso.

"Eu confio em você. E acho que devemos ser honestos uns com os outros." Disse Samantha em resposta à pergunta silenciosa de Erik.

"Obrigado. Por mais que isso seja tolice, obrigado." Respondeu Erik.

Samantha sorriu novamente e apoiou a sua cabeça no braço de Erik. Ele ficou imediatamente rígido com o toque e Samantha se afastou.

"Desculpe-me." Sussurrou ela corando furiosamente.

"Não se desculpe." Respondeu Erik.

Samantha corou ainda mais e Erik começou a rir.

"Do que você está rindo?" Perguntou Samantha se sentindo um pouco magoada.

Erik parou imediatamente ao ver a expressão no rosto de Samantha. Mas ele continuou sorrindo.

"Isso é tão inesperado." Disse ele mais para si mesmo do que para Samantha.

"O que é inesperado?" Perguntou Samantha.

Erik ficou encarando o nada antes de responder com uma voz sonhadora.

"Eu sempre sonhei em ser amado." Disse ele.

"E você é." Sussurrou Samantha.

Erik segurou a mão de Samantha do mesmo modo que ela fez com ele e sorriu quando ela não se afastou. Samantha só ficou olhando para ele curiosamente.

"Eu sei, por mais inacreditável que seja." Respondeu Erik. "Eu sempre quis ser amado e agora que sou simplesmente não sei o que devo fazer..."

"Ninguém sabe. Você não precisa fazer nada." Disse Samantha delicadamente.

Ela se inclinou contra Erik novamente, mas dessa vez ele não se encolheu. Ao invés disso ele hesitantemente ergueu sua mão e tocou levemente os fios da trança frouxa que Samantha usava.

"Obrigado." Sussurrou ele com a voz embargada.

Samantha sorriu e fechou os olhos com o toque dele. Essa era uma experiência nova para ambos. Erik via o amor como algo que ele precisava conquistar, agora que ele viu isso sendo entregue a ele sem exigir nada por parte dele ele simplesmente não sabia qual deveria ser o seu próximo passo. Samantha nunca havia sentido isso por ninguém em toda a sua vida. E agora que ela havia chegado a um consenso com seus sentimentos ela se viu na posição de guia para levar Erik à mesma situação de auto entendimento. Ela estava disposta a esperar por ele. Era Erik, isso já era o bastante para fazer valer a pena.

"Eu acho que você precisa conversar com Dominique." Disse Samantha. "Ela acredita que você ficou horrorizado com o que ela contou."

Erik olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois e suspirou.

"Eu não sei o que pensar." Disse ele. "Dominique me passou um cenário belo e horrível ao mesmo tempo. Eu não quero acreditar que mesmo no seu mundo existam coisas assim. O que é um pensamento tolo, não se pode esperar muito da humanidade."

"É um modo depressivo de se pensar." Disse Samantha. "Mas sempre existe a esperança."

"Sim, a esperança." Suspirou Erik.

Os dois ficaram lado a lado em silêncio, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Samantha acariciou com o polegar a palma da mão de Erik. Ela já estava decorando as pequenas cicatrizes que cobriam suas mãos, elas eram leves relevos muito brancos que se destacavam contra a pela já pálida de Erik. Ela gostaria de saber como ele as conseguiu, elas pareciam antigas e resultadas de cortes muito profundos. Ele também tinha marcas das leves escoriações que ele tinha ganhado sabe-se lá como quando Christine o deixou.

Ela queria varrer para longe de sua vida cada pequena dor que Erik sentiu através de cada uma dessas marcas. Essa revelação por parte dos Guardiões renovou as esperanças dela. A mera possibilidade de trazer Erik para o séc. XXI era assustadora e maravilhosa ao mesmo tempo.

O som de pequenos passos despertou a atenção do casal. Samantha se virou e viu Dominique parada no batente da porta da frente com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Samantha reparou que os olhos dela brilhavam levemente no escuro, menos do que Erik, mas mais do que uma pessoa normal.

"Olá Dominique." Disse Samantha corando levemente ao ver que o olhar de Dominique estava nas mãos dela junto com as de Erik.

Dominique não respondeu. Seus olhos cor de ouro estavam focados nos de Erik. Ela estava torcendo os dedos antes de conseguir encontrar a sua voz e dizer.

"E-Erik." Sussurrou ela.

Erik e Dominique se encararam por alguns segundos.

"Eu sinto muito, Dominique." Disse Erik formalmente. "Eu não queria causar uma impressão errada. Acredite, eu não a condeno de forma alguma pelo que você fez."

Dominique ficou olhando para ele com os olhos inundados de lágrimas não derramadas.

"Você é uma heroína aos meus olhos." Disse Erik. "Seus atos foram altruístas, você arriscou a sua vida pelos seus ideais e eu só posso admira-la por isso..."

Ele não pode continuar, pois Dominique rapidamente percorreu a curta distância até a varanda e se jogou nos braços de Erik.

Samantha engoliu em seco. Com o impacto do corpo de Dominique contra Erik, a máscara escapou do rosto dele e caiu em algum lugar na camada de neve que cobria o chão.

Erik se desvencilhou de Dominique e tentou cobrir o rosto com uma das mãos.

Dominique puxou a mão de Erik e quando ela viu o olhar de puro terror nos olhos de Erik ela simplesmente resmungou.

"Bobo."

E puxou Erik para um segundo abraço.

Samantha sorriu para o olhar completamente desnorteado de Erik. Ele vai ter que se acostumar com o fato de ser amado com tanta facilidade.

Ao amanhecer eles partiriam para Boscherville em busca desse misterioso portal. Eles partiriam em busca desse novo feixe de esperança para concertar o erro do Destino.

Com sorte, tudo iria acabar bem.

* * *

**Esse cap foi terrível de escrever, eu nunca conseguia parar e encerrar. Vou me esforçar para postar mais regularmente agora que estamos na reta final :)**

**Vejo vcs nos reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bem, depois de 1000 anos sem updates aqui está mais um humilde capitulo com algo de verdade acontecendo. Espero que vocês gostem, eu estou muito animada com ele. E muito agradecida pelas reviews tbm. Eu completei 30 capitulos e nem comemorei!**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

Estava frio e anoitecendo quando Erik ajudou Samantha a subir em um cavalo. Ele ficou chocado ao descobrir que nem ela e nem Dominique haviam subido em um cavalo antes. A propósito, Dominique morria de medo de cavalos. Então ela e Dominique subiram em uma égua marrom enquanto Erik montava César, o belo cavalo branco que ele roubara das estrabarias da Ópera.

Erik controlava o cavalo sem nenhuma rédea. Samantha se pegou suspirando ao vê-lo tratar dos animais com tanto carinho. Samantha não era hipócrita, Erik não era um homem bonito, mas vê-lo montado tão elegantemente naquele cavalo branco o fazia parecer tão... atraente. Ela corou com o pensamento o que fez Dominique segurar uma risadinha.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Samantha um pouco irritada.

"Você." Respondeu Dominique segurando o riso. "Você parece uma adolescente olhando para ele desse jeito."

Samantha acotovelou Dominique que começou a rir abertamente agora, atraindo a atenção de Erik.

"Nós nunca chegaremos se vocês não se controlarem." Disse Erik autoritariamente.

"Sim, mãe!" Respondeu Dominique fazendo Samantha rir.

Erik cavalgou até ficar lado a lado com Samantha.

"Posso saber o motivo da histeria?" Perguntou ele um pouco irritado.

Samantha sorriu para ele.

"Assuntos de mulher, você não iria entender." Respondeu ela.

"Ótimo, mas tratem dos seus assuntos em silêncio, não devemos chamar a atenção." Disse ele rispidamente.

Samantha rolou os olhos e ignorou Erik.

Nada, absolutamente nada nesse mundo pode ser mais estranho e desconfortável do que passar horas e mais horas andando a cavalo e estradas sinuosas. Erik estava evitando todo e qualquer mínimo de habitação humana. Ele era um cavaleiro ágil e habilidoso, ele parecia um pouco frustrado pela inaptidão de Samantha que só estava atrasando-os.

Quando Erik lhe deu a sua primeira aula de equitação, Samantha descobriu que vestidos vitorianos não foram feitos para cavalgar. Então para a viagem, ela colocou as suas roupas do século XXI. Erik ficou um pouco surpreso ao descobrir que as mulheres do "futuro" não usavam vestidos no dia-a-dia, mas concordou que era injusto as mulheres se apertarem dentro de espartilhos todo o santo dia em prol da beleza.

A viagem foi longa, dolorida e terrivelmente cansativa até que Erik concordou que eles deveriam parar em alguma floresta desconhecida para dormir durante a noite. Ele queria evitar cruzar com outros viajantes por isso ele escolheu um lugar extremamente isolado no meio da mata. Samantha enterrou seu rosto no cachecol para se proteger do vento frio. Erik rápida e habilmente montou uma grande tenda que parecia bem quente e confortável se comparada com as barracas normais de acampamento que Samantha conhecia. Ela e Dominique juntaram galhos para fazer uma fogueira.

Depois que estava tudo pronto e todos alimentados, exceto Erik, que segundo Samantha deve se alimentar por absorção de nutrientes do ambiente tipo uma esponja do mar. Erik não achou a piada muito engraçada, mas Dominique e Samantha se divertiram um pouco à custa dele. Erik disse que todos deveriam descansar, pois ele pretendia chegar a Boscherville no dia seguinte. Samantha e Dominique foram dormir, mas Erik se esgueirou pelas árvores e disse que estaria de volta em breve.

Algumas horas depois Samantha chegou à conclusão que ela não conseguiria dormir de jeito algum. Ela invejou Dominique que dormia tranquilamente enrolada em um ninho de cobertores. Com a visão periférica, ela notou que a fogueira ainda estava acesa e havia uma silhueta escura do lado de fora. Ela se levantou e saiu enrolada em um cobertor. Ela sorriu ao ver Erik sentando em frente à fogueira.

"Você deveria estar dormindo." Disse Erik sem olhar para ela.

"Eu diria o mesmo sobre você." Respondeu Samantha se sentando do lado dele e jogando o cobertor ao redor dos dois.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou ele se afastando instintivamente.

"Está frio." Disse Samantha se aproximando mais dele.

"Então você deveria voltar para dentro." Respondeu ele.

"Eu não estou com sono. Mas se a minha companhia é tão desagradável eu posso voltar." Disse Samantha rispidamente.

"Não!" Disse Erik quase que desesperadamente. "Eu não quis dizer isso."

Samantha sorriu com isso. Ela se aninhou ao lado de Erik que se enrijeceu com o contato, mas aos poucos ela o sentiu relaxar ao lado dela. Ela ficou assim, em silêncio e respirando o cheiro dele por alguns minutos. Ela fechou os olhos e ficou saboreando o momento até sentir uma leve pressão fria na sua testa. Ela abriu os olhos só para ver Erik se afastando abruptamente.

"Desculpe-me, eu não deveria ter ousado..." Murmurou ele fazendo menção de se levantar.

Samantha estava sem palavras, ela simplesmente agarrou a manga do casaco de Erik com toda a força, puxando-o para baixo novamente. Ele cedeu aos esforços de Samantha e se sentou novamente do lado dela. Mas ele parecia prestes a sair correndo ao menor sinal de distração da garota.

"Erik você me deu apenas um beijo, não precisa ficar assim." Disse Samantha puxando Erik de volta para o lado dela. "Eu estou feliz por isso."

"Você não está enojada?" perguntou Erik com uma expressão completamente descrente.

"Não, claro que não!" Exclamou Samantha indignada. "Nós já nos beijamos antes, por que você pensaria algo assim?"

Erik ficou completamente paralisado. E Samantha sentiu seu rosto queimar quando ela pegou o pensamento de Erik. Aquele beijo na ponte ainda era um assunto desconfortável para ele.

"Nós combinamos que iriamos tentar." Disse Samantha seriamente olhando diretamente nas estrelas douradas que eram os olhos de Erik. "Você pode me beijar." Ela tomou uma de suas longas mãos e colocou em um lado do seu rosto. "Você pode me tocar..."

Erik soltou um soluço estrangulado, mas manteve a mão onde Samantha colocou.

"Você é tão linda..." Suspirou ele acariciando o rosto de Samantha.

Samantha corou novamente, nunca alguém tinha dito que ela era linda. Em agradecimento ela beijou os dedos de Erik que passavam pela sua bochecha. Ele passou os dedos pelo rosto dela e depois os enterrou em suas mechas negras. Samantha se inclinou contra a mão dele soltando um suspiro de prazer.

"Tão linda..." Suspirou Erik e Samantha sentiu a respiração dele fazer cócegas em seu rosto.

Ela abriu os olhos e se viu cara a cara com Erik, as respirações dos dois se misturando. Sem hesitar ou parar para pensar nas consequências ela pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. Ela ouviu Erik ficar estático e prender a respiração. Ele parecia quase que uma estátua na frente dela. Mas ela não iria desistir tão facilmente, ela o beijou novamente e tentou forçar uma reação por parte de Erik. E quando ele finalmente respondeu foi comovente, esse beijo não foi um gesto de desespero, Samantha realmente queria beija-lo, e todos os sentimentos que ela queria guardar para não assustar Erik foram colocados para fora.

O que Samantha não esperava era que na verdade, esses sentimentos eram tudo que Erik precisava naquele momento. Ele era temeroso e hesitante, mas a resposta dele foi tão verdadeira que a trouxe às lágrimas.

"Samantha!" Exclamou Erik quebrando o beijo. "Você está chorando! Por quê?"

Samantha simplesmente riu e acariciou o rosto mascarado dele. Ela viu as lágrimas escorrerem por debaixo da máscara.

"Ora, você também está chorando." Disse ela.

Erik esboçou um sorriso, mas as lágrimas ainda escorriam livremente por baixo da máscara. Delicadamente, para não assustá-lo, Samantha passou os dedos pelo cabelo delicado dele até encontrar os laços da máscara. Erik não reagiu quando ela desatou o nó e retirou a máscara do rosto dele. Ele apenas ergueu os olhos procurando algum sinal de medo ou repulsa, mas ele nunca encontraria isso no rosto de Samantha. Ela nunca temeu o rosto dele e nunca temerá. Ela era a primeira pessoa que o aceitou, até pessoas como Nadir, se viram acostumadas com a visão horrenda, mas ainda assim sentiam repulsa de seu rosto da morte. Mas não Samantha, ela nunca estremeceu, nunca olhou para ele com nojo ou horror. Ela via o seu rosto e sorria e olhava para ele com carinho.

Como ele podia não se apaixonar por uma pessoa assim?

Quando Samantha inclinou sua cabeça contra o peito dele ele a surpreendeu passando seus braços ao redor do corpo dela.

"Isso é tão estranho..." Disse Erik enterrando seu rosto no cabelo de Samantha.

"Estranho?" Perguntou Samantha com voz abafada contra o casaco de Erik.

"Eu... me sinto... completo!" Sussurrou Erik.

Samantha se afastou de Erik o suficiente para erguer o rosto e encontrar os olhos dele. Erik respondeu ao olhar interrogativo dela com um sorriso triste.

"Eu nunca me senti assim antes." Disse ele como se estivesse pedindo desculpas. "Mas eu nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida miserável."

Samantha sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele. Ele inclinou a cabeça contra a mão dela do mesmo que ela fez quando ele a tocou.

"Eu te amo, Samantha." Suspirou Erik contra a mão dela.

Em um salto, Samantha se afastou do abraço dele e se pôs de joelhos na frente dele. Erik abriu os olhos e a fitou com uma expressão de profunda mágoa, como se ela o tivesse negado ao fugir de seus braços depois de uma declaração como essa.

"Erik..." Foi tudo que Samantha conseguiu dizer.

Mas Erik interpretou a reação dela de uma forma totalmente errada. Ele lutou para se desvencilhar do cobertor que Samantha colocou ao redor dele de um modo muito desajeitado. E em seu torpor, Samantha notou que as mãos dele tremiam terrivelmente. Samantha se esticou mecanicamente para segurar Erik no seu lugar, o rosto dela estava congelado em uma expressão de profundo choque. Erik estava lutando para se desvencilhar dela, mas ela estava segurando seu pulso esquelético com uma força incomum.

"Fique quieto." Resmungou Samantha. "E me escute."

Erik olhou para ela com uma expressão desesperada. Será que ele se esquecera de tudo o que ela tinha dito para ele?

"Você realmente quis dizer isso?" Perguntou Samantha timidamente.

Erik olhou para ela por alguns segundos antes de concordar.

"Mas Erik, isso é tão repentino..." Sussurrou ela. "Como você pode ter certeza?"

Erik soltou um suspiro trêmulo antes de responder:

"Eu não sei como responder... todas as palavras que eu conheço não fazem jus a essa sensação. Tudo que eu sei é que eu te amo, Samantha, mas isso é tão diferente de tudo que eu conheço. Eu..."

Ele não pode continuar, pois Samantha se jogou em cima dele com toda a força possível e o envolveu em um abraço apertado. Ele gemeu levemente quando Samantha caiu em cima dele, ele estava deitado de costas no chão com o corpo de Samantha sobre ele. A terra era dura e fria, mas isso foi a ultima coisa que ele pensou quando Samantha começou a distribuir inúmeros beijos sobre o rosto e o pescoço dele. Ele gemeu quando os lábios dela finalmente encontraram os dele novamente.

"Por favor, diga isso novamente." Disse Samantha com o fôlego curto.

Erik achou que a visão de Samantha à luz das chamas que morriam lentamente era a imagem mais linda que ele já tinha visto, ele viajou pelos quatro cantos do mundo, mas a verdadeira beleza estava ali, sobre ele e com o rosto corado por causa dos últimos beijos,

"Eu te amo, Samantha."

Como recompensa ela se deitou sobre ele, seus braços estavam em volta da cintura magra dele.

"Eu também te amo." Respondeu Samantha com a voz embargada pela emoção do momento.

Não importa quantas vezes Erik ouviu isso, sempre essas três palavras iriam causar o mesmo impacto devastador em sua alma retorcida. Ele apertou Samantha contra o seu corpo e chorou junto com ela as suas primeiras lágrimas da verdadeira felicidade.

Alguns minutos depois, Samantha caiu no sono deitada sobre ele. Erik estava mais do que feliz em passar toda a eternidade daquele jeito, mas a noite estava muito fria e o fogo reduzido a brasas, temendo pela saúde de Samantha, ele delicadamente a envolveu no cobertor e a carregou até a tenda. Ele estava surpreso em notar que Samantha tinha o sono pesado, mas quando ela a deitou na cama improvisada, ela se agarrou em sua camisa.

"Fique aqui." Disse ela com uma voz sonolenta.

Erik sorriu, ele estava se habituando a esse gesto. Desde que ele conheceu Samantha ele sorriu mais do que em toda a sua vida. Ele concordou e se sentou ao lado dela, mas Samantha se arrastou até ele e pousou sua cabeça no colo dele como uma criança. Erik instintivamente enterrou seus dedos no cabelo magnifico dela e começou a massagear. Esse seria um modo muito agradável de passar a noite.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol do dia fizeram Samantha acordar. Ela se mexeu preguiçosamente até abrir os olhos e se deparar com Erik dormindo profundamente ao seu lado. Ela sorriu com a visão, mas ela não durou muito. Assim que Samantha se mexeu, Erik abriu os olhos. Ele parecia bastante surpreso de se flagrar dormindo ao lado dela.

"Bom dia." Disse Samantha quando Erik se levantou rapidamente.

"Onde está minha máscara?" Murmurou ele olhando em volta ao invés de responder.

Samantha suspirou e se levantou.

"Eu acho que você a esqueceu do lado de fora." Respondeu ela passando os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado.

Erik não respondeu, ele olhou em volta procurando algo a mais.

"Onde está Dominique?" Perguntou ele.

Samantha olhou e se deu conta que a amiga estava longe de ser vista.

Resmungando algo ininteligível, Erik saiu da barraca para recuperar a sua máscara e descobrir onde Dominique havia se enfiado. Samantha foi atrás dele, quando os dois saíram, eles viram Dominique sair de entre as árvores ela estava pálida e muito assustada. Samantha correu até ela sendo seguida de perto por Erik.

"Dominique! O que houve." Perguntou Samantha pegando a amiga pelas mãos que estavam gélidas.

Dominique olhou de Samantha para Erik.

"O Guardião do Tempo apareceu para mim." Disse ela. "O portal está rumo a Boscherville e nós só temos dois dias para chegarmos até lá, pois o Conselho irá tomar uma decisão até lá."

Erik e Samantha se entreolharam por alguns momentos.

"Estamos perdendo tempo, vamos logo." Disse Erik.

* * *

No anoitecer eles chegaram ao pequeno vilarejo.

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira." Resmungou Dominique. "Isso não mudou quase nada."

Samantha riu e Erik olhou para elas curiosamente.

"Nada demais." Disse Samantha em resposta ao olhar de Erik.

Erik as conduziu por uma estrada até as margens de Boscherville, lá as casas começavam a rarear e os jardins se tornavam imensos. Eles pararam em frente a uma bela casa de campo, Samantha sentiu Erik enrijecer ao seu lado, ela ergueu seu rosto para encontrar os olhos dele, eles brilhavam com ódio e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Ela entendeu imediatamente.

"Essa é a casa onde você cresceu?" Perguntou ela, mas já sabendo a resposta.

"Sim." Respondeu Erik duramente.

Samantha olhou para a construção. Era uma casa linda com paredes de pedra praticamente cobertas de hera. O jardim estava completamente abandonado, mas duas arvores frondosas cresciam no meio da grama alta. Era quase impossível imaginar que o seu Erik havia crescido dentro dessas paredes bonitas, era algo quase surreal.

"Madeleine morreu há alguns anos." Disse Erik. "Eu herdei a casa, mas nunca estive aqui depois de sua morte. Quando eu era mais jovem, eu pretendia queima-la até reduzi-la a um monte de cinzas. Confesso que estou feliz por não fazê-lo. Vamos ficar aqui até descobrirmos o que irá acontecer a seguir, é afastado o suficiente para não alertar a nossa presença."

Erik tirou um molho de chaves do seu bolso e abriu a porta da frente. Era estranho vê-lo abrindo uma porta sem nada mais do que uma simples chave, sem pontos específicos para apertar, sem entradas secretas e nada desse tipo.

Os três entraram na sala da frente que estava coberta por uma fina camada de poeira. A mobília estava coberta por lençóis brancos. A sala era espaçosa e agradável, havia varias janelas grandes, mas todas estavam cobertas por velhas cortinas de tecido grosso carcomido pelas traças.

Samantha olhou para a bela escadaria que levava ao andar superior. Tudo naquela casa gritava beleza e refinamento, ela não conseguia visualizar seu Erik ainda criança sofrendo dentro desse lugar finamente decorado.

Erik conduziu Samantha e Dominique até o andar superior onde havia dois quartos espaçosos, um deles estava completamente vazio.

"Esse era o quarto de Madeleine. Eu levei a mobília para a Casa do Lago." Disse ele esclarecendo uma pergunta de Samantha.

O outro quarto estava mobiliado apenas por uma cama grande e uma cômoda, havia um ar de abandono em toda a casa e nesse quarto não era diferente. Samantha notou que havia apenas dois quartos, mas nenhum deles parecia ser o que teria sido o quarto de Erik.

"Onde era o seu quarto?" Perguntou Dominique verbalizando os pensamentos de Samantha.

Erik riu levemente.

"Onde você acredita que monstros vivem?" Disse ele num tom sarcástico. "Madeleine nunca que aceitaria que um monstro dormisse no quarto ao lado. Eu dormia no sótão junto com as aranhas."

Samantha suspirou e segurou a mão de Erik. Esse gesto já era conhecido por ele, e Erik agradeceu intimamente esse gesto de apoio. Ele se lembrou das palavras que foram ditas na noite passada. Ele era amado por essa mulher, ela o salvou das profundezas e o apresentou para um mundo completamente fora da realidade. Ele temia que isso fosse algum sonho fruto de uma alucinação pela tristeza absurda que era a sua solidão. Ele temia acordar enterrado nos subterrâneos da Ópera e descobrir que tudo isso não passou de um sonho completamente louco. Ele estava sentindo uma alegria borbulhante brotar em seu peito, ele não se importava em estar dentro da casa onde ele conheceu os seus primeiros sofrimentos, a mera presença de Samantha fazia qualquer lugar lembrar o paraíso.

"Vocês duas podem dormir aqui por essa noite. Eu estarei lá em baixo." Disse Erik deixando Samantha e Dominique sozinhas no quarto.

No momento em que ela ouviu o som de Erik descendo as escadas, Dominique agarrou Samantha pelo braço e a arrastou até a cama.

"Ótimo! Agora eu quero saber tudo sobre vocês dois. Tudo!" Disse animadamente.

Samantha se sentou e olhou para Dominique completamente desnorteada. Ela não falou nada sobre a relação dela com Erik. E para falar a verdade ela não fazia ideia do que eles realmente eram. Namorados? Ele nunca a pediu em namoro ou qualquer equivalente do século XIX para essa palavra.

"Hum... Eu não sei do que você está falando..." Mentiu Samantha, mas o modo como seu rosto estava corando a traía imediatamente.

Dominique jogou um travesseiro em Samantha que o pegou por reflexo.

"Vamos! Nós não somos mais duas adolescentes e eu já saquei tudo. Mas eu quero saber como, Erik olha para você de um modo quase hipnotizado, como se adorasse cada fio de cabelo seu."

"Ele olha?" Disse Samantha parecendo um pimentão.

Dominique caiu na gargalhada o que fez Samantha corar ainda mais.

"Oh! Você é tão adorável." Disse ela rindo. "Isso que eu nem falei o jeito que _você_ olha para ele."

Samantha gemeu e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.

"É tão descarado assim?"

Dominique estava se divertindo. Ela se sentou ao lado de Samantha e tomou suas mãos nas dela.

"É por isso que você está aqui? Você é a pessoa certa para ele, a alma gêmea dele?" Indagou Dominique.

Samantha ficou sem palavras perante a perspicácia de Dominique. Ela não se viu capaz de mentir e concordou enterrando o rosto no travesseiro de novo.

"Oh! Isso é tão mágico!" Disse Dominique abraçando Samantha. "Mas ele sabe disso? Porque vocês dois agem como um casal de colegiais. Eu não me surpreenderia se você me dissesse que vocês nunca se beijaram."

"Nós já nos beijamos!" Resmungou Samantha com o rosto perto do ponto de combustão.

Dominique agarrou Samantha pelo pescoço rindo alegremente.

"Own! Isso é tão lindo, vocês dois são tão perfeitos! Eu não sei, eu estou absolutamente feliz com tudo. Por mim, por você, por Erik. É como se tudo estivesse se consertando. Eu não sei se você me entende, mas saber que Erik está aqui é algo mágico para mim também. Quando criança eu rezava para que ele de alguma forma voltasse para minha mãe. E agora ele está aqui!"

Samantha concordou com um sorriso brilhante no rosto. Sim! Erik estava de volta nas vidas de pessoas que precisavam muito dele. Ela só torcia que os Guardiões decidissem a favor deles. Ela não saberia o que fazer se Erik fosse cruelmente arrancado dela.

O som de um piano sendo tocado no andar de baio atraiu a atenção das duas mulheres. Sorrindo, Samantha se levantou e foi até a porta do quarto.

"Você vem?" Perguntou ela ao notar que Dominique estava no mesmo lugar.

Dominique apenas sorriu um sorriso de cumplicidade.

"Divirta-se. E cuide bem do meu irmão." Disse ela.

Samantha sorriu em resposta e saiu do quarto. Ela desceu as escadas e foi até a sala onde encontrou Erik sentado ao piano. Ela tocou as costas dele, e imediatamente Erik estremeceu.

"Desculpe-me, eu não queria assusta-lo." Disse Samantha.

Erik sorriu e se deslocou para o lado do banco para Samantha sentar-se ao lado dele.

"Estava tocando Chopin?" Perguntou ela apoiando a cabeça no braço dele. "O noturno nº20 em C#, é o meu preferido."

"É o meu também." Disse Erik sorrindo.

"Continue, por favor." Pediu ela.

"Como quiser mademoiselle." Respondeu Erik colocando seus longos dedos sobre o piano.

A música encheu a casa enquanto Erik tocava. Quando ele acabou Samantha se esticou e deu beijo no maxilar dele, a única parte que não era coberta pela máscara. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

"Eu quero ouvir você tocar." Disse Erik. "Você é a melhor violinista que eu conheço."

Samantha corou profundamente e abraçou Erik.

"Obrigada pelo elogio, você é muito gentil."

Samantha se levantou e pegou o case do violino dela que ela tinha deixado junto com sua bolsa em uma cadeira da sala. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e começou a tocar uma música celta que ela adorava. Erik olhou para ela intrigado.

"Bem, isso é bem diferente de Chopin." Disse ele.

Samantha simplesmente riu.

"Sou uma pessoa de gostos variados." Respondeu ela.

"É uma musica muito bonita." Disse Erik.

"Obrigada." Disse ela com um sorriso. "Que tal um dueto?" Perguntou ela apontando para o piano.

Com um sorriso, Erik concordou e Samantha se levantou e ficou ao lado do piano com o violino em posição. Ela sorriu quando Erik tocou novamente a introdução do noturno de Chopin. Eles tocaram o dueto, ambos mergulhados no êxtase da música. Quando eles acabaram, Samantha largou o violino em cima do piano e corajosamente se aninhou no colo de Erik. Ela se esticou e desatou o laço da máscara de Erik, que a não reagiu a isso, mas pareceu levemente tenso e magoado. Sem dar tempo para ele falar algo, Samantha ficou de joelhos no banco e beijou os lábios de Erik, que suspirou surpreso com isso, mas ele respondeu quase que imediatamente puxando Samantha contra ele.

"Oh! Samantha..." Suspirou Erik enterrando o rosto desmascarado no cabelo dela.

"Eu te amo." Disse Samantha acariciando os cabelos dele.

Erik soltou um suspiro estrangulado e beijou o rosto dela inúmeras vezes. Ela riu e o deixou beija-la o quanto ele quisesse.

"Eu te amo, minha doce Samantha. Oh! Como eu pude respirar por tanto tempo sem você?" Disse ele em meio a vários beijos.

"Erik?" Disse Samantha ao notar que ele estava chorando. "Venha aqui." Ela o abraçou e ele deitou a cabeça no ombro dela. "Não chore assim, tudo vai ficar bem."

Samantha se assustou ao notar que ela também estava chorando. Uma espécie de agonia estava crescendo no peito dela, um medo cru de perder Erik. Ela já tinha perdido tantas pessoas, ela não podia perder Erik.

Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Samantha rezou. Ela não sabia exatamente pra quem rezar. Para os Guardiões? Talvez.

"_Por favor, não me deixa perde-lo. Eu não posso viver sem ele. Por favor, me deixe tê-lo, não tirem Erik de mim, por favor..."_

Ela repetiu essa oração mentalmente como uma espécie de mantra até que ela e Erik se acalmaram. De algum modo, Samantha sentia que ela compartilhava esse sentimento com Erik.

Depois de vários minutos, eles se separaram e Erik se levantou sendo seguido por Samantha.

"Acho que você deve dormir agora." Disse Erik colocando o casaco e a máscara.

"Aonde você vai?" Perguntou Samantha preocupada.

"Visitar alguns velhos lugares da minha infância." Respondeu ele.

Samantha segurou a mão de Erik com mais força do que o normal. Um sentimento estranho estava crescendo dentro dela. Depois de um tempo ela viu que estava impedindo Erik de sair, ele olhou para ela intrigado. Samantha viu que estava sendo ridícula e o soltou.

"Tudo bem! Vá." Disse ela tristemente.

"Voltarei logo." Disse ele saindo em direção a porta.

"Eu já ouvi isso antes." Resmungou Samantha observando Erik sair e ser engolido pela noite.

Ela subiu de volta para o quarto e viu que Dominique estava dormindo profundamente. Ela caminhou silenciosamente até uma poltrona velha e se enrolou lá feito um gatinho. Ela pretendia ficar acordada até Erik voltar, mas quando os primeiros raios de sol da manhã começaram a aparecer ela sucumbiu ao sono.

Samantha foi acordada durante o final da tarde depois ao ser violentamente chacoalhada por Dominique. Ela caiu em um sono profundo de mais de doze horas.

"Samantha! Acorde, por favor!" Disse Dominique desesperadamente.

Samantha abriu os olhos, meio grogue, mas se assustou ao ouvir o som violentamente alto de um trovão. Uma tempestade horrível parecia estar caindo, mas sem chuva, apenas rajadas de vento e trovões absurdamente altos.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Samantha se levantando.

"O apocalipse." Respondeu Dominique apontando para a janela.

Samantha foi até a janela e viu a cena mais sinistra de sua vida.

O céu estava em um tom bizarro de púrpura e estava sendo cortado por inúmeros raios e trovões. Mas havia algo de errado, o céu todo parecia estar em movimento, até Samantha notar que esses fios claros que ela achava que eram raios eram na verdade muito familiares. Ela engasgou ao reconhecê-los.

Eram fios do Fluxo do Tempo.

O momento estava chegando. O Conselho havia decidido, agora era saber para que lado.

"Onde está Erik?" Perguntou Samantha para Dominique.

"Ele não está em casa." Respondeu ela tremendo de medo, seus olhos estavam do tamanho de pires enquanto ela olhava para o céu.

De repente Samantha ouviu um estrondo alto vindo do andar de baixo.

"Erik!" Exclamou ela correndo pelo corredor e descendo as escadas sendo seguida por Dominique.

Parte da sala da frente estava tomada por uma camada estranha de pó branco brilhante. E todas as janelas e portas estavam escancaradas. As duas caminharam cautelosamente pelo cômodo até darem de frente com uma figura muito conhecida.

O Guardião do Tempo.

"Samantha? Dominique? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Disse ele parecendo apavorado em vê-las. "Onde está Erik?"

Samantha e Dominique se entreolharam assustadas.

"Ele saiu e não voltou." Disse Samantha. "Ele saiu durante a noite."

O Guardião murmurou algo em uma língua diferente, mas que soava como um palavrão.

"Isso explica o porquê do portal está se expandindo tanto, ele está caçando a alma faltante. Erik está fora de Boscherville."

Samantha soltou um ganido de medo.

"Ele disse que iria visitar lugares de sua infância, ele não tinha motivos para sair de Boscherville." Disse Samantha a ponto de chorar.

O Guardião olhou para as duas.

"Precisamos encontra-lo logo e transportar os três. Vocês venceram, o Conselho decidiu que os três serão colocados em seu tempo de origem."

As palavras maravilhosas do Guardião soavam vazias perante a preocupação de Samantha.

"Samantha!" Exclamou uma voz de homem que Samantha reconheceu imediatamente.

"Nadir?" Disse ela incrédula. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

O pobre homem estava completamente desgrenhado e parecia ter corrido uma maratona. Samantha correu até ele e o apoiou.

"Nadir! O que houve?" Perguntou ela.

"Oh! Samantha aconteceu algo horrível. Erik, ele foi preso ontem à noite."  
Samantha soltou um grito e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Não, não, não! Não pode ser, onde ele está?" Disse ela a beira de um ataque histérico.

"Ele foi levado para Paris durante a madrugada. De algum modo ele subornou alguém para me avisar. Ele será executado amanhã ao meio dia." Disse ele.

"Executado?" Perguntou Samantha e Dominique horrorizadas. "Nós temos que fazer algo!" Chorou Samantha.

Nesse momento o Guardião do Tempo resolveu intervir.

"As linhas do tempo estão se chocando, o Fluxo está em desequilíbrio, se vocês saírem de Boscherville o portal se expandira ainda mais e os fluxos se chocarão e se confundirão. Não existirão mais eras e todos os tempos estarão misturados. Isso significara o fim do mundo e de toda a humanidade."

"E o que diabos você espera que a gente faça?" Perguntou Samantha. "Nós não podemos abandonar Erik!"

O Guardião olhou de uma para outra por um tempo.

"Certo, eu posso controlar o portal, mas apenas se uma de vocês voltar a sua linha correta, assim o desequilíbrio será menor e nós teremos mais tempo."

Samantha e Dominique se entreolharam. Um forte trovão seguido por mais rajadas de vento atingiram o vilarejo fazendo Samantha se desiquilibrar.

"Eu irei!" Gritou Dominique.

"Dominique..." Choramingou Samantha.

"É o jeito, você é a alma gêmea dele, você deve ir atrás dele." Respondeu Dominique firmemente.

Ela abraçou Samantha fortemente e a segurou pelos ombros.

"Só me prometa uma coisa. Que você vai trazer o meu irmão de volta." Disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Sim, eu prometo." Disse Samantha seriamente. "Eu não voltarei sem Erik."

Ela e Dominique se abraçaram por mais um momento até o Guardião do Tempo chamar a atenção.

"Não temos muito tempo!"

Dominique concordou e foi até o Guardião do Tempo que puxou um véu prateado e o jogou sobre ele e Dominique. Uma grande rajada de vento os atingiu e no outro segundo eles tinham desaparecido e a tempestade cessado.

Nadir que observou a cena boquiaberto se virou para Samantha e disse.

"Eu acho que preciso de novas explicações."

Samantha sorriu tristemente e respondeu.

"Você as terá. Vamos salvar Erik e eu vou atualiza-lo no caminho."

Meia hora depois os dois estavam em uma carruagem rumo a Rouen onde eles pegariam um trem para Paris. Samantha suspirou preocupada, ela precisava salvar Erik, muitas vidas dependiam disso.

Principalmente a dela.


	32. Chapter 32

**Cap novo meus amores... Mt obg pelas review :3 Pvfr entendam que esse é o roteiro da história e eu nunca prometi um final feliz... Não me matem pelo que eu vou fazer com um certo personagem.**

**Bjs e Boa leitura.**

* * *

Cada músculo do corpo de Samantha estava tenso e dolorido devido ao estresse das últimas horas. Ela e Nadir não perderam tempo, os dois viajaram para Rouen, mas Samantha não se lembra de nada da cidade, ela não teve a menor curiosidade de ver como era a sua cidade natal 170 anos mais jovem. Erik era a única coisa que ocupava seus pensamentos. Ele simplesmente seguiu Nadir até a estação de trem como uma espécie de zumbi. Os dois não se trocaram nenhuma palavra até o trem para em Paris. Samantha se encolheu no banco na cabine do trem e olhou para a janela o tempo todo. Ela estava presa em uma espécie de torpor muito parecida com a que ela sentiu durante aquele ano horrível em que ela esteve separada de Erik. Ela não estava triste, nem nada do gênero, ela simplesmente estava vazia.

Quando os dois finalmente desceram do trem Nadir colocou a mão no ombro dela o que a fez sair do seu mar de pensamentos vazios e olhar ao seu redor.

"Não se preocupe Samantha, Erik já passou por coisas piores, ele vai sobreviver." Disse o Persa amavelmente.

Essas palavras não melhoraram em nada o estado de espirito de Samantha.

"Isso que me preocupa. Ele não merecia passar por mais isso." Disse ela secamente sem se virar para o Persa.

Nadir se assustou um pouco com os modos secos de Samantha que sempre fora uma jovem doce e gentil para com ele durante a sua estadia. Agora todos os traços do rosto dela pareciam duros e ferozes, os olhos dela brilhavam em um tom perigosíssimo que o fez lembrar estranhamente de Erik quando ele estava tentando conter um acesso de fúria absoluta.

Os dois pegaram um carro e foram até a prisão. Nadir iria pedir para que Samantha ficasse de fora enquanto ele conversava com os guardas. Mas o olhar severo da jovem o fez recuar e aceitar a companhia dela sem nenhum protesto. Já havia anoitecido completamente e havia apenas um guarda na prisão que estava sentado preguiçosamente em uma cadeira dura de madeira. Ele se levantou e olhou para Nadir e Samantha parecendo muito desconfiado.

"O que vocês querem aqui?" Perguntou ele com uma voz rouca e com um hálito cheirando levemente a álcool.

Nadir abriu a boca para falar, mas Samantha foi muito mais rápida.

"Meu irmão foi trazido para cá ontem à noite. Eu quero vê-lo saber por que ele foi preso." Disse Samantha em alto e bom som numa voz extremamente autoritária que fez o homem recuar um pouco. Ele nunca havia visto tanta ferocidade vinda de uma jovem tão pequena e delicada.

"Bem, meu docinho." Disse ele mostrando um sorriso cheio de dentes sujos e cariados. "Primeiramente eu preciso saber quem é o seu irmão."

"O homem mascarado que foi trazido para cá ontem à noite." Respondeu ela prontamente.

O guarda empalideceu levemente com aquelas palavras. Ele olhou para Samantha com uma expressão de misto e horror.

"Você está aqui para ver aquela... aquela coisa?" Perguntou ele.

Samantha teve que usar cada miligrama do seu autocontrole para não avançar naquele sujeitinho imundo e levemente bêbado por ousar falar de Erik naquele tom, mas infelizmente ela tinha outras prioridades. Ela precisava ver como Erik estava. Então ela colocou no seu rosto um sorriso falso em uma tentativa de parecer mais sedutora. Por pior que fosse a atuação dela, o guarda parecia embriagado o suficiente para cair na dela.

"Sim, meu pobre irmão." Respondeu ela parecendo falsamente irritada. "Veja, ele sofreu um acidente quando jovem e nunca superou isso. Nós tentamos mantê-lo trancado para seu próprio bem, mas ele nos enganou e escapou. O quer que ele tenha feito não foi por mal."

O guarda sorriu parecendo compadecido. O Persa observava a cena em um silêncio chocado, Samantha mexia no cabelo e balançava os quadris enquanto falava. Ela tinha saltado do seu mau humor seco e áspero para assumir modos dignos de uma meretriz. E o guarda estava caindo nessa.

"Bem, eu não posso fazer nada. A denúncia partiu do Conde De Chagny, parece que seu irmão tentou sequestrar a noiva do irmão mais jovem dele, o Visconde e quase matou os dois e é suspeito de matar um maquinista da Ópera." Disse o guarda.

Samantha cobriu a boca com as mãos em um gesto excessivamente teatral para demonstrar espanto. Mas ela fez isso na verdade para conter o grito de raiva, ela acreditava que tinha se livrado dos seus malditos antepassados há muito tempo. Por que diabos eles iriam atrás de Erik?

"Parece que o Conde estava caçando seu irmão há um bom tempo. Eles ouviram rumores de um homem mascarado viajando em direção a Rouen, vários policiais foram enviados para a busca."

Samantha se sentiu culpada em relação a isso. Ela e Dominique atrasaram Erik mais do que o necessário. Se eles tivessem viajado sem pausas, se ela soubesse como conduzir um cavalo...

"Eu entendo, mas, por favor, deixe-me vê-lo uma ultima vez." Disse ela com seus grandes olhos verdes brilhando por lágrimas não derramadas.

"Certo, mas vocês têm cinco minutos, sem mais nem menos." Respondeu o guarda conduzindo Samantha até um corredor, eles passaram por diversas celas onde haviam vários homens jogados dentro, cobertos de sujeira e parecendo mais mortos do que vivos. Eles pararam na frente de uma cela no final do corredor onde um corpo magro estava jogado contra a parede com o braço esquerdo dobrado em um ângulo estranho.

O guarda se afastou de deixou Samantha sozinha.

"Erik! Erik!" Chorou Samantha ao vê-lo naquele estado.

Ele não respondeu ou sequer se mexeu. Ele estava desmascarado e seu rosto estava estranhamente torcido em uma infinidade de cortes e hematomas. Ele estava usando apenas calça e camisa que estava completamente esfarrapada e aberta mostrando seu peito que subia e descia rapidamente acusando uma respiração sofrida e rasa.

"Eu vou tirar você daqui, querido." Sussurrou ela esticando a mão por entre as grades em uma tentativa infrutífera e infantil de alcança-lo.

Ela ouviu Erik soluçar, mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, o guarda pigarreou alto e fez sina para Samantha voltar. Muito relutantemente, ela se levantou, um plano se formando em sua mente desesperada para tirar Erik de lá.

O guarda a conduziu de volta até a sala da frente onde Nadir estava esperando-a ansiosamente. Samantha o ignorou e sorriu afetadamente para o guarda.

"Muito obrigada, monsieur. A sua bondade não será esquecida." Disse Samantha se aproximando ainda mais do homem, tentando controlar as náuseas que o cheiro repugnante dele traziam. "Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para demonstrar minha gratidão..."

O homem sorriu para Samantha que se aproximou ainda mais. Ele olhou para os seios de Samantha que marcavam o vestido simples que ela usava sem espartilho, ela havia mudado rapidamente para um vestido qualquer antes de sair de Boscherville.

"Eu tenho algumas ideias, minha querida." Disse o homem acariciando o rosto de Samantha.

Era agora. Ela colocou delicadamente a mão dela sobre a dele e, sem nenhum aviso, ela puxou os dedos dele para trás e torceu o pulso dele dolorosamente até ouvir um estalo e antes que ele pudesse gritar ela aplicou um chute certeiro em sua virilha que fez o homem se abaixar tonto pela dor excruciante. Ela aproveitou a chance e aplicou um golpe duro em sua nuca o que fez o homem apagar imediatamente.

"Samantha! O que você fez?" Exclamou o Persa se abaixando para checar o pulso do homem caído.

"Sendo prática." Respondeu ela. "E por Deus, ele não está morto! Vamos logo!"

Samantha roubou as chaves presas no cinto do homem e correu junto com Nadir até a cela de Erik. Os outros presos estavam tão fracos e torturados, que nem notaram que havia uma garota correndo pela prisão com as chaves na mão. Ela marchou diretamente para a cela no final do corredor.

A sorte estava no lado dela, a segunda chave que ela testou era a certa para aquela cela. Ela abriu as grades e correu até Erik que não tinha mudado a sua posição. Havia um enorme buraco de bala aberto em seu ombro esquerdo e alguns dedos da mão esquerda estavam visivelmente quebrados. A boca dele estava suja de sangue, ela temeu por uma hemorragia interna. Ela tocou no seu lado direito e sentiu que havia uma costela fraturada.

Nadir estava abaixado ao lado dela e checou a pulsação e respiração de Erik. Ele estava respirando e seu coração estava batendo, mas ele tinha tantos ferimentos que Samantha temia movimenta-lo por causa do risco de piorar suas lesões. Mas eles tinham pouquíssimo tempo. Nadir ergueu Erik nos braços com facilidade, ele parecia semiconsciente, seus olhos dourados estavam entreabertos, mas ele não parecia estar focando nada em particular. Quando Nadir o ergueu nos braços, ela viu a pele pálida dele se cobrir de gotículas de suor. Eles caminharam rapidamente pelo corredor e saíram da prisão tomando o cuidado de andar encobertos pelas sombras. Nadir colocou Erik dentro da carruagem com a cabeça apoiada em Samantha. Quando ele fez isso os olhos de Erik se abriram um pouco e ele olhou para Samantha que imediatamente pressionou um beijo em sua testa. Ele sussurrou algo, mas Samantha foi incapaz de entender, quando ela perguntou o que era ela viu que ele tinha desmaiado novamente. Ela beijou o cabelo dele.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrou ela no ouvido dele.

Nesse momento Nadir entrou e se sentou ao lado dela. Ele provavelmente havia subornado o motorista com uma boa quantidade de dinheiro. Ela não perguntou de onde esse dinheiro vinha. Sua preocupação com Erik era maior.

"Ele precisa de um médico." Disse Nadir. "Ele não vai sobreviver desse jeito."

Samantha olhou para Erik em desespero.

"Nós precisamos voltar para Boscherville. Não temos muito tempo." Disse Samantha.

"Ele não sobreviver à viagem." Respondeu Nadir.

"Ele precisa sobreviver." Respondeu Samantha. "Tudo estará acabado se não estivermos em Boscherville amanhã."

Nadir ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos. Ele fechos os olhos e apertou a ponte do nariz com o polegar e o indicador.

"Como vamos coloca-lo em um trem?" Suspirou ele. "A vida dele corre risco, Samantha."

Samantha não respondeu. Ela acariciou os cabelos de Erik e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

"Por favor, querido, suporte só mais um pouco. Logo estaremos em casa."

Nadir olhou para Samantha levemente espantado. Ela olhava para Erik com tamanha devoção e paixão que ele se recusava a acreditar. Erik era amado, ele era realmente amado por aquela garota. Era algo completamente inacreditável depois do horror que ele viu por causa da paixão por Christine Daae. Ele não iria se intrometer, mas uma espécie de paz tomou conta de seu coração. Era uma sensação de missão cumprida, seu papel na vida de Erik estava chegando ao fim, mas ele não se sentia triste. Ele viu o quanto ele gostava de Erik, a ponto de não se ressentir com o fim próximo de sua estranha amizade, mas sim de estar feliz ao vê-lo alcançar aquilo que ele mais desejava e lhe parecia impossível.

"Sorte que Erik tinha deixado uma pequena fortuna escondida antes de selar a Casa do Lago." Disse Nadir. "Talvez com isso consigamos coloca-lo dentro de algum trem, talvez no compartimento de carga, já que será impossível coloca-lo com outros passageiros, ele preferiria assim."

Samantha concordou em silêncio. Ela estava muito ocupada cuidando para que Erik ficasse o menos desconfortável possível. Ele estava sem a máscara que provavelmente fora perdida durante a sua captura e ela podia ver seu rosto vincado de dor. Ela beijou seu cabelo e sussurrou palavras doces para ele em uma tentativa de amenizar seu sofrimento.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram à estação, Nadir ordenou que Samantha ficasse na carruagem enquanto ele conversava com um homem que parecia ser o maquinista. Eles ficaram vários minutos conversando até que o homem olhou em direção onde estava o casal. Samantha abraçou Erik protetoramente, mas parou imediatamente quando ele soltou um gemido de dor. Ela sorriu levemente quando ele abriu os olhos novamente e a observou em silêncio. Ela deu um beijo de leve nos lábios dele o que fez Erik suspirar, mas quando ele fez isso ele se contraiu de dor. Por causa da costela fraturada ele devia estar com dificuldades para respirar e cada respiração era extremamente dolorosa.

"Você ainda está aqui? O que houve?" Perguntou Erik em um sussurro rouco, mas soando alarmado.

"Shhh... Eu estou aqui para leva-lo de volta, mas não temos muito tempo." Disse ela passando os dedos pelos delicados fios castanhos do cabelo de Erik.

"Eu sinto muito, Samantha... eu fui tão tolo..." Disse Erik se lamentando.

"Está tudo bem, querido. Por favor, fique calmo, você está muito ferido e não deve se agitar."

Erik fechou os olhos e instintivamente se aninhou contra Samantha que, com um sorriso, ajeitou sobre ele o manto de lã que ela usava. Erik sempre teve a pele estranhamente fria, por isso ela se assustou ao notar que ele estava tremendo. A mancha vermelha no ombro da camisa ficava cada vez maior mesmo com Samantha fazendo pressão, ela temia que ele sofresse pela perda de sangue.

O Daroga voltou minutos depois que Erik voltou a dormir. Samantha com relutância teve que acordar Erik. Ele abriu os olhos, mas parecia se esforçar muito para permanecer acordado. Samantha o ajudou a vestir um manto negro que Nadir trouxera, o capuz era grande o suficiente para esconder o rosto dele enquanto os três embarcavam no trem. Nadir pretendia esconder Erik num compartimento de carga, mas parecia que a sorte sorriu para eles e ele conseguiu uma cabine reservada no final do ultimo vagão de passageiros. Por sorte o horário era pouco movimentado e eles conseguiram apoiar Erik nos ombros e embarcar sem nenhum problema.

No momento em que eles entraram na cabine Samantha tratou de fechar todas as cortinas e trancar a porta para o corredor. Nadir colocou Erik deitado em um dos bancos. Samantha rapidamente abriu a camisa dele expondo o seu tórax magro. Ela nunca tinha visto Erik nu da cintura para baixo e engasgou de choque ao ver que cada osso era destacado pela pele pálida. Ela podia tocar em cada costela muito bem marcada sob a pele. E com isso ela facilmente localizou qual delas estava quebrada, não parecia ser uma fratura muito perigosa e por isso ela não deu muita atenção a ela. Nadir tinha alguns suprimentos médicos que ele conseguira logo depois de receber o aviso de Erik. Samantha tinha que louvar a inteligência desse homem. Ela se concentrou na ferida a bala no ombro esquerdo. Nadir deu uma dose de láudano para Erik beber o que o fez cair em um sono pesado que o fazia parecer morto. Enquanto ela limpava e desinfetava o ferimento, Nadir colocou os dedos quebrados de Erik no lugar, Samantha ficou enjoada ao ouvir os estalos das juntas sendo repostas corretamente, ela agradeceu que eles tinham algo para impedir que Erik sentisse tamanha dor.

Rápida e eficientemente, Samantha limpou e costurou o ferimento no ombro de Erik. Nadir ficou admirado com tamanha prática e destreza por parte da garota, mas não perguntou onde ela aprendera a tratar feridas como aquelas com tanta habilidade. Ela não se importou com o sangue e a sujeira, ela agia como se fosse uma enfermeira acostumada a ver homens com buracos de bala todos os dias. Depois do ferimento mais grave, ela se concentrou nos inúmeros cortes e escoriações que ele tinha pelo corpo, ela limpou cada um deles e suturou os que eram muito profundos. Com habilidade ela estancou todos os sangramentos, mas ainda assim parecia haver algo errado. Os dois temiam uma hemorragia interna, pois isso seria uma sentença de morte para Erik. Nenhum dos dois estava apto a realizar uma cirurgia e conseguir um médico estava fora de questão. Nadir havia conseguido alguns cobertores que Samantha colocou em cima de Erik sem pegar nenhum para ela. Ela e Nadir sentaram lado a lado no banco em frente a Erik e observaram o pobre homem dormir. O movimento de sobe e desce do peito dele era a única coisa que indicava que ele ainda estava entre eles.

O trem partiu a caminho de Rouen. Nadir e Samantha passaram todo o tempo da viagem verificando Erik frequentemente. A cada minuto ele parecia piorar mais. Sua pele estava se tornando quase translúcida e sua camisa estava molhada de suor. Ele também parecia respirar com enorme dificuldade. Samantha estava à beira das lágrimas, Erik não podia morrer, não agora que eles estavam tão perto.

Uma viagem nunca foi tão longa...

* * *

_Mansão De Chagny, Paris._

"Repita novamente!" Gritou o Conde Phillipe De Chagny para os dois policiais que se encolhiam de medo em seu escritório.

"Ménetrier estava sozinho durante uma hora, parece que um homem e uma jovem conseguiram derruba-lo e tomar as chaves da cela. Eles apenas soltaram o homem que o senhor mandou prender."

O Conde soltou um palavrão e chamou uma empregada.

"Erlantine, chame o meu irmão, diga que é urgente." Ordenou o Conde entredentes.

Depois de dispensar a criada, ele se voltou aos dois homens.

"Ao menos vocês descobriram algo sobre ele durante o interrogatório?"

"Não monsieur, o homem permaneceu calado como um monge, não importava o que fosse feito a ele. Até parecia que ele queria morrer, nós tivemos que parar quando vimos que ele não viveria muito. Na verdade eu não acredito que ele ainda esteja vivo, nenhuma pessoa aguentaria muito no estado que ele estava." Declarou o policial.

Dita essas palavras, os homens foram surpreendidos por um gritinho e um soluço estrangulado. Eles se viraram a tempo de ouvir passos apressados e uma massa de cachos loiros passar pela porta entreaberta.

Christine não conseguia respirar. Ela temeu que fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Eles conseguiram capturar Erik, mesmo depois de ela ter implorado a Raoul que não revelasse que ele estava vivo para as autoridades. Mas depois de um pesadelo terrível que fez Christine acordar aos gritos, Raoul decidiu que enquanto Erik estivesse solto, eles nunca poderiam dormir em paz. Ela chorou e implorou para o noivo que não fizesse isso, mas bastou uma palavra para o conde e toda a policia parisiense estava no encalço do Fantasma da Ópera, aquele que extorquiu uma fortuna incontável dos gerentes da Ópera e era o provável responsável por inúmeros assassinatos de velhos funcionários que se aventuravam nos subterrâneos, isso sem contar na tentativa de matar o Visconde De Chagny junto com sua noiva a bela soprano Christine Daae.

Raoul não tinha lhe contado que Erik havia sido preso. Ela tinha a esperança de que seus talentos fossem suficientes para escapar desses novos perseguidores, a última coisa que ela sabia é que eles estavam seguindo uma pista de um homem mascarado que foi visto em uma estrada, acompanhado de duas jovens a caminho da Normandia.

Depois de se recompor, ela desceu sorrateiramente até o escritório do Conde para ouvir mais sobre o caso. Ela se encostou contra um ponto em que ela sabia que a parede era mais fina para ouvir a conversa.

"_Parece que um homem e uma garota conseguiram derrubar o guarda e resgatar esse tal de Erik. Eles levaram o homem inconsciente e desapareceram. Ao amanhecer nossos homens pegaram um homem que confessou ter ajudado os três a embarcar em um trem a caminho de Rouen."_

"_Onde foi mesmo que vocês o capturaram?" _

"_Em Boscherville, monsieur."_

"_Então os três podem estar voltando para lá. Parece que eles têm algo para fazer lá, ou ao contrário tratariam de fugir para outro lugar..."_

Nesse momento Christine precisou sair de perto da porta, pois um criado apareceu no corredor e rumou direto para o escritório com um telegrama nas mãos. Assim que ele saiu, Christine voltou ao seu lugar para escutar.

"_Você estava certo, eles estão em Boscherville. Parece que o monstro cresceu lá, os habitantes ouviram rumores de que um homem persa e uma jovem levaram um homem mascarado para uma casa nos limites da cidade. Vamos até lá imediatamente."_

Christine não precisou ouvir mais nada. Ela correu o mais rápido que pode até seu quarto e pegou uma quantia de dinheiro que Raoul havia lhe dado para comprar vestidos novos. Seria o suficiente para ela ir até Boscherville, a e talvez com sorte conseguir chegar lá antes que Raoul e Philippe. O problema seria encontrar a tal casa. Ela precisava dar um jeito de se esgueirar para dentro do escritório do futuro cunhado e surrupiar o tal telegrama, lá ela provavelmente encontraria mais informações.

Ela se vestiu e pegou um manto grosso para impedir que a reconheçam. Ela desceu as escadas e ouviu o som da voz de Philippe vindo do quarto de Raoul, provavelmente os dois irmãos estavam conversando em segredo. Ela aproveitou a chance e correu até o escritório, lá ela viu o tal telegrama jogado de qualquer jeito encima de uma pilha de papéis. Ela rapidamente escondeu o papel em seu decote e saiu da sala rumando direto para a porta de saída. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de usar algum dos cavalos da mansão, pois isso poderia trazer perguntas que ela não podia responder. Então sem aviso ela fugiu pelas ruas de Paris até achar um carro de aluguel para leva-la até a estação.

Ela precisava encontrar Erik e pedir perdão.

* * *

"Samantha, eu sinto muito."

Samantha enxotou o Persa do quarto. A viagem piorou as condições de Erik mais do que os dois previram. Fazia poucas horas que ele tinha mergulhado em um estado de coma, provavelmente pelo choque da perda de sangue. Agora ele não respondia a nenhum estimulo, a cada hora que passava ele parecia piorar ainda mais. A respiração dele era rasa e fraca e sua pele estava completamente branca e gélida como se ele já estivesse morto.

Nadir disse que não havia mais nada a ser feito por Erik. Ele estava morrendo na frente dos dois e ambos eram impotentes contra isso. Samantha estava em total estado de negação, e não parava de examinar e tratar dos machucados que estavam espalhados pelo corpo dele. Assim que eles chegaram à velha, e agora parcialmente destruída casa eles tentaram alimentar Erik com um caldo leve de legumes. Com muito esforço ele tomou algumas colheradas para logo depois cair em um sono profundo. Foi a última vez que ele esteve consciente.

Estava anoitecendo, o dia de prazo que o Guardião do Tempo deu estava acabando e nem sinal dele ou de algum portal mágico. Erik estava ficando sem forças e provavelmente não sobreviveria até o amanhecer.

Era uma noite particularmente gélida, e Samantha se aventurou a acender a lareira que tinha no quarto e colocou sobre Erik todos os cobertores que ela encontrou e ainda assim ele parecia estar congelando. Em desespero, ela se deitou na cama e abraçou o corpo dele, ela estremeceu com o choque de temperatura, mas ficou o mais próximo possível dele em sua tentativa de passar um pouco de seu calor para ele.

Ela não tinha notado que acabara dormindo sobre Erik até ouvir seu nome em um sussurro fraco. Quando ela abriu os olhos ela viu Erik acordado, mas parecendo no limite de suas forças.

"Erik?" Chamou ela ao vê-lo fechar os olhos, a respiração dele estava ainda mais forçada e havia um chiado estranho em seu peito.

Erik abriu os olhos, mas não conseguiu falar, ele não tinha nenhum fôlego e quando ele tentava dizer algo seu rosto se cobria de gotículas de suor e seus olhos rolavam para trás. Samantha pôs dois dedos em cima dos lábios dele e lhe deu um beijo em sua bochecha afundada.

"Não fale, meu amor. Descanse, vou buscar algo para você beber." Disse ela se levantando da cama e alisando as cobertas da cama.

Antes que ela pudesse se afastar Erik agarrou o pulso dela para segura-la no lugar.

"Traga... Nadir." Sussurrou ele antes de cair exausto contra os travesseiros, ele provavelmente esgotou todas as suas forças para pronunciar essas duas palavras.

Os olhos de Samantha se encheram de lágrimas e ela concordou, mas antes deu um beijo nos lábios dele.

"Aguente firme, por favor." Pediu ela antes de sair do quarto.

Ela desceu as escadas para ver Nadir sentado em uma das poltronas que restou intacta depois da fúria do portal. Ele estava em silêncio encarando o fogo. Ela caminhou até ele e tocou em seu ombro.

"Samantha? Aconteceu algo?" Perguntou ele ao ver a garota sair de seu confinamento.

"Erik acordou e quer falar com você." Disse ela sem rodeios.

O Persa concordou e seguiu Samantha até o andar de cima. Ela abriu a porta do quarto, mas se manteve do lado de fora. Ela entendia a amizade dos dois e sabia que eles haviam passado por muitas coisas juntos e que ela não tinha o direito de se intrometer.

Erik e Nadir ficaram sozinhos no quarto por cerca de duas horas. Samantha havia se sentado no chão do corredor do lado de fora encarando a pequena escada que dava para a abertura do sótão. Ela teve a curiosidade de subir e olhar o lugar onde Erik passou seus primeiros anos, mas ela não teve vontade de sair de perto dele. O passado não faria muita diferença agora, ele já estava morto e enterrado.

Como ela era tola.

Quando ela finalmente ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir, Samantha se levantou num salto e correu até o quarto. Nadir saiu de lá, o homem parecia dez anos mais velho e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Samantha sentiu sua cabeça rodar.

"Não..." Sussurrou ela se apoiando contra a parede.

Nadir a segurou para impedir que ela caísse no chão.

"Ele ainda está vivo, criança." Disse ele. "Ele esteve sozinho por tanto tempo, fique ao lado dele, pelo menos no fim."

Samantha balançou a cabeça.

"Ele não pode morrer, não agora." Disse ela. "Ele ainda está acordado? Eu vou buscar um pouco de água e ver se ele consegue comer algo."

Recebendo apenas um olhar de pena vindo de Nadir, mas sem ouvir nenhuma objeção, ela foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma jarra de água e uma tigela de caldo. Ela abriu a porta e viu Erik recostado nos travesseiros em uma posição mais sentada, mas com os olhos fechados. Ela pousou a tigela e a jarra no criado mudo e se sentou ao lado dele na cama. Erik abriu os olhos e ela sorriu para ele.

"Samantha..." Sussurrou ele erguendo uma de suas mãos que Samantha colocou entre as dela. "Muito obrigado..."

Samantha ergueu uma sobrancelha em uma expressão divertida.

"Eu é que deveria agradecer. Mas, por favor, não fale muito, poupe suas forças."

Erik sorriu levemente.

"Nós dois sabemos o que vai acontecer, minha querida." Disse ele. "Mas não se preocupe eu esperei muito por isso, não lamente por mim."

Samantha teve que segurar um soluço junto com a vontade de estapear Erik. Ela se esqueceu da condição dele e o colocou em seus braços como se ele fosse uma criança.

"Pare de dizer essas coisas, você vai ficar bem e não vai mais fugir de mim." Disse ela embalando ele nos braços.

"Talvez eu já esteja morto e Deus teve misericórdia de mim. Estou no Paraíso." Disse Erik em tom delirante.

"Pare com isso agora mesmo!" Disse ela perdendo a paciência. "O senhor vai ficar muito bem vivo e vai voltar para casa comigo ou eu não me chamo Samantha Michaelis!"

Ela se arrependeu dos seus modos em um momento terrível como aquele, mas Erik riu baixinho contra o peito dela.

"Mas Samantha é um nome tão belo, minha cara. Eu não consigo imaginar outro para você."

Erik e seu senso de humor mórbido. Samantha o beijou na testa e ficou acariciando os cabelos dele. Ele ficou nos braços dela respirando o cheiro delicioso das mechas longas. Erik adormeceu alguns momentos depois e Samantha o pousou delicadamente nos travesseiros. Ela se enroscou ao lado dele e pousou a mão em seu peito onde ela podia senti-lo subindo e descendo.

Ela ficou assim em silêncio até ouvir vozes alteradas vindas do andar de baixo.

"Christine! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Christine? Isso só podia ser brincadeira. Ela se afastou de Erik e saiu da cama. Mas parou assim que ouviu uma voz que ela imaginou que nunca mais ouviria.

"_Eu sinto muito Nadir, eu não sabia que eles iriam atrás dele. Eu preciso falar com Erik, eu preciso pedir perdão."_

"_Erik não está em condições de falar agora, mademoiselle."_

"_Mas eu preciso..."_

"_Não se trata do que VOCÊ precisa, garota. As suas ações colocaram a vida Erik em risco. Ele está morrendo nesse exato momento, nada que você disser vai poder mudar isso."_

Samantha voltou para Erik e o beijou na testa, ela não sentiu nenhum sinal da respiração dele, mas ela acreditava que era coisa da sua imaginação. Christine havia tentado toda a sua paciência. Ela nunca vai tocar em um mero fio do cabelo de Erik. Ele não pertence a ela e ele já cumpriu a sua missão nesse mundo. Agora era a vez dele de ser feliz e em sua verdadeira casa. Christine não fazia mais parte da vida dele e ela não iria ousar entrar naquele quarto, só por cima do cadáver dela. Ela desceu as escadas e foi até a sala da frente.

"Samantha! É você?" Disse Christine ao ver a garota parada no batente da porta e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Samantha caminhando até Christine como uma predadora.

"Eu sinto muito, Samantha." Disse Christine com um sorriso de condolência. "Eu nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria."

Samantha estava a ponto de estrangular aquela maldita.

"Você sente muito?" Disse ela entredentes. "Tudo o que você faz é destruir a vida dele e depois voltar para pedir perdão! Quem você pensa que é? O que você quer afinal? Ele não é um cão que você pode chutar o quanto quiser e que depois vai voltar para você alegremente."

Christine olhou para ela ofendida.

"Você me usou como um fantoche e agora quer falar sobre moral? Erik nunca olharia duas vezes para você se você não tivesse tomado meu corpo!"

Nadir exclamou em choque quando o punho de Samantha acertou em cheio o rosto de Christine.

"Não fale de coisas que você não sabe sua pirralha! Tudo que você fez foi destruir a vida dele, sua existência só serviu para isso. Ele deu tudo para você! E a única coisa que você trouxe para ele foi dor e decepção. Ele te amava, Christine. E você nunca pensou nos sentimentos dele, você nunca pensou que ele sofreu muito mais. Você não poupou seus sentimentos quando viu seu rosto, você não se importou com nada. Era sempre você! A doce e pobre Christine!"

"Pare Samantha!" Disse Nadir segurando a garota para impedi-la de se avançar na jovem soprano.

"Agora ele está morto e é tudo culpa sua!" Disse ela sucumbindo às lágrimas.

A atmosfera de choque pairou entre os três...

"Samantha... Não pode ser." Sussurrou Nadir.

Sem mais palavras, Samantha se desvencilhou dos braços de Nadir e saiu correndo de volta para o quarto.

Christine soltou um grito estrangulado e caiu sentada no chão abraçando os joelhos e chorando em posição fetal. Erik não podia estar morto, não podia.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso!" Disse Nadir. "Ela não pode ser tão cruel e dizer isso desse jeito, Christine. A Jovem estava alterada."

Ele ajudou Christine a levantar e quando a jovem se acalmou os dois foram até o quarto de Erik.

O coração de Samantha estava a mil. Por que ela disse aquilo? E por que isso lhe parecia verdade? Ela começou a chorar com mais força e se atrapalhou com a maçaneta da porta, quando ela abriu o quarto ela ouviu Nadir consolando Christine. Ela fechou a porta e a trancou por dentro. Eles nunca entrariam naquele quarto, ela não tem o direito de arruinar ainda mais a vida de Erik.

Quando ela se virou para onde estava a cama, ela viu Erik deitado exatamente como ela tinha deixado, mas havia uma figura alta e levemente brilhante sentada ao lado dele e que o estava cobrindo com mais um lençol. Quando Samantha entrou ele se virou para ela e ela o reconheceu.

"Finalmente." Sussurrou Samantha.

* * *

**Tapando os ouvidos para n ouvir os surtos em 3...2...1...**

**Surtem nas reviews, lá pode.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Olá! Depois do capitulo do mal que eu postei anteriormente, aqui vem mais um \O/. Ele foi meio chatinho de escrever, mas é super importante para a história. **

**Além disso, tenho uma ótima fic para recomendar. "****Nous trouverons la paix" é uma fic Kay based com um shipper bem diferente. Eu estou dando alguns pitacos e ajudando na revisão dos caps dessa fic maravilhosa que eu recomendo que todos leiam para motivar a postagens de fics de Phantom em português aqui no . A história é muito fofa e eu super recomendo. Então fica a dica para os leitores de Violinos.**

******Bem, mais uma coisa apenas. Para esclarecer algumas dúvidas. Nessa fic eu resolvi ignorar a morte do Conde Phillippe. Deixa o cara vivo e em paz, eu achei a morte dele algo muito desnecessário e o nosso Erik não precisa de mais um assassinato para a sua lista.**

******Beijos e obrigada pelos reviews cada vez mais maravilhosos.**

******Boa Leitura.**

* * *

Inferno.

Ele não tinha a menor dúvida, ele estava morto. Ele já esteve exposto aos mais variados graus de dor em sua existência, tanto física quanto sentimental. Mas a sensação que ele teve durante as últimas longas tortuosas horas expandia os horizontes da palavra "dor". Ele não se lembrava muito do que aconteceu depois que sentiu seu ombro ser rasgado por uma bala enquanto ele visitava o túmulo de Madeleine.

Parecia piada ele ser pego com tanta facilidade, mas agora não era momento para pensar nisso, não quando cada milímetro do seu corpo estava queimando. Então esse era o seu castigo, perder todo e qualquer sentido e simplesmente queimar?

Ele tentou pensar em Samantha. A sua doce menina que tinha tentado tão bravamente salvar a sua vida. E ela o fez, várias vezes na verdade, sendo a principal quando o ensinou o que realmente era amar. Ele estava feliz e satisfeito por isso. Ele havia sido amado, mesmo que por poucos dias e nesses dias ele experimentou o paraíso.

Durante alguns momentos de seu castigo, ele teve a sensação de mergulhar em uma água gélida. Ele até experimentou a sensação de afogamento por alguns instantes antes de sentir uma força o trazendo de volta para a superfície e a sensação de ar queimando seus pulmões. Isso foi a única coisa que ele sentiu que era diferente da dor absurda que ele estava começando a se habituar.

E então, depois de muito tempo mergulhado naquela tortura absurda, ele deixou de sentir. Ele não sentia mais dor, mas também não conseguia sentir nada. Ele não era capaz de enxergar, falar ou ouvir. Ele tinha apenas os seus pensamentos confusos como companhia. Ele até estava começando a sentir falta da dor como companhia.

Foi só ele pensar nisso, para descobrir que ele estava se tornando consciente de seu corpo. Ele podia se mover, mesmo que sem a menor destreza. Mas seu corpo parecia de chumbo, sua mão esquerda parecia ainda mais pesada e ele tinha a sensação de que ela estava presa a algo. Ele se concentrou nela, mas a sua tentativa torpe de movimenta-la só lhe rendeu uma nova amostra do inferno, toda a extensão do seu braço e ombro começou a queimar. A dor o pegou de surpresa que todo o seu corpo se contraiu involuntariamente o que lhe rendeu mais uma sensação horrível de dor extrema.

Quando ele estava tentando com todas as suas forças gritar, ele sentiu algo ser colocado em seu rosto que simplesmente fez seus pulmões pararem de queimar e então ele sentiu algo pinicar no seu braço e imediatamente ele se sentiu sua cabeça rodar um pouco até tudo desaparecer completamente. Talvez Deus sentiu piedade de sua alma torturada e o jogou em algum lugar onde ele simplesmente poderia desaparecer.

* * *

_Paris, 14 de Dezembro de 2033._

"Vamos, eu vou leva-la para o hospital."

A cabeça de Samantha estava rodando quando ela sentiu seu corpo ser carregado pela calçada da rua de seu prédio. Seus olhos estavam pesados e a sua cabeça doía, mas ela sentiu o pânico crescer em seu peito quando se deu conta de onde ela estava.

"Não, de novo não. Ela não podia estar de volta... sozinha."

"Sami, você está acordada? Responda, por favor."

Ela abriu os olhos só para encontrar um par de olhos violeta cheios de preocupação pairando sobre ela.

"Enrich..." Sussurrou ela. "Onde estamos?"

Enrich a colocou delicadamente no banco de trás do carro dele. Ela gemeu enjoada ao sentir o cheiro de couro dos bancos. Ela nunca gostou muito daquele cheiro.

"Vou leva-la até o hospital." Respondeu Enrich entrando no banco do motorista e apertando o botão para dar partida.

Assim que ela o ouviu dizer o endereço para o GPS ela se acordou completamente.

Ela estava em casa.

E completamente sozinha.

"Não pode ser!" Chorou ela se encolhendo no banco e soluçando alto.

Enrich parou o carro no acostamento e se voltou para trás.

"Samantha? Você está sentindo algo?" Disse ele preocupado. "Eu já liguei para seu irmão e ele vai nos encontrar no pronto-socorro."

Samantha precisava respirar, ela precisava se concentrar. Ela não iria descobrir nada se encolhendo e chorando.

Mesmo que isso fosse o seu maior desejo.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ela passando a mãos pelos cabelos úmidos por causa da neve.

Enrich soltou uma risada de escárnio.

"É a mim que você faz uma pergunta dessas? Você desaparece por vinte dias, estava incomunicável e ainda me pergunta isso. A polícia estava à sua procura. Edmond está em uma pilha de nervos, todo mundo estava louco atrás de você. E então eu passo pela sua rua e vejo você desacordada na calçada às três horas da madrugada. Eu acho que é você que deve explicações."

Samantha soluçou e abraçou os joelhos com mais força. Então tudo realmente acontecera. O Guardião do Tempo a transportou de volta para casa como ele havia prometido. Mas o que aconteceu com Erik? Ele deveria estar junto com ela.

Enrich suspirou ao notar o desespero dela.

"Está tudo bem, você deve estar muito abalada. Eu vou leva-la para um médico só para termos certeza que você esta bem."

Samantha gemeu levemente com ideia de ir para um hospital, mas não se opôs. Enrich dirigiu em silêncio pelas ruas quase desertas a essa hora da madrugada. Os pensamentos de Samantha estavam confusos. O Guardião do Tempo havia prometido levar todos para casa. E ela não queria nem pensar na condição critica da saúde de Erik. Ele estava em seus últimos suspiros quando ela o viu pela última vez. Será que ele não tinha resistido a essa última provação?

Sem perceber, ela estava chorando novamente. Mas dessa vez Enrich não parou o carro, ao invés disso ele acelerou ainda mais e rumou diretamente para o hospital mais próximo. Ela fechou os olhos por causa das luzes da cidade que incomodavam seus olhos. Ela estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça terrível que impedia sua mente de funcionar corretamente. Ela não havia notado que tinha adormecido até ouvir a porta ao seu lado sendo aberta.

"Você consegue andar?" Perguntou Enrich seriamente.

Samantha concordou com a cabeça, mas no momento em que ela ficou de pé, ela sentiu suas pernas desaparecerem e em questão de um segundo, ela estava nos braços de Enrich. Ele a apoiou e a levou até a recepção do hospital. Ele a colocou sentada em uma cadeira na sala de espera e foi falar com a recepcionista.

Samantha encostou a cabeça na parede atrás dela e acabou dormindo novamente. Esse era o mecanismo de defesa do cérebro dela quando coisas assustadoras aconteciam assim, brutalmente, ela simplesmente apagava. Como se seis meses de coma não fosse sono suficiente para uma vida. Mas o seu o cochilo não durou muito, ela foi levada para a sala de observação onde uma enfermeira a colocou no soro e lhe deu um analgésico intravenoso.

Alguns minutos depois uma médica apareceu para examina-la. Samantha arfou de choque quando a reconheceu.

"Josephine? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Josephine era uma jovem engraçada com cabelos tingidos de roxo e com um corte bastante despontado. Ela tinha grandes e bonitos olhos azuis que naquele momento estavam ainda mais arregalados ao ver Samantha.

"Oh! Sami, você está viva! Eu não posso acreditar! O que aconteceu? Você foi sequestrada? Como você desaparece desse jeito? Todos estavam loucos atrás de você!"

Josephine falou tudo tão rápido que Samantha não entendeu nem a metade. Ela se encolheu um pouco na cama de hospital onde ela estava sentada.

Um bipe soou no bolso do jaleco de Josephine e ela leu a mensagem no aparelhinho, Samantha a ouviu soltar uns palavrões enquanto digitava uma mensagem de volta.

"Josephine? Está tudo bem?" Perguntou Enrich ao vê-la bufando de raiva.

"Residentes estúpidos." Respondeu ela sorrindo levemente. "Um homem foi encontrado às margens do Sena, ele está gravemente ferido. O trouxemos de volta duas vezes já, ou melhor, três vezes. Ele não tem nenhum documento e a sua amostra genética bate com o genoma de alguém morto há mais de trinta anos."

"Nossa, que história!" Comentou Enrich levemente interessado.

"Que homem?" Perguntou Samantha se erguendo em um salto e arrancando as agulhas de soro do seu braço. Ela estava um pouco tonta por causa dos analgésicos, mas a sua audição estava impecável. "Como ele é?"

"Ei! Samantha! O que você está fazendo?" Disse Josephine segurando Samantha pelos ombros com uma expressão alarmada.

Josephine gaguejou um pouco, mas a expressão insana e desesperada no rosto de Samantha a fez falar tudo.

"Bem, ele foi encontrado durante a tarde. Ele estava caído nas margens do Sena, ele acabou de voltar da cirurgia, mas resolvemos coloca-lo em um quarto e não na UTI. Por que ele bem... ele tem uma espécie de deformidade no rosto que eu juro que só tinha ouvido falar, nunca imaginei ver alguém assim, ainda mais um adulto..."

"Erik! Oh meu Deus, é ele!" Gritou Samantha com lágrimas nos olhos. "Onde ele está Josephine? Eu preciso vê-lo."

"O que? Você sabe quem ele é, Samantha?" Perguntou Josephine seriamente. "Você esteve desaparecida por mais de duas semanas! O que aconteceu?"

Mas Samantha estava quase tendo um ataque histérico.

"Por favor, eu preciso vê-lo. Eu posso explicar tudo depois, mas deixe-me vê-lo." Ele estava chorando em desespero.

Josephine suspirou e concordou.

"Tudo bem, isso é totalmente contra as regras, mas você parece bem. Ele teve uma parada cardíaca há menos de cinco minutos e o estado dele é muito crítico." Josephine soltou outro suspiro. "Talvez você esclareça um pouco do mistério."

Samantha se virou para Enrich que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu vou ficar por aqui, seu irmão deve chegar logo."

"Obrigada, Enrich." Disse Samantha agradecida.

Ela seguiu Josephine pelos corredores do imenso hospital até ela parar na frente de um quarto. Josephine abriu a porta e deixou Samantha entrar.

Ela sentiu seu coração parar por um momento e logo depois começar a bater em um ritmo frenético que fez uma onda de calor se espalhar pelo seu corpo e varrer para longe a palidez mortal de seu rosto. Ele estava lá. Erik estava lá!

"Oh! Erik!" Choramingou Samantha correndo até o lado do leito dele e tomando uma de suas longas e pálidas mãos.

Erik parecia completamente drenado. Sua pele era de um tom lívido e ele estava muito frio. Havia várias agulhas em seus braços finos e ele estava ligado a vários aparelhos. Parte do seu rosto estava coberta por uma máscara de oxigênio, e ela podia ver o material transparente embaçar levemente no ritmo de sua respiração. Também havia o som irritante do aparelho que media a frequência cardíaca dele, mas ela se alegrou ao notar que era um som constante.

"Ele saiu da cirurgia há umas quatro horas, mas vamos mantê-lo sedado por uns dias por causa dos ferimentos, mas parece que alguém cuidou dele. Ele tinha dois ferimentos suturados e os dedos da mão foram colocados no lugar." Disse Josephine para atrair a atenção de Samantha. "Quem é ele, Sami?"

Samantha deu beijo de leve na testa de Erik e acariciou seus cabelos.

"O nome dele é Erik." Respondeu Samantha sem tirar os olhos do seu amado.

Josephine olhou alguma coisa no tablet que estava no seu bolso e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Erik Johann Rouvier, 40 anos. Nasceu em Paris no dia 25 de maio de 1993..." Disse ela lendo algo na tela.

"Sim, é ele mesmo." Concordou Samantha.

Josephine ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Aqui diz que ele morreu dois dias depois do nascimento."

Samantha suspirou e voltou a olhar para Erik.

"Eu realmente não vou poder explicar tudo agora. É uma história muito longa e horrível. Mas ele é Erik Rouvier e foi tirado de sua família quando ainda era criança."

Josephine voltou seus olhos para a tela.

"Ah que droga! Sam se isso for verdade estamos com um enorme problema nas mãos." Disse Josephine.

Problemas! Problemas! Como se isso fosse alguma novidade na vida de Erik e Samantha. Parecia que sempre havia uma ponta solta para eles consertarem antes que tudo fosse desfeito. Samantha suspirou e olhou para Josephine esperando a próxima noticia ruim.

"Erik tem um tipo sanguíneo raríssimo e não podia receber transfusão. Por sorte a administração conseguiu entrar em contato com a única pessoa além dele na França que tem esse mesmo tipo sanguíneo."

"E daí..." Indagou Samantha.

"Bem, essa pessoa se chama Genevieve Rouvier. Segundo os registros ela seria a mãe biológica dele."

Samantha finalmente ergueu os olhos com essa informação.

"Droga! O que vamos dizer a ela?" Perguntou Samantha preocupada.

Josephine mordeu os lábios e olhou para o chão. Isso era sinal de que ela fez alguma besteira.

"Bem, eu contei a história dele para ela quando a recebi no hemocentro. E ela somou dois mais dois e exigiu vê-lo assim que terminássemos de coletar o sangue dela."

Samantha sentiu seu coração dar um salto. Tudo seria tão rápido assim? Erik já tinha tanto para ser explicado e agora ele teria que lidar com a sua família biológica. E falando em família, ela precisava descobrir algo.

Ela tateou os bolsos do casaco só para constatar que ela esquecera seu telefone no séc. XIX. E com um enorme aperto no seu coração, o seu tão amado violino ficou para trás também. Mas ela não tinha muito que lamentar, se o seu violino era o preço para ter Erik, ela aceitaria sem pensar duas vezes.

"Josephine, você pode emprestar seu celular?" Perguntou Samantha. "Eu preciso avisar uma pessoa sobre Erik."

Josephine deu de ombros concordando e estendeu o aparelho para Samantha. Ela abriu o navegador de internet, abriu um buscador e digitou "Dominique Rouvier". Ela não falou muito com Dominique sobre o que havia acontecido com ela depois da guerra, toda a loucura da situação em que elas estavam impediu que as duas se concentrassem nesses assuntos.

Depois de um pouco de pesquisa, ela descobriu que Dominique estava concluindo um doutorado em Astrofísica em uma grande universidade. Não foi difícil conseguir um numero de telefone. Ela ligou para o departamento de pesquisas onde ela estava trabalhando e de lá ela conseguiu o telefone pessoal dela.

"_Alô."_ Disse uma voz familiar no outro lado da linha que fez Samantha suspirar de alivio.

"Dominique, sou eu Samantha Michaelis."

Samantha ouviu Dominique exclamar algo ininteligível e o som de vidro quebrando.

"_Oh meu Deus! Samantha é você mesmo? E-eu não posso acreditar! Eu achei que tudo tinha sido um sonho louco! Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu? Ou melhor, tudo aquilo realmente aconteceu? E-e você conseguiu traze-lo? Erik realmente está vivo?"_

Samantha olhou para a forma inconsciente de Erik. Ele parecia muito doente, e apenas uma mísera casca do homem que ela sabia que ele era. Mas ainda era Erik, ele ainda estava ali com ela. E ele estava respirando e lutando, ele ainda estava vivo e isso era que realmente importava para ela naquele momento.

"Sim, Dominique. Ele está aqui comigo."

"_Oh! Deixe-me falar com ele Samantha! Eu preciso ouvir isso do meu irmão. Deus! Mamãe vai ter um troço!"_

Samantha fechou os olhos e suspirou antes de continuar.

"Erik não pode falar nesse momento. Nós estamos em um hospital. Ele está bastante ferido. Você pode nos encontrar aqui?"

Dominique ficou tendo um surto por alguns minutos no outro lado da linha até se acalmar o suficiente e deixar Samantha lhe passar o endereço do hospital.

Assim que Samantha desligou o telefone e o entregou para Josephine, uma enfermeira entrou trazendo alguns medicamentos e uma bolsa de sangue. Josephine passou algumas instruções para a enfermeira enquanto ela inseria mais uma agulha no braço de Erik.

Depois de feito, Josephine saiu do quarto dizendo que entendia que esse não era o melhor momento para esclarecer o que havia acontecido, mas que logo ela ia precisar começar a falar.

"Edmond colocou a policia atrás de você. Foram duas semanas, Samantha. Você deve explicações."

Samantha concordou em silêncio enquanto acariciava a mão de Erik que parecia aos poucos ficar mais quente, ou melhor, voltar a ficar fria como de costume. Depois de alguns minutos ela sentiu a sua mão ser levemente apertada. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu que os lábios de Erik estavam se mexendo, mas tudo que ela podia ouvir era um gemido sofrível. Ela se inclinou mais perto e notou lágrimas saindo dos olhos dele.

"Erik..." Sussurrou ela no ouvido dele.

Ao ouvir a voz dela, Erik se calou e apertou a mão dela com mais força. Ela o chamou novamente e cada vez que ela falava o nome dela, Erik pressionava a mão dela com mais força.

"Você pode me ouvir, querido?" Sussurrou ela com seus lábios a poucos milímetros dele.

Erik murmurou o nome dela e Samantha teve que conter um soluço de emoção. Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele e beijou a sua testa. Ele estava semiconsciente, mas ainda podia sentir dor. Ela ergueu a mão para apertar a campainha na cabeceira da cama para chamar alguém para cuidar disso.

Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer isso, a porta se abriu e Josephine entrou novamente no quarto. Ela fez menção de dizer algo, mas quando seus olhos pousaram em Erik, ela arfou de surpresa.

"Deus! Eu dei sedativo o suficiente para ele dormir por mais doze horas. Nunca vi alguém tão resistente."

Josephine saiu do quarto e voltou rapidamente com uma seringa que ela aplicou diretamente no soro. Segundos depois Erik estava dormindo novamente.

"Ele está extremamente ferido para ficar consciente. Vou deixa-lo dormindo ao menos até a manhã para depois ver como ele está. Seus ferimentos são sérios demais para ele suportar a dor, mas ele parece melhor agora, a transfusão está fazendo efeito."

Samantha sorriu novamente para Erik. Josephine ergueu uma sobrancelha com cena.

"Então você e ele estão... juntos?" Perguntou ela de repente.

Samantha corou um pouco. Era de conhecimento de todos a sua aversão por qualquer homem que tentou algo com ela desde a guerra. Estava bem claro que era um choque para qualquer um que conhecia Samantha, vê-la assim olhando tão apaixonadamente para alguém.

"Sim, estamos juntos." Respondeu Samantha passando a mão nos cabelos dele.

"E o seu sumiço tem a ver com ele?" Perguntou Josephine de repente.

Samantha suspirou fechando os olhos.

"Sim, mas não é culpa dele."

Com isso, Samantha começou a montar na sua mente um conto perfeito para justificar a sua ausência. Ela poderia dar pistas falsas e colocar todos a procura de um sequestrador fantasioso, o que não deixava de ser mentira já que ela realmente fora sequestrada por uma divindade. E Erik fora sequestrado junto com ela enquanto eles se encontravam em segredo. Ela poderia inventar algo convincente o suficiente sobre o passado de Erik. Ela estava abalada demais para pensar por agora.

Josephine tocou o ombro de Samantha.

"E Sam, seu irmão está te esperando. Eu assegurei que tudo estava certo com você, mas ele quer te ver agora."

Samantha concordou e se levantou sem antes dar uma ultima olhada em Erik. Ele estava seguro ali. Josephine era esclarecida e muito bem compreensiva para demonstrar qualquer aversão ao rosto dele. Erik estava em um novo mundo agora.

Samantha expeliu todo o seu estoque de oxigênio de uma só vez quanto Edmond a abraçou.

"Samantha! Graças a Deus, você está bem. O que houve com você?"

Samantha murmurou algo ininteligível com o rosto pressionado contra o casaco molhado de Edmond. Ele a saltou e para sua surpresa foi Samantha quem o abraçou com força.

"Imaginei que nunca mais iria te ver." Chorou ela apertando a cintura do irmão com todas as forças.

Edmond a abraçou com mais força por vários minutos. A simples ideia de perder Samantha estava destroçando-o de todas as formas possíveis. Era a mesma dor de vê-la naquela cama de hospital por longos e tristes seis meses. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e a manteve nos seus braços por vários minutos até ele coloca-la na sua frente e começar o interrogatório.

Samantha colocou dois dedos nos lábio dele e disse seriamente.

"Aqui não, Ed. Podemos conversar em outro lugar?" Pediu ela com uma voz cansada.

Edmond concordou e levou Samantha até a cafeteria do hospital. O que foi uma ótima ideia, pois Samantha não havia comido nada durante todo o dia e agora que toda a terrível tensão havia passado ela notou o quão faminta ela estava.

Samantha começou a despedaçar seu croissant enquanto se preparava mentalmente para começar a falar. Ela era muito criativa, e ela só poderia esperar que a sua mente bolasse algo bem convincente.

Ela falou que se encontrava com Erik em segredo pelas ultimas duas semanas e que os dois estavam juntos. E que por causa do seu rosto Erik era alguém extremamente recluso e antissocial, mas que com Samantha ele estava começando a se abrir e enfrentar o mundo. Ela ficou meia hora apenas citando as maravilhosas qualidades de seu amado, o que fez Edmond rir. Era a primeira vez que ele via a irmã assim tão apaixonada. Ela disse que eles estavam fazendo uma caminhada durante a noite pelo Bois e lá foram abordados por assaltantes que os sequestraram confundindo-os com algum outro casal. Os dois ficaram presos por duas semanas até que o erro fosse descoberto. Erik fora brutalmente agredido, mas parece que quem ficou responsável por Samantha não fora tão cruel e apenas a deixou próxima a sua casa. Ela disse que passou boa parte do tempo drogada e que não tinha ideia de onde ela tinha sido levada e quem eram os sequestradores. Ela se fez de cansada e deu informações vagas o suficiente para proteger qualquer suspeito inocente. Edmond não parecia muito convencido, mas aceitou a história de Samantha e disse que ela provavelmente teria que dar explicações a policia.

Edmond lhe ofereceu uma carona para casa, mas Samantha se negou e disse que iria ficar ao lado de Erik.

"Ele precisa de mim. Você não faz ideia do quão ele deve ficar abalado quando acordar."

Edmond concordou sem dizer nada e a acompanhou de volta até o quarto de Erik. Mas no caminho eles viram uma jovem junto com uma mulher mais velha e essa parecia estar terrivelmente abalada. Samantha imediatamente reconheceu a mais jovem.

"Dominique!" Exclamou Samantha sem se conter.

As duas mulheres se viraram na direção de Samantha. E ela soube na hora quem era a outra mulher.

Era Genevieve Rouvier. A verdadeira mãe de Erik.

Ela era um palmo mais alta que Dominique. E Samantha não pode deixar de notar as incríveis semelhanças que ela tinha com Erik. Ambos tinham os mesmos olhos vivamente dourados que se destacavam contra a pele pálida e os cabelos castanhos. Erik tinha cabelos finos e lisos, mas Genevieve era dona de uma grande e luxuriosa massa de cachos castanhos que deixaria Samantha com seu cabelo esticado e sem graça morta de inveja. Ela também tinha maçãs do rosto proeminentes que lhe davam um ar de realeza que ela também via em Erik. Ela não tinha dúvidas, aquela realmente era a mãe dele, sendo que ela poderia facilmente se passar por uma irmã mais velha dele. Ela tinha poucas marcas de expressão, o tempo havia sido gentil com aquela mulher.

"Oh finalmente eu te encontrei, Sami." Disse Dominique sorrindo para Samantha.

Samantha sorriu em resposta e foi até onde as duas mulheres estavam.

"Olá, Dominique." Disse Samantha alegre em rever a sua amiga.

Dominique pegou Samantha pelas mãos e se dirigiu a Genevieve.

"Mãe, essa é Samantha Michaelis. Aquela que eu lhe falei antes. Sami, essa é a minha mãe Genevieve Rouvier."

As duas se cumprimentaram educadamente. Samantha podia sentir a tensão do ambiente. Ela sentiu uma imensa pena da mulher em sua frente. Ela era a que mais sentiu a falta de Erik, ela era uma das maiores vítimas dessa história.

"Hoje eu descubro que o bebê que eu perdi há mais de 40 anos atrás está vivo e precisando do meu sangue. Eu realmente espero que isso não seja uma grande piada." Disse Genevieve.

"E não é madame Rouvier." Assegurou Samantha seriamente. "Agora eu tenho total certeza de que Erik é seu filho."

Os olhos de Genevieve se encheram de lágrimas.

"Os exames de DNA já confirmaram, mãe. Erik está vivo e ele é uma pessoa incrível, você vai adora-lo."

Genevieve soltou um riso sem alegria.

"Eu o adoro desde que soube que ele estava crescendo dentro de mim. O que me choca é você, Dominique. Como pode saber de tudo e não me contar?"

Dominique abraçou a mãe levemente.

"Eu ainda não tinha certeza, maman. Eu não queria colocar você e Erik em mais uma rodada de dor."

"Eu quero vê-lo." Disse Genevieve seriamente.

Samantha mordeu os lábios, ela entendia a ânsia de Genevieve. Mas Erik estava tão mal, não seria o melhor momento para ela vê-lo. Erik era tão desconfortável com a própria aparência. Ele já iria odiar saber que os paramédicos, médicos e enfermeiras o viram sem a máscara durante esse tempo todo. Genevieve provavelmente seria um incomodo maior ainda.

"Eu não tenho certeza se esse é um bom momento, madame." Disse Samantha. "Talvez quando ele estiver melhor. Erik é muito sensível em relação às outras pessoas por causa do seu rosto."

Genevieve ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"E como você pode saber disso." Disse ela em um tom levemente ácido que Samantha reconheceu na hora. Erik falava do mesmo jeito quando estava fazendo descaso de alguém.

"Eu o conheço muito bem, obrigada." Respondeu Samantha secamente.

Genevieve parecia ofendida, mas Dominique, conhecendo a mãe, soube intervir ao menor sinal de perigo.

"Eu concordo com a Samantha. Erik se sentiria muito mal em saber que você o viu em um momento em que ele estava tão vulnerável."

Genevieve olhou de Samantha para Dominique e algo pareceu estalar na cabeça dela.

"Oh minha pobre criança. O que fizeram com ele? Por que o tirariam de mim para larga-lo com pessoas odiáveis?"

Samantha a levou até os bancos da sala de espera e se sentou ao lado dela.

"Erik conheceu o pior da humanidade. Mas agora cabe a nós mudar essa imagem. Ele passou por mais experiências traumáticas do que qualquer um de nós pode imaginar." Disse ela para Genevieve.

A mulher sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Samantha.

"Você o ama. Posso ver isso nos seus olhos." Disse ela.

Samantha corou levemente e concordou.

"Então muito obrigada. Por dar um pouco de luz para a vida dele e por trazê-lo de volta pra mim."

Samantha sorriu. Por um momento pareceu que ela sabia da verdadeira história deles, por mais impossível que isso seja. Ela agradeceu e olhou para as duas Rouvier que estavam junto com ela. Erik teria muitas alegrias para desfrutar a partir de agora. Ela pode ver o afeto guardado naqueles dois pares de olhos de ouro tão parecidos com os de seu amor. E aqueles olhos realmente faziam jus ao seu tom. Ambos traziam para Erik algo extremamente precioso, ainda mais valioso que o ouro.

A esperança.

* * *

**Então é isso. Erik e Sam em seu tempo correto e todo mundo feliz. Só podemos esperar que Erik se recupere bem e tudo estará rumando para um final feliz...ou não...**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews .**


End file.
